Inexistente
by Drakar Fox
Summary: Roxas ha notado que algo en su vida va mal. Últimamente las relaciones de las cuales gozaba se han visto destruidas y ahora necesita encontrar la forma de poner en orden su vida así como encontrar el lugar al cual pertenece. Es a causa de eso que conoce a Axel, el chico a quien le fue encomendada la misión de encontrarlo y lograr que se una a ellos.
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**Su nombre es…**

Roxas era un chico alegre. Cualquiera que lo conociera sabía eso a la perfección y siempre que había oportunidad se lo recordaban hasta la muerte. Eso lo sabía, lo sabía desde los cinco años cuando sus profesores del kínder le decían que era bueno que siempre mantuviera esa sonrisa, lo sabía a los ocho por sus padres que se empeñaban en hacerlo feliz, lo sabía a los trece por sus amigos que siempre le recordaban su gran virtud, también lo sabía a los quince por sus hermanos y primo que siempre decían el comentario de pasárselo bien con él porque era un chico alegre. Si. Roxas era un chico alegre o al menos eso le hicieron creer a lo largo de su vida. Porque no había razón alguna con la cual se explicaba por qué se sentía como se sentía. Porque en sus dieciocho años se sentía tan vació, tan solitario, tan abandonado, si él era una persona alegre.

Una vez más se levantó con pesadez de la cama, no quería dejar el suave colchón ni las calientes cobijas que le habían soportado por toda la noche, pero debía hacerlo si no quería que su hermano y su "queridísimo" primo llegaran a despertarlo. Todavía no lograba comprender como sus padres se había ido de vacaciones dejándolos a ellos tres solos, siendo que juntos a veces eran un gran desastre. Más Sora y él, porque tenía que admitir que Ventus era algo así como el gemelo bueno. -¡Roxas!- escuchó que gritaron fuera de la habitación lo cual le obligo a levantarse a mayor velocidad. -¡¿Ya estás despierto?!

-Con tus gritos, créeme que sí.- contestó mientras salía de la habitación. –Dime Ventus, ¿qué es lo que tienes en contra de la pereza?- preguntaba al momento que se dejaba caer en el sillón a un lado del otro chico.

-Muchas cosas, más por el hecho de que si seguías en cama yo terminaría limpiando todo sin ayuda de nadie.- se defendió el menor.

-¿Y por qué no despertaste a Sora?

-¿Bromeas cierto?- le preguntó con un tono divertido. –Sabes perfectamente que ese chico no duerme, él cae en coma.

-Vale, vale, ya lo entiendo. ¿Sabes qué yo podría quedarme igual que él?

-Sé perfectamente que tu vida perfecta sería comer y dormir. – decía mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la cocina. –Deja de quejarte y ve a despertar a Sora para que podamos desayunar.

-Eres cruel Ventus, hasta tú puedes ser cruel.

-Sí, sí, soy cruel, eso ya lo sé. Anda ve ya, que tengo hambre- decía mientras empujaba al chico hacía la habitación del castaño. – Y no tardes- terminó de decir con una sonrisa que lo exiliaba de toda culpa.

Se quedó observando a su hermano, quien se perdía camino a la cocina. Él era el hermano mayor de eso era consciente, pero Ventus tenía una actitud que le hacía dudar a veces. Sabía que por el hecho de tener rostros bastante similares, por no decir idénticos, no significaba que en carácter fueran iguales. Ambos eran tranquilos, eso lo admitía, pero en su hermano menor había un algo que no lograba distinguir, un algo que los hacía totalmente diferentes. Decidió dejar los pensamientos para después y entrar de una vez en la habitación del otro chico. –Sora- comenzó a llamar conforme entraba. –Es hora de desayunar- decía mientras se acercaba al bulto que se encontraba debajo de las cobijas.

-….hhm…- se removió un poco ante el llamado, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos.

-Anda Sora, despierta de una vez- insistió esta vez moviéndolo un poco.

-…no quiero…- contestó con voz adormilada.- cinco minutos…. Más.

-Sora, si no te levantas Ventus te dejará sin desayuno- dijo cansado al tener que recurrir a su última opción.

Se movió otro poco, esta vez con claras intenciones de levantarse. Se quedó hincado en la cama con las cobijas cubriéndole parte de la cabeza.- Ya voy… ya voy…- dijo entre bostezos. - ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan malditamente madrugadores?

-Ve y pregúntale a Ventus, él es el que se levanta temprano- dijo al momento de salir de la habitación. –No te vuelvas a acostar o te quedarás en ayunas y lo sabes.

\- Que ya voy- grito desde la cama. Le costaba levantarse y eso lo sabía ese par, por eso esperaba a que, al menos por una vez en lo que llevaba de vida; dejarán que se levantará solo, sabía que sería cerca de las once o doce del día, pero era mejor que a las nueve de la mañana. –Diablos, a veces son demasiado molestos.- maldijo una vez estuvo dentro de la cocina con los otros dos.

-Sólo a veces- contestaron a coro los aludidos. Provocándole un aumento en su mal humor.

-¡No hagan eso!-reclamó- ¡Saben que lo detesto! ¡Gemelos tenían que ser!- decía en tono dramático mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas del comedor.

Los dos rubios soltaron una carcajada, esa era una buena forma de comenzar el día. –Sora, hacerte enojar es divertido ¿sabías?- dijo Roxas.

-Sólo para ustedes…

-También para otros y lo sabes.- secundo Ventus.

-Bueno, quisiera seguir siendo su burla,- dijo sarcástico- pero tengo hambre.

-Pero no querías levantarte ¿verdad?

-Cállate Roxas.- contestó molesto. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que se quedó con los gemelos por una temporada, al menos la primera semana había sido horrible, no lograba distinguir quien era quien, siempre tenía que preguntarle a alguno de los chicos ¿Roxas o Ventus? Sabiendo que tendría que soportar sus risas antes de que le dieran una respuesta y eso si corría con la suerte de que se la dieran porque bien sabía que a los rubios les encantaba fastidiarlo.

-Bien, bien. Nada de discusiones en la mesa Sora.- decía el chico mientras ponía un plato con un huevo estrellado y algo de pan frente a los otros dos.

-Ventus, ¿te he dicho que pareces una madre cuando haces eso?- preguntó antes de comenzar con el desayuno.

El chico soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.- Todas las mañanas Sora.

-Es que Ven tiene a alguien con quien practicar la paciencia aparte de ti Sora- comentó el mayor provocando un pequeño sobresalto en el rubio.

-¡Cállate Roxas!

-Oh, es verdad. Y… dime Ven, ¿hoy verás a Terra?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

El aludido tomo asiento con su respectivo plato antes de comenzar a hablar. –Sí, voy a verlo hoy… de hecho, también quiere ver a Roxas.

Al escuchar su nombre detuvo la cuchara que en ese momento iba camino a su boca. -¿A mí?, ¿Y para qué quiere verme?

-Sabes perfectamente para que…

-… ¿otra vez con eso?

-Pero Roxas, deberías al menos pensarlo.- exclamó Sora al entender de que iba el tema.- Piénsalo, estaríamos los tres juntos, además sabes que encajarías perfectamente.

-No lo haría y los dos lo saben.- decía observando al castaño para después pasar su atención al rubio- Ven, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no voy a aceptar, ya se los dije yo no pertenezco a los Key blade masters, así que no insistan con eso de que me una.

-Pero Roxas…- llamó Sora.

-Sabes que es mentira.

-No Ven, no lo es. Yo no pertenezco a ese lugar.- Se quedó un momento en silencio antes de continuar.- No iré.

No dijo nada por un rato, sólo veía como su hermano seguía comiendo con total tranquilidad. –Al menos acompáñame para que los saludes, ya sabes a Terra, Aqua, Kairi y Riku.

-Podrías quedarte un rato con nosotros, ya sabes para que no te quedes solo- apoyó el castaño.

"Solo", era una palabra que no le gustaba escuchar por todo lo que significaba. No les contestó de forma rápida, se tomó su tiempo al menos en lo que terminaba con su desayuno. Cuando hubo dejado el plato limpio hablo.- Podría acompañarlos, pero será sólo un momento. No planeo quedarme lo suficiente como para que entre todos intenten convencerme.- terminó de decir mientras se ponía de pie para dejar los trastes sucios en el lavabo y caminar hacía el baño. –Me bañaré primero.

Los otros dos asintieron mientras sonreían, habían logrado que fuera con ellos, a ninguno le gustaba cuando Roxas se quedaba solo puesto que cuando regresaban lo encontraban sentado en el sillón perdido con la mirada al techo, de lo más tranquilo, de lo más callado. Y eso, aunque no fuese una gran llamada de ayuda, les preocupaba.

"Podría acompañarlos". Sí, eso había dicho y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Iba camino al enorme centro comercial que les encantaba a todo aquel grupo de excéntricos (a su parecer) y ya quería salir corriendo. No le gustaban los lugares atiborrados, fuera del ruido y alguna que otra manoseada al pasar por lugares pequeños atestados de gente, detestaba la sensación que se hacía presente. Se sentía demasiado solo.- Ven…- llamó intentado comenzar con lo que sabía que era un buen discurso para zafarse de la situación.

-Ni creas que te librarás de esta Roxas, accediste a venir con nosotros, así que te quedas con nosotros.- dijo serio, terminando con ello con cualquier excusa que planeara su hermano.

-Pero Ven… tú sabes que…

-Lo sé y no me importa, vienes con nosotros y te vas a quedar con nosotros, ¿verdad Sora?

-Sí, con nosotros no te pasará nada.- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Es de ustedes de los que quiero huir.- dijo en un susurro, esperando que ninguno lo escuchase. Tal vez lo hicieron, tal vez no, pero ninguno dijo nada. Siguieron su camino.

-Entonces… ¿dónde los íbamos a ver?- preguntó el castaño al llegar por fin a un lugar no tan lleno.

-Terra dijo que cerca de la fuente.

-Pues no están.

-Eso ya lo sé Sora.- dirigió su atención al rubio, esperando que no planeara salir corriendo, pero se quedó tranquilo al ver que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la fuente sin ninguna intención de escapar. –Seguro que no tardan en llegar.

-Oye Roxas, sé que no quieres tocar el tema, pero de verdad que quiero saber- comenzó a decir el castaño mientras se sentaba a un lado del chico- ¿por qué no quieres entrar a nuestro grupo?

El chico levantó la mirada, dejando su atención en el otro. No quería comentarlo, era un secreto que ni siquiera Ventus sabía y quería mantenerlo todavía así por un tiempo. –No te lo tomes a mal Sora, es sólo que no creo que pertenezca a su grupo.

-Pero Roxas, eres más que perfecto para estar con nosotros.

-Sora…- llamó Ventus

-No lo soy Sora, deberías de saberlo nada más vernos. Somos diferentes. Hasta eso que Ven y tú tienen un algo que los hace perfecto para estar con ellos.

-Tú también.

-Sora- volvió a llamar el menor al ver que el castaño no tenía intenciones de callarse.

-Nah- dijo mientras golpeaba al aire con la palma de la mano.- es algo que tengo en contra de los grupos, además estar con ustedes también en los ratos libres podría volverse cansado.- terminó a modo de broma dejándolo como seña de que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-… ya veo

-Mentiroso- soltó Ventus cuando los dos se quedaron callados. – Sabes que nos amas, si por ti fuera pasarías todo el tiempo con nosotros.

Soltó una risa fuerte- Ya quisieras Ven, ya quisieras.

-Ven- llamaron un poco lejos de la fuente- perdona llegamos tarde. –se excusó la chica.

-No importa Aqua, no tiene mucho que llegamos.

-Hola Ven- saludó Terra al llegar con los chicos- Sora, Roxas, ¿cómo están?

-Hola Terra- regresó el saludo con una sonrisa. – Como ves, cumplí mi palabra y traje a Roxas.

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti- le dijo mientras lo despeinaba un poco.

Recibió por respuesta una sonrisa aún más grande. Para Sora y Roxas no era secreto el interés que Ventus tenía en el mayor, pero tal pareciese que para Terra sí lo era, por ello se sintieron un poco mal al ver como el castaño aunque mostraba cierta atención al rubio; no era del todo la esperada.

-Pues bien, aquí estoy, más en contra de mi voluntad que por iniciativa propia- dijo entre dientes- pero heme aquí.

-Vamos Roxas, no digas eso- decía el mayor mientras se acercaba al chico- es un gusto verte.

-De verdad que si Roxas, hace mucho que no te veía.- dijo Kairi. –Desde que estás con Hayner, Pence y Olette, nos has dejado olvidados.

-Y mira que eso es una completa tortura- dijo sarcástico Riku mientras se acercaba a Sora para rodearlo por los hombros.- No sé cómo soportamos estar sin ti.

Roxas esbozo una sonrisa falsa la cual ni se molestó en intentar mejorar un poco. –También te he extrañado Riku, aunque he de decir que se puede vivir más tranquilo y feliz sin tener a un amargado a tu lado.

-Lo mismo digo Roxas.

-Riku, deja de molestar.- le riño Sora.

-Es divertido Sora, además no le molesta ¿verdad Roxas?

-Para nada, me ayuda a pasar el tiempo.

-Nunca entenderé el tipo de amistad que tienen- dijo Kairi a Aqua.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que entender realmente. Sólo se molestan el uno al otro.- Opino Ventus

-Al menos se soportan- terció Terra. Obteniendo una afirmación por parte de los demás, cierto era que los dos chicos eran demasiado agresivos en sus comentarios pero por extraño que eso pareciera ambos tenían lo que podría llamarse como una amistad sólida, tal vez no tanto como la tenía Riku con Sora, pero se llevaban bastante bien después de tantos años.

-Pues bien Roxas, quisiera hablar contigo de un tema en específico.- comenzó a decir Terra obligándolos a dejar la conversación tan amena que tenían. –Y ellos también están interesados en hablar contigo- dijo señalando al resto de los Keyblade.

El rubio soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.- Me lo supuse… escucha Terra- comenzó a hablar pero Aqua lo interrumpió.

-Roxas, antes de que digas algo, por favor deja que te planteemos nuestras ideas, de verdad queremos que estés con nosotros… ¿podrías darnos el tiempo para explicarnos?- preguntó esperanzada.

Se sintió atrapado, "ya decía yo que no debía venir" pensó, pero no podía negarle algo a la chica, menos si Kairi la secundaba y ponían esa cara. – De acuerdo…

-Bien, entonces ¿qué te parece si vamos a un lugar donde podamos sentarnos todos? – decía Terra rodeando al rubio por los hombros y llevándolo a otro sitio dentro del mismo centro comercial.

-C-claro… Ven- llamó a su hermano para que fuera a su lado, no quería irse solo junto al castaño, no le daba muy buena espina puesto que seguramente se centraría en intentar convencerlo desde antes de que llegaran a dicho sitio.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, voy aquí contigo- dijo llegando a su lado, caminando a la par de la pareja.

Se sintió aliviado, pero sabía que en cualquier momento se sentiría totalmente presionado por el resto de los chicos. –No debí de haber venido.- dijo para sí. Ahora lamentaba no haber puesto más resistencia.

-Bien Roxas, la situación es la siguiente- comenzó a explicarse Aqua una vez todos se sentaron en un lugar cómodo. – Como bien sabes, nuestro grupo se llama Keyblade masters, todos los aquí presentes tienen un control excepcional en cuanto a la llave espada se refiere.

-Sí, eso lo entiendo. Después de todo el nombre tiene mucho que ver.

-Sí, bueno. El punto es Roxas que…

-Queremos que formes parte de nosotros- interrumpió Terra.- Eres una persona diferente y con una habilidad que casi no se posee.- Los demás chicos asintieron cuando el mayor dio su argumento, todos sabían de esa habilidad la cual, aunque Sora había intentado llevar a cabo no poseía la misma capacidad que su primo.

-De entre nosotros seis, él único que puede manejar dos llaves espadas es Sora y hay que admitirlo, le cuesta algo de trabajo,- comenzó a explicar Riku de forma calmada- tú eres el que mejor las maneja, tienes una gran habilidad con eso, un ¿cómo le llamarías Terra?

-Un don natural- contestó de repente Ventus arrebatándole la respuesta al mayor. –Te lo he dicho antes y te lo digo ahora. Quedas perfecto con nosotros.

Tomo todo el aire que podían sus pulmones y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, dando un aspecto descuidado, no quería eso. Sabía que era algo que se le daba y también sabía por ende que pertenecía a ese grupo pero no quería formar parte de ellos.

-Piénsalo Roxas- pidió Kairi.

-Estarías bien con nosotros- secundo Sora.

-Te lo hemos pedido veces anteriores pero de verdad queremos que estés con nosotros.- terció Aqua.

El rubio despego la mirada del techo y la paso por cada uno de los presentes de forma lenta y cuidadosa, había algo que se le escapaba, lo sentía, escudriño hasta que por fin dio con él. Ahora lo entendía, entendía lo que le hacía falta, lo que Ventus y Sora tenían. Se fijó en Aqua, Terra y Ventus el trío que era conocido como las leyendas, los fundadores de los keyblade masters aquellos que eran respetados en todos los sentidos en cuanto al exterior se refería. Con la misma calma paso su mirada a Riku, Kairi y Sora, el otro trío del grupo, conocidos como los héroes, ellos habían salvado a las leyendas en el momento en que se unieron a ellos. Los territorios se perdían al igual que el respeto, así que esos tres fueron la salvación. Y después pensó en sí mismo, ¿él quien era? ¿Con quién pertenecía? No podía simplemente romper el equilibrio que en ese momento los dos tríos presentaban. Él no pertenecía a los keyblade, lo sabía y ahora lo confirmaba.

-Lo siento chicos, pero ya he dado una respuesta antes y sigo sin cambiarla. No me voy a unir a los keyblade.- contestó lo más calmado que podía, quería salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse de ellos.

-¿Podrías darnos una razón Roxas?- preguntó Kairi. Todos querían que el rubio se les uniera, sabían que les ayudaría bastante en los posibles conflictos que se presentarían en contra suya.

-No hay razón en específico, sólo lo mismo que la vez pasada. No pertenezco a ustedes. – dijo de último antes de comenzar a levantarse.

-Siempre dices lo mismo Roxas, pero sinceramente no logró comprender tu punto de vista ¿por qué dices que no perteneces a nosotros?- preguntó Riku mientras el chico comenzaba a tomar sus cosas.

-Porque es cierto Riku. Es algo que simplemente sé y que estoy seguro ninguno de ustedes seis comprendería.-Se quedó un momento en silencio antes de añadir algo más.- Aunque puede que Terra y tú lo entiendan un poco- Tomo su celular para comenzar a ponerse los audífonos. – Los veo en casa chicos- se dirigió a Ventus y a Sora. –Fue bueno verlos chicos- se despidió del resto. –Nos vemos. – Les dio la espalda comenzando a caminar, intentando mantener la calma. Puso la música a todo volumen, se puso la capucha de la sudadera y empezó a aumentar el ritmo que llevaba poco a poco, cuando se sintió lo más lejos que podía del grupo sus pasos se volvieron zancadas, sentía que se asfixiaba, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, no quería estar rodeado de personas, le dolía la cabeza, el barullo a su alrededor no se disipaba, aun con los gritos del vocalista de suicide silence en su máximo volumen retumbando en sus oídos podía escucharlos; los gritos, las risas, los murmullos, las conversaciones ajenas. Hecho a correr, como si el alma se le fuera en el proceso, quería algo de aire fresco, quería algo de silencio, quería quedarse solo un rato.

Cuando el rubio se fue quiso ir detrás de él para seguir en su intento de convencerlo, pero se contuvo al ver cómo Ven sólo observaba a su gemelo marcharse.

-Lamento eso Terra.- se disculpó cuando el chico desapareció de su vista. –Creí que ahora tendrías más suerte al intentar convencerlo, pero parece que ni estando los seis juntos podemos hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Está bien Ven- decía mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico. –Es igual de cabezota que tú, así que no esperaba mucho- soltó con mofa.

-Ja ja ja que gracioso que eres.

-Sabes que sí.

-Terra, es cierto que intentamos convencerlo, pero aún no nos han dicho porque tanta insistencia con él.- dijo Riku llamando la atención del par que comenzaba otra discusión.

-Es algo que todavía no se confirma Riku- comenzó a explicar Aqua. – Pero hay muchos rumores rondando.

-¿Qué tipo de rumores?

Aqua y Terra se miraron, había que explicarles al trío lo que sucedía. Ven ya estaba enterado, pero en cuanto a Riku, Sora y Kairi se refería, desconocía todo lo relacionado al tema.

-Parece ser que se está formando un grupo grande.- decía Terra.

-Demasiado grande- dijo Ventus.

-Sí, demasiado grande.- continuó el mayor.- No han hecho nada que llame la atención, tampoco han atacado, sólo se les ve rondando por distintos puntos.

\- Puntos estratégicos.- aclaró Aqua.

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Roxas en esto?- preguntó Sora.

-Que Roxas puede ayudarnos a saber más sobre ellos. Su habilidad es impresionante por no decir útil. Además de saber obtener información viable de todo lo que le interese.

-Es cierto que es muy curioso e indaga mucho, pero ¿no lo estarías usando solamente?- preguntó Kairi.

-Sí y no- comenzó a hablar Ven- sabes que entre nosotros nos usamos, así es Sora aunque no te parezca- le dijo al castaño- pero también nos apoyamos, a final de cuentas somos un grupo que se complementa, por eso si Roxas se nos uniera podríamos fortalecernos más y de paso ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarle?- preguntó la pelirroja,- ¿está en problemas?

-No tanto así Kairi,- decía Sora- es sólo que, ha estado raro últimamente.

-¿Raro?- preguntó esta vez Aqua.

-Sí, ya desde hace un tiempo. No sé, lo veo más tranquilo que de costumbre.- Confirmo Ventus

-Pero si Roxas es un chico demasiado alegre. –Comentó Kairi.

-Tal vez ese es el problema- comentó Riku en tono bajo mientras cruzaba los brazos. Seguía pensando en las palabras dichas por el rubio y estaba seguro que Terra hacía lo mismo. – Es demasiado alegre.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Ven bastante interesado.

-Es algo que no podemos explicar Ven- comenzó a decir Terra.- Pero, de alguna manera creo comprender a lo que se refiere.

-Es algo extraño pero… por una parte podría tener razón.

-¿Pero de qué hablan ustedes dos?- preguntó algo molesto Sora. –Primero Roxas diciendo que ustedes sí podrían comprender a lo que se refiere con lo de no pertenecer y ahora hablando de un tema que sólo ustedes comprenden.

-Es que no es algo tan fácil de explicar con palabras- comenzó a decir Riku-, lo comprendes una vez has pasado por una situación similar.

-¿Pero qué tipo de situación?- preguntó Kairi comenzando a desesperarse.

-Una que ustedes nunca van a experimentar- dijo Terra serio. – Es como cuando no logras encajar con nadie- comenzó a explicar.- Todo a tú alrededor te incomoda, es molesto.

-No importa lo que hagas, no logras acoplarte a las situaciones, es como si fingieses que eres bueno cuando en realidad eres malo.- continuó Riku.- Es una situación muy extraña porque de alguna forma te estás obligando a estar en un sitio en el cual sabes no vas a sacar nada bueno.

-Entonces… ¿Roxas se siente así?- preguntó Aqua.

-Es lo más probable,- contestó Terra- sino al menos algo parecido, porque se repite mucho a sí mismo que no pertenece con nosotros.

-La cuestión ahora es saber ¿por qué?- termino Riku.

-Chicos, ustedes son raros- dijo de pronto Kairi- ¿cómo pueden comprender eso tan bien?

-Porque nosotros ya pasamos por eso Kairi. Tanto Riku como yo tuvimos esa crisis.

-Aunque admito que no me esperaba que Roxas también la pasará.- comentó el peli plateado. –Es algo extraño viniendo de él.

-Bueno, Roxas siempre ha sido extraño- confirmo Ventus, dando por terminado el tema.

Cuando logró salir del centro comercial se sintió un poco más ligero, ya no tenía tan latente esa sensación de asfixia. Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, sabía que existía la posibilidad de hablar de más, sabía que saldría huyendo y a pesar de saber todo eso había accedido a ir. No importaba cuantas veces se lo dijeran, la respuesta era siempre la misma. No.

Sabía que los keyblade no eran para él porque había mucha luz alrededor, no es que no se sintiera cómodo en un lugar tan lleno de luz, simple y sencillamente no pertenecía ahí. Eso lo había tenido claro desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Porque él no era una persona alegre, era alguien miserable, era un simple chico que estaba cansado de que le dijeran lo mismo una y otra vez, era un inexistente y no había más. Concentrado en sus pensamientos se metió entre callejones, buscando escapar del ruido, no prestaba mucha atención hacía donde se dirigía pero comenzó a hacerlo cuando las paredes comenzaron a mostrase pintarrajeadas con varios números en romano con nombres delante de los mismos. Siguió caminando esta vez con los sentidos en alerta, hasta que se detuvo al llegar a lo que parecía ser el punto neutro. –Organización XIII- leyó en voz alta. Sintió algo extraño cuando escuchó su propia voz diciendo aquello, apretó con fuerza el celular entre su mano izquierda y retomo su caminata buscando salir del lugar. Había algo extraño con ese nombre, lo intuía. Se apresuró a alejarse del sitio. Justo cuando logró salir a lo que era una avenida principal choco contra dos chicos. –Lo siento- se disculpó de forma rápida para seguir su camino.

-¿Quién era el chico?- preguntó a su acompañante.

-Ni idea- respondió sin interés alguno continuando con su camino.- Seguramente alguien extraviado.

-Seguramente- decía mientras entraban al callejón.

-¡Xenmas!- gritó mientras pasaba por la pared que momentos antes el rubio había descubierto.- ¡Traemos información para ti!

-Axel, no es necesario que grites desde tres metros antes de entrar.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Hey, Demyx y yo te traemos muy buena información.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia- ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Los keyblade.

El mayor sonrió al escuchar el nombre. Sabía quiénes eran al igual que sabía que los buscaban, más bien sólo buscaban a un grupo grande, no sabían su nombre, no sabían nada de ellos. Sólo que podía ser cualquiera. -¿Qué con ellos?

-Bueno pues…- comenzó a decir Demyx- parece que están interesados en cierto chico.

-¿Cierto chico?

-Un enano que puede manejar dos llaves espadas. ¿Te suena de algo?- preguntó divertido.

-Así que también están interesados en él.

-Un pequeño informante- decía el rubio- nos dijo que hace poco estaban reunidos con él en Villa Crepúsculo, en el centro comercial.

-Tal parece que querían convencerlo de que se les uniera- completó el pelirrojo.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras analizaba la situación, ellos también buscaban al chico, pero no habían logrado dar con su nombre, mucho menos con su apariencia. Pero el hecho de saber que los Keyblade también lo buscaban le hacía ponerse alerta. -¿Eso es todo lo que averiguaron?

-Bueno…- Demyx se agacho un poco llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de pantalón balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás. –Aparte de que los rechazo nos enteramos de otra cosa.

-¿De qué?

El pelirrojo sonrió con sorna dejando que el otro dijese lo que habían descubierto para ellos los sin corazón.

-Su nombre.

Eso provoco sorpresa en Xenmas, eso era información valiosa, una que les ayudaba a mantenerse en el juego por conseguir a aquel chico. Comprendió el porqué de la risa de Axel. –Y, ¿cuál es?

El rubio giro el rostro para ver al más alto invitándole a que fuera él quien dijese el dato. El pelirrojo lo capto, metió las manos en su sudadera y levantando los hombros dijo como si no fuera cosa de otro mundo. –Roxas.


	2. Capítulo II

**INEXISTENTE**

**Capítulo II**

**Infiltrados**

Por fin llegaba a casa, después de haberse perdido cerca de tres veces en el camino lograba llegar. Lo primero que hizo cuando entró al lugar fue ir directo a su habitación a paso cansado, quería recostarse en su cama con los audífonos de diadema a todo volumen. No quería escuchar cuando Ventus y Sora llegaran, porque eso significaría salir a recibirlos y soportar los reclamos que podría haber causado su partida tan forzada del centro comercial.

Se recostó boca arriba con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. La imagen del muro con todos los nombres llegó a su mente. Trato de concentrarse más en lo que había visto, -había cerca de doce números, ¿si eran doce?- se preguntó en voz alta, obligándose a aclarar mejor el recuerdo.

-I, II, III, IV…recuerdo haber visto los primeros cuatro, pero… si habían doce- Dejo los números de lado y se concentró ahora en el enorme grafiti que adornaba el muro del centro justo en el que había un acceso pequeño pero suficiente para que pasara una persona a la vez. –Organización XIII, no había escuchado de ellos.- intentó concentrarse en la canción que en esos momentos sonaba en sus oídos, pero no podía borrar la imagen de la organización, esa que marcaba el territorio del grupo.

-¡Roxas!- escuchó que llamaban desde la sala, los "inquilinos" habían llegado. -¿Estás en tu habitación?- escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Decidió recostarse de lado, dándole la espalda a quien quiera que entrase, ya fuese Sora o Ventus.

-¡Si está Ven!- gritó Sora desde la puerta mientras entraba a la habitación.- Hey Roxas, ¿estás despierto?

-¿Qué quieres Sora?- preguntó sin moverse.

-Queremos hablar contigo- dijo Ventus mientras entraba a la habitación y le quitaba los audífonos al otro. -¿Podrías sentarte?- pidió tranquilo.

Con algo de molestia hizo caso al menor y se quedó sentado en la cama, se le veía algo fastidiado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Roxas… nos preocupas- comenzó a decir Ven- no es algo reciente, pero ya desde hace un tiempo te veo algo extraño.

-No es nada Ven. Sólo una etapa que ya se pasará.- Decía levantado los hombros intentando quitarle importancia a la situación.

-Roxas, Ven ya me ha contado lo que sucede, no llevó mucho aquí pero hasta yo puedo notarlo, ¿hay algo qué te moleste?

Soltó un suspiro, teniendo a los dos en su contra no sería tan sencillo salirse de la situación. –No realmente, podría decirse que es sólo una mala racha.

-No puedes llamarle mala racha a estar así ¿sabes?- decía con una sonrisa algo lastimera.

-Ventus, ¿no pasaste tú por lo mismo?- le preguntó levantando una ceja, -¿no fuiste tú quien se pasó dos semanas sin salir de su habitación?

-Eso no…

-Y Sora, ¿no estás aquí para salir de tu mala racha? ¿No fue tu madre quién llamo a la nuestra para que pasarás un tiempo con nosotros porque estabas muy decaído?- preguntó bastante calmado, no estaba molesto simplemente quería recordarles a ambos chicos que no había de que preocuparse.

-… yo…

-Sólo es una mala racha chicos, nada más. Todo está bien.

-Pero Roxas, la mayor parte del día te la pasas solo. Incluso has dejado de frecuentar a los chicos y eso de verdad me preocupa. Ni mamá ni papá saben nada, pero yo sé que ya no hablas con ellos, es como si de repente hubieses dejado de existir. O como si tú hubieses decidido mandarlos al diablo sin importarte nada.

-Exacto, y sabemos que tú no eres así Roxas. No te gusta hacer a un lado a la gente, al menos no de forma tan cruel- completó el castaño.

-Con los chicos fue una situación complicada- decía llevando una mano a su cabeza para revolver sus cabellos. – Tienen razón al decir que yo no los deje.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó su gemelo mientras se sentaba en la cama para quedar frente al chico y a un lado de Sora. -¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Fueron ellos los que me mandaron al diablo.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si Hayner vino la semana pasada a ver porque ya no salías con ellos.- dijo Ventus de golpe, no le había dicho nada a Roxas de la visita del otro rubio, primero quería descubrir que le pasaba a su hermano para intentar ayudarlo.

-No sabía eso- exclamo con un tono de sorpresa tan bajo que la sorpresa misma pasaba desapercibida.- pero no importa, no creo que pudiera haberlo visto aunque hubiese sabido. –Desvió la mirada un momento antes de continuar, intentaba pensar que decirles y que no. Sabía que podía dejarles caer la bomba de golpe y se libraba de todo, pero por alguna razón quería quedarse con algo de ese secreto sólo para él. – Lo que sucedió con los chicos fue algo raro… creo.

-¿Raro en qué sentido?- preguntó Sora.

-No lo sé, sólo raro…- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos evitando ver a cualquiera de los otros dos.- simplemente paso algo raro. Fue un día normal, totalmente aburrido pero había algo raro, no sabía el qué, sólo sabía que había algo…los chicos empezaron a ignorarme.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Lo estoy Ven, simplemente paso. Se centraban tanto en la conversación en turno que no podía participar en ella, no daba con algo coherente para decir y si el sitio no era el adecuado simplemente comenzaban a moverse como si ya supiesen el camino que había que seguir, un camino hacía un lugar donde yo no había ido; pero ellos sí. Supuse que sólo era cosa mía, pero al ver que simple y sencillamente comenzaban a ignorarme fue que me di cuenta de todo. Vamos que incluso podía quedarme rezagado y ellos ni lo hubieran notado. Simple y sencillamente pasaron de mí.

-… pero Roxas, puede que estés malinterpretando las cosas.

-No lo creo Sora… intente convencerme de eso pero no dio un buen resultado.

-¿Es por eso entonces qué has estado así?

-Sólo es una mala racha- contestó viendo a su gemelo. –Igual que cuando a ti te paso cuando discutiste con Terra.

-Ya, pero Terra venía a verme.

-Venía a querer tirar la puerta de tu habitación si es a lo que te refieres- dijo Roxas entre risas- a veces pensaba que le gustaba tanto que quería llevársela y tú eras su excusa para venir.

-Ja ja ja, ¿si notas mi sarcasmo verdad?

-Lo noto muy bien, vaya que has mejorado mi pequeño hermano.- dijo con mofa- pero eso es a lo que quiero llegar es sólo una mala racha.

-Pues yo no he tenido una mala racha, así que no entiendo de lo que hablan.- comentó el castaño por demás inocente, provocando que los gemelos volteasen a verlo con una expresión algo seria.

-Riku yéndose de las islas del destino- dijeron los dos a coro causándole un pequeño sobresalto.

-E-eso no es cierto.

-Riku se va a ir…- comenzó a decir Ventus intentando imitar el tono de voz de Sora.

-Y no volveré a verlo…- continuó Roxas.

-Nuestra amistad va a terminar…

-¡Lo odio, odio a Riku!- terminó de decir para finalmente soltar una carcajada en compañía de su hermano ante un avergonzado Sora.

-Que inmaduros son.

-¿Nosotros? Pero si mira, ha hablado el más maduro de la casa.

-Ventus… cállate- exigió de forma seria.

-Ya, ya Sora. Pero ¿lo entiendes ahora? Son sólo malas rachas que a cualquiera le pasan, somos humanos al fin y al cabo ¿no?

La habitación quedo un momento en silencio antes de que Ven decidiera ser quien hablara. –Entonces ¿estás bien?

-Lo estoy- dijo seguro de sí.

-Es que Terra y Riku dijeron que podrías estar pasando por una crisis.

-Lo estoy- volvió a confirmar- pero ¿quién no ha tenido sus crisis existenciales?

-Buen punto.

-Chicos, en serio. Estoy bien, quiero decir, el que este así no significa que vaya a buscar tirarme de la torre del reloj o algo así. Lo repito, sólo es una mala racha, nada más.

-Ahora no podré estar tranquilo pensando que podrías lanzarte desde la torre.

-Ya te dije Ven, el día en que quiera suicidarme te llevaré conmigo.- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien- decía mientras se levantaba- entonces yo me voy, no quiero volver a correr el riesgo de ser su burla. Iré a mi habitación a jugar videojuegos, ¿quieren venir?

-Yo sí, quiero distraerme un rato- contestó Ventus mientras se ponía de pie para seguir al castaño. -¿No vienes Roxas?

-No, yo paso chicos. Creo que leeré un rato o simplemente me quedaré escuchando música.

-Sólo no pongas los audífonos a máximo volumen, un día de estos quedarás sordo. –dijo como advertencia antes de salir y ver la sonrisa que su hermano daba como respuesta.

-No mamá- dijo con burla antes de que se cerrará del todo la puerta. Cuando se supo solo la sonrisa se esfumo tan rápido como había surgido, se acomodó de forma que pudiese abrazar sus piernas. No había mentido en lo de que era una mala racha, pero no podía admitir que en verdad se sentía sólo, como tampoco admitiría que el hecho de que los chicos lo abandonasen de un día para otro le había herido de forma tal que no sabía cómo sentirse. Sólo había sido una semana, tal vez un poco más pero eso no le aliviaba en nada. Sabía que aunque hablara con ellos, solucionara las cosas, nada iba a ser igual. Porque aunque nadie lo viese él lo sentía, sentía esa barrera que había a su alrededor, esa que le impedía a cualquiera entrar a su mundo. Levanto la cabeza intentando obtener una buena cantidad de aire, pero sus pulmones se lo impedían. –Cálmate- se dijo esperando que su ritmo cardiaco se normalizará, que el ardor en los ojos se fuera y que esa molestia en la garganta desapareciera. Eso es lo que le sucedía cada que hablaba o recordaba lo sucedido. Era impotencia en su estado más puro, una impotencia que le llevaba a querer quedarse en el suelo sin intentar levantarse, que le incitaba a parecer débil, que le obligaba a sacar por ratos el chico miserable que él creía ser y que estaba seguro el mundo confirmaría en cuanto lo viera. Porque la idea seguía latente en su mente hiciera lo que hiciera y lo repetiría en su mente las veces que fuera necesario: él era un chico miserable.

-Espera, espera, ¿se llama Roxas?-Se animó a preguntar una vez Xenmas les hubo puesto al tanto de la situación. Eso era algo que le maravillaba, porque si lo que se decía del chico era cierto; él ya no sería molestado por ser el menor del grupo, ya habría alguien que pudiera practicar con todos los monstruos que manejaban más de dos armas. Él sería liberado de toda carga que no le fuera de acuerdo. Por fin podría quedarse tranquilo y ya nadie usaría el nombre de Zexion como objetivo de una broma pesada.

-Si.- contestó el rubio algo extrañado. -¿Sabes quién es?

-Para nada- dijo sin importancia, estaba emocionado pero tampoco era como que lo diese a conocer mucho, no quería ser el centro de atención, odiaba ser el centro de atención. –Espera… ¿no saben quién es?

-No- dijo el pelirrojo- los sin corazón sólo nos dieron su nombre, nada más.

-Si van a darte la información, siquiera que sea completa ¿no?- dijo un pelinegro en tono malhumorado, –Bien pudieron ahorrarnos el trabajo.

-Oh, vamos Xigbar, tampoco puedes dejar que ellos se lleven toda la diversión.- recrimino Axel.

-¡Si, claro! Hay que investigar quién demonios es Roxas para intentar convencerlo de que se una a la organización, la cual está formada por personas que son técnicamente inexistentes y que tienen bajo su mando a dos pequeños grupos de idiotas que no pueden hacer el trabajo completo, ¡sí, que divertido! Perdona si no es mucho mi entusiasmo- terminó de decir completamente molesto.

-Xigbar olvidas algo importante.

-Y ¿qué cosa es Luxord? Ilumíname por favor, ¿qué pudo habérseme pasado?

-Seremos asquerosamente ricos, además de ser los dueños de los barrios de mala muerte.

-También olvidaste que tenemos estilo- añadió Demyx divertido.

-Y que hay uno que otro idiota.

-Venga ya Xigbar, no seas un amargado de primera, si no quieres hacer el trabajo no lo hagas y listo, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, ¿verdad Demyx?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Ya hace unos días que no tenemos ninguna misión y esto comienza a hacerse aburrido.

-Hablan de la misión y eso, pero ¿cómo sabemos que este niño, (¿de verdad vamos a confiar en un niño?), no ha sido reclutado por los keyblade?- preguntó la única chica del lugar.

-Simple,- habló Xenmas por primer vez- él ya los ha rechazado, esa es la información que nos trajeron los sin corazón.

-¡¿Rechazo a los keyblade?!- preguntaron varios a la vez bastante sorprendidos, no habían escuchado de nadie que rechazase a ese grupo, era como el máximo a conseguir de todos aquellos que fuesen algo hábiles con las llaves espadas.

-Si- afirmo Demyx- nuestros queridos infiltrados lograron conseguir esta información, de hecho estuvieron presentes cuando ocurrió.

-Tiempo, sí estuvieron presentes como dices, ¿no vieron como era el chico físicamente?- preguntó esta vez Marluxia.

-No, el chico quedo fuera de su vista al ser rodeado por todos los keyblade.- explicó Axel.

-¿Estás diciendo que los seis integrantes se juntaron para convencerlo?- preguntó Vexen.

-Sí, es por eso que tenemos que conseguir que se nos una, si los seis keyblade están completamente interesados en el chico significa que en verdad es importante. Además llevamos la ventaja en esta partida.

-¿Y eso por qué Xenmas?

-Simple Xaldin, si no acepto la oferta de nuestra contraparte, eso significa que pertenece a nosotros. -¿Crees que es un tipo de delincuente juvenil o algo así?- preguntó Saix divertido.

-No, pero admitámoslo, nadie de aquí tiene lo que se dice "un expediente limpio". Además, sólo hace falta ver nuestras pintas para darse cuenta que no pertenecemos a la parte "buena" de la sociedad.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Zexion.

-Entonces- continuó Xenmas- nuestro lugar pertenece a los barrios de mala muerte, encajamos perfectamente con ese tipo de sitios. Y si el chico no quiso estar con los keyblade, significa que su lugar está con nosotros.

-Entonces ¿tenemos que buscar a alguien con nuestras pintas?- preguntó Axel con tono divertido.- Ya sabes alguien con sudaderas con capuchas de colores oscuros…

-Con pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas deportivas de tela o muy anchas…- Continuó Demyx.

-Y con audífonos que no logren disimular el sonido a todo volumen de la música.- finalizo Saix metiéndose de lleno a la conversación.

-Xenmas, ¿te das cuenta que esas son las características de la mayoría de los adolescentes, por no decir todos, que hay en los alrededores?- dijo con un tono de fastidio. -¿Crees poder encontrarlo de entre tantos chicos?

-Pero si yo no voy a buscarlo Demyx, van a ser ustedes. De hecho muchas gracias por ofrecerse Axel.- terminó de decir mientras desaparecía de la sala del lugar. –Más vale que se apresuren en encontrarlo.

-Vaya, les deseo suerte chicos- dijo Zexion antes de salir del lugar.

El resto de la organización los veía con lastima y con diversión, agradecían no haberse quedado con tal problema, por ello antes de que los chicos pudiesen quejarse salieron del lugar. No querían verse implicados en tan tediosa situación.

-¡Qué les vaya bien par de idiotas, eso claro si logran encontrar algo!- gritó Larxene desde fuera de la sala antes de soltar una gran carcajada que posiblemente provocaría el mal humor en los pobres desdichados.

-Nos la aplico buena- dijo Demyx mientras se agachaba para quedar en cunclillas. -¿Por dónde vamos a comenzar Axel?- preguntó levantando la mirada en el otro.

Soltó un suspiro como muestra de resignación. –Supongo que hay que ir por los rumbos de los keyblade, ya sabes, el castillo del olvido.

-¿Buscando qué exactamente?

-Información Demyx, información. Todo el mundo sabe dónde está el castillo, puede que logremos encontrar algo de este tal Roxas.

-¿Estás diciendo que vamos a ser nosotros quienes entremos al castillo?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, claro- contestó sarcástico.- Demyx, ¿de verdad crees que nos expondremos así? ¿Y más en un lugar cerrado?- se quedó viendo al chico esperando una respuesta, una que nunca llegó. –Usaremos a los sin corazón, infiltraremos a uno para que pueda dejarnos las puertas abiertas y podamos entrar como dueños del lugar para buscar nosotros información aparte. Al final de cuentas alguno tendrá que encontrar algo de utilidad.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Pues bien, hay que comenzar en todo caso, no quiero que me den las tantas de la noche buscando.- Decía mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la entrada del lugar.- Hay que ir primero por uno de ellos supongo.

-Exacto, ¿qué tal si vamos por nuestro primer espía? Después de todo cumplió con lo que le habíamos pedido, además puede que de una buena vez deje de ser un sin corazón.- dijo llegando a un lado del chico para comenzar a dirigirse a los callejones cercanos al castillo inexistente.

-¿Estás pensando en subirle el nivel?

-Yo no, Xenmas. Dijo que cumplió bien la misión, además de que ya ha cumplido con varios trabajos que la organización le ha dado, así que ya puede ser considerado un incorpóreo.

-Entonces…

-Esta será su primera misión como incorpóreo.

Estaban en el castillo, Terra pensando todavía en una forma de convencer a Roxas mientras que Aqua sólo lo veía caminar de un lado para otro.

-Deja el tema de una vez Terra, si el chico no quiere, es que no quiere y punto.- dijo ya cansada de ver al otro como león enjaulado.

-Pero Aqua, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?- preguntó deteniéndose de golpe.

-¿Entender qué?

-Que ese grupo…

-Del cual no sabemos nada- le interrumpió.

-Del cual no sabemos nada- emitió en tono molesto- podría interesarse en él, podría reclutarlo.

-¿Y qué piensas que va a pasar Terra?, ¿acaso crees que si llegan a conseguir a Roxas van a declararnos la guerra? ¿En serio?

-Podría pasar Aqua, sabes tan bien como yo que puede ser algo malo.

-Terra,- comenzó a decir la chica mientras se levantaba- si no quiso estar con nosotros es porque no quiso y punto. Piensa que las cosas pasan por algo, además no creo que haga algo en contra nuestra, Ventus y Sora están con nosotros.

El chico se quedó observándola hasta que soltó todo el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta. –Es sólo que me preocupa un poco ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él tiene una habilidad que casi nunca aparece, incluso es mejor que Ventus…

-Y ¿no crees que le estas tomando más atención a Roxas que a Ven?

-… no lo hago a propósito- contestó al momento que se dejaba caer en el sillón que momentos antes había ocupado la chica. – Es sólo que sale por impulso.

-¿Por impulso?- preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Sí… de momento creo que se me olvida que con quien trato es con Roxas y no Ven.

-Creo que deberías dejar de preocuparte por Roxas.

-Ya sé, ya sé, es sólo que…

-Terra- interrumpió- ya lo dejaste solo una vez y te siguió, ¿recuerdas?

-Si.

-Ven te va a seguir a donde sea que vayas, él te ve de forma diferente a cualquiera de nosotros.

-Eso lo sé… pero.

-Podrías dejar ese estúpido miedo que tienes y preguntarle directamente.

-Tal vez…

Se quedaron callados un rato hasta que un golpeteo en la puerta llamo su atención.- Te toca abrir- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba en dirección a la habitación contigua.

-Sabías que era tu turno.- se quejó mientras se levantaba con desgana. –Hola,- saludo al ver a un chico de aproximadamente unos diecisiete años en la entrada del castillo.

-Hola- saludó el chico mostrándose nervioso.- Quiero saber que se necesita para formar parte de los keyblade.

El mayor se sorprendió un poco, era cierto que había días en que llegaban varios chicos a preguntar si podían entrar en el grupo, pero un chico como el que ahora tenía enfrente no era tan común, con los pantalones rotos de las rodillas, tennis de mezclilla, sudadera al menos una talla más grande que la suya, sin dejar de lado las pulseras llamativas que llevaba.

-Y, ¿por qué un chico como tú está interesado en eso?- preguntó quedándose recargado en el marco de la entrada.

El otro levantó los hombros- lo estoy considerando una opción. Hay muchos otros grupos fuera, sólo es cuestión de saber moverte entre las calles.- se quedó observando al mayor de manera fija esperando una respuesta o algún indicio que le dijera que el otro estaba pensando en contestar.- de acuerdo, entonces iré con Roxas, tal vez él pueda decirme.

-¿Roxas?- preguntó sorprendido al escuchar el nombre del rubio.- ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

-No lo conozco- respondió sincero- pero según he escuchado es el único que ha rechazado una solicitud de los keyblade.- decía jalando de forma despreocupada las mangas de la sudadera.

-¿Y cómo le preguntarás si no sabes quién es?

-Pues, si los rumores corren tan sólo en cuestión de horas, la información también supongo.- dijo con voz seria.

Terra sonrió, el chico no se notaba ni un poco inmutado, al contrario había mostrado una actitud desafiante, cosa que le agrado. –Para entrar tendrías que derrotar a alguno de los keyblade.- comenzó a explicar.

-¿Quiénes son los más chicos? Creo que tendría un poco más de oportunidad con alguno de ellos que con los veteranos. –comentó tranquilo.

-Esa es una buena táctica… en ese caso sería Ventus, Sora o Kairi.

-Y… ¿cómo es cada uno?- preguntó mostrándose curioso, sabía que costaría trabajo conseguir la descripción de Roxas sin mostrarse sospechoso, pero esa era la diferencia entre las misiones de los sin corazón y los incorpóreos. No podía fallar.

-¿Por qué tan interesado en ello?- preguntó levantando la ceja.

-Bueno, se dice que Roxas tiene un hermano en los keyblade. Y para serte sincero me causa curiosidad que los haya rechazado… Y no sé, tal vez él pueda darme algunos consejos ahora que hay un lugar libre.- decía un poco nervioso, tal vez estaba llevando mal su estrategia. Estaba poniendo mucho en juego y lo sabía, pero tenía que sacar esa información.

Se quedó callado observando al más chico, había algo raro, no sabía el qué, pero había algo raro en eso.- Si, Roxas tiene un hermano en los keyblade, Ventus, su gemelo.

-¿Gemelo?, no sabía.- se auto felicito al obtener esa información, Axel y Demyx estarían satisfechos con esa información, había hecho un buen trabajo. -¿Entonces podría enfrentarme a alguno de ellos?

-Supongo que podrías- decía sin dejar de observarlo con detenimiento.- ¿Cuál sería tu opción?

-¿Quién es mejor?

-Sería un empate entre Ventus y Sora.

-Entonces será con alguno de ellos dos, no creo que pelear contra una chica hable muy bien de mí.

-Oh, pero Kairi es muy capaz.

-Posiblemente, pero ¿no es mejor enfrentarse a alguien que promete una buena batalla?- preguntó con una sonrisa antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a alejarse. –Entonces estaré aquí mañana para una oportunidad.

-Hey, no me has dicho tu nombre.- le llamo antes de que comenzará a alejarse.

-Umbrío.- dijo de último para poder irse y reunirse con los dos que esperaban por él.

-Que nombre tan más extraño.

-¿De verdad crees que este bien haberle dejado eso?- preguntó Demyx nervioso por tercera vez.

-¡Que si Demyx! Es su primera misión de incorpóreo, si no puede con ella significa que no está listo para el cambio de grupo.

-Axel ¿sabes qué eres un desobligado?

-¿Y eres tú exactamente quién me lo remarca?- preguntó con burla.

-Cállate.

-Ya deja de preocuparte, mira quien viene allá.- dijo señalando al lado contario del chico.- Parece que tiene buenas noticias.

-Axel… Demyx…- llamó el chico intentando calmar su ritmo cardiaco y regularizar su respiración.-He… conseguido… información… bastante útil.

-Hey, calma chico, primero recupera el aliento y después explicas- decía Demyx quedándose a su lado al momento que colocaba una mano sobre la espalda del menor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes para nosotros?- preguntó una vez vio que el chico se hubo calmado.

-Tal parece que el tal Roxas tiene un hermano en los keyblade, un hermano gemelo.

-¿Gemelo?- preguntó el rubio.- ¿Y quién es su hermano entonces?

-Ventus.

-Ventus… Ventus… me suena…- comenzó a decir Axel para sí mismo.- ¿Quién es?

-¿No era el castaño?

-No… ¿Quién fue el que te abrió la puerta?

-Creo que Terra.- dijo un poco dudoso el chico.

En cuanto escuchó la respuesta del menor sonrió de una forma delicada pero segura. –Has hecho un buen trabajo Umbrío. Ya sé quién es Ventus.- decía mientras tomaba camino hacía el castillo inexistente. -¡Hey chico, a partir de hoy eres oficialmente un incorpóreo!- dijo de último.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- dijo Demyx mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y alcanzaba al pelirrojo. -¡Cuando vuelvas ve directamente a la guarida de los incorpóreos, ya se les ha avisado que vas a llegar!- gritó antes de llegar con el otro. -¿Y bien? ¿Quién es Ventus?

-El chico rubio que siempre está con Terra.

-… ¡Ahhh! ¿El enano rubio ese?

-Ese mismo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a saber quién es Roxas y quién es Ventus?

-Muy simple Demyx.- decía mientras volteaba a verlo- Ventus además de que siempre esta con Terra, también es muy alegre, muy…

-¿Puro?

-¡Exacto!- gritó- sólo es cosa que busquemos al chico contrario y lo tendremos.

-¿Rubio de ojos azules, enano?

-Ese mismo… hay que decirle a Xenmas que logramos cumplir la misión.

-¡Pues claro!, Con nosotros dos no había pierde.

-Eso mismo.- Siguieron su camino hacia la organización. Habían logrado obtener la información necesaria, ahora sólo era cuestión de ver lo que diría el líder de la organización. Pronto tendrían un nuevo miembro, de eso estaban seguros, después de todo el chico pertenecía a ellos con todas las de la ley.- Lo más probable es que mañana comencemos la búsqueda.


	3. Capítulo III

**Inexistente**

**Capítulo III**

**Roxas**

-¡¿Vas a salir Roxas?!- gritó desde su habitación al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

-¡Si, iré a dar una vuelta!, ¡¿Quieren algo?!- preguntó desde la entrada, sabía que su hermano y su primo habían quedado de verse con los demás, había escuchado algo de un posible nuevo integrante y de una prueba, cosas tediosas a su parecer.

-¡Trae algunas botanas cuando regreses, no es lo mismo jugar videojuegos sin algo que comer!

-¡Sora, tú siempre estás comiendo!- escuchó que Ven le reñía.

-¡Me voy!, ¡Que les vaya bien en su prueba!- se despidió para después cerrar la puerta tras él. Tomo sus enormes audífonos para comenzar a escuchar música, entro a la biblioteca del celular y poniendo a todo el volumen la reproducción de la carpeta seleccionada comenzó. Siempre que empezaban los gritos sonreía al recordar a su madre gritándole que escuchar esa música a tan alto volumen terminaría por dejarlo sordo. Siguió su camino, quería despejar su mente un rato, quedarse tranquilo y tal vez aclarar las ideas para ir a buscar a Hayner, Pence y Olette para intentar hablar de la situación que había sucedido con ellos cuatro. Si no para al menos intentar comprender de una vez que había hecho mal. Llegó a la torre del reloj, le gustaba mucho ese lugar, era algo así como el sitio donde podías aislarte del mundo sin dejarlo por completo.

-¿Entonces quién va a buscar y en dónde?- preguntaba Marluxia esperando que se dividieran los lugares para que no se buscara dos veces en el mismo lugar. -¿Y por qué diablos tenemos que buscarlo todos?

-Porque así aceleraremos la búsqueda Marluxia, por eso. ¿O acaso planeas que Demyx y yo busquemos en todo el lugar solos?- preguntó Axel en un ligero tono de fastidio.

-Además Marluxia, esto nos beneficiara a todos.- comentó Saix intentando con eso parar las intenciones de ambos chicos de comenzar una discusión.

-¡¿En serio estamos tan necesitados que iremos a buscar un niño?!- preguntó Larxene en un tono alto de voz.

-No es desesperación Larxene, es sólo el interés por buscar a más integrantes para el grupo.- comentó Xenmas. –Así que, podríamos llevar la búsqueda con calma, tal parece que el chico no tiene intenciones de entrar a algún grupo, así que si no queremos que pase lo mismo que con los keyblade hay que ir con cuidado.

-Vaya misiones que nos pides Xenmas. Bien sabes que tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-Si Xaldin, eso lo sé. Hoy sólo busquen al chico ¿de acuerdo? Una vez lo encuentren veremos quién se hará cargo de convencerlo, ¿entendido?- Obtuvo unos pocos cabeceos de forma afirmativa por parte de unos pocos miembros mientras que el resto se centraba a murmurar por lo bajo algunos comentarios resignados. –Pues bien, cada quien puede ir a los sitios que considere adecuados para alguien como nosotros, usen la imaginación. – decía mientras se acercaba a Saix. -¿Vamos?- preguntó comenzando a alejarse de todos, ya habían elegido el lugar en el cual comenzarían la búsqueda.

-Bueno siendo así, ¿está bien si vamos juntos Zexion?- preguntaba Demyx.

-Supongo que está bien.

-Espera, espera Demyx- se quejó- ¿en serio me estás cambiando por Zexion?

-Axel, tú entiendes ¿no? A veces hay que cambiar de compañero para conocernos mejor y todo eso.

-Y una mierda con eso Demyx, ¿crees que no sé lo que planeas?

-Axel- dijo en tono bajo para que sólo el pelirrojo lo escuchará.- No vayas a arruinar nada, esta es una buena oportunidad así que más vale que cierres la boca.

El aludido sólo respondió con una sonrisa forzada, había sido amenazado, de una forma no tan mortal pero amenazado a fin de cuentas.- Más vale que te cuides Zexion, no querrás quedar del todo involucrado con este chico.-Oh, pero claro que se vengaría.

-Axel- llamo entre dientes el chico.

-Tendré cuidado Axel, gracias por el consejo.- comentó el menor mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la salida. -¿Nos vamos Demyx?- llamó cerca de la puerta.

-Ya voy- volteó una vez más para dirigirse al más alto.- En serio que a veces eres molesto hasta morir.

-Eso lo sé- contestó con una sonrisa. –Hey qué te esperan, ¿cuánto tiempo más planeas hacerlo esperar?- preguntó con burla.

-Me voy a cobrar está Axel, dalo por hecho.- comentó antes de alcanzar al otro.

El pelirrojo sólo soltó una carcajada como respuesta. Después enfrentaría a ese rubio, por ahora tendría que buscar a su objetivo. -¿Qué lugares frecuentas Roxas?- se preguntó mientras salía del castillo inexistente y se dirigía hacia el barrio de Halloween. Era un lugar demasiado lúgubre por ello era muy frecuentado por los miembros de la organización, igual que algunos incorpóreos y sin corazón.

Se encontraba recostado; dejando los pies colgando en el borde de la torre del reloj, llevaba cerca de una hora en ese lugar, había decidido mandarle un mensaje a Olette, preguntando si podían hablar, pero no había recibido respuesta. No le extraño, después del hecho de que Hayner hubiera acudido a su casa y no hubiera salido era obvio que actuarían de esa forma. –Pero eso no es excusa- se dijo en tono bajo, tal vez lo era, tal vez no. Pero de una u otra forma sabía que no lograría avanzar nada con ellos, al menos no ese día. Se enderezó un poco para ver mejor la hora, tal vez podría regresar aunque la pereza en ese momento podía más con su cuerpo. Decidido se dejó caer de nuevo para quedar recostado. Sora podía esperar sus botanas, por el momento se sentía tranquilo y quería seguir así.

-Vaya que esto es complicado- se quejaba al momento que llegaba a la torre del reloj, había ido al barrio de Halloween, de Agrabah e incluso al de la Bestia, pero no había dado con el rubio, había visto a varios chicos que se veían lamentables, algunos incluso se veían que eran de cuidado tal como Lexaeus o Xigbar, pero nada. Sólo en un instante cuando paseo por el barrio del coliseo del olimpo creyó haberlo encontrado, pero al percatarse de que el chico iba con Terra cayo en la cuenta de que se trataba de Ventus. –Al menos eso me sirvió para grabarme mejor su aspecto.- En ese momento lo único que quería era llegar a casa pero una muy insistente Larxene se le había aparecido diciéndole/ ordenándole, que fuera a la torre del reloj porque ella no tenía la más mínima intención de subir quien sabe cuántas escaleras para al final no encontrar nada. Sobra decir que la insulto de cabo a rabo entre dientes pero al final accedió, sabía de las habilidades de la chica y bueno, le agradaba su cuerpo tal como estaba en ese momento. Repaso el lugar en primera instancia, no encontrando nada interesante, pero si bien recordaba Larxene había comentado haber visto unos pies colgando. –Seguramente sólo lo dijo por decir.- De todas formas decidió dar una revisada mejor sólo para estar del todo seguro. Justo en ese momento se alegraba de haber decidido aquello, frente a él se encontraba el chico al cual estuvo buscando todo el día, recostado, con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados. –Mira que eres difícil de encontrar.- se dijo observando al menor. Bien, ya lo había encontrado, pero ahora no sabía que iba a hacer exactamente. ¿Cómo iba a acercarse al chico sin ahuyentarlo?

Intentaba concentrarse en la letra de la canción, quería aprendérsela porque le había gustado nada más escucharla. De verdad que lo intentaba pero sentía cierta incomodidad; así que abrió los ojos para saber que era aquello que no le dejaba estar tranquilo. Frente a él, viéndolo con demasiada atención desde arriba había un chico pelirrojo. Se quedó quieto observándolo posiblemente con demasiada intensidad, hasta que por fin reacciono y se sentó de golpe.

-Hola- saludó el más alto al ver la reacción del rubio.

-…hola- contestó algo extrañado mientras se quitaba los audífonos.

-Perdona, no quería molestarte, es sólo que no acostumbro a ver a alguien más aquí.- le dijo tranquilo.

-…si, yo tampoco acostumbro a ver a alguien por estos lares.- decía comenzando a levantarse. –Bueno, yo ya me iba, así que el lugar es todo tuyo.- Guardo su celular en la sudadera comenzando a caminar hacía la salida.

-Hey, espera ¿ni siquiera me das tu nombre?

-¿Por qué tendría que dártelo?- preguntó volteando sólo la mitad del cuerpo.

-Bueno…- se regañó mentalmente, tenía que pensar en algo rápido- puede que nos encontremos aquí algún otro día y creo que estaría bien conocer tu nombre para saludarte.

-Admito que tienes un buen punto- dijo después de pensarlo un poco- si eso llegase a suceder te diré mi nombre- continuó con una pequeña sonrisa- mientras tanto, no. – dijo de último para después salir de la torre.

-Ya que,- se lamentó- hoy no conocerás mi nombre Roxas, eso te pone en una gran desventaja.

Había considerado ese encuentro demasiado extraño, pero dejo de darle importancia en el momento en que salió de la torre. Tenía que pasar a hacer algunas compras si no quería que el castaño le gritará hasta el cansancio por olvidarse de su encargo. Tomo camino hacía la tienda más cercana, deteniéndose de golpe al ver quienes se encontraban cerca del lugar. Olette, Pence y Hayner estaban demasiado animados a su parecer con varias bolsas en mano. –No importa- se dijo antes de retomar su camino. Sólo los ignoraría, así como ellos habían hecho con él en los últimos días. Se puso los audífonos, subió el volumen al máximo para que al momento de pasar junto a ellos fuera más sencillo el fingir que no los había visto. No tenía ninguna intención de detenerse, aun así dudo un poco al ver por el rabillo del ojo el cómo los tres chicos cambiaban de actitud al momento que pasaba junto a ellos, se habían quedado callados de golpe y sólo lo observaban con intriga.

Dio unos pasos más antes de detenerse, sólo un poco alejado del pequeño grupo. Bajo los audífonos sin detener la música y se acercó al trío con una expresión seria. -¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó de golpe.

Los chicos lo observaron sin decir nada, Olette bajo la mirada, Pence sólo ladeado un poco el rostro y Hayner lo observaba, buscaba enfrentarlo. –Dínoslo tú- dijo el chico de forma brusca cruzando los brazos.

-No lo sé… no sé qué he hecho para que ustedes actúen de esta forma.

-Nosotros no actuamos de ninguna forma distinta, eres tú quien de la noche a la mañana ha dejado de hablarnos.- contestó con un tono molesto, comenzaba a enfadarse ante la tranquilidad que el otro usaba al hablar.

-¿Yo?, - preguntó sin entender- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Un día simplemente llegaste y ya no comentaste nada- comenzó a explicar el rubio.- comenzaste a alejarte.

-Ya no nos decías nada- continuó la chica- te veías ausente con todo.

-Nos preocupaste pero aunque quisimos ayudarte nunca supimos cómo hacerlo- terminó el castaño.

-Y… ¿no se les ocurrió preguntar qué tenía?- soltó una débil risa- perdonen pero desde mi punto de vista eso me parece lo más lógico para saber qué le sucede a alguien.

-¿Y nos hubieras dicho?- refuto Hayner- nunca nos has dicho nada, si algo te preocupa o si algo te molesta.

\- ¡Claro que les hubiera dicho!- contestó algo exaltado, comenzaba a molestarse.- ¡Se supone que son mis amigos y que confió en ustedes.

-¡Pero si nunca nos dices nada!- levantó la voz la castaña. –Muchas veces te hemos preguntado el que te sucede; pero nunca nos has dicho.

-Pero ¿en qué momento me han preguntado Olette? Las indirectas no son preguntas.

-Pero si entendías las indirectas ¿por qué no decías nada?- Pence era el único que se esforzaba por mantener la calma, aunque él mismo sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que también comenzara a gritar.

-Por la misma razón que ninguno de ustedes tres reaccionaba ante ellas.- tomo algo de aire intentando bajar la sangre de su cabeza. –No pueden reclamarme por algo que los cuatro hemos hecho.

-¡Aun así, tú comenzaste a alejarte de nosotros!- decía casi gritando el rubio- ¡Comenzaste a aislarte!

-¡Ustedes comenzaron a ignorarme, era obvio que reaccionaría de esa forma!

-¡No tenías que haberlo hecho, tenías que haberte acercado y habernos contado tus problemas!

-¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Si nunca se mostraron interesados!

-¡Claro que nos interesamos Roxas!- se metió la chica. -¡Nos preocupas!

-¡Bien sabes que no Olette!- estaba apretando los puños, tenía que calmarse, eso lo sabía. Se mordió un poco los labios intentando con ello bajar el tono de voz. –Siempre era yo quien tenía que preguntar que les sucedía, siempre me dejaban fuera del tema, pero no importaba; no le daba importancia, pero el hecho de que me reclamen por no haber dicho lo que me molestaba es lo que de verdad me enoja. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quién sacará el tema? Quiero decir, siempre he sido el paño de lágrimas de ustedes, cuando necesitaban apoyo yo estaba con ustedes y por una vez que yo lo necesite ustedes no se aceraron, así qué, ¿qué esperabas Hayner? ¿Qué llegará llorando al "lugar de siempre" a pedirles a gritos que dejaran de ignorarme? ¿Qué me prestaran algo de atención?- dijo de forma rápida con la respiración un poco acelerada.

-¡Sí, justo eso esperaba!, ¡Maldita sea Roxas, que no somos adivinos!- gritó al momento que lo tomaba del cuello de la sudadera. -¡Si tenías algún estúpido problema simplemente debiste abrir la boca y contárnoslo!, ¡¿No era tan complicado o sí idiota?!- estaba a la defensiva. Sabía que con sólo unas palabras más ambos llegarían a los golpes.

-No, no lo es. Por lo mismo me sorprende que no hayan sido ustedes los que abrieran la boca para preguntar por mi estúpido problema. Parece que no soy yo el idiota.- Y con eso sucedió, ya sentía la tensión en su cuerpo y en el ajeno. Pero ya no quería seguir discutiendo, ya no era necesario.

El golpe le dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda obligándolo a tambalearse un poco puesto que el agarre en que lo tenían había desaparecido. Se tocó la mejilla para sentir la punzada de dolor, eso le hizo explotar, se lanzó contra el otro sin ruido alguno sólo se lanzó devolviéndole el puñetazo en la mejilla contraria. La pelea comenzó, golpes al estómago, algunos al rostro, intentos fallidos de dar a la barbilla. Pence reacciono rápido e intento interferir entre ambos, pero un golpe de parte de Roxas en el estómago le obligo a cambiar de opinión. Olette gritaba que se detuvieran incluso comenzaba a llorar llamando con eso la atención de la gente.

Varios ajenos a la situación de acercaron, él sólo quería desahogarse pero se vio interrumpido cuando unos brazos lo alejaron de la misma forma que al contrario le hacían lo mismo.

-Hey, calma chico. No armes tanto alboroto.- le dijeron desde arriba, aquel que lo tenía sujeto era más alto y parecía que tenía experiencia en lo de detener peleas porque lo tenía agarrado de forma que no pudiese moverse. No dijo nada pero ya no intento moverse, sólo se quedó observado a Hayner y al chico que ahora lo sostenía. Le tomó por sorpresa identificar a Riku sosteniendo al rubio y a Terra detrás de él. "Genial" pensó, "ahora Sora y Ven sabrán lo que paso".

-Bien, bien, ya todo está tranquilo aquí, ya pueden irse señores, si quieren ver más favor de dar una mejor paga la próxima vez- dijo con burla comenzando a jalar al menor ante las miradas de desaprobación de los ajenos. –Chico, hay que irnos, estamos llamando mucho la atención.- dijo en tono bajo intentando que el rubio cooperara con él y dejase el pleito por la paz.

Roxas desvió la mirada hacía Pence quien seguía sobándose el estómago por el golpe, diviso a Olette que había estallado en llanto al no poderse meter en la pelea para detenerla. Sabía del estado de Hayner pero de todas formas volvió de nuevo su atención a él. Sabía que el labio estaría hinchado, que el lindo moretón que le había dejado en el ojo le duraría unos días, esos golpes en la mejilla también serían un buen recuerdo. Finalmente se fijó en Riku y Terra que lo veían con algo de asombro. ¿De qué se sorprendían? ¿Qué no se suponía que apenas el día anterior habían querido que se les uniera? Si no podían procesar aquello, que él, que Roxas, el lindo gemelo de Ven; también era capaz de defenderse con los puños… bueno no podrían haberlo aguantado mucho tiempo en su grupo. -¿Chico?- escuchó que le llamaban, asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que tenían que irse. Sintió como lo soltaban de forma lenta tal vez esperando a que saltase de nuevo contra el otro en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Cuando estuvo libre se volvió hacía quien lo había detenido, abrió lo más que pudo los ojos al ver de quien se trataba. -¿Tú?- preguntó ganándose una sonrisa por parte del otro.

Espero un momento para que el chico bajará por completo de la torre, no quería que pensara que lo seguían, en cuanto vio que salió tomo su celular y marcó el número de Xenmas. –Hey, más vale que seas agradecido.

_-¿Por qué tendría que serlo?_

-Acabo de encontrar al chico.

_-¿En serio?_

-Sí, vaya que es idéntico a su gemelo, como sea, parece que ya sé qué lugar frecuenta más.

_-Bueno Axel, puesto que has logrado dar con el objetivo ¿por qué no tomas la misión e intentas convencerlo de que se nos una?_

Sonrió, esperaba esa pregunta y ya tenía bien planeada su respuesta. –No lo sé Xenmas, ¿exactamente de cuánto estamos hablando? Ya sabes, no vivo sólo de aire y sinceramente necesito que mi situación económica cambie un poco.

_-… ya lo tenías pensado ¿cierto?_

-Si, después de todo no me has dado ninguna misión y el dinero se acaba Xenmas, se acaba. Además está no sería una misión de alguien ajeno a nosotros, sino que más bien sería a petición tuya.

_-Sabes que nos beneficiara a todos ¿verdad? Por ende no tendría que pagarte nada._

-Oh, pero yo sé que lo harás.- se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Escuchó un suspiro y sonrió con más ganas, había ganado.

_-No puedo pagarte como si fuese una misión y eso lo sabes, porque esto es algo que nos involucra a nosotros, así que sólo puedo ofrecerte una paga de cuatro cifras._

-¿Y de cuánto hablamos?, ¿2000, 3000?

_-1500, pero tendrás que ser quien cuide del chico los primeros días, adecuarlo para la organización, que conozca nuestro trabajo y nuestro entorno._

-Espera, espera ¿estás diciendo que tendré que ser su niñera?- preguntó incrédulo, vale que Xenmas se la había aplicado y bien.

_-Si quieres verlo de esa forma, supongo que sí._

Ya podía imaginarse al otro sonriendo a causa de su triunfo.-… pues vale, acepto la misión entonces.- no podía rechazarla, dinero era dinero y las cuentas no se pagaban sólo por su linda cara, bueno sólo algunas.

_-Bien Axel, entonces es un trato.- _Y sin más, colgó.

-Ya decía yo que había ganado muy fácil.- guardo el celular en la bolsa del pantalón mientras doblaba las mangas de la sudadera roja que llevaba puesta.-Entonces es hora de trabajar. Investiguemos un poco más de tus pasatiempos Roxas-se decía mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Justo en ese momento maldecía el haber tardado tanto, no sabía que rumbo había tomado el menor, confiaba que no se iría tan rápido pero ahí radicaba el problema, se había confiado mucho. Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, paso cerca de tres veces por un sitio donde escuchaba a un grupo de chicos discutir, pero sabiendo que si se metía en la discusión podría salir mal parado, teoría ya comprobada en Agrabah, paso de largo sin detenerse un momento a ver quién estaba en el sitio. Fue hasta que los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y que una chica pedía ayuda que decidió intervenir. Podría ser un miembro de la organización pero no quitaba que fuera alguien cortés y caballeroso por eso fue que decidió ayudar a la "damisela en apuros" y detener la pelea que tanto le aquejaba, cuando se decidió a intervenir se percató de que alguien más había decidido lo mismo al tomar a un rubio por los brazos mientras él se encargaba del otro. Bueno, no había podido quedarse con toda la gloria pero había salido bien recompensado al identificar a quien tenía ahora preso para que no saltará de nuevo a repartir golpes. "Es fuerte" pensó al sentir los jaloneos de Roxas para zafarse del agarre, "pero todavía le falta mejorar" lo sujeto con más firmeza. -Hey, calma chico. No armes tanto alboroto.- observo al contrario, vaya que le había dado con ganas, se había encargado de dejarle marcado el rostro de la mejor forma posible. "Sabe pelear". Quería seguir con su análisis pero los murmullos de los chismosos comenzaban a molestarlo. -Bien, bien, ya todo está tranquilo aquí, ya pueden irse señores, si quieren ver más favor de dar una mejor paga la próxima vez.- dijo buscando con ello que el lugar comenzará a despejarse, quería verificar el estado el otro pero no podía si seguía alrededor de tantas personas. –Chico, hay que irnos, estamos llamando mucho la atención.- llamó pero el menor parecía no responder a su petición, decidió dar otro vistazo rápido alrededor, la gente comenzaba a irse, vio a un chico castaño que tenía una mano en el estómago, "posiblemente intento intervenir", siguió con su observación llegando por fin a los dos chicos que estaban con los otros, "Terra y… Riku si mal no recuerdo". Eso era malo, tenía que irse de ahí.- ¿Chico?- por fin obtuvo una respuesta, no fue verbal pero fue una respuesta al fin y al cabo. Con algo de cautela comenzó a soltar al chico, no quería que regresará a la pelea tan rápido así que mejor ser cuidadoso. Cuando por fin lo soltó por completo el menor dio la vuelta para encararlo- ¿Tú?- y era ahí donde entraba esa particular sonrisa suya, la cual le ayudaba a salir de muchos problemas. –Hey, ¿qué te parece? Dos veces en un día, creo que ahora si tendrás que decirme tu nombre.

Se quedó callado, vale que esperaba incluso que hubiese sido Terra quien lo separara de Hayner pero no a ese chico del cual no sabía ni su nombre. Comenzó a escuchar murmullos de nuevo, posiblemente en cualquier momento tendría a Olette junto a él pidiéndole que se quedara que tenían que charlar y arreglar el asunto acompañada de Pence que se quedaría en silencio esperando a que los demás fuesen quienes hablaran. Y ni que decir de Terra y Riku, seguro que le pedirían una explicación.

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.- dijo llamando su atención, ya se había percatado de la expresión del más chico y él también quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Ya se había mostrado mucho por ese día.

-…vamos- dijo después de un momento, no quería estar solo y según había escuchado era mejor hablar con un extraño que con alguien conocido. -¿Conoces el barrio de Halloween?

Sonrío. –Claro que lo conozco, hay un sitio que nos caería bien ahora mismo.- decía comenzando a caminar con Roxas a un lado de él. -¿Conoces el "cementerio"? ya sabes ese club escondido del barrio.

Asintió antes de contestar. –Lo conozco. A veces voy allá.

-Entonces está bien para ambos.

-Si.

-¡Roxas!- gritó la chica antes de que se alejara más. -¡Vi tu mensaje, pero no sabía que responder!

Detuvo los pasos por unos segundos y retomo su camino, no iba a voltear ni a decirle nada a los chicos, ya no había nada que decir.

-Oh,- dijo mientras veía a la chica de forma rápida y retomaba su camino junto al otro.- ¿no vas a responderle nada, Roxas?

-No.- Contestó tajante para seguir su camino.

El pelirrojo pronuncio más la sonrisa. No había duda Roxas pertenecía a ellos. –Pero eso puede darte la imagen de alguien cruel ¿no crees?

-¿Quieres ir a donde habías dicho o no?- preguntó molesto con la vista enfrente y marcando el paso.

-Vale, vale, Roxas. Pero no te molestes que apenas te voy conociendo.

No tardaron mucho en alejarse del lugar para por fin tener algo de silencio. –A todo esto tú no me has dicho cómo te llamas.- dijo de repente deteniéndose a sólo unas calles antes de llegar al barrio que buscaban.

-Ah, cierto. Buena observación.- decía mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.- Pues bien Roxas, yo soy Axel, todo un gusto.- se presentó extendiendo una mano al menor a modo de saludo.

Contestó el saludo lo más educado que pudo, todavía sentía cierto recelo. –Claro, un gusto Axel.

-Entonces ya que conocemos el nombre del otro, ¿quisieras decime que paso allá?- preguntó siguiendo su camino.

-… no mucho, sólo una diferencia de opiniones.

Se detuvo de golpe para quedar frente al chico. –Perdona Roxas pero esto- decía mientras tomaba la mejilla del rubio y tiraba de ella –no es sólo por una diferencia de opiniones. La chica estaba gritando y llorando para que se detuvieran y el otro chico se tocaba el estómago intentando, supongo, calmar el dolor.

-¿No estás tomando mucha confianza demasiado rápido?- preguntó alejándose del agarre.

-Oh, perdona perdona. Pero es que se ve que debió dolerte.

Se quedó callado, el chico frente a él tenía algo, lo sabía, podía verlo. Era un algo que él mismo tenía, se parecían mucho en esencia. Suspiro, ese mismo algo le invitaba a contarle al chico lo que había pasado. -¿Te parece si vamos "al cementerio"? Ahí podré contarte.

-¿Y el qué se toma demasiadas confianzas soy yo?- preguntó divertido mientras retomaban el camino.

-Tal vez los dos.

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso- decía mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Ya hace un rato que habían llegado al lugar, por fin Axel había escudriñado bien el rostro del rubio percatándose, a pesar de la poca iluminación del lugar, de los golpes recibidos.

-En parte.

-Era en serio lo de que era una diferencia de opiniones.

-¿Y qué hacías por los alrededores Axel? Creí haberte dejado la torre del reloj para ti solo.

-Si bueno, sólo había ido por petición de una conocida.- comentó sin importancia quitándole todo el interés en esa parte.- Pero hay algo que admito Roxas.

-¿Qué?

-Eres bueno en las peleas. Tienes fuerza y buena técnica.

-¿Y lograste deducir eso sólo con ver el resultado de la pelea?- preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-Si sabes observar los pequeños detalles, te puedes enterar de muchas cosas, ¿lo captas?- termino de decir señalando su sien junto con un guiño.

-Ya veo, entonces intentaré aprender eso.

-Oye, no quería decir nada pero, desde hace un buen rato que la música suena en los audífonos.

-¿Eh?, ah es verdad.- decía sacando el celular y deteniendo la reproducción. – también la escuchaba pero creo que estoy tan acostumbrado a escucharla que no le preste mucha atención.

-¿Qué tipo de música escuchas Roxas? Sé que es algo pesado por lo que alcance a escuchar.

-Realmente escuchó distintos géneros, algo de jazz y blues por ejemplo, pero mi favorito es el death metal o el death core.

-Si, en definitiva es algo muy pesado. ¿A quién escuchabas?

-Suicide silence, ¿y tú Axel? ¿Qué escuchas?

-También algo de metal, específicamente a Lordi, pero digamos que tengo un grupo de conocidos donde se escucha rock, metal, el jazz&amp; blues a más no poder, a final de cuentas creo que terminas por aprender muchas canciones distintas y a tomarle cierto aprecio a los distintos géneros.

-¿Un grupo de conocidos? ¿De cuántos aproximadamente?- preguntó en tono divertido- lo dices como si se tratase de una docena de personas.

-Amm… algo así.

-Oh… pero al menos te llevas bien con todos ¿no?

-Algo así- repitió- bueno Roxas tengo que irme,- decía sacando su cartera- puesto que tu tarde no fue muy buena al inicio hoy invito yo.

-Vaya, que amable que eres Axel.- decía poniéndose de pie.

-Hey, no creas que se quedará así- advirtió- nos volveremos a ver eso tenlo por seguro y entonces será tu turno de pagar.

Soltó una risa ante la amenaza, -vale entonces comenzaré a cargar con dinero suficiente para dos.

-Sería lo mejor, entonces nos vemos enano, cúrate esas heridas- le dijo una vez estuvieron fuera del lugar poniendo una mano en la cabeza del chico revolviéndole un poco los cabellos.

-No me digas enano- se quejó separándose del otro -yo no soy el pequeño, tú eres un fenómeno demasiado alto.

-Oh, vaya confianzas que empiezas a tomarte.

-Tú empezaste.

-Bien, bien, nos veremos después Roxas. Porque créeme habrá un después.- dijo de último para marcharse.

Se quedó observado como el pelirrojo se perdía, de alguna forma el haber hablado con él le había servido, no le había comentado todo, sólo que había tenido una discusión con los chicos y de repente los reclamos se volvieron gritos y los gritos golpes, nada del otro mundo. Tomo camino hacía su casa, le esperaría una reprimenda de Ven y Sora juntos, eso lo sabía. El simple hecho de haber visto a Terra y a Riku en el lugar había sido suficiente para alertarlo. De todas formas decidió pasar antes a una tienda para comprarle al castaño lo que había pedido si ya le iban a gritar, de nuevo, al menos que no fuera por haber olvidado comprar la botana. –Y mira que estoy que me lleva el diablo.

-¡¿Pero qué te paso?!- fue lo primero que le preguntaron a penas entrar a la casa. -¡¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo Roxas?!

-Ven, en serio, te lo pido. No grites, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y no hace falta que lo acrecientes con tus gritos.

-¡Pero Roxas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te pongas a pelear a media calle con Hayner?! ¡Y por dios, con Hayner!

-Sora, ¿tú también?- intento pasar de largo a los dos chicos para dirigirse al baño, quería asearse un poco y curar las heridas. -De verdad chicos, les contaré lo que quieran pero ya no griten por favor. –pidió al ver que no le darían la oportunidad de escapar de la situación.

Ven miro a Sora de forma rápida dando a entender que ese acuerdo le parecía bien. –De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

-Bien- ladeo un poco el rostro antes de continuar-¿puedo ir a sentarme?

Los otros dos se movieron para dejarle paso, de verdad que estaban extrañados por la conducta de Roxas, él siempre había sido un chico tranquilo por ello les sorprendía de sobremanera que se hubiese visto involucrado en una pelea. - ¿Y bien?- preguntó quedándose frente a Roxas junto con Sora.

-No fue cosa del otro mundo, vi a los chicos cuando venía de regreso, quise hablar con ellos para intentar aclarar la situación y de una u otra forma las palabras se volvieron gritos y como han de suponer los gritos se volvieron golpes. No sé, los cuatros estábamos tensos, demasiado y al final de cuentas todos estallamos.

-Olette estaba gritando- comentó serio Ven.

-Golpeaste a Pence- secundo Sora.

-Si bueno, Pence intento detenernos y Olette, ella simplemente se desesperó.- se justificó.

-Terra y Riku tuvieron que intervenir.

-Y parece que otro chico también, según nos comentaron.

-De acuerdo, escuchen. Si, tuve una pelea, si fue algo complicado y si termine mal con Hayner, Pence y Olette pero ese es MI problema- enfatizo- ustedes tienen sus problemas y yo no me entrometo en ellos, así que ahora no me importa lo que les hayan contado. Lo repito es MI problema.- dijo para después levantarse un poco molesto y caminar hacía el baño.

Ven suspiro al escuchar el portazo dado por su hermano en el baño. –De verdad que no lo entiendo.

-No sé porque.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

El castaño llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza –si te pones a pensarlo, ambos tienen el mismo carácter, a él lo he visto más seguido de esa forma pero tú no te quedas atrás.

-Sí, ya. Como digas.

-Dejarían de ser hermanos.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Inexistente**

**Capítulo IV**

**Sonrisas**

Ya llevaba una semana viéndose con Axel en la torre del reloj, no habían puesto hora fija ni siquiera habían llegado a alguna clase de acuerdo para verse en ese sitio, simplemente el día después de su conversación en el club "el cementerio" el rubio llegó al lugar y Axel ya estaba ahí esperándolo. Ahora estaba de camino al lugar, sabía que otra vez lo encontraría pero al menos era agradable el no estar solo después de lo que había pasado.

-Hola Roxas- saludó en cuanto vio al menor llegar a la torre.

-Axel, ¿acaso no tienes nada que hacer?

-Tengo sí,- decía mientras se dejaba caer para quedar recostado con las piernas colgando en la orilla del lugar- pero la pereza me impide hacer mi trabajo.

-Por eso el dinero no te alcanza.- Decía sentándose a un lado de él.

-Oh, venga ya Roxas no vengas a decirme ahora que eres una de esas personas responsables que se preocupa por tener todo listo a tiempo.

-Al menos lo intento.

-…Hey Roxas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Vas a contarme hoy?

-¿El qué?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido. Había estado evitando esa pregunta por toda la semana y parecía que al mayor no le importaba porque seguía insistente con el tema.

-Anda, lo que te preguntó a diario, de verdad que tengo curiosidad por saber.

-Ya te dije que no hasta que tú me lo digas.

-En serio que eres un amargado de lo peor- dijo resignado a no saber nada tampoco ese día. –Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte.

-Axel no te diré nada de mi vida amorosa.

-Eso ya lo sé.- dijo entre dientes apoyándose en sus antebrazos. –La verdad es que quiero saber el porqué de algo.

-¿Qué algo?- preguntó volteando a verlo.

-¿Sabes que eres famoso por ser el primero que rechaza la oferta de los keyblade?

Se sorprendió ante lo dicho. –Eso no lo sabía.- dijo en tono bajo.

-Los keyblade son famosos y todo lo relacionado con ellos también está en boca de todos al menos por un tiempo, por eso tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué los rechazaste?

Desvió la mirada hacía al frente, centrándose en la imagen que le brindaba la ciudad bajo él. –Tuve mis razones.

-Eso me queda claro, pero quisiera saber cuáles fueron tus razones.- comentaba quedándose sentado.- Escucha, sé que apenas nos conocemos de una semana y unos pocos días, pero en serio quiero saberlo. ¿Nunca has tenido curiosidad sobre algo?

-Si la he tenido pero… hay cosas de las que uno no quiere hablar.

Se quedó observando al chico un momento sabiendo ya que no recibiría respuesta si no insistía un poco más. –De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?- con eso llamo la atención del menor- te contaré algo relacionado a los conocidos de los cuales te he hablado antes, así tú podrás contarme de tus razones, ¿te parece?

Lo medito un poco, no era cosa del otro mundo, además así sabría más del mayor. Sería casi como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.- De acuerdo.

Sonrió ante la respuesta del rubio,- bien- contestó- eso me agrada. Pues, son un grupo en extremo raro… somos.

-No vas a decirme sólo eso ¿verdad?

-No, no. Es una forma de comenzar- se acomodó mejor para hablar- en si todos nos complementamos de alguna forma, claro que hay ciertas personas con las que piensas que si no estuvieran estaríamos mejor ya sea porque tienen un carácter del asco o porque simplemente no quieren cooperar con los asuntos que a todos nos afectan. Pero en algún punto comienzas a tomarles cariño. ¿Sabes? Hubo una ocasión en la que recibí una oferta como tú, no de los keyblade claro- aclaró al instante- pero si de un grupo distinto, pero al final no quise unirme, ellos eran diferentes en una forma que yo no lo era. Ellos eran, incluso me atrevería a decir que algo superficiales, simplemente buscaban algo de fama y nada más… uno se da cuenta cuando no pertenece a un lugar. Pero con los chicos con quienes estoy ahora me siento a gusto, es como si de verdad perteneciera.

-¿Qué tipos de personas son Axel?

-Podría decirse que somos considerados como la "lacra" de la sociedad, ya sabes cómo es esto de las etiquetas sociales. Dentro del grupo puedes encontrar a los que llaman punks, góticos, rockeros, metaleros. Pero en si nosotros no usamos esos nombres ni categorías.

-¿Por qué?

-Roxas sólo mírame y mírate a ti, ¿crees que cambiamos en algo en cuanto a la forma de vestir? Los dos con pantalones de mezclilla rotos, cadenas colgando de los cinturones, pulseras de tela o demasiado llamativas con algo de estoperoles, camisas o sudaderas de color negro o rojo. Sin olvidar claro está los tennis de tela o demasiado anchos. Eso no quiere decir que tú seas alguno de los anteriores, simplemente eres un chico que le gusta vestirse de esa forma ya sea para no llamar la atención de los demás o caso contrario para llamarla tanto como para que no te noten demasiado. Por eso no usamos las etiquetas, porque podemos ser o no ser lo que queramos, ese es un derecho que todos nosotros nos hemos ganado a pulso.

-Entonces son muy parecidos.

-Algunos coincidimos en algunos aspectos, pero hay algo que todos tenemos de eso no hay duda.

-¿Y qué es?

-No, no enano, eso es suficiente por hoy, ya he hablado de más. – decía con una sonrisa mientras negaba con el dedo. –Es tu turno de hablar. Así que, ¿cuáles fueron tus razones?

El rubio sonrió, tenía que cumplir con su parte del trato. – No es cosa del otro mundo- había mantenido su atención en el pelirrojo pero en el momento en que comenzó a hablar su mirada volvió al frente.- Ya me lo habían ofrecido antes, al menos unas tres veces.

-¿Tres veces?- preguntó un poco sorprendido, no había contado con esa información.

-Sí y esta vez fue con todos los integrantes del grupo unidos, fue un momento sumamente extraño ¿sabes? Y demasiado incómodo. Uno no puede cambiar de opinión de la noche a la mañana, además de tener en claro que no debe cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Yo no pertenezco a ellos Axel, esa es la verdad.

-… ¿por qué?

-No es como que lo sepa a ciencia cierta, es sólo que lo siento. Es bastante claro cuando te acercas a un grupo y sabes perfectamente que no perteneces, es un algo que te permite ver todo de una forma algo alejada.- Tomo un poco de aire para continuar.- La primera vez que me preguntaron estaba emocionado, iba a aceptar, era prometedor además de que siempre había querido estar con Ven y con Sora.

-Tu hermano y tu primo ¿cierto?

-Sí, vaya parece que si prestas atención a lo que digo.

-Claro que prestó atención aunque no lo parezca.- contestó ofendido.

Roxas soltó una leve risa- lo siento, lo siento. Sólo que creí que a veces me dabas por mi lado.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-Vale, vale. – dijo en todo divertido. –Regresando al tema, fue en esa primera oferta que me di cuenta de ese algo, no sabía que era pero no me permitía aceptar. Lo había comprendido en ese momento, no pertenecía a ese lugar. Después de eso me insistieron varias veces pero seguía firme en mi postura… fue en esta última "reunión" que me di cuenta, uno puede ver a Terra, Aqua y a Ventus y sabe perfectamente que son las leyendas, sabe que fueron los creadores de los keyblade y sabe que cada uno de ellos tiene una habilidad excelente con la llave espada. Me di cuenta que no podía pertenecer a ese trío porque estaban en un nivel diferente. Ellos tienen experiencia, yo no. Esa es la verdad. Así que pensé que tal vez podía pertenecer al otro grupo, estar con Riku, Sora y Kairi con los héroes, pero fue exactamente lo mismo. Ellos también son distintos, son amigos desde siempre y no podían de buenas a primeras aceptar a un extraño. Entendí lo que pasaría.

-¿Y qué fue?

-Que si entraba a los keyblade estaría solo, no pertenecía a ningún trío, mucho menos al grupo en general, por eso fue que rechace la oferta. Si quisiera estar solo simplemente me quedaría con Olette, Pence y Hayner, realmente no habría ningún cambio.

-Roxas, tienes 18 años y tu vida ya es asco- dijo al ver que el chico había terminado de hablar, quería levantarle un poco el ánimo.

-Perdona, ¿cuántos años tienes? Porqué creo que tu vida también es un asco- contestó con una sonrisa falsa con la cual intentaba ocultar la molestia.

-No hablemos de mi edad quieres.

-¿No eran 25?

-¡Hey, que me pones años de más!- reclamó señalándolo de forma acusadora. -¡Son 22, que quede claro! ¡Memorízalo!

-Vale, vale- contestó con mofa- 22 años, ya lo tengo memorizado.

-Bueno enano, ¿cuándo terminan tus vacaciones?- preguntó buscando un cambio rápido de tema.

-Todavía me quedan dos semanas.

-Así que era todo un mes, vaya suerte que tienes.

-¿Por qué, acaso tú no tienes vacaciones?

-Las tengo, pero son más cortas. Cuando uno está en la universidad el ocio va quedando poco a poco en el olvido.

-No te creo, yo te veo aquí muy descansadito.

-Bueno, uno busca sus ratos libres.

-Tú tienes demasiados ratos libres diría yo.

-También eso, también eso.

Se quedaron callados al momento en que Axel volvía a recostarse de nuevo, pronto sería hora de irse, para ambos. Pero de cierta forma en esos últimos días habían hecho lo mismo, quedarse callados por un rato esperando a que comenzará a oscurecer un poco para por fin irse cada quien a su respectivo hogar.

-Roxas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos conocemos desde hace una semana.

-Si.

-Y eso fue porque te salve de una pelea.

-Perdona, ¿me salvaste?- preguntó ladeando el rostro para ver al chico que en ese momento tenía una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, sí, te salve Por cierto de nada eh, no tenías por qué agradecerme.- agregó sarcástico.

-Al grano Axel.

-Ya, ya. El punto es que, ¿no crees que sería bueno tener el número de teléfono del otro? Sólo por si necesitas hablar con alguien en algún momento o por si quieres salir a algún lado, no sé. Ese tipo de cosas.

-… supongo que podría ser- decía mientras sacaba su celular y se lo tendía al mayor. –anota tu número.

Sonrió ante la facilidad de obtener el número. –Creí que serías un chico un poco más difícil.

El aludido se encogió de hombros- puedes no anotarlo si quieres, podríamos seguir viéndonos aquí y punto.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy voluble?

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy molesto?

-Sí y muchas veces.- decía regresándole el aparato después de haber marcado a su celular.- Pues entonces, ya tenemos el número del otro. ¿Podré llamarte en la madrugada?

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a contestar?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Que eres una buena persona y acompañarás a los que luego tenemos problemas para dormir.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que soy buena persona?

-Pues es que alguien como tú no podría tener tanta maldad dentro.

-¡Deja de meterte con mi estatura!- decía mientras se levantaba para ver hacía abajo al mayor. -¡Tú eres un fenómeno demasiado alto y punto!- dijo de último para después dirigirse a la salida de la torre.

-¡Eres un enano con mucha maldad en el cuerpo!- gritó antes de que se fuera.

-¡Muérete!- gritó de vuelta saliendo por fin de lugar. Pudiendo escuchar la risa demasiado ruidosa de Axel al escuchar su respuesta –Idiota- dijo entre dientes mientras bajaba, dejando asomar una sonrisa. Sabía que para conocerse de tan poco tiempo la confianza de alguna forma ya era mucha y no le molestaba en absoluto. Llegó a la entrada de la estación cuando el celular sonó con el tono de mensaje.

_Desearle la muerte alguien es algo muy malo, ¿ves como si eres un enano con mucha maldad en el cuerpo? ;)_

Tuvo ganas de regresarse a golpear al pelirrojo, pero se detuvo al leer por segunda vez el mensaje, tenía que admitir que el chico sabía cómo hacerlo enojar y reír al mismo tiempo. Cosa que agradecía internamente. Respondió el mensaje, guardo el celular, se sentía demasiado animado y no sentía mucho la necesidad de ir escuchando música, así que manteniendo los audífonos en su cuello siguió su camino.

_Sabes que no es necesario que seas molesto en proporción a tu estatura ¿cierto? No te concentres mucho en serlo, mucho esfuerzo podría afectarte la cabeza. _

_Por cierto, aunque sea algo muy malo…_

_Muérete :P_

Rio de nuevo, en verdad que ese chico era divertido, muy a su forma pero lo era. Se levantó con calma, no tenía prisa por llegar al castillo inexistente, iba bien con la misión, eso lo sabía. Sólo era cuestión de unos días más para poder convencer al rubio de unírseles, claro que luego venía la situación de volverse su niñera. Pero ya lidiaría con eso, ahora tenía que ir a hablar con Xenmas y si no podía ir con él, tendría que ir con Saix, el punto era que había hecho un descubrimiento, ahora sabía que Roxas también era uno de ellos y eso no había ni como negarlo.

Llegó a la entrada del castillo, le extraño un poco el verlo tan silencioso, él sabía a la perfección que la organización no era un grupo que se mantuviera callado sólo porque quisiese, de hecho habían recibido muchas quejas de los vecinos sobre lo ruidosos que podían llegar a ser. –Esto en verdad es extraño- decía mientras se acercaba a la entrada. –En serio que les habrá pasado.- se preguntaba al momento que un gritó le aclaro la situación.

-¡Sal de aquí maldito pervertido!- gritó la chica mientras lanzaba sus cuchillos a un acelerado Vexen.

-Pero Larxene, es para un bien científico- decía medio gritando evitando las armas blancas.

-¡Bien científico y una mierda Vexen! ¡No quiero verte cerca de mi habitación!- gritó desde la entrada del cuarto para cerrar de un portazo. -¡Estúpido pervertido!

Axel se quedó observando la escena sin ninguna expresión clara. Eso pasaba casi a diario pero de todas formas había ocasiones en que de verdad lo sorprendían.

-Oh, hola Axel- saludó el rubio al llegar a lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?- preguntó tranquilo.

-Quise tomar algo de… ropa íntima para un experimento.

El pelirrojo le miro con una ceja levantada. –En serio.- intentó afirmar.

-En serio… sé que no es común pero.

-No, espera. ¿Por qué demonios querías sus pantis?

-Pues… ¿no te interesaría saber cuándo esa chica está en los tan temibles días?

-… esta vez pregunto, ¿en serio?

-Axel, nunca sabemos cuándo esa mujer está más hormonal, podría conseguir los días exactos en que eso pasa y así sabríamos cuando alejarnos de ella más de lo normal por estar más susceptible a asesinarnos.

-Vexen- llamó al momento que ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros del rubio- no desistas en tu intento.- le ánimo, cosa que descontrolo al otro.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad- decía esperanzado- no quiero morir un día de estos a manos de Larxene, así que no te des por vencido. Sé que lo lograrás algún día.- finalizó dándole los últimos ánimos para seguir su camino.

-V-vale.

Lo admitía, había exagerado, pero sólo un poco y tenía sus razones. Lidiar con Larxene en sus días tan complicados era lo peor que podía pasarle si ya en cuestiones normales era una chica demasiado salvaje e impulsiva.

Dejo el tema de lado siguiendo con su camino, se sintió algo aliviado al escuchar los ruidos tan habituales de la organización. Incluso rio un poco al ver a Demyx ser derribado por un libro por demás grueso que salía de la biblioteca. -¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Nada de lo que me arrepienta.

Axel iba a contestar cuando vio a Zexion salir molesto al pasillo con un par de libros igual de gruesos que el anterior. –Zexion.- saludó.

-Axel- contestó el saludo mientras dejaba caer los libros en el estómago de Demyx dejándolo sin aire. –Ten cuidado con lo que se encuentra en el piso.- Dijo a modo de despedida tomando dirección a su habitación.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- preguntó quitándole los libros.

-Puede que se me haya pasado un poco la mano.- decía mientras se sentaba.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Estaba distraído así que llegue por atrás y lo abrace, no fue nada malo.

-Claro, eso lo veo- decía mientras paseaba su mirada por los libros que ya hacían en el piso.

-Bueno, puede que lo haya pegado mucho a mí, pero no era con malas intenciones lo juro.

-Entonces tú también estabas de pervertido.

El rubio se quedó callado procesando lo que el otro le había dicho, ¿también?- ¿Cómo qué también Axel?... ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Roxas?!- preguntó exaltado levantándose de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¡No Demyx, no lo decía por mí, lo decía por Vexen! Dios, ¿cómo puedes pensar que sería capaz de hacerle algo?

-¿Y no lo harías?- preguntó mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.- Si se ve que estás muy feliz con esta misión.

-Pues…- lo medito un momento- el chico no esta tan mal, también es divertido.

-Ves, ese rubio va a sacar tu lado pervertido de un momento a otro.

-Hey, que no somos de la misma calaña Demyx, al menos yo no lo hare de forma tan brusca.

-Si claro, como digas. Y qué te quede claro, yo no soy brusco.

-Tal vez tú no, pero tu premio sí que lo es.- decía refiriéndose a Zexion.

-Bueno, si no lo fuera no sería divertido. Pero haber dime, ¿en qué fase vas con tu objetivo?

-Vamos bien- decía sacando el celular de su bolsa.- Ya dimos un gran paso- dijo divertido mientras le enseñaba la pantalla del celular con el nombre de Roxas y su número.

-Vaya Axel, sólo te costó una semana para sacarle su número.- dijo algo sarcástico.

-Oh Demyx, no sabes lo voluble que es el enano ese, por eso tengo que ir con cuidado cuando se trata de él. Tengo que acercarme poco a poco o de lo contrario podría salir corriendo.

-Si te das cuenta que acabas de describir la reacción de un gato ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada. –Pues si tú vas tras un ratón de biblioteca ¿por qué no podría yo ir tras un gato?- preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de tronos junto con Demyx; esperando encontrar a Xenmas o Saix.

-Pues tu gato no es muy cariñoso- dijo al terminar de leer el mensaje que el chico le había mandado.-Mira que decirte "muérete" no es algo muy romántico.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo- decía mientras le quitaba el celular- y deja de estar husmeando en mis mensajes.

-Y ¿ahora vas a decirle a Xenmas que has conseguido su número?

-Él quería avances, así que avances es lo que le doy.

-Tú eres una persona extraña en cuanto a lo de misiones se trata.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo eres- decía mientras llegaban a la sala. –Pues bien, te dejo entonces para que te reportes. Mientras iré a ver a mi ratón de biblioteca.

-Suerte y cuidado con los libros.

-Lo tendré.

Esperó a que el otro se alejara un poco más para poder entrar en la sala, era obvio que no le diría nada relacionado a lo del número de teléfono, más bien comentaría el gran descubrimiento con respecto a los grupos. –Xenmas- llamó en cuanto entró a la sala.

-Axel, Xenmas no se encuentra hoy.- dijo Saix al ver al pelirrojo entrar a la sala.

-Qué raro, si él siempre está al pendiente de las misiones que deja- comentó sarcástico.

-Sabes que él también tiene misiones.

-Sí, sí, así como también sé que tú vas a defenderlo a capa y espada.

-Que es lo que quieres Axel- dijo un poco sonrojado ante el comentario anterior.

Rio un poco al ver lo que había provocado, conocía de hace mucho a Saix, pero ahora era más fácil el molestarlo. –Vengo a informar de los avances que he tenido en la misión.

-¿En verdad has tenido buenos avances?

-¿Con quién crees que hablas Saix? ¿Cuándo he fallado yo en mis misiones?

-Por eso te preguntó porque sé que habló contigo.

-… gracias por el apoyo.- dijo en tono bajo.

-Entonces, ¿qué has conseguido?

-No ha sido mucho, pero voy por buen camino, he conseguido su número de teléfono.- dijo divertido.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda.

-Ya lo sé- opto por una imagen seria para lo que iba a decir- pero también me entere de otra cosa.

Se extrañó por el cambio en la actitud del otro, eso le ponía un tanto en alerta. -¿qué exactamente?

-Tal parece que la oferta de entrar al grupo fue muy insistente.

-¿Quieres decir que ya había rechazado la oferta de los KM?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Al menos unas tres veces, pero esta última que fue en la que estuvieron presentes todos los integrantes del grupo fue la definitiva por así decirlo.

-¿Qué más obtuviste?

-Aparte de que su hermano y su primo están en el grupo, él se ha dado cuenta de que no pertenece ahí, se sentiría completamente aislado, como un cero a la izquierda.

-Esas… si son buenas noticias.

-Y que lo digas. Entonces te dejo lo de informarle a Xenmas.- Sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar quería ir a su habitación a descansar un rato.

Estaba a mitad de camino para llegar a su casa, después del incidente de la pelea, Ven y Sora se habían mostrado molestos con él por no haberles contado bien las cosas. Había querido quedarse con la situación para él solo. Ya sabía que si les llegaba a contar algo intentarían, como dicen ellos, arreglar la situación y al final terminaría de nuevo con los chicos pero con una situación demasiado incómoda como para regresar al ambiente anterior. Y sabía que pasaría exactamente eso porque apenas dos días antes se había topado con el trío siendo ignorado por los tres olímpicamente. Por Pence y Olette algo dubitativos a comparación de Hayner que se veía molesto. Se sintió satisfecho al ver el parche en la mejilla del otro. Siguió su ejemplo y continuó con su camino como si de un grupo de extraños se tratase. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Hayner apretaba los puños en señal de que la reacción de Roxas le había molestado, pero no era como si a él le afectase en demasía, ya no lo era. Para el rubio había dos etapas, la primera era la peor, era cuando se sentía deprimido, decepcionado e incluso algo traicionado. No quería hacer nada porque estaba herido. En la segunda etapa sólo se quedaba la decepción y la indiferencia llegaba a su persona, ya no le importaba en nada aquellos que le habían dañado, simple y sencillamente seguía con su vida, cosa que le había funcionado bastante bien. También de alguna forma se volvía egoísta, eso se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio, se volvía todo lo contrario a lo que era realmente, al menos a los ojos ajenos. Porque Ven lo sabía, entendía esa sensación puesto que él había pasado por lo mismo. Por eso ya no lo había molestado, por eso le había permitido seguir con su actitud porque sabía que era una etapa. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la casa, espero que no hubiese nadie o por lo menos que Sora no estuviera porque sin duda era quien más lo molestaba.

-¡Roxas!- Pero bueno, la suerte no era muy afable con él y siempre se encargaba de arruinarle el tan excelente humor que tenía. -¡Por fin llegas!

-Hola Sora- saludó mientras cerraba la puerta. -¿Estás solo?

-Eh, no, Riku fue un momento al baño, ya regresa.

-Oh ya veo… estaré en mi habitación por si se te ofrece algo. – decía al momento que se dirigía al cuarto.

-Oye Roxas- llamó obligándolo a detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién?- preguntó volteando para ver al castaño.

-Él o la que te pone así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Con esa sonrisa boba.

Sintió como el color subía a sus mejillas por lo recién dicho, desvió la mirada y contestó en tono bajo.-No es nadie Sora… me voy a mi habitación.- retomo su camino algo nervioso. Por eso no quería encontrarse con su primo.

-¡Espero saber pronto quien es!- medio grito mientras el chico se alejaba.

-¡Cállate!- se escuchó seguido de un portazo cosa que le saco una sonrisa al castaño.

-Se ve que está mejor- dijo Riku cuando llegó de vuelta al sillón.

-Como no tienes ni idea.

-De verdad crees que es por alguien.

-Eso es demasiado obvio ¿no crees? Ese tipo de sonrisa sólo la tiene un tipo de persona, además de que la he visto antes.

-¿En serio? ¿Y en quién?

-En Ventus, cuando regresa de estar con Terra tiene exactamente la misma sonrisa boba.

-¿Si sabes que tú también la pones verdad?

-¿Cómo dices? Te equivocas.

-No, sin duda la pones.

-Aja, y según tú, ¿cuándo la pongo?

-Cuando estás conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa para después recargarse en el respaldo del sillón. Sabía que había hecho bien su jugada.

Abrió mucho los ojos y se puso algo nervioso,- mentiroso- decía ladeando el rostro. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.


	5. Capítulo V

**Inexistente**

**Capítulo V**

**Besos**

-_Hey Roxas, ¿qué estás haciendo?- _preguntó bastante divertido.

-Tú qué crees que… hago a esta hora- dijo con un bostezo de por medio. –Axel son las… dos de la mañana… ¿qué diablos quieres?

-_Tranquilo, tranquilo. No puedo dormir, así que si yo no puedo tú tampoco. _

-¿Sabes?- decía colocando un brazo sobre sus ojos manteniendo el celular a un lado de su oído.- Maldigo el día en que te di mi número de teléfono.

-_Eso fue hace dos semanas, ¿no?_

_-_Sí, hace dos semanas.

-_Es raro que me hayas contestado._

_-_Se me olvido apagar el celular.

-_Oh, no me dirás que llegaste tan cansado que sólo con tocar la cama caíste dormido._

-Eso puede pasar… algunas veces.

-_Creí que tenías más resistencia Roxas, me has decepcionado._

-Oh, cállate.

-_Oye, se dice que tuviste un encuentro con el grupo problemático._

-Si… algo así, ¿y tú cómo te enteraste?

-_Si sabes a quien preguntar descubres muchas cosas Roxas, ¿lo captas?_

_-_Vale, vale, lo capto.

-_Sé que no estuve ahí, pero ¿me contarás que paso?_

_-_¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

-_Es bueno tener curiosidad._

_-_Sí, pero no lo es a las dos de la mañana.

-_Bueno, ya no podrás dormir, al menos en un rato así que, ¿por qué no me cuentas?_

_-_Pues, no es algo que haya durado mucho.- comenzó a decir- estaba en la entrada de la estación.

_Flashback_

Roxas iba camino a casa, el día en si había sido algo aburrido. Axel le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que no podría ir esa tarde a la torre del reloj, algo de trabajo tedioso se le había puesto en frente y no podía dejarlo de lado. Fue por eso que se fue antes de lo acostumbrado y también a causa de eso, por un cambio de sólo unos minutos se encontró con Hayner, Pence y Olette. Quedaron frente a frente, Hayner en medio, el único que tenía un aspecto por demás serio. Los otros dos se encontraban algo aliviados al verlo bien que no era para menos, después del día en que intercambio números de teléfono con el pelirrojo se sentía más animado, mucho más alegre y tranquilo. Y eso se notaba desde muy lejos por, según Sora y Ven, su sonrisa boba.

-Veo que te ha ido bien- le dijo Hayner al repasarlo con la mirada.

-Pues- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- se hace lo que se puede.

-Roxas… nosotros…- comenzó a decir la chica- queremos disculparnos contigo…

-Todo lo que paso… sabemos que tenemos parte de la culpa- completo Pence.

-Chicos- los interrumpió antes de que el último dijese algo- el tiempo para las disculpas creo que ya ha paso, para ambos lados- dijo observando a Hayner- si no las dijimos en su momento, ahora no creo que causen cambio alguno.

-Pero Roxas, nosotros… nosotros queremos estar bien contigo- dijo la chica.

-¿Todos?- preguntó observando al rubio- ¿O sólo ustedes dos?

-¿Acaso ya no quieres tener nada que ver con nosotros?- preguntó Hayner.

-Me parece que eran ustedes los que no querían tener nada que ver conmigo.- Dijo serio-¿O no es eso lo que han estado diciendo Hayner?

-Pero Roxas… ¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Lo que se. ¿En serio soy tan importante Hayner? Más bien creo que sólo ha sido un fuerte golpe para su ego- decía viendo a los tres- o al menos eso es lo que han estado diciendo ¿no?- se percató de como la chica se mordía los labios, Pence jugaba con sus manos y Hayner puso tensos los brazos.

-No puede ser que un chico que andaba "mendigando" algo de atención sea quien se aleje por cuenta propia, tienen que mantener su imagen, su reputación no es así- decía en tono tranquilo.- Mucho menos puede ser posible que haya sido yo quien se haya agarrado a golpes con Hayner, el chico que rivaliza siempre con Seifer. No, ¿cómo podría ser eso posible? También, ¿cómo es posible que no haya caído ante la amabilidad de Olette? O peor aún ¿qué no haya entendido la fascinación de Pence por las cosas dulces y los misterios? No, nada de eso puede ser. La reputación es lo primero y ustedes están preocupados por eso, ¿no es así?- los chicos se quedaron en silencio ante lo dicho, querían defenderse pero los había dejado sin armas.- Si le preguntas a las personas correctas y acuden a los sitios adecuados puedes enterarte de muchas cosas. – les dijo cruzando los brazos. –Digan lo que quieran, si gustan dañar la imagen que tengo, adelante. Si quieren mantener su reputación, por mí no hay problema. Sólo no me usen para elevar su ego o para asegurar su posición.- Dijo al momento que comenzaba a caminar para dejarlos atrás, tenía que llegar a casa.

-y tu ego siempre ha estado por los cielos, ¿no Roxas?- preguntó al chico provocando que se detuviera.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Tú que has dicho de nosotros Roxas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Tú no has dicho nada de nosotros?, ¿no has hablado mal?

-Hayner, no soy igual a ustedes.

-¿Y qué dices del chico pelirrojo?- preguntó el castaño. –Simplemente te volviste su amigo de la noche a la mañana.

Se sorprendió al entender que se referían a Axel,- eso no es de su incumbencia. Con quien socialice es mi problema y sólo mío.

-Seguramente ya le contaste todo sobre nosotros, ya debiste de haberte reído mucho a nuestras espaldas con él, ¿verdad?- acusó Hayner.

-Chicos, realmente lo siento si es que les di indicios de algo erróneo- comenzó a decir en voz baja- pero créanme cuando les digo que ustedes no son el centro del mundo, por lo tanto tampoco lo son de las conversaciones que tenga con los demás. Ni una sola vez han salido a tema. –dio la vuelta y retomo su camino.

-¡Roxas! ¡Espera!- gritó esperando llamar la atención del aludido, pero este se dedicó a seguir su camino mientras se ponía los audífonos en clara muestra de que no escucharía nada más.

_Fin flashback_

_-Vaya Roxas, todavía no salimos y ya soy culpable de algunas cosas._

-¿Cómo que todavía no salimos?- preguntó divertido por el comentario.

-_Pues a eso, todavía estoy en la fase de coqueteo contigo y ya comienzan a culparme, eso no me deja las cosas más sencillas ¿sabes?_

-Deja de decir esas cosas idiota.

-_Oh, y ahora me insultas, si esto es sólo cuando somos amigos, ¿cómo será cuando seas mi novio?- _termino de decir con una risa bastante ruidosa.

-Quisieras que lo fuera- comentó riendo. –deja ya tus tonterías.

-_¡Nunca! Es así como logró que te quedes despierto conmigo. _

_-_Por dios Axel, tú eres todo un caso.

-_Eso lo sé… bueno, te dejo dormir ahora._

_-_¿Por fin te apiadas de mí?

-_Nada de eso. Me llegó un mensaje de un nuevo trabajo._

_-_¿Cuándo vas a decirme en que trabajas?

-_Cuando tú me cuentes de tu vida amorosa._

Se lo pensó un momento, podía asegurar que el mayor ya estaría riendo por haber ganado esa batalla. –Mañana.- dijo de pronto.

-_¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado._

_-_Mañana te contare de eso si tú me cuentas en que trabajas.

-_… vas muy rápido Roxas._

_-_Tú eras el insistente.

-_Primero contéstame una pregunta._

_-_No Axel, no voy a ser tu novio.- dijo a son de broma.

-_No idiota- dijo entre risas- aún falta para que te lo proponga. No, no es eso… quisiera saber cómo obtuviste toda esa información de los chicos. Ya sabes lo que decían de ti y eso._

_-_Ah, eso… pues no es tan complicado. Sólo preguntas a las personas correctas y buscas en los lugares adecuados y obtienes lo que buscas. De hecho muchas veces ni hace falta preguntar, sólo es cuestión de escuchar ciertas conversaciones. ¿Sabes? Hay gente que de verdad necesita una vida, se meten mucho en la de los demás.

-_Oh, ya veo. Bueno, entonces te dejo ahora sí. Intentaré terminar con esto para tener la tarde libre._

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-_Claro, no quiero perderme la oportunidad de conocer tus más íntimos secretos._

_-_¡Qué cosas dices!- Gritó.

Se escuchó una carcajada del otro lado de la línea. –_Que descanses Roxas._

_-_Que descanses.- Dejo el celular en el mueble a un lado de su cama. ¿Preocupado? No, ¿ansioso?, tal vez un poco. Pero esperaba que eso no le impidiera dormir, después de todo supondría dar información que se había estado negando a revelar y conocer de algo que tenía mucha curiosidad. Dejo de pensar en ello y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama. Intentaría dormir de nuevo.

Le había sorprendido en primera instancia saberse mencionado en una disputa entre el grupo de esos chicos desconocidos y Roxas, en segundo por el cómo fue que el rubio consiguió información. Él sabía mejor que nadie que la información significaba ventaja en todos los amplios y posibles sentidos de la palabra. Tomo de nuevo su celular no había mentido acerca del trabajo que había recibido. Tenía que adentrarse al barrio de la bestia, pero eso ya lo dejaría para mañana por el momento tenía que llamarle a Saix.

-Hey, hola. Si, si, ya se la hora gracias por recordarme eso, si… si pero… ¿podrías callarte por un momento? ¡Agh! ¡Saix, cierra la boca!... bien, bien. Vale… ¿ya terminaste con tu pataleta?... oh pues perdóneme usted su alteza pero hay algo que no puede esperar a mañana y a menos que quieras que llegué a despertar a Xenmas también vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Si. No, no tiene que ver con la misión del barrio de bestia. ¡Déjame explicarte! Diablos, te pones peor que Demyx. Es sobre Roxas, creo que… no déjame… que me… ¡Déjame hablar!... bien, parece que mañana ya puedo traerlo a la organización. Todavía no le he preguntado sobre si está interesado en entrar a algún grupo, lo considero algo arriesgado, pero trataré de hacerlo. Es una persona con habilidades… es fácil saberlo Saix, sabe moverse en los distintos lugares, sabe elegir la información importante de la paja… ¿estás seguro?... bien, haré mi parte del trabajo, demonios eres muy irritante en la madrugada. Vale, vale, ya lo dejo… entonces nos veremos mañana, más vale que hagas bien tu papel… si, ya sé que también depende de mí… demonios contigo. En serio, déjalo o juro que colgaré el teléfono e iré a tirar a patadas la puerta de la habitación… ¡Pero claro que se dónde estás! Por eso mismo preferí llamarte… ya de acuerdo.- por fin colgó, ya sabía que una conversación a esas horas con el peli azul iba a ser muy molesto, demasiado molesto. Pero era necesario decirle el gran avance que había tenido con tan sólo una llamada. Se levantó de la cama para arreglar sus cosas, no tenía que salir tan temprano, pero entre más rápido terminara la misión, tendría más tiempo libre. Además de que se encontraba un poco emocionado, no lo había comentado con nadie, pero sentía una chispa en la relación que comenzaba a formar con Roxas, sabía que no sólo él la sentía pero había que ir con cuidado en todos los sentidos, no podía apresurarse o echaría todo a perder.

-Hola Roxas- decía adormilado el rubio al ver a su hermano salir de la regadera.

-Hola Ventus.

-¿A qué se debe que te hayas levantado tan temprano?- preguntó un poco extrañado.

-A que me despertaron en la madrugada y aunque pude dormir unas cuantas horas más ya no pude seguir más tiempo.- contestó un poco malhumorado.

-Oh, ¿Axel de nuevo?- hace poco que el chico les había contado a él y a Sora sobre el pelirrojo con el que pasaba las tardes, más por insistencia del castaño por saber quién era el responsable de la sonrisa de su primo.

-Axel de nuevo.

-¿A qué hora fue?

-Dos de la mañana.

-Creo que tus amigos no conocen el termino dormir.

-Creo lo mismo.- se dirigió a su habitación para dejarle el baño libre al otro pero se detuvo antes de entrar. –Por cierto Ven, te llamaron hace poco.

-¿Quién?

-Vanitas, - dijo como si nada- dijo algo de que te vendría por ti en una hora o algo así. ¿Estás saliendo otra vez con él?

-N-no… nada de eso, sólo estamos quedando como amigos.

-Si claro y yo te creo- dijo cerrando la puerta.- ¡Por cierto!- gritó desde dentro de la habitación- ¡Eso fue hace como media hora, será mejor que te apresures!

-¡Debiste haberlo dicho antes!- gritó en respuesta mientras se apresuraba a arreglarse.

Ya se esperaba esa reacción del otro por eso mismo tardo tanto en decirle el recado. Vanitas le caía bien, era molesto a veces pero le caía bien. Tal vez no tanto como Terra pero podía mantener una conversación decente con el chico. Y también estaba el hecho de que se trataba del querido exnovio de Ven, uno que seguía viéndolo con intenciones de otro interés, pero no era algo en lo que él pudiera meterse, si su hermano decía que estaba bien, lo estaba. Si decía que no había de qué preocuparse puesto que no tenía ninguna relación con nadie, entonces no se preocuparía. Pero si estaría al pendiente de los cambios de su hermano, más que nada por saber qué cara tendría, ya se había cansado de ser al único al que molestaran.

Salió a la sala vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla un poco flojo de las piernas, roto de las rodillas y un poco más arriba. Una playera blanca que tenía la portada de "The flame in all of us" de TFK y una sudadera negra con la característica capucha, claro que también llevaba la muñequera de cuadros que tanto le gustaba junto con los audífonos. Se detuvo en la entrada para ver a Ven corriendo de un lado a otro en la cocina preparándose algo decente, no era un desayuno tan pesado pero si algo ligero porque sabía que seguramente el otro le invitaría a comer algo. –Hace mucho que no te veía tan apurado.- dijo divertido.

-Bueno, no estaría así si alguien me hubiera despertado más temprano.

-Eso es tú culpa, no la mía. Normalmente es al revés.

-Ya cállate.

-Oye Ven.- llamó apoyándose en la barra que separa la cocina del comedor y sala.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has pensado en regresar con Van?- estaba dándole la espalda, no es porque no quisiera verlo cuando le preguntará, pero sabía que el otro seguiría de un lado para otro sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Si… si lo he pensado.

Bien, eso no se lo esperaba, se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano, se había quedado quieto al menos en lo que contestaba, cuando se percató de que lo veía siguió con lo que estaba. - ¿Él te lo ha propuesto?

-Nos lo hemos insinuado.

-… ¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no lo han intentado de nuevo?

-Simple,- contestó levantando los hombros.- él no me lo ha pedido.- dijo tranquilo.

Se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. -¿Es en serio?

-¿El qué?

-¿De verdad estás esperando a que él te lo pida?

Dejo dos platos llenos de comida en la barra, mientras suspiraba. –Es algo complicado Roxas.- decía llevándose una cucharada de comida a la boca.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Sabes que estoy interesado en Terra.

-Pero él no da señales de darse cuenta.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo.- dijo entre dientes.- Además no es sólo eso.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Tú bien sabes que fue Van quien termino la relación por no sentirse del todo preparado- comenzó a explicar mientras que el otro comenzaba con el desayuno.

-¿Y es por eso?

-Sí, Roxas. Si no es él quien me lo pide entonces no tengo porque pedírselo yo. ¿Entiendes? Fue decisión suya la vez pasada, así que ahora también tiene que serlo… ha sido él quien ha mandado indirectas de querer intentarlo de nuevo pero también es él quien se queda de brazos cruzados esperando a que sea yo quien le pregunté.

-¿Y de verdad quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

-Sí y no.

-Es una o la otra Ven.

-Sí, porque así tendría con quien pasar la tarde, además de que a Van le tengo cierto cariño, pero no porque no había mucha estabilidad en la relación. Recuerda que tiene sus arranques de mal carácter.

-Te complicas mucho las cosas Ven- dijo dejando por fin el plato vacío.

-Pero mira quien lo dice.- contestó en tono sarcástico. –Tú no eres quien para decirme eso Roxas.

-¿Pues qué me sabes?- preguntó mientras dejaba los brazos recargados en la barra.

-Tú estás interesado en alguien, eso lo sé.

-Vil mentira- dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿En serio?, Te puedo asegurar que si alguien más te llamará a las dos de la mañana lo primero que harías sería tomar el celular, ver el nombre del desgraciado que osa interrumpir tu sueño y lanzar el aparato contra la puerta, ya apagado cabe aclarar para que no te moleste. Para que al día siguiente, todavía molesto le reclames sobre lo poco decente que es al llamarte tan entrada la noche.- recito sonriéndole al contrario esperando una reacción.

-… yo no…

-Claro que lo harías y lo has hecho- interrumpió- pero por alguna razón es a Axel al único que no se lo has hecho, con él tienes más paciencia.

Se puso nervioso, eso lo había dejado muy en evidencia- no sabes lo que dices.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- dijo en tono alto,- lo sé yo, lo sabe Sora y lo sabes tú. Por dios que él está igual con Riku sólo que los dos lo siguen negando.

-¿Y qué es lo que tú le sabes a eso dos?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Pues ya ves, no eres el único que puede manejar la información a su antojo.

-Venga ya, cuéntame de que te has enterado.- pidió ansioso.

-Bien, bien.- dijo mientras se acercaba por encima de la barra para quedar más cerca del otro y hablarle en casi un susurro.- ¿Recuerdas la vez que llegaste y los encontraste solos?

-… creo que si- dijo después de hacer memoria.

-Bueno, yo llegue un rato después y resulta que los vi muy juntos, demasiado juntos. Sora estaba sonrojado a más no poder mientras que Riku tenía esa sonrisa de "he logrado lo que quería" mientras tomaba su barbilla para levantar el rostro.

-Eso seguro que era un beso.

-Seguro que sí.

-Si claro, seguro- dijo una tercera voz que apenas entraba a la cocina. –Díganme, ¿en qué momento evolucionaron a las vecinas chismosas? Verán es que me gustaría recuperar a mis primos, ya saben ese de la sonrisa boba- dijo mirando a Roxas.

-Oye.- reclamó el chico.

-Y el maniático del control, ese que se encarga de ser la madre sustituta- dijo ahora refiriéndose a Ven.

-Hey, tranquilo. Que si no fuera por mí no comes.- amenazó.

-Sí, sí. Entonces, ¿dónde quedaron esos mal nacidos que siempre se burlan de mí?- preguntó mientras se dirigía al refrigerador, quería algo de leche.

-Bueno Sora, no creí que nos extrañaras tanto- dijo Roxas mientras rodeaba sus hombros y se colocaba a su lado derecho.

-Es bueno saber eso- dijo Ven rodeándolo de la cintura quedando de su lado izquierdo. –No sabía que extrañarás que te molestáramos.

-Oh, ya cállense los dos, ya me di cuenta que regresaron de quien sabe dónde.- dijo para después separase y dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación. –Por cierto, ¿no tocaron hace poco la puerta?- dijo de último antes de entrar a la habitación de nuevo.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Ven al momento que corría hacía la puerta y la abría de golpe, encontrándose con un pelinegro algo sorprendido por la acción tan repentina cuando estaba por tocar de nuevo.

-Creí que no estabas- dijo en tono tranquilo, todavía con la expresión de asombro.

-Sí, lo siento. Estaba hablando con Sora.

-Oh, ¿Sora también está aquí?- preguntó mientras se asomaba al interior de la casa. –Hola Roxas, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien Van, gracias por preguntar.- contestó acercándose a la puerta.

-Hey, gracias por darle el mensaje a Ven, creí que no podría verlo hoy- dijo mientras jalaba al nombrado para ponerlo a su lado y pasar un brazo por sus hombros.

-De nada, sólo te encargo que lo cuides, ya sabes, a veces puede ser algo descuidado- decía pasando a un lado de los chicos; despeinando un poco a su hermano. -¡Sora regresó en la tarde!- Grito desde la entrada recibiendo un corto si del castaño. –Yo me voy chicos. Te veo luego Van- se despidió dándole la espalda a los chicos comenzando a alejarse.

-¡No llegues tan tarde!- gritó el rubio siendo abrazado todavía por el pelinegro.

-¡Sí, sí!- gritó en respuesta. -¡Diviértanse!

-Pues bien, supongo que nosotros también podemos irnos ¿no?- preguntó viendo al más bajo.

-Supongo que si- se soltó del abrazo para entrar de nuevo a su hogar, necesitaba sacar las llaves.-¡Nos vemos después Sora!- gritó desde la entrada, espero un momento hasta escuchar la respuesta del castaño y por fin cerró la puerta. –Entonces, ¿a qué se debe la repentina invitación?- le preguntó al otro mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección contraria a la que hace unos momentos Roxas había tomado.

-Quería verte, ¿es eso tan malo?

-Después de dos semanas ¿tú que crees?

-Estuve ocupado estas semanas, no es algo que tuviera planeado ¿sabes? Pero ya que termine con todo lo que tenía que hacer y sinceramente estaba aburrido en casa, decidí salir contigo. ¿Está mal?

-Algo, técnicamente acabas de ponerme como una diversión nada más- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No, Ven, no te estoy poniendo como una diversión- volvió a rodear sus hombros para acercarse a su oído- eres más bien una muy buena distracción.

Se estremeció un poco al escuchar el comentario, había sido muy cerca de su oído en un susurro y esa parte era muy sensible.- No hagas eso- reclamó mientras se alejaba un poco del otro.

Vanitas soltó una risa al ver la reacción del rubio, no importaba que pasará, para él; Ven sería siempre una buena distracción, por desgracia era una que le estaba costando algo de trabajo conseguir de nuevo. –Bien, bien, te dejo entonces.- dijo mientras metía las manos a las bolsas del pantalón. – Hay un disco que quiero comprar, ¿está bien si vamos?

-Supongo- decía acercándose con algo de cautela al otro. No le gustaba que hicieran eso, de cierta forma lo ponían muy sensible y después era muy difícil lidiar con eso, Van lo sabía y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacerlo. Cosa que en algún punto comenzó a molestarle puesto que parecía disfrutarlo más en ese momento que cuando tenían una relación.

-Entonces vamos, mi querido Ven- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba de la mano entrelazando los dedos para jalarlo en dirección al lugar.

No dijo nada, sólo se dejó hacer, ya sabía que el chico llegaba a tener ciertos arrebatos un tanto cariñosos, arrebatos que podía aceptar sin ningún problema en ciertas ocasiones, en otras no tanto debido a que le causaban cierta molestia.

Llegaron a la tienda después de un rato de estar caminando, Van todavía sonriendo por la cercanía entra ambos, Ven manteniéndose tranquilo esperando a que algo pasará, lo que fuera.

-¿Y cómo has estado Ven?- preguntó de repente afianzando más el agarre, bajando el ritmo de sus pasos quedando a un lado del rubio.

-Con altas y bajas como todos, supongo.

-Escuché que iban a tener un nuevo integrante.

-Se supone, pero el chico nunca llegó.

-Sabes que bien pudo haber sido que te vio y decidió huir ¿verdad?

-¿Pero qué dices? No creo tener tan mal aspecto.

-Yo no lo dije por eso- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Como si no lo supieras.

-Deja eso- dijo un poco sobresaltado pero intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Porque no me gusta.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- se acercó de nuevo, esta vez dejando un beso muy cerca de los labios.- Yo tenía entendido que si te gustaba.

-P-pues no, no me gusta.- comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso, no a gran escala, no algo tan notorio, sólo sentía la molestia en el estómago, de ese tipo que te indica que está ansioso porque algo pase.

-Ven, sigues siendo un pésimo mentiroso- decía deteniéndose de golpe para tomar el rostro del otro de la barbilla con intenciones claras de levantar sus rostro. –Y eso lo sabes. ¿Acaso no has practicado nada?

-Lo he hecho- contestó sin dejarse intimidar, no iba a darle el gusto al otro de verlo alterado por lo que estaba haciendo, mantendría su reputación y su imagen, le demostraría que ya no le afectaba como antes, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo seguían afectándolo sólo que en menor medida.

-Entonces tienes que practicar más, no hay ningún progreso- dijo muy cerca de los labios del otro, dejando que se rozarán, haría que Ven lo besará, esa era su primer meta. Lograr que el chico anhelara y suplicará por un beso suyo.

-Bueno, Roma no se hizo en un día, ¿o sí?- no hizo el intento de alejarse o de acercarse, sólo se quedó quieto, esperando cualquier movimiento por parte del otro. Esperando a que actuara, si es que pensaba hacerlo o a que le permitiera alejarse.

-No, en eso tienes un punto.- Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de un grupo de chicas que estaban atentas a ellos dos, esperando, posiblemente al igual que Ven, a que algo pasará. -¿No vas a hacer nada?- preguntó divertido dirigiendo de nuevo su atención al rubio.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Ya sabes, estamos muy juntos, demasiado. Sólo basta un pequeño impulso tuyo y la distancia va a terminarse.

-¿Por qué querría eso?

Rio un poco- así que ahora te pones difícil. Bueno, sólo déjame decirte que hay público y este mismo empieza a crecer.- dijo dándole a notar la presencia de las chicas.

Iba a voltear un poco para ver de quien hablaba el otro, pero se sintió imposibilitado cuando sintió un incremento de fuerza en el agarre que seguía en su barbilla.

-No creo que sea buena idea Ven, ¿por qué mejor no terminas con esto y haces lo que los dos queremos?

-No creo Van- se centró en los ojos del otro, tenía que admitir que la situación ya lo estaba casando, no sólo en ese momento, sino que en los últimos días. Era cierto lo que le había dicho a Roxas pero ya no estaba tan seguro de ello. Sabía que de cierta forma Vanitas era despreciable, claro que de una manera muy particular, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera sintiendo algo por él, ya no tan fuerte, debido a las acciones que el peli negro tomaba con él, pero que todavía existía.- Si tanto lo quieres hazlo tú. –dijo de último antes de separarse y tomar el camino que en un principio habían estado siguiendo. Dio un vistazo rápido a las chicas que algo avergonzadas siguieron su camino. Bajo el ritmo al sentir que el otro no lo seguía y volteo para ver a que distancia se encontraba. Vanitas estaba serio. Demasiado para su gusto. Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que el otro se acercara dispuesto a continuar el camino que habían elegido. Pero el otro no hacía intento alguno por moverse. – ¿No piensas moverte?- preguntó en tono molesto.

Se encogió de hombros- podría hacerlo, pero ¿para qué?

-¿Qué no querías comprar algo?

-Quería pero el ánimo lo tengo ahora en el suelo.

Levantó una ceja ante la respuesta dada- ¿Es en serio?

-Lo es.

-Entonces… ¿podría irme a casa ya?

-Podrías, pero no quiero.- dijo acercándose al menor todavía sin invadir su espacio personal. -¿Acaso ya quieres irte?

-Bueno, contigo es sólo dar espectáculos.

-No lo sería si reaccionaras de mejor manera.

-¿Reaccionar de mejor manera?, ¿pues qué esperabas que hiciera?- preguntó comenzando a destensar los brazos para dejarlos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Algo como esto.- dijo pasando un brazo por la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo de forma violenta para provocar que sus labios se juntasen, dándole una mordida con fuerza al otro que atino a intentar separarse. Afianzó más el agarre, no había cumplido su meta pero ahora haría que el otro se arrepintiera, lo junto más a su cuerpo, con la mordida logró que el rubio abriera la boca, entró en ello, profundizo el beso buscando dejarlo sin aire en el proceso. Se separó después de que se sintió complacido, aunque no del todo satisfecho pero no podía alargar más el momento por los continuos intentos del otro por separarse. Cuando vio que Ven estaba con el ceño fruncido sonrió para sí mismo. Tal vez no había logrado lo que quería, pero había obtenido algo bueno de todas formas.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó molesto.

-Porque quería.

-¿Y te crees con el derecho de besarme cada qué quieras?

-Sí y vaya que lo creo.- dijo con arrogancia. A él no le importaba el hecho de que Ven fuera su "ex pareja" como había escuchado muchas veces, él simplemente quería tenerlo y punto. Y aunque hubiese sido él quien terminará la relación, le gustaba ver al chico de esa forma, tomarlo cuando quisiera así fuese en medio de la calle, tal como en ese momento y decir que no eran nada. Que no había ningún lazo de por medio pero dejando en claro que era suyo y de nadie más. - ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-¡Claro que lo hay!- exclamó molesto. –Tú y yo ya no somos pareja, no puedes hacer algo así por el simple hecho de quererlo.

-Claro que puedo- dijo robándole otro beso. -¿Lo ves?

Ven sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. – Bien. Entonces me voy. He perdido todo el interés en salir hoy.- dijo pasando a un lado del otro.

Cuando paso junto a él lo tomo de la muñeca provocando que se inclinara un poco hacía atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio, volvió a tomarlo de la cintura dejándolo en esa posición besándolo de nuevo, esta vez de forma más pasional a causa de la posición en la que estaban, sujetándolo para que no callera al piso. Sintió como el otro se negaba a corresponder el beso, pero estaba dispuesto a obligarlo, tal vez no en ese momento pero lo lograría en algún otro. Volvió a morder su labio esta vez con mayor fuerza provocando un quejido en el otro a causa del dolor, sonrió para sus adentros y de golpe lo levantó.- Sabes que te gustan mis besos- dijo con burla mientras el chico llevaba sus dedos a su labio herido confirmando que estaba sangrando un poco.- Te encantan, lo sé.

-Quisieras- dijo para comenzar a alejarse nuevo, antes de que el otro volviera a agarrarlo.

Se rio de forma estruendosa mientras lo veía partir. – ¡Nos vemos después Ven y no te preocupes, para la otra los disfrutarás más!- gritó llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes.

-Idiota- dijo por lo bajo al escuchar el grito y la risa del pelinegro, pero había algo de razón en lo que había dicho… sus besos de verdad le encantaban.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Inexistente**

**Capítulo VI**

**Bienvenido**

-¡Ese grandísimo idiota!- escuchó que gritaron en la entrada. Se asomó un poco desubicado por no saber de quien se trataba si de Ventus o de Roxas.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaron detrás de él, asomándose sólo lo suficiente por la puerta de la habitación del chico.

-No tengo idea- contestó en tono bajo. –No salgas, de por sí ya tengo problemas con ellos y si te ven no pararán de molestarme en un buen rato.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejándolo encerrado.

-Bueno, como quieras- bufó molesto dejándose caer en la cama, - de todas formas se van a enterar en algún momento, ¿qué no?

Intento aparentar total indiferencia mientras se dirigía a la sala, estaba un poco agitado por lo que recién había estado haciendo con Riku y si se daban cuenta, ya fuese Roxas o Ventus, de verdad que sufriría la última semana que se quedaría ahí. -¡Dios, no lo soporto!- volvió a escuchar que se quejaban. Intento adivinar quién era antes de asomarse por completo pero no lo logró, así que se aventuró a ver cómo iba vestido. Al percatarse que la ropa que traía puesta era de un color claro, a excepción de la playera que era negra (asunto que siempre le había causado curiosidad, puesto que los gemelos se ponían el color de la playera contrario) supo que se trataba de Ventus. –Ven, regresaste más pronto de lo que esperaba- dijo viendo el reloj de la sala, apenas habían pasado tres horas desde que los gemelos se habían ido, normalmente cuando salían llegaban casi al anochecer.

-Si bueno, a Van le dio por hacer una bonita escena en mitad de la calle.

-… ¿pues qué te hizo?- preguntó al percatarse del estado en que estaba el chico. Aparte de que el rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo, se veía la molestia a flor de piel.

Se quedó callado y quieto un momento. Tenía que admitir que todavía se esforzaba por recordar las sensaciones que apenas había vivido. Le había gustado, si, en eso le daba la razón al pelinegro, pero no era la forma. Simple y sencillamente no lo era. –… me beso en plena calle.- Dijo en un tono bajo. Desviando el rostro para evitar ver a Sora.

-¿Y eso es tan malo?- preguntó tranquilo. No le extrañaba, ya sabía que Van iba con intenciones claras de recuperar a su primo.

-Lo es cuando es en media avenida principal- dijo enfurruñado mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso que te moleste más el lugar donde lo hizo a lo que hizo en sí.- dijo con tono de burla.

-Cállate- cruzó los brazos.

Esa fue la señal de Sora, cuando Ven se ponía así significaba que tenían que dejarlo solo. El rubio estaba en mitad de una pataleta. –Bueno, yo me callo. Voy a mi habitación.- dijo dejando al chico todavía en la sala.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-¿Bien qué?

Rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio- ¿Quién era?

Sonrió ante la reacción- Ventus, parece que tuvo un percance con Vanitas.- comenzó a explicar mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama. –Y ahora está en medio de un gran berrinche.

-¿Por eso lo dejaste solo?- preguntó mientras se recostaba de lado para abrazar al otro por la cintura.

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estas situaciones. – puso sus manos encima de las que rodeaban su cintura. –Nunca he podido calmarlo cuando está así, es Roxas quien tiene ese gran don.

-Mala suerte supongo.

-Muy mala suerte.- Giro su torso un poco para ver mejor al peli plateado. –Pero no es algo que haya necesitado muy seguido.

-Pero en ocasiones como esta creo que sería muy útil.

-Sólo dale tiempo,- dirigió su atención al reloj que estaba a un lado de la cama- unos diez minutos a lo mucho. No tardaremos en escuchar la puerta de su habitación azotándose.

Se le quedó viendo un rato en silencio hasta que el menor volteo a verlo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Considero que eres alguien demasiado curioso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sabemos que Ven es totalmente declarado ¿cierto?

-Cierto- contestó extrañado por el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

-También sabemos que a Roxas no le importa el género, si a él le gusta, le gusta y punto. Pero el chico no se considera del todo bisexual. ¿No es así?

El castaño volvió a asentir, dándole toda la atención al mayor.

-Y se supone que tú eras heterosexual pero nunca lo aseguraste, es más decías que no pensabas catalogarte de alguna manera- hizo una pausa para observar las reacciones del más chico- lo que si aceptabas es que eras un chico por demás curioso, cualidad que compartes con los rubios de la casa.

-¿A qué quieres llegar Riku?

-A que la curiosidad mato al gato Sora- decía levantándose de forma que quedará recargado en sus antebrazos acercándose a su rostro,- y tú estás llevando muy lejos tu curiosidad. – Dijo quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- preguntó con algo de burla. Acercándose un poco más.

-No del todo, es bueno saber que yo soy tu curiosidad.

-Y yo la tuya, ¿no es así?- preguntó con una sonrisa antes de decidirse a besarlo. Beso que supo correspondido al instante. Hace unos días atrás ambos habían hablado sobre el interés que un chico podía desarrollar por otro. Siendo ambos heterosexuales, según la sociedad y conocidos porque ellos nunca lo habían asegurado, eso les causaba curiosidad; así que llegaron a un tipo de acuerdo. Lo intentarían, sería entre ellos. Puesto que se conocían de años y se tenían confianza, lo intentarían. Llevaban sólo unos días, casi una semana y no habían pasado de los besos, no eran apasionados ni buscaban profundizarlos, se trataba sólo de pequeños roces, inocentes sin buscar segundas intenciones, al menos no todavía.

Se separaron después de unos segundos, Sora mostrando una enorme sonrisa mientras que Riku una más discreta. Tenían que admitir, y los dos estaban de acuerdo, que se habían acoplado bien, demasiado bien para ser la primera experiencia, no había tanto nerviosismo como se habían esperado, podría ser por el hecho de conocerse o porque lo que llevaban, como quiera que se llamase, era de mutuo acuerdo.

-Eres una curiosidad buena, lo admito- dijo Riku en cuanto se separaron.

-Eso lo sé, pero gracias por recordármelo.

-Aunque algo creída.

-¿Y eres tú quién lo dice? Ahora me siento ofendido.

Iba a reclamar cuando el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con gran fuerza lo interrumpió.

-Y allí va- dijo Sora suspirando.

-Conoces bien su rutina.

-Es mi primo después de todo, además de que paso mucho tiempo en su casa.

-¿Y Roxas hace lo mismo?

Sora levanto una ceja mientras dejaba salir una risa burlona- Si claro, bueno fuera.

Se sorprendió ante la respuesta. -¿Pues qué hace o qué?

-Roxas es… algo impulsivo.

-Un cabezota como Ven y tú… hhg- se quejó al recibir el golpe en el brazo- es la verdad y lo sabes.

-Cómo te decía- siguió explicando notoriamente molesto- Roxas es impulsivo, pero lo que me sorprende es que puede mantenerse muy tranquilo cuando de verdad lo quiere.

-¿No es contradictorio eso?

-Lo es, es que Roxas es raro. Puede actuar impulsivo, de verdad impulsivo sin pensar las cosas cuando lo único que quiere hacer es desquitarse, pero si sabe que no es el momento y sabe que puede soportar un poco más se tranquiliza, pero lo hace de forma tal que es espeluznante el cómo lo logra. Ya después de eso llega lo de encerrarse en su cuarto y poner su música a todo volumen.

-Al menos tiene buen gusto en música.- Dijo divertido.

-Claro, si para ti es divertido escuchar un montón de gritos a los cuales no se les entiende nada.- dijo sarcástico.

Estaba en la torre del reloj, escuchando lo que podría considerarse su canción favorita con los audífonos y como era su costumbre a todo volumen.- _Are you still breathing? It´s your heart that's beating inside, that keeps us alive and for the very first time, we're pushing aside to surrender. Everything that I see in my eyes except for the one thing on my mind. __That I am alive, for the very first time!- _Susurraba, en algún tiempo había intentado cantarla, pero no podía alcanzar ese efecto con la garganta por mucho que quisiera.

-¿Ya te he dicho que te quedarás sordo algún día?- preguntó mientras bajaba los audífonos del rubio.

-Sí, al menos unas cuatro veces.-contestó divertido. –Pero si va a pasar, al menos que sea a causa de lo que me gusta ¿no crees?

-Ese es un buen punto, aun así, ¿qué escuchas?- preguntó quitándole los audífonos al chico y poniéndoselos él. –Por dios, ¿cómo entiendes esto?

El chico levantó los hombros. –Me costó trabajo al principio, pero pude entenderle después de escuchar la canción unas seis veces seguidas.

-¿Y quiénes son?- Por fin se sentó a un lado del chico devolviéndole el aparato.

-Suicide silence, la canción es "You only live once" es una buena canción, claro cuando logras entenderle.- agregó al ver el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Bueno, dejemos mi música en paz, mejor dime. ¿El otro quedó igual o peor que tú?

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado.

-Esto- dijo al momento que ponía una mano en la mejilla herida del pelirrojo, obligándole a ladear el rostro para quedar de frente. –Fue un buen golpe.

-Ah, eso, las cosas se complicaron un poco en la misión.-comenzó a explicar intentando girar el rostro. –No sé supone que me viera inmiscuido en eso, pero parece que hay algunas cosas que aunque quieras evitar terminan pasando.- dijo marcando nuevamente distancia entre el rubio y él.

-¿En qué trabajas Axel?

-Vaya, sí que tienes algo de prisa enano. – Comentó con una sonrisa- ¿por qué no empiezas tú contándome tus secretos?

-Porque no soy yo quien tiene un golpe en el rostro. Además de que fuiste tú quien llego tarde.

-No Roxas, comienza tú, porque para que puedas entenderme tendremos que ir a otro lugar… además el tema es algo delicado.- dijo un poco serio.

Se extrañó al ver de esa forma a Axel, no es como si en esas tres semanas que se estuvieran frecuentando lo hubiese visto serio. No era algo tan común. Detuvo la reproducción del celular, puesto que todavía seguía escuchándose y se centró en el mayor. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.- No es la gran cosa, mi última relación fue hace tres meses. – comenzó a jugar con sus manos desviando su mirada hacía ellas.- Fue con una chica llamada Naminé. Hasta donde recuerdo fue un noviazgo estable.

-¿Y por qué terminaron?

Soltó una risa baja observando ahora al frente. –La verdad… no lo sé. Creo que yo empecé a cambiar mucho. Y sigo cambiando, de eso me he dado cuenta. – espero a que el pelirrojo dijera algo, pero al no escuchar nada continuó. –Creo que comencé a aburrirme de todo, ya no quería salir de casa, ya no quería estar con los amigos, simple y sencillamente comencé a alejarme, no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie y aunque Nami me apoyo de una manera simplemente increíble, no pudimos hacer nada. Terminar la relación era inevitable. Yo le estaba haciendo daño y también me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo. Creo que fue por eso que terminamos, necesitaba encontrarme a mí mismo antes de estar con alguien.

-Eso se escuchó muy profundo Roxas- dijo ligeramente sorprendido. En un principio había intentado comprender en qué punto se encontraba el chico, pero después de eso se dio cuenta que estaba más perdido de lo que pensaba.

-No es profundo, es algo que a cualquiera le puede pasar.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo en un tono alto llamando la atención del menor- sólo algunos podemos pasar por eso- tomo aire antes de continuar- ¿Sabes Roxas? Hay gente allá afuera, incluso más cerca de lo que crees que nunca se han perdido a sí mismos. Tienen tanta seguridad en su persona, en su vida; que nunca olvidan lo que es ser ellos. Incluso me atrevería a decir que nunca se preocupan por cambiar, porque aunque tengan un momento de debilidad, de tristeza como ellos le llaman, siempre recuerdan quienes son. Y habemos otros, si me incluyo en esta categoría- dijo volteando a ver al otro un momento para continuar- que llegamos a un punto en el cual llegamos a perdernos, no porque olvidemos quienes somos, sino que las personas que somos en esos momentos no es suficiente para enfrentar todo lo que nos pasa. Somos esas personas las que necesitamos reconstruirnos, dar un vistazo a la persona que éramos antes y ver qué es lo que ya no nos funciona. Somos nosotros quienes buscamos el cambio para adaptarnos a una sociedad de porquería. Cuando en si tendríamos que ser aceptados sólo por lo que somos.- se detuvo al darse cuenta que había dicho mucho y de forma tan rápida- Lo que quiero decir Roxas, es que… te perdiste a ti mismo, si, y está bien. Porque no quisiste quedarte en ese olvido, al contrario, te buscaste a ti mismo, buscaste quien eras y eso, ese sencillo paso ya te hizo crecer de una forma tal que no tienes idea. No somos débiles. Por eso sientes que no encajas con nadie, por eso tienes problemas con los chicos esos con los que peleaste la otra vez. Porque ellos no entienden por lo que pasaste o estás pasando. Porque ellos no han sentido el dolor que conlleva el perder la existencia ni la satisfacción que se siente al recuperarte después de un largo tiempo.

Quiso decir algo, pero la sorpresa no se lo permitía, sabía que eso, de una forma muchísimo más sutil, había sido un regaño causado por la autocompasión que había tenido. ¿Si lo tenía merecido? Tal vez, ¿Había sido injusto? Puede que un poco, pero no era algo que le preocupará en el momento, más bien era que Axel conocía bien la sensación, Axel había pasado por algo parecido y puede que no sólo una vez, sino que una cantidad considerable.- Pues… - se aventuró a comentar- podría decirse que sigo recuperándome.

Lo observo detenidamente, sabía que era mentira, sabía que el chico todavía no comenzaba realmente con la búsqueda que necesitaba. Se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos. La primera vez que él se perdió fue cuando tenía dieciséis años, la adolescencia es un proceso complicado y bastante peligroso, pero una vez pasas eso y sobrevives al llegar a los dieciocho, bueno el quedarse en los veintidós, como era su caso, no era tan complicado. Le dedico una sonrisa al chico antes de preguntar- ¿Y sólo has tenido relaciones con chicas?

No esperaba la pregunta, más bien, él sabía que no era algo que se preguntará así de sencillo, o al menos no le pasaba de una forma continua. –No exactamente, no soy del tipo de personas que se centran en un género específicamente.

-¿Entonces?

Levantó los hombros- si alguien me gusta, me gusta y punto.

-¿Así de fácil?

-¿Qué no las cosas siempre son así de fáciles?- preguntó con burla. –No me mortifico por las batallas internas en cuanto a algo nuevo o me martirizo porque no puedo aceptarme como soy. El punto es ese soy como soy y no hay más. Si me gustaba Naminé, me gustaba y punto, si me gusta algún chico, me gusta y ya. No hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-… no sabría decir cómo te veo ahora.- Dijo con algo de duda. –Eres un caso raro.

-Puede que lo sea.

-Es que, la verdad nunca había conocido a una persona que aceptase tal clase de cambios así de sencillo. Siempre tienen algo de dificultad para aceptar ese tipo de cosas.

-Sólo mortificarse por cosas sin importancia… creo.

-¿Y no te molesta lo que piensen los demás de ti?

-La verdad es que no… puede que me aislé y todo, pero es que todo es tan monótono que deja de importar, puede que cuando tuviera catorce o quince todavía me importará, pero con dieciocho, ¿crees que sea algo que me quite el sueño?

-No, no lo creo… pero dime, ¿cuándo fue tú última experiencia con un chico?

El menor hizo memoria, ¿hace cuánto había sido?- Creo que fue hace seis meses, días más, días menos, no recuerdo muy bien.

-¿Y cómo se llamaba?

-No fue del todo una relación, más bien fueron algunos encuentros. Por ello el nombre no lo recuerdo.

-¿Qué clase de vida llevabas?- preguntó con una sonrisa a modo de burla.

-No mal pienses las cosas Axel, ya te dije que fueron encuentros, el chico quería intentar algo nuevo y yo simplemente estaba aburrido.

-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué clase de vida llevabas?

-Ya deja eso- exigió divertido indicándole que le soltaría un golpe si no cerraba la boca.

-Vale, vale- decía mientras levantaba las manos frente a él para defenderse- tampoco es para que te pongas así.

-Bien- dijo relajándose- como ves mi vida amorosa no es tan interesante… no sé porque tanta insistencia para conocerla.

-Es simple Roxas, puedes conocer mucho de una persona por su vida amorosa. Además de que la tuya es sumamente interesante.

-Venga ya, ¿y yo te creo no?

-Deberías hacerlo, ¿acaso no eres tú quien puede manejar la información a tu conveniencia?

-… así que eso era lo que buscabas.- dijo en tono bajo.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué más buscabas Axel?- preguntó comenzando a sentirse algo molesto. Cosa que el pelirrojo noto.

-No te molestes, al menos no todavía. Dije que te diría en que trabajo ¿verdad?- vio como el chico asentía y prosiguió con lo que planeaba decirle- Y en serio voy a contarte, pero primero hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

-¿Y ahora qué es?- preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué dirías de unirte a un grupo en el cual todos los integrantes del mismo han experimentado lo que tú en distintos niveles?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó algo extrañado.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar-A eso mismo. Seamos sinceros, estás solo, nos vemos en las tardes y eso, pero es porque tienes vacaciones, las cuales terminarán en unos cuantos días, ¿no es así? Así que ¿por qué quedarte solo? Únete a nuestro grupo Roxas, estoy seguro, créeme que de verdad lo estoy- dijo viéndolo fijamente- que encajaras a la perfección. Todos los chicos del grupo hemos pasado por una situación similar a la tuya, al menos en cuanto a las consecuencias. Por eso sé que quedarías bien entre nosotros, porque en verdad comprendemos.

-¿Era eso lo que buscabas en primer lugar Axel?, ¿buscabas que me uniera a tu grupo?

-Siendo sinceros… si- llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza intentando ver cómo salir de la situación.-la primera intención fue la de convencerte para que te nos unieras, pero de una u otra forma estoy seguro que estaríamos en la misma situación.

-¿Qué situación?

-Tú y yo aquí platicando de cualquier cosa, haciendo el vago y a veces el tonto.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque te comprendo en el nivel que necesitas y por lo que me acabas de contar, sé que todavía vivirás otro tipo de situaciones. Por eso lo sé. Estoy completamente seguro de ello. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No somos lo mismo que los keyblade, quiero aclarar desde ahorita, somos diferentes en muchos aspectos así que no tendrías que esperar a que intentáramos convencerte de la misma forma.

Se quedó meditando lo recién dicho. Era cierto que se estaba llevando bien con Axel y había encontrado mucha comprensión en cuanto a ciertos temas, se sentía integrado sin ninguna dificultad o esfuerzo. -… pues…- dijo dudoso.

-Inténtalo, podrías encontrar un buen sitio entre nosotros. Incluso podrías experimentar en primera mano en que trabajo.

-¿Y terminare con golpes como ese?, diablos, eso hace que me lo piense, ya sabes. Me encanta ser golpeado- dijo con mofa, quería aligerar un poco el ambiente. Se había sentido extraño y algo molesto al saber que Axel sólo buscaba convencerlo pero dejo de darle importancia con las últimas palabras del otro.

-Bueno, no te aseguro que te salves de algunos, pero puedo decir que la mayoría de las veces es un trabajo tranquilo.

-Si claro.

-¿Entonces?

Soltó un suspiro, pensando que esa sería la última vez que podría hacerlo de manera tan tranquila y sólo por cuenta suya. –Podría intentarlo…

-¿En serio?- preguntó animado por la respuesta, había planeado mucho lo que le diría al chico para no hacer que huyera y desapareciera por completo. Y tal parece que la forma en que había pensado había sido la correcta.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Además como dices, pronto comenzaré las clases y no me apetece del todo estar solo, no por el hecho mismo- aclaro a tiempo- sino que puede que vuelva a encontrarme con los chicos y no sería muy divertido tener una confrontación tres contra uno.

-Bien- dijo emocionado poniéndose de pie- entonces podemos irnos.

-¿Irnos?, ¿a dónde?- preguntó también poniéndose de pie.

-Te dije que tendríamos que ir a otro sitio si querías saber sobre mi trabajo, así que vamos para allá- dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la torre.

-¿Te han dicho que ocultas muchas cosas?- preguntó siguiéndolo de cerca.

-¿Te han dicho que haces lo mismo enano?

-Y ya vas de nuevo con eso.- rodo los ojos ante el apodo, realmente no le molestaba, si, era más chico que Axel, mucho más chico que él y ni como negarlo. Pero era divertido por momentos montar ese tipo de escenitas.

-Cuando crezcas podrás reclamarme lo que quieras- decía al momento que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio con intención de despeinarle un poco.

-Eres un idiota.

-Sólo contigo, es que quiero que me mires todo el tiempo, por eso quiero tener tu atención siempre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo dicho, eres un idiota.- lo golpeo en el brazo con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo es qué sueltas ese tipo de comentarios sin vergüenza alguna?

-Porque es lo que siento Roxas- contestó continuando la broma- ahora acabas de romper mi pobre corazón al reírte de mí- dijo dramático- yo te confieso mi amor y tú lo tomas así, que cruel eres.

-Si Axel, lo soy, por eso no es bueno que te me confieses de golpe.

-Y entonces- dijo mientras acercaba al chico hacía si para susurrarle de la forma más elegante posible al oído- ¿cuál es la mejor forma de declararme?- se separó en el momento que termino la pregunta, estallando en carcajadas al ver el rostro completamente sonrojado del rubio. –Roxas… tienes que aprender… a controlarte- dijo entre risas.

-C-cállate- lo había sorprendido, estar tan cerca del otro, el tono que uso y la forma en que lo dijo lo tomo por sorpresa, por ello no logró evitar sonrojarse y pensaba que aunque hubiese podido hacerlo no habría logrado mucho. –Sólo me tomaste desprevenido.

-Pues sería bueno que cuidarás tu espalda.

-No- dijo más tranquilo- sé que tú la cuidarás por mí.- termino de decir sintiendo que con eso ya se había cobrado la broma anterior.

-Apenas y puedo cuidar la mía, pero haré el intento- decía levantando los hombros para quitar importancia.- Bien, ahora hay que ir por acá- le dijo al momento que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Roxas- el camino es algo complicado y bastante tedioso.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó levantando la cabeza para ver mejor el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Porque somos personas complicadas- dijo con una sonrisa –cuando lleguemos vas a entenderlo. Lo verás a la primera.

-Lo dices con mucho ánimo… y eso me preocupa un poco.

-Oh vamos, no será tan malo créeme.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, Roxas dejado que fuese Axel quien marcase el camino, sin percatarse del todo de las tantas vueltas que habían dado, al menos hasta el momento en que llegaron al sitio donde él fue a parar después de huir de la propuesta que le habían hecho los chicos.

-Conozco este lugar- dijo de pronto.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si… ya he pasado por aquí… o eso creo- observaba lo que había alrededor intentando recordar si era cierta que había pasado por el sitio o no.

-Intenta hacer memoria, puede que así me ahorre un poco.

-Si… ya he estado aquí… allí hay dos entradas ¿no?- preguntó señalando un sitio algo escondido del camino que estaban siguiendo.

-Si- dijo algo inquieto. ¿Cómo era que Roxas conocía ese detalle?- Exactamente ¿cómo fue qué terminaste por este sitio?

-Ah… pues, fue cuando me propusieron lo de entrar en los keyblade, creo que esa vez sólo me deje llevar y me metí por lugares que no conocía.

-Entonces, si tuvieras que regresar aquí ¿podrías hacerlo?

-Probablemente no. Creo que la primera vez sólo fue suerte.

-¿Y qué más paso esa vez?

-Pues, recuerdo que cuando salí a una avenida principal choque con dos chicos pero…- se calló de golpe al intentar recordar ese momento.

-¿Con dos chicos?

-Si… no recuerdo bien como eran…

-¿Tenías una sudadera negra en ese momento?

-Ah, si… ¿por qué?

Se echó a reír antes de contestar- Roxas, ya estaba destinado que nos conociéramos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese día chocaste conmigo y con Demyx, un chico del grupo.

Abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa de esa noticia. -¿Es en serio?

-Lo es, ¿ves? De una u otra forma hubiéramos terminado conociéndonos.

-Pff- bufó- entonces no me salvaría de ti de una u otra forma.

-Para nada… bueno- se detuvieron frente a un muro que el rubio ya había identificado, tenía ese grafiti tan llamativo junto con los números en romanos.- llegamos.

-¿Aquí?

Soltó al menor del agarre que todavía tenía en sus hombros y se puso frente a él, dándole la espalda a la pintura en el muro. –Aquí, bienvenido al castillo inexistente Roxas.- Sonrió al menor cerrando un poco los ojos- bienvenido a la Organización XIII.

"Bien" se dijo a sí mismo, ahora ya tenía una idea de con qué clase de locos había terminado.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Primero que nada, una disculpa por no haber dejado actualización la semana pasada, pero los exámenes consumieron todo mi tiempo libre, es horrible cuando se juntan con la entrega de todos los proyectos. Pero aquí estoy dejando dos capítulos y con la promesa de dejar la actualización el próximo viernes sin faltan entre 6-7 como lo he estado haciendo. **

**Sé que no me había tomado el tiempo de escribir algo como nota de inicio ni como nota final, sólo lo hago cuando es necesario, al menos en este caso… así que ya no los entretengo más, aquí están el capítulo siete y ocho =)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo VII**

**Días de niñera**

-Así que esto es la Organización XIII- dijo haciéndose un poco hacía atrás, arrepintiéndose un poco, pero sólo un poco, de haber entrado a ese lugar. Y es que no era algo tan común ver volando un par de cuchillos, los cuales se veían que iban electrificados, en dirección a un tipo con bata blanca que corría a toda velocidad gritando por ayuda, que no quería morir en ese momento. O ver como algunos pétalos rosas iban y venían de un lado para otro cerca de un tipo de rastas que daba algo de miedo. Bien lo admitía que daba mucho miedo. De hecho hasta pudo haber aceptado la montaña de libros que parecía caerle encima a un rubio si lo hubiese visto en primer lugar, pero después de lo ocurrido sólo podía pensar una cosa "todos aquí están algo zafados". Dio otro paso hacia atrás chocando con el cuerpo de Axel quien volvió a colocar su mano sobre su hombro, invitándole con ello a que no se arrepintiera.

-Sé lo que piensas Roxas, pero créeme; ahora están tranquilos.- dijo en un intento por tranquilizarlo, sabía que tal vez no funcionaría pero ya que había llevado al chico hasta allí, tendría que convencerlo de que sin importar las locuras que podrían observarse en la sala principal de la organización era el sitio adecuado para él.

-Claro, eso me va a tranquilizar- dijo sarcástico.

Iba a continuar con su diálogo pero un grito demasiado agudo para su gusto y demasiado cercano a ellos se lo impidió- ¡Ya te dije que dejes de intentar robarme la ropa interior!- gritó la chica molesta mientras otra tanda de cuchillos electrificados volaba en dirección al rubio que había pasado momentos antes.

-¡Bien!, con eso me he convencido, yo me voy de aquí- dijo apurado buscando la forma de pasar a Axel y salir del lugar.

-Oh, venga ya Roxas, no vas a decirme que te encuentras asustado sólo por esto.

-Axel, si estas son las personas que van a comprender el cómo me siento, creo que de verdad estoy mal de la cabeza y que mi lugar tendría que ser otro.

-Tú tranquilo, verás que es cosa rápida acostumbrarse a esto- y dicho eso lo rodeo con más fuerza para invitarle a caminar por todo ese bullicio. –Tienes suerte de que no se encuentren todos, pero no importa. Poco a poco los irás conociendo, por mientras al que tenemos que buscar es a Saix.

-¿Saix?

-Sí, él fue quien me encargo que te trajera, bueno él y Xenmas.- decía mientras buscaba alrededor a cualquiera de esos dos para darles la buena noticia de que la primera parte de su misión había terminado.- Como ves, estaban muy interesados en ti, así que hay que darles la buena noticia.

-Hey, que apenas me voy convenciendo.

-Oh, tu tranquilo Roxy, sé que te quedarás con nosotros. De eso no me cabe la menor duda.- dijo sonriente siguiendo el camino.

Después de pasar, lo que Roxas considero una buena cantidad de puertas y pasillos, sin contar claro los constantes gritos y situaciones incómodas, llegaron a una que era demasiado blanca para su gusto. -¿A dónde me trajiste Axel?- preguntó algo nervioso a causa de lo silencioso que se encontraba ese lugar en específico.

-Al lugar más tranquilo de todo el castillo.- dijo mientras lo soltaba y abría la puerta.- Esta es la sala de tronos.

Cuando el chico entró supo que bien podría quedarse en ese sitio sin ningún problema todo el tiempo que fuera, a diferencia de las anteriores salas que eran de color gris, esta era de un blanco demasiado brillante, desde la puerta hasta el último pedazo de muro eran del mismo color.

-¡Saix, Xenmas. He traído su encargo! – gritó mientras cerraba a puerta para quedar a un lado del rubio.

-¿Encargo?, ¿ahora soy un objeto o algo así?- preguntó cruzando los brazos y haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-Bueno Roxas, es algo así. Después de todo tú eras mi misión, así que es normal que avise que te he traído conmigo.- contestó colocando una mano en la cabeza del más chico para despeinarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Vaya, pues al menos espero haber sido una misión que valiera la pena.

-Y vaya que lo valiste, me has salido caro Roxas- dijo una voz detrás de ellos lo que causo que voltearan en su dirección. –Bienvenido.

-Xenmas, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

-Estaba arreglando unos asuntos con Saix, nada fuera de lo común.

-En cambio tú, llegaste más pronto de lo que habías dicho- dijo un peli azul que estaba entrando a la sala.

-Bueno Saix, eso no ha sido del todo mi culpa,- se defendió- el chico fue más sencillo de convencer de lo que esperábamos.

Estaba intentando decir algo, lo que fuese pero al ver entrar a los dos sujetos, que cabía aclarar eran más altos que él, casi de la estatura de Axel, le hacían sentirse pequeño. Demasiado pequeño para su gusto.

-Así que tú eres Roxas.- Dijo Xenmas observando un tanto divertido al más pequeño de la sala.

El chico sólo asintió, extrañando un poco a Axel quien no comprendía del todo el cambio de actitud en el rubio.

-Pues que te digo Axel, hiciste bien tu trabajo.- comento Saix acercándose específicamente al pelirrojo.

-En cuanto Roxas se haya instalado regresa para que te demos el pago.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien Roxas- dijo Xenmas llamando ahora la atención del chico- es bastante alentador saber que te unirás a la organización.- comenzó a explicar- Por hoy no podemos hacer mucho, sólo dejaremos que Axel te muestre los alrededores, te de una pequeña introducción y tal vez si el tiempo alcanza te haga una pequeña prueba para saber con qué tipo de armamento te familiarizas más.- Decía al momento que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico.- Mañana podrás presentarte ante el resto de la organización y se te asignará un número.

-Eso te lo explicará después esta mancha roja.- dijo Saix con burla mientras apuntaba a Axel.

-¡Hey!- exclamo.

-Sabes que es cierto, así que ni te esfuerces en negarlo.

-El punto es- dijo el mayor en un tono alto logrando que los otros dos quedasen en silencio- que tendremos que ayudarte a acoplarte, así que mantente tranquilo, que aunque esto pueda parecer una casa de locos, todos estamos aquí por una razón. Incluso tú. Hay un algo que nos hace semejantes y diferente al mismo tiempo. Pero eso ya será para después. Por mientras lo que debes recordar para el final del día es que yo soy Xenmas y el chico de cabello azul es Saix.- dijo señalando al aludido- Si tienes algún problema puedes recurrir a nosotros.- termino de decir con una sonrisa mientras se erguía de nuevo dejando en clara evidencia su altura. –Entonces tienes que terminar tu trabajo Axel, Saix, nosotros también debemos terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.

-De acuerdo- asintió el pelirrojo mientras veía como los dos antes de salir de la sala se despedían del menor. – Hey Roxas- llamó- ¿qué fue todo eso?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Oh, ahora si hablas- dijo con burla- a eso. Apenas aparecieron y tú te quedaste callado, me sorprendió que no corrieras a esconderte detrás de mí.

-¡Cállate!- dijo en voz alta dándole un golpe en el brazo. No iba a admitir que se había sentido un poco intimidado. –Sólo me puse algo nervioso.

Soltó una risa ante la excusa que dio el menor. -¿En serio? Pues más que nervioso yo te vi asustado.

-¡Que te calles ya!

-Bien, bien. Tienes un humor de los mil demonios- dijo para después extenderle la mano. Acto que descoloco al menor.- Bienvenido a la organización Roxas.

El chico sonrió al momento que tomaba la mano del mayor contestando el saludo.- Gracias Axel.

-Pues bien- dijo soltando la mano del rubio- vamos a enseñarte los alrededores.- Decía mientras lo guiaba a la salida de la habitación. Una vez fuera comenzó a hablar de nuevo. –Por ahora ya sabes dónde está la sala principal y la sala de tronos. Lo que debes saber de esta sala es que no sé ocupa muy a menudo, sólo es para la presentación de nuevos miembros y de alguna reunión que el jefe mande.

-¿El jefe?

-Sí, el cabecilla de la organización, ya sabes el líder y esas cosas.

-¿Y quién es?

-Bueno… acabas de conocerlo.

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, ¿ya había conocido al líder de la organización?- ¿En serio?

-Tranquilo Roxas, diste una buena impresión ante Xenmas.

-¿Xenmas? ¿Él es el líder de la organización?

-Ni más ni menos. También no te acostumbres a verlo, no está muy seguido por los alrededores, es él quien se encarga de negociar los costos de las misiones. Normalmente es Saix quien se encarga de repartirlas y de intentar controlar este lugar.

-¿De qué tipo son las misiones?

-Oh bueno, no son tan complejas, la mayoría de las veces es sólo de buscar información de ciertos sitios o de personas. Algunas más son de fuerza y estrategia entre otras cosas. Eso ya te lo iremos contando conforme a las situaciones se presenten.

-… vale.

-También debes saber que en el castillo cada uno cuenta con una habitación- decía mientras llegaba a la sección de dormitorios- de cierta forma esto nos evita el estarnos trasladando a casa después de las misiones o de apresurarnos por el transporte. Esa es una de las ventajas del castillo inexistente, está ubicado en una zona céntrica.

-Espera, espera, ¿estás diciéndome que tengo que quedarme a vivir aquí?- preguntó deteniéndose de golpe.

-Bueno… ¿no te agradaría intentarlo por algunos días?

-Vale… espera es que esto es…

-Tranquilo Roxas, no es necesario que lo hagas ahora, ni mucho menos es una obligación, pero es una gran facilidad que nos da la organización.

-… - se quedó observando al mayor por un momento, se veía animado con todo eso de mostrarle el castillo, indicarle alguna de las misiones y todo eso. -Supongo que… podría pensarlo.- Dijo por fin.

-Bien- contestó con una sonrisa continuando con el recorrido. – También por lo mismo de que técnicamente vivimos aquí- comenzó a decir- hay una cocina, por si no tienes el dinero suficiente para comprar comida y si no confías en las artes culinarias de muchos de los que vivimos aquí.

-Bien… eso de verdad comienza a asustar.

-Sólo un poco enano- dijo entre risas –no es cosa del otro mundo, técnicamente uno aprende a vivir aquí y a cuidarse a sí mismo.

-En serio Axel, eso no ayuda mucho.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – siguieron caminando llegando a una sala completamente vacía donde podían verse distintos tipos de equipamientos. –Bueno, tal parece que tenemos tiempo para una prueba, así que me gustaría saber con qué tipo de arma te familiarizas más.

-¿Arma?

-No mal intérpretes, no es como si sólo nos encargáramos de eliminar o algo así, es sólo por mera precaución. No sabes cuándo puede llegar a pasarte lo que a mí. Así que es bueno que lleves un arma contigo sólo para defensa. – Dijo al ver como el más chico que alteraba un poco. –Aunque creo saber qué es lo que mejor te queda.- continuo mientras se acercaba al sitio donde estaban varios tipos de armas. –Si los keyblade se interesaron en ti es porque eres bueno con esto, ¿no?- decía mientras se acercaba al rubio con llave espada en mano.

-Bueno… si… pero no es como si hubiese tenido una propia- dijo mientras tomaba la llave que le extendía el pelirrojo, una muy similar a la que tenía Sora.

-Pues, podrías considerar esta como tuya. –dijo con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos. –Serías el primero en utilizarla.

-¿El primero?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Bueno si, no es como que alguien de nosotros doce estuviese interesado en usarlas, no nos acoplamos muy bien a ella.

-Oh... ¿Y tú qué usas?- preguntó mientras se acoplaba mejor con lo recién adquirido.

-¿Yo? Pues, ¿has oído hablar de los chakrams?- el menor negó con la cabeza- Pues son esos que están detrás, las cosas redondas colgadas.- dijo señalando el muro donde se encontraban las armas. –Son efectivas, además de que cuando uno elige su arma esta puede ser modificada a tu gusto.

-¿En serio pueden modificarse?

-Pueden- dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse a lo largo de la sala para comenzar a acomodar unos cuantos obstáculos- todo dependiendo de lo que te guste o que tan letal quieres que sea, así como si quieres que sea más pesada o ligera, o más grande, más resistente, cosas por el estilo. – Decía moviéndose de un lado para otro colocando todo lo que él consideraba necesario.

-¿Y tú cómo cambiaste tus armas?- estaba entretenido viendo como el otro acomodaba todo para lo que el supuso sería su pequeña prueba, pero también quería conocer más al Axel de la organización y ¿qué mejor que comenzar con el tema que el mayor había sacado a flote?

-Usando algo de química, combustión y esas cosas aburridas que no tiene caso explicar. El punto es que logré que saliera algo de fuego de alrededor de ellas, algo así como un encendedor, además de dejarlas en un genialísimo color rojo.

-Adoras ese color ¿cierto?- dijo divertido.

-Cierto- contestó mientras llegaba de nuevo al lado del rubio. –Pues bien, allí está tu pista de obstáculos, ahora hay que ver cuanta habilidad tienes con eso.

El chico sonrió de forma retadora- Ya te demostraré yo mi habilidad.

-Pues bien querido Roxas, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Cabe decir que la prueba fue bien para el chico, había algunas fallas que se irían puliendo con el tiempo, claro estaba, tampoco era como que esperara a que el chico fuese un experto en cuanto a los movimientos, pero si tenía que admitir que le había sorprendido por la facilidad con la que esquivaba algunas cosas y más aún al ver cómo podía blandir esa pesada llave sin ningún problema. -¿Y nunca habías tenido una propia?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No, normalmente ayudaba a Ven y a Sora a entrenar, a veces necesitaban un muñeco de pruebas.

-Tu vida de verdad que es algo extraña- dijo divertido mientras lo despeinaba un poco. –Supongo entonces que ya no hay mucho que hacer hoy. Tendrás que regresar mañana, a menos que quieras que efectué bien mi papel de niñera y vaya por ti para que no te pierdas en el camino.- dijo divertido mientras salían de la sala.

-Ja, ja ,ja, no sabes cómo me muero de la risa- contestó sarcástico. – Puedo venir por mi propia cuenta.

-Bien, pues entonces tendrás que llegar temprano.

-hgh… define temprano- pidió haciendo una mueca.

-Cerca de las diez de la mañana.

-Venga ya Axel, ¿es en serio?- reclamó ante la hora.- ¿Tan temprano?

-Hey enano, que si por mí fuera me quedaría en cama todo el día durmiendo hasta el cansancio para después despertar y darme la vuelta hasta que se me cansara el otro lado. Pero órdenes son órdenes así que no nos queda de otra.- dijo lo más serio que pudo.

-Pff… bien, estaré aquí a las diez de la mañana. Bonita forma de pasar la última semana de vacaciones.- dijo molesto.

-Hey enano, tendrías que estar feliz, la próxima semana nos veremos en algún lado de la querida universidad- dijo marcando con los dedos un par de comillas,- así que no estarás solo. Además de que conocerás a todos antes de eso.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Entonces vendré mañana.- Decía despidiéndose- O al menos voy a intentarlo.

-Pobre de ti si faltas Roxas.

-Ya ha quedado claro Axel- dijo sonriendo.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Y no llegues tarde enano. – Alzó la voz puesto que el menor se había alejado.

-¡Que no!- se despidió por fin, dando vuelta para perderse de vista.

-Mira que se ve que disfrutas de ser niñera- escuchó que decían detrás de él.

-Peor sería tener que soportarte- contestó el comentario volteando a verlo.

-Que cruel- se quejó Demyx provocando en el pelirrojo una carcajada.

-Pero de que te quejas si tú eres igual.

-Supongo- dijo levantando los hombros. – Pero ¿sabes? Es raro verte tan animado, ya ni cuando salimos con Saix estas así y mira que te encanta molestarlo.

-Que te digo Demyx, tú te animas con tu ratón, yo podría animarme con el minino ese.- comentó al momento que entraba de nuevo al edificio.

-Oh… ¿y crees que el ratón y el minino se lleven bien?- preguntó yendo detrás del otro.

-Quien sabe, tendrás que esperar a mañana para averiguarlo.- dijo dirigiéndose a las habitaciones dejando a Demyx de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona.

Tenía hambre y sabía que no podría negarlo, pero eso no le quitaba el buen ánimo que tenía. De hecho casi podía asegurar que aunque se encontrase con los chicos ni ellos podrían quitarle el buen humor. Era cierto que al principio se sintió intimidado, bastante de hecho, al ver la situación tan fuera de lo normal que se vivía en la sala de la organización, pero el platicar con Axel, incluso haber hecho la prueba y sin olvidar que tendría una propia llave espada que podría modificar a su gusto, le habían levantado el ánimo a más no poder. Llegó a casa pensando también en el hecho de que bien podría irse a vivir al castillo, no era algo seguro pero tal vez podría intentarlo por algunos días, sólo algunos, al menos en lo que sus padres regresaban y si la experiencia le agradaba simple y sencillamente les diría que se iría de casa para comenzar a independizarse. Saludo de forma rápida a Sora y a Riku quienes se encontraban en la sala bastante entretenidos viendo la televisión, fue directo a la cocina por algo de comer. Preguntó por Ventus camino a su habitación y al escuchar que estaba en su alcoba lo dejo estar, estaba demasiado adentrado en su mundo como para preocuparse por su hermano, por la pareja que estaba en la sala o por el mundo en general, simplemente comería algo, tal vez se daría una ducha rápida e iría a dormir, el día se le había pasado volando y ahora que eran las ocho casi nueve de la noche se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

-¿Y a ese qué le pasa?- preguntó Riku al ver como el recién llegado entraba a su habitación.

-Un buen día supongo- dijo para regresar de nuevo a la posición en la que estaba.

-Si pues, demasiado bueno diría yo, hace mucho que no lo veía así.

-Estos últimos días ha mantenido esa sonrisa boba, ya no le hacemos mucho caso, aunque seguimos molestándolo con eso.

-¿Y lo soporta?

-Pues, al principio se enojaba, pero últimamente se sonroja un poco cada que tocamos el tema.

-Sora, tú querido primo anda ilusionado con alguien- sentencio al escuchar la respuesta del menor.

-Y que lo digas… creo que es… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?- se preguntó llevando un dedo a sus labios- ¿Axel?

-¿Axel? ¿Y ese quién es?

-Parece que es el chico pelirrojo que lo detuvo en la pelea con Hayner.

El mayor hizo memoria recordando al chico en cuestión- Oh, ese chico, ya recuerdo.

-¿Cómo es Riku?- preguntó acercándose más al otro- Ventus y yo queremos conocerlo pero Roxas dice que no. No nos lo quiere presentar.

-Pues… es alto.

-¿Cómo tú? ¿O qué tanto?

A cada pregunta que hacía se acercaba más a su cuerpo, quedando casi encima de él mientras lo tenía literalmente arrinconado en el sillón. Cosa que aunque le ponía un tanto nervioso no demostraba porque sabía que la curiosidad de Sora era algo que no podía controlar y por lo mismo siempre se dejaba llevar por eso. – Pues casi tanto como Terra, diría que la misma altura.

-Oh… entonces a Roxas le gustan altos, igual que a Ventus… me estoy quedando atrás.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo qué te estas quedando atrás?- preguntó con un deje de molestia.

-Bueno Riku, tú no eres muy alto que digamos, al menos no tanto como Terra o como Axel según me vengo enterando.

-Vaya, pues si prefieres a alguien alto bien podrías irte con Sephiroth entonces.- dijo ladeando el rostro dejando en claro que ese comentario le había molestado.

-Si claro, voy a ir corriendo a sus brazos en este momento. No, estoy bien contigo.- dijo dejándose caer por completo en el otro, quedando recostado en su pecho.- Aunque no lo parezca no me gustan tan altos, así que tú estás bien.

-Gracias, ahora resulta que te conformas conmigo.

-Bueno- dijo levantando el rostro y mostrando una sonrisa- al no haber mejor opción no me queda de otra, además de que no tienes por qué quejarte- añadió cambiando la sonrisa por un puchero- tú al principio decías que preferías a un rubio.

-Al principio, pero ya me di cuenta que son muy problemáticos y no gracias prefiero a un castaño tranquilo a un par de rubios malhumorados.

-Si claro. Sobre todo que te encargas de recordarme todos los días que son alguien muy tranquilo- dijo sarcástico.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir llevando sus manos a la cintura del menor pegándolo más a su cuerpo- a veces, sólo a veces aclaro, tienes tus momentos de tranquilidad comparado con esos dos.

-Sí, sí. Cómo digas- levantó la cabeza quedando cerca del rostro del otro- ¿Tú también regresas mañana?

-Sí… parece que a Sephi ya no le agrada mucho el tenerme por acá, aunque fue él quien me invito en primera instancia.

-¿Y eso a qué se debe?- preguntó dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

-A que según él su tiempo de calidad con Cloud no ha sido el mismo estando yo en casa.

-¿Cloud? Espera… ¿Sephiroth y Cloud están quedando?- preguntó levantándose un poco.

-¿Ah?... pues si… creí que lo sabías.- contestó extrañado.

-No, no lo sabía y seguramente los gemelos tampoco porque no me han comentado nada… creí que estaría con mis tíos.

-Sora, Cloud tiene ya 25 años, ¿qué te hace pensar que estaría con ellos? Según tengo entendido hace un tiempo que salió de casa.

-Sí, bueno… a veces olvido que Cloud dejo de vivir aquí.

-¿Y en qué habitación te has estado quedando?- preguntó divertido.

-Oh, cállate. Y mejor vete antes de que alguno de esos dos nos vea así.

-¿Quiénes? ¿El rubio berrinchudo o el rubio enamorado? Pero si esos dos están viviendo en su propio mundo, uno en uno muy amargo y el otro en uno lleno de color de rosa.

-Será como sea pero es tiempo de que te vayas, mañana saldremos temprano y tendrás que venir por mí.

-¿En qué momento accedí a eso?

-Me parece Riku- dijo una voz ajena- que has accedido desde el momento en que permitiste que Sora estuviese así encima de ti. – Seguía diciendo mientras se acercaba a la pareja y se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón.- ¿O es que acaso crees que todo eso era de a gratis?- preguntó divertido.- Y chicos- añadió con una sonrisa- no importa que yo esté viviendo en mi mundo lleno de color rosa, puedo darme cuenta perfectamente que el beso que se dieron fue patético- dijo con burla mientras se levantaba de nuevo- si van a darse un beso al menos que sea uno apasionado… oh y por cierto Sora- dijo viéndolos por arriba del hombro deteniéndose en el camino hacía el baño,- creo que ahora entiendo mejor lo de tu linda y enorme sonrisa boba estos últimos días.- dijo de último antes de entrar al baño para darse una ducha.

-Y allí se fuero mis últimas horas de tranquilidad- dijo escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del peli plateado.

-Te dije que se iban a enterar tarde o temprano.- comento dejando una mano sobre los cabellos alborotados del otro.

-Hubiera preferido que fuese más tarde que temprano- dijo con la voz ahogada por el poco espacio que había en el pecho del chico.

-Pues, si ya lo descubrieron, al menos vamos a hacer que hablen bien de nosotros- dijo tomando el rostro del castaño para obligarle a levantar la cabeza.

-¿A qué te…- no pudo terminar la pregunta porque sintió como el mayor había aprovechado su momento de distracción para llevar a cabo lo que vendría siendo el primer beso apasionado de ambos. Sintió como la lengua del otro hizo contacto con la suya y por fin, después de unos días, sentía ese nerviosismo recorrerlo. No esperaba eso y supuso que el otro tampoco esperaba hacerlo, pero puede que las palaras dichas por Roxas le hubiesen dado algo de valor. Intento poner un poco de resistencia debido a la impresión que había sentido al inicio pero las manos de Riku en su cintura y en su cabeza no le permitieron luchar mucho. Al final se dejó hacer participando también en aquella interacción nueva para él entre el mayor y su persona.

Riku lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que había pensado, él no quería llegar a tanto tan pronto, lo había considerado sí, pero no para ese momento, aun así aprovecho la única oportunidad que el rubio le había dado, porque sabía que eso había sido causado por el "gemelo malvado", tenía todas las claras intenciones de haberlo sido, se recordó que tendría que agradecerle en algún futuro. Cuando sintió que el chico dejó de resistirse decidió marcar un ritmo más alto pero pausado, dejándole claro a Sora por qué había chicas que hablaban de él con entusiasmo, había prometido demostrárselo a la primera oportunidad, aunque claro esa podría tomarse como la quinta o sexta. Después de unos segundos más se separaron, ambos con las respiraciones aceleradas. Sora bajo la cabeza un poco puesto que el nerviosismo y la vergüenza no era algo que podría tratar tan a la ligera aparte de que no quería dejar del todo en evidencia el sonrojo de su rostro. -¿Por qué… fue eso?- preguntó con un tono de voz débil.

-Porque creí que ya era justo un cambio- dijo tranquilo, aunque el leve nerviosismo que se notaba en su cuerpo le hacían dudar.

-Ya… veo…- seguía desviando la mirada, no estaba del todo seguro si podría aceptarlo pero en ese momento sólo podía maldecir dentro de su cabeza por lo genial que se había sentido eso. –Supongo… entonces… que está bien…

-Eso creo- se animó a tomar el mentón del castaño para levantarle el rostro. -¿Estuvo mal?- preguntó viendo al chico a los ojos o al menos intentándolo porque el menor se negaba a ello.

-N-no- dijo un poco dubitativo –No… estuvo mal…

-A eso se le llama un buen beso- dijeron saliendo de su habitación y tomando camino rumbo a la cocina,- me encantaría decir que eso era obvio, pero estaban tardando tanto que creí de verdad que sólo habían sido alucinaciones mías.- Se quedó parado cerca de la sala para ver como Sora tenía una mano sobre sus ojos, maldiciendo por lo bajo por haber sido descubierto mostrando todavía un sonrojo por demás notorio y a Riku que sólo ladeo el rostro hacía la entrada principal. – De verdad, ¿en qué momento pensaron que sería buena idea estar de esa forma en la sala de una casa que no es la suya, recordando que los primos de Sora por demás molestos están también?- preguntó para después darle un trago a la botella de agua que había tomado del refrigerador.

-No sé en qué momento pareció una maldita buena idea.- dijo Sora sin levantar el rostro o alejar la palma de su mano de su rostro.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

-¿Importa?

El chico levantó los hombros al escuchar la pregunta del castaño- realmente no, supongo… pues yo voy de regreso a mi habitación, si van a continuar así ¿no sería mejor si fuesen a tu habitación Sora? Creo que ahí no los interrumpiríamos, porque estoy seguro que mi lado malvado que está ahora en el baño ya ha hecho su trabajo ¿no es así?- preguntó finalmente para darles la espalda y regresar a la alcoba.- ¡Ah!, por cierto Sora- dijo volteando para verlos de nuevo- si necesitan condones, vengan a pedirme, creo que tengo unos pocos- dijo con burla antes de desaparecer de nuevo tras la puerta.

El sonrojo del chico aumento, después de que le costó trabajo bajarlo un poco. –Y es así como aparte de quedar en evidencia frente a Roxas y Ventus, también nos enteramos de que tiene ciertas reservas para pasar el rato con alguien.- dijo en tono bajo.

-Pues… a mi parecer, cuando quieren ambos son los malvados.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó por fin levantando el rostro. –A mí no me lo parece-comento con sarcasmo.

Sonrió, fue una sonrisa sincera y un tanto divertida causada por la respuesta que había dado el chico, si en definitiva esos dos eran los malvados pero cuando el castaño quería serlo, ¡oh!, vaya que lo era y en algún punto llegaba a creer que era peor que los dos juntos, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Se levantó un poco para poder besarle la cabeza a modo de despedida.- Es hora de irme- dijo tranquilo.

-¡Claro!- exclamó- Vete ahora que esos dos ya nos han visto.- dijo molesto mientras se levantaba de encima del mayor.

-Vendré por ti temprano mañana- dijo todavía con la sonrisa depositando otro beso, esta vez en los labios, uno rápido.

-De acuerdo- contestó enfurruñado, cruzando los brazos y quedándose arrodillado en el sofá.

-Nos vemos Sora.

-Sí, sí… nos vemos.- se despidió justo antes de que el otro cerrase la puerta principal tras él. No supo en qué momento se había alejado de su persona, pero al menos se habían despedido, quería creer, sin ninguna interrupción. Se levantó de forma perezosa, se sacudió un poco la ropa y camino a su habitación después de apagar las luces de la sala y la cocina, dejando todo a oscuras. Era tarde, tal vez no tanto, pero se sentía cansado, además de que no quería soportar a dos rubios molestos por los alrededores. Con prisa llegó a la que anteriormente era la habitación de Cloud y por ese mes paso a ser suya. Cerró lo más rápido posible, sólo quería quedarse en la cama y dormir lo más que pudiera.

Escuchó cuando Riku salió de la casa, esa era una de las ventajas- aunque a veces se volvía una desventaja- de que desde el baño pudiese escucharse cierta clase de sonidos, estaba bajo la regadera intentando calmar los ánimos. Pensando en lo que Riku le había dicho a su primo sobre él. Tal vez si estaba enamorado, tal vez no. Él seguía creyendo que era sólo la emoción del momento, que estaba feliz de estar con Axel, que le había caído bien y que entre los dos sólo había una amistad que se había formado a gran velocidad, pero nada que fuera otra cosa. Llevo su mano a la altura de los ojos, la abrió y cerró sin ninguna intención en particular, sólo pensaba que tal vez la persona que le había quitado por unos momentos ese sentimiento de no pertenecer a ningún lugar había sido más allá que un salvador. Se aventuró a imaginar, cerró los ojos dejando que el agua siguiese corriendo y tuvo el atrevimiento de verse junto a Axel, era bueno, eso era demasiado bueno. Tanto que le asusto. Nada en la vida podía ser del todo bueno y eso Cloud se lo había dicho antes de una situación que sufrió "cuando todo en la vida va bien, hay que preparase porque pronto va a llegar un golpe realmente fuerte" les había dicho a él y a Ventus. Pero con Ven su vida siempre había ido bien, en la de Cloud tenía altas y bajas. Más altas que bajas, caso contrario a la suya. Por eso cuando el menor de los tres no estaba presente Cloud entró a su habitación y hablo de la forma más seria que lo vio jamás. "Roxas, tú vida es un asco, eso lo sabemos ambos, pero por lo mismo no quiero que decaigas, quiero que aprendas a sobrellevar los malos momentos, a que no te quedes encerrado sólo en el pasado y siempre estés viendo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Piensa y grábatelo a pulso, no tienes que depender de nadie, sólo de ti y de nadie más. Tú tienes la suficiente fortaleza para salir adelante y para valerte por ti mismo. No quiero que nada de lo que te digan te obligue a cambiar tus ideales, cuídate y protégete a capa y espada y sobre todo no olvides, nunca olvides quien eres en verdad. No te traiciones y si en algún punto necesitas de alguien, necesitas ayuda; puedes acudir a mí. Si no quieres que Ven se entere ven conmigo y haré lo posible por ayudarte" no sabía cómo era posible que recordara todo el discurso que su hermano mayor le dio, en ese momento él tenía quince años, por ende Cloud tenía veintidós. Tampoco sabía porque le había dicho eso, pero ya lo descubriría al día siguiente. Cuando se enteró que Cloud se iba por una pelea que había tenido con sus padres. Los dejaba, dejaba la casa, pero antes de irse le había dicho que siempre contarían con él.

Cerró el grifo del agua, por eso estaba asustado, porque todo iba demasiado bien. Tal vez no tanto como para preocuparse, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia. Porque sabía que bajarla podría ser un grave error. Salió del baño con sólo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, se extrañó un poco al ver las luces apagadas pero decidió dejarlo, quería ir a dormir, tenía que despertar temprano para llegar al nuevo grupo. –Nuevo grupo- dijo en voz baja, de alguna forma se sentía bien el decirlo, se sentía algo relajado pero también ansioso, quería conocerlos a todos, por muy atemorizantes que parecieran. –Tal vez se me pegue un poco su locura- y fue ese pensamiento que por primera vez alejo la idea que en un tiempo atrás Cloud le comento y él se empeñó a creerlo, tal vez no era tan miserable como había creído. Cuando entró a su habitación se percató de que la pantalla de su celular estaba encendida. "_Recuerda llegar temprano mañana o me molestaran por no hacer bien el trabajo de niñera, no quiero cuidarte otra semana :P". _Se soltó a reír cuando termino de leer el mensaje, vaya que tenía una niñera muy molesta. "_¡Diablos! La idea de hacer que te molesten es demasiado tentadora, pero soportarte por dos semanas no tanto… ahora estoy en un dilema : /"_

Dejo de lado el aparato para vestirse e irse a dormir, sabía que el otro le contestaría en cualquier momento pero no vería el mensaje hasta la mañana, al menos quería despertar y ver algo bueno para comenzar el día.

-Así que si quieres puedes llegar temprano- dijo cuando vio al rubio llegar con unos minutos de sobra.

-Si bueno, tampoco es buena idea llegar a un lugar que apenas y conoces con el tiempo medido.- Se quejó en cuanto llegó a la entrada- creo que di una vuelta mal dos veces y lo peor es que no sé si fue la misma o no.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido viendo hacía el camino por el que había llegado.

Soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso. Ya sabía que le sería algo complicado llegar al menor, pero por lo menos lo había logrado. – Bueno, has llegado más lejos de lo que algunos otros integrantes llegaron. Demyx tardó dos horas en dar con el camino correcto.- contaba mientras tomaba camino hacia el interior del lugar.

-¿Y tú cuánto tardaste?- preguntó yendo detrás del mayor.

-Cerca de 10 minutos, no recordaba muy bien si tenía que dar la vuelta a la izquierda o a la derecha, así que por eso llegue tarde.

-Si claro. Presumido.

-Tú preguntaste, así que ahora no me juzgues.

-Bien, bien… ¿y qué va a pasar hoy?

-Pues,- detuvo su caminata para voltear a ver al chico antes de llegar a la sala de tronos- vas a ser presentado al resto de la organización, cada uno está sentado a una altura diferente y no llevan un orden en cuanto al número que les fue dado. Se te dará un número y también va a decirse que tipo de armas utilizarás. Realmente tú no tendrás que decir nada. – Dijo posicionándose detrás de él.- Así que puedes mantenerte tranquilo. – termino de decir mientras lo empujaba de forma suave por los hombros. – Anda, que nos esperan.

Cuando entró de nuevo a la sala se sintió igual o peor que la primera vez. En esta ocasión estaban todos y cada uno de los doce miembros de la organización, cosa que le puso un poco nervioso. Ladeo un poco el rostro para ver a Axel detrás de él. Se relajó un poco al ver que el otro le sonreía a modo de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Quién es el chico?- preguntó Xaldin al ver que ni Xenmas ni Axel hablaban.

-Calma Xaldin, no hay prisa- dijo Demyx.

-Si la hay, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó burlona Larxene.

-¿Tú no tienes que ir a cuidar tu ropa interior Lar?- contestó con otra pregunta en tono de mofa, provocando que la chica lanzase una maldición a su persona.

-Silencio- dijo Saix buscando poner orden, -el chico aquí presente se llama Roxas.- Se quedó callado esperando a ver las reacciones de los otros, pero no hubo nada que lo alertara- a partir de hoy él forma parte de la organización XIII y puesto que es recién ingresado, su número será el XIII.

-Oh, vaya honor que le has dado.- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

-Silencio Larxene- espetó Xenmas provocando el efecto deseado. –Este chico nos será de mucha ayuda. Axel- llamo al mayor- ¿qué arma ha elegido?

-La llave espada- dijo el aludido tranquilo- se le da muy bien el manejo, aunque estoy seguro puede mejorar.- dijo con algo de orgullo.

-Entonces Roxas- el chico levantó la vista hacía Xenmas- tendrás que esforzarte mucho para mejorar todos los aspectos que puedan servirnos. Oficialmente eres uno de nosotros. – el rubio sólo asintió manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. – Bien, entonces tendrás toda esta semana para ir conociendo las tácticas y los modos en los cuales trabajamos. Ahora, todos podemos regresar a nuestros asuntos, Xigbar, Larxene, Marluxia, tienen nuevas misiones así que pasen con Saix para que les indique el lugar al cual tendrán que ir. Vexen puedes pasar después por tu pago.- Dijo de último antes de bajar de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la salida de la sala. –Axel, eres el encargado de instruirlo.- Dijo deteniéndose a un lado de la pareja antes de salir por completo.

-De acuerdo.

Esperaron a que todos salieran del lugar quedándose por fin solos. –Pues bueno Roxas, hoy es tu primer día aquí, así que sería bueno si te dijera de qué diablos vivimos.

-Sí, sería una buena idea.

-Pues bueno- lo tomo del hombro para salir también de la sala. –Las misiones que normalmente nos dan son el buscar cierta información sobre alguien. O de algunos sitios. Todo dependiendo de lo que el cliente nos pida.

-¿Cliente?

-Verás Roxas, nuestro trabajo no es exactamente algo muy limpio como para quedar en evidencia, pero tampoco es tan oscuro como para mantenerlo en las sombras. Es cuestión de saber a quién contarle de nuestra organización. Nosotros trabajamos para los barrios de mala muerte. Si alguien viene aquí buscando información sobre un personaje en específico y no la tenemos; la conseguimos. Pero no existimos.

-¿Cómo?

-No existimos Roxas, nadie puede vernos cuando estamos trabajando, tenemos que pasar todo lo desapercibidos que podamos, la organización es secreta, eso debes de tenerlo claro, por ello nadie sabe de ella, al menos no aquellos que no viven entre callejones. Hay rumores en el mundo de arriba pero nadie ha confirmado nada y aunque nosotros manejamos toda la información posible y la modificamos a nuestro gusto ellos no pueden describir nada de nosotros ¿lo captas?

-Eso creo.

-Eres alguien aquí Roxas, eres el número trece pero allá arriba no eres nadie, ya no puedes ser alguien. Simplemente un punto más. Y debes saber que utilizar y que no porque aunque no lo parezca hay algunos que tienen cuidado con lo que dicen.

-Entonces… todo se trata de información.

-Todo siempre se trata de información y de nada más.- Se detuvo cuando llegaron a la habitación del más chico. –Esta es tu habitación Roxas.- dijo mientras abría la puerta.- Tiene lo básico, una cama, un armario, un baño, un mueble de noche.- comentaba señalando cada uno de los muebles y cuartos. –También están esas cajas, ¿las ves?- preguntó mientras entraba y se sentaba en el colchón desnudo de la cama. –Eso es todo lo que puedes utilizar para tu llave espada, por si quieres cambiarla. Hay piezas de todo tipo, ya sabes algo así como un rompecabezas.

-De verdad que viven aquí.

-Lo hacemos.

-Y cada cuarto tiene su baño.

-Si no fuera así, créeme que se desataría Troya, ya nos pasó una vez por ello es que se decidió este cambio.- dijo dejando los brazos como soporte en el sillón. –Te enseñaré algunas tácticas que he aprendido aquí, pero tú tendrás que crear las tuyas.- se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Por mientras vamos a entrenar un poco, mañana nos iremos de misión.- se detuvo al recordar que tenía que agregar algo más de las misiones. – Por cierto, en las misiones, habrá ocasiones en las que vayas con alguien, de momento supongo que va a ser así, pero también va a haber ocasiones en las que tendrás que ir solo. Es en ese tipo de misiones en las que se verá cuanto has mejorado, así que asegúrate de hacerlo bien. También dependiendo del tipo de misión se te va a pagar. Afortunadamente hay tantas personas que buscan los servicios de la organización que tenemos misiones casi a diario. En algunas otras sólo es para tener algo de base para algún lugar y completarle cuando llegue una misión del mismo.

-¿Entonces van a pagarme por ir a buscar algo de alguien?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-Eso mismo, aunque no es tan sencillo como se escucha, no tienes que ser visto por nadie o al menos no deben de percatarse que tú estás buscando información de algo, porque si eso sucede todo el trabajo podría irse al traste.

-…Ya veo… bueno entonces comencemos con tus días de niñera Axel.- le dijo adelantándolo y saliendo de la habitación.- Tal vez así no se te haga tan pesada toda la semana.- dijo divertido.

-Será pesada, pero ten por seguro que te llevaré a un sitio cuando la semana termine.

-¿Así? ¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa.- Dijo negándose a dar una respuesta mientras se dirigían al sitio para entrenar un poco, siguieron platicando de cosas que para Axel eran importantes que el chico supiera. Y el menor sólo escuchaba pensando cada tanto, que no había sido tan mala idea entrar a la organización.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

**Tatuaje**

Eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre, una que pensó que en un futuro le costaría trabajo olvidar. –Exactamente, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó todavía perdido en el letrero tan llamativo que estaba en la parte superior del establecimiento.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó divertido al ver como el chico seguía sin creer que estuvieran en ese lugar.

-No, no lo es. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó esta vez viendo hacía el mayor.

-Es muy fácil adivinarlo Roxas, el primer día que llegaste a la organización te encargaste de poner tu nombre en el muro junto con tu número.

-Lo recuerdo bien, te encargaste de dejar en claro lo rara que es mi caligrafía.

-Bien, bien- dijo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro en señal de dejar el tema- pues no puedes llamarte el número 13 si no tienes algo que lo muestre.

-¿Y planeas tú que yo entre ahí para grabarme mi número en la piel?- preguntó señalando la puerta del negocio.

-Justamente- contestó con una sonrisa.- Todos tenemos uno, fue una locura que surgió entre los primeros seis números y de alguna forma aunque no es algo obligatorio es una tradición.

-¿Incluso Zexion?

-Incluso Zexion, todos tenemos al menos uno Roxas y eso ya debiste notarlo- dijo señalando los tatuajes bajo sus ojos de triángulos invertidos.

-Sí, me sigo preguntando como fue qué decidiste ponerte justamente unos tatuajes en ese lugar.

Alzo los hombros en respuesta,- a veces uno toma valor quien sabe de dónde y si sabes aprovecharlos puedes hacer muchas cosas, si no sabes darles buen uso puede pasar algo como esto- dijo divertido. –Ahora entremos, aprovechemos que no hay gente. – Decía mientras tomaba al rubio de la mano para entrar al lugar.

-No, espera. Axel, ni siquiera sé si quiero un tatuaje.- Se quejaba intentando resistirse.

-¡Claro que quieres!- decía sin soltarlo entrando de una buena vez al lugar.- ¡Hey Vincent, traigo un nuevo cliente!

-No, Axel, escucha…

-No es necesario que grites y lo sabes- dijo un pelinegro saliendo de la trastienda, su cabello era largo tenía un semblante demasiado serio. Tanto como si le molestase que alguien entrara a molestarlo. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan pronto?

-Ya te lo dije, traigo un nuevo cliente.- dijo señalando al más chico. –Va a hacerse un tatuaje.

-Axel- llamó en tono bajo jalando la sudadera del otro para que le hiciera caso.

-Pues no parece muy convencido.- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Eso no importa, él es el nuevo miembro de la organización- dijo como si nada- y ya sabes que no es como si tuviera alguna otra opción.

-Hey- dijo en un murmullo- ¿qué acaso la organización no es secreta?- preguntó jalándolo del brazo para que se agachara y quedará a su altura.

-No te preocupes por eso, Vincent es de las pocas personas que saben de nuestra existencia.

-Vincent Valentine- saludó el mayor al rubio, obligándole a dejar de hablar en tono bajo extendiéndole la mano.

-Roxas Strife- contestó un poco sorprendido por la presentación tan repentina.

-Lo siento mucho Roxas, pero ahora no puedo dejarte salir ileso de este lugar.- Le dijo sin soltarle la mano. –Si eres parte de la organización, tienes que cumplir la tradición.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes- decía el pelirrojo detrás de él poniendo una mano en su cabeza para alborotarle el cabello. –Vincent es bastante bueno en lo que hace, puede que tengas un poco de dolor pero nada que no puedas soportar. Incluso Zexion termino cediendo.

Todavía sentía el agarre en su mano y la mano de Axel sobre su cabeza. Tomo aire para soltar un suspiro, podía intentarlo, no es como si no hubiese pensado en no hacerse uno, es sólo que nunca había encontrado el momento justo. –De acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces podemos empezar- dijo el pelinegro llevando al más chico con él a la parte trasera del lugar, siendo acompañado de Axel.- Entonces, ¿dónde lo quieres Roxas?- preguntó mientras tomaba todo el material necesario para comenzar con el trabajo.

-No sé muy bien, tal vez…

-En el abdomen, a un costado- dijo Axel de pronto acercándose al menor. –Justo aquí- señalo el sitio en el cuerpo del rubio.

-¡Hey!- reclamó- ¿Cómo por qué estas decidiendo tú?- preguntó molesto.

-Porque tú no te decides.

-¿Y por qué en ese lugar?

-Porque es de los lugares más sexys para tener un tatuaje Roxas.- Le dijo casi al oído- además de que cuando lo estemos haciendo será por demás excitante verte con un tatuaje en ese lugar. –Agrego divertido.

-¡Maldita sea Axel, compórtate!- dijo en tono alto con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. En verdad que Axel le ponía de los nervios con mucha facilidad, algún día provocaría que dijera algo de más o peor aún que hiciese algo que llevaba unos días conteniendo.

Dejo salir una risa bastante ruidosa ante lo conseguido, no es como si no lo dijese en serio, pero la ventaja que tenía en cuanto al tono utilizado le daba la oportunidad de que pasase por una broma.

-Entonces, ¿está bien ese sitio para ti?- le preguntó Vincent acercándose con todo lo necesario para comenzar.

Seguía sentado con el mayor a su lado, todavía con el color en la cara. Sin decir nada, sólo asintiendo al pelinegro como afirmación a que ese era el sitio adecuado.

-Bien, entonces recuéstate para que pueda comenzar.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver como el chico asentía, él sólo lo decía en broma, pero de cierto modo le agradaba el hecho de que su opinión fuese tomada en cuenta. Se quedó a un lado de Roxas sólo para que recordara que no estaba solo en ese lugar y que si quería apretar la mano de alguien, estaba la suya más que dispuesta.

-Te haré pagar por esto- le dijo sintiendo al otro comenzar a marcar la zona mientras él levantaba la playera.

-Seguramente, pero después hablaremos de las deudas.- Contestó con una sonrisa. Si se ponía a pensarlo, el avance que había tenido con el otro era por demás satisfactorio, el chico ya había entrado a clases, ya lograba verlo vagando por el campus y cuando sus horas muertas coincidían se quedaba con él haciendo el vago un rato, evitando por supuesto al trío que no hacía más que vigilarlos. Tal vez para hablar con Roxas cuando estuviese solo, pero fueran cuales fuesen sus intenciones no habían logrado acercarse. Y es que si no estaba con él, estaba con Demyx o con Zexion o incluso en algunas ocasiones con Saix. La ventaja de que hubiesen distintos campus en la universidad donde se encontraban. Salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir la presión en su mano. Vincent ya había comenzado el trabajo.- Hey Roxas, ¿por qué no me platicas de algo en lo que esperamos?- preguntó intentando distraerlo de la sensación que producía la tinta quedando en su piel.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues no sé, ¿cómo van las clases?

-¿Las clases?, pues no es como si fuesen las mejores, pero para ser un comienzo creo que van bastante bien.- Todavía se percataba de la sensación tan molesta pero el intentar pensar algo más le funcionaba. – He hecho muchos gastos, eso sí.

-Ya lo creo, me han dicho que estudiar eso es bastante caro.

-Un poco, pero me va bien por el momento.

-Entonces, ¿el diseño es lo tuyo?

-Lo es- dijo afirmando con la cabeza también. – Aunque todavía no descarto el que tenga algunas dudas en un futuro, pero por el momento, creo que todo va bien.

-Oye chico- llamó de sorpresa Valentine- ¿eres el número trece cierto?-Roxas asintió viéndolo de forma rápida. Recibiendo otro asentamiento por parte del mayor como respuesta antes de regresar al trabajo.

-Y, ¿en qué vas a especializarte?

-No lo sé, por ahora sólo hemos visto lo básico y no estoy del todo enterado de todas las ramas o especialidades, pero creo que lo editorial y la ilustración es lo que más me gusta.

-Pero mírate nada más Roxas- dijo con sonriendo, -ya hablas con amor de tu carrera.

-¿Qué no haces tú lo mismo Axel?

-A veces- siguió con burla- sólo en mis tiempos libres.

-Es decir la mayoría de las veces, siempre estás de flojo. No entiendo cómo has logrado llegar tan lejos en los estudios.

-Simple pequeño Roxas, no sólo se trata de llegar a tiempo y pasarte las horas sentado en las aulas, esto- dijo señalando su sien- tiene mucho que ver, si no utilizas la cabeza no vas a poder avanzar en nada, ¿lo captas?

-Sí, lo capto. Pero tampoco es como si me la pasará de cumplido Axel.

-Eso lo sé, tú comprendes lo que quiero decir. Los números en cuanto a una cartilla de calificaciones sólo importan en eso, en las cartillas. Hasta la fecha no me han pedido que muestre mi promedio para cumplir alguna misión.

-Te creo.

Siguieron charlando un poco más, Roxas seguía al pendiente del dolor que sentía en su costado, pero de un momento a otro había dejado de darle mucha importancia, sólo se concentraba en mantener el hilo de la conversación con Axel, quien cuando veía que un tema se terminaba buscaba uno nuevo para charlar.

-He terminado- dijo Vincent después de un rato pasando por última vez el trapo con el cual limpiaba el exceso de tinta, tomo lo necesario para cubrir la herida y se levantó.- Tendrás que dejarlo cubierto unas horas,- comenzó a explicar- la pomada va a ayudarte a hidratar la piel, así que procura ponerla de forma constante a lo largo del día. Calculo que será en un lapso de dos semanas, días más, días menos. Todo dependiendo de los cuidados que le des.

Asintió al escuchar las indicaciones, sabía que Ven lo tiraría de loco cuando se enterara, pero no era como si él no hubiese hecho alguna locura antes. – Entonces requiere de muchos cuidados.

-Sólo al principio.- Dijo Axel- después se vuelven igual de corrientes que uno.

-Eso claro si eres alguien corriente- comentó Valentine mientras se quitaba los guantes. -¿Y tú qué vas a querer? No me creo que sólo hayas venido para acompañar al pequeño.- Dijo señalando a Roxas quien ante el comentario soltó una especie de bufido.

-También tengo buenas intenciones, ¿sabes?- dijo en un tono fingido de molestia cruzando los brazos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, ya. Quiero una perforación en la lengua.

-¿Una perforación?- preguntó el rubio colocándose a un lado suyo.

-Sí, quiero aumentar mi colección.

-¿No te parecen suficientes las que ya tienes?

-No, el cuerpo puede soportar más, así que démosle más- dijo emocionado tomando el sitio que antes había ocupado el rubio.

-¿Tienes la pieza?- preguntó Vincent tomando un nuevo par de guantes de látex.

-No, usa una de las básicas, primero dejaré que cicatrice para después cambiarla. Además, tengo en mente a alguien para probar que tan bien puede utilizarse para besar.- dijo viendo de reojo a Roxas quien sólo atino a ladear el rostro un poco nervioso.

-No tienes que contarme todo lo de tu vida, ¿sabes?- dijo entrando de nuevo a la trastienda con una pieza de platino.- Entonces, saca la lengua de una vez.

Se quedó absorto viendo el proceso de la perforación, desde como el catéter atravesaba la lengua, hasta como la pieza era acomodada, lo sorprendente es que Axel apenas y hacía muecas de molestia, tal como si ya se hubiese acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor.

-Bien,- dijo una vez hubo terminado- esto cubre el tatuaje de Roxas- decía extendiéndole una cantidad de billetes,- regalo de Xenmas- le aclaró al menor- y esto cubre lo mío, así que estamos a mano ¿no?

-Si.- contestó cortante.

-Entonces, nos estamos viendo Vincent- dijo comenzando a dirigirse a la salida junto con el rubio. –Ah, por cierto. Xenmas mando a decirte que el trabajo está hecho, así que pásate por allá cuando gustes.- recibió una respuesta silenciosa del otro antes de salir del lugar.

-¿Él también acude a la organización?

-Él es de los clientes frecuentes- dijo sonriendo. –Bueno Roxas, ¿quieres probar a ver que se siente el besar a alguien con una perforación en la lengua?- preguntó muy cerca de su rostro.

-No gracias, no estoy interesado.- dijo alejándose y tomando camino hacía la torre del reloj.

-Oh, vamos Roxas. Bien sabes que lo deseas.- Contestó siguiéndolo.

-Él que lo desea es otro.- Dijo entre dientes.

-No, no lo creo. Sigo pensando que quien lo desea es un enano rubio de ojos azules.

Chasqueó la lengua, se sentía un poco descubierto, pero tenía la certeza, podía incluso meter las manos al fuego al decir que Axel también estaba impaciente porque algo pasará. Lo sabía o bueno, al menos lo intuía.

-¿O no es así Roxas?- preguntó al momento que llegaban a la estación, quedándose en la explanada.

-Quisieras- dijo caminando hacía la entrada, entrada que vio de pronto más lejos que al principio al sentir como Axel lo había jalado y ahora le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y le levantaba el rostro por la barbilla con el otro. -¿Axel?

-Si quiero.- Dijo en tono bajo viéndolo a lo ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Y tú también quieres.- Continuó acercándose un poco de forma mínima.- Estoy seguro.

-Déjate de bromas y suéltame. Alguien podría vernos- pidió en tono bajo, pero de forma seria, no quería quedar tan al descubierto.

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó acercándose un poco más- que nos vean, no es como si estuviésemos a mitad de camino o les impidamos seguir adelante, siempre está la posibilidad de rodearnos o esquivarnos.

-Pero, eso podría traernos problemas.

-Si eso sucede- alzo los hombros- ya lidiaremos con ellos.

-Axel…- bajo un poco más el tono de voz a causa de la escasa distancia que ya había entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eres extraño.

-Un poco- se acercó más.

-Y alguien demasiado despreocupado- su mirada pasaba de los ojos verdes del más alto a sus labios.

-Lo soy- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose otro poco. Sabía que llevaba un ritmo demasiado lento, pero quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera esa situación. – Tú también lo eres, aunque no lo admitas.

-Tal vez.- Levantó las manos dejándolas en el pecho del pelirrojo, sólo intentando aparentar que quería mantener algo de distancia.

Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande –tal vez- repitió dando por terminada la conversación con un beso simple, únicamente juntando sus labios con los de Roxas.

Entrecerró los ojos, todavía no quería cerrarlos por completo, quería estar al pendiente del otro.

Comenzó con un leve movimiento incitando al más chico a aumentar la intensidad, yendo lento, poco a poco. Se sintió satisfecho al sentir como el rubio le correspondía y accedía a su muda petición siguiendo el juego que él había impuesto. Mordió un poco el labio inferior, de forma delicada sacándole una queja casi imperceptible al chico.

Movió los labios, se atrevió a abrirlos un poco al sentir la presión en ellos, había soltado una queja al tomarlo desprevenido pero la dejo de lado al momento de sentir la intromisión de la lengua de Axel en su boca, se sentía nervioso y eso quedaba claro en el ritmo tan dubitativo que llevaba, pero el movimiento que el otro hizo al acércalo más a su cuerpo lo centro de nuevo en lo que había que hacer, sólo dejarse llevar.

Dejo la mano que tenía en la cintura del menor, guiando la que tenía en la barbilla a una de las manos que estaban todavía en su pecho, buscando un poco más de cercanía. Cambio el ritmo, marcando más movimiento entre las lenguas de ambos, jugando un poco a separarse para lograr que fuese Roxas quien buscase de nuevo la cercanía, quería alargarlo lo más que pudiera, se separó un instante para ver al chico a los ojos, dándose cuenta que había un sonrojo, no tan notorio en el rostro del menor, provocando que surgiera uno similar en el suyo. -¿Estás bien?

Asintió- lo estoy.

-Perfecto- dijo volviendo a juntarse, buscando de nuevo el contacto.

Siguió el ritmo, no había más que hacer, tampoco es como si quisiese llevar otro, esta vez se dejó llevar de lleno desde el principio sólo cambiando un poco en la velocidad, le gustaba estar así con Axel, centrados por completo en un beso, entregándose un poco, sólo un poco, en ese simple acto, eso era algo que simple y sencillamente le encantaba.

Se separaron de nuevo, esta vez sólo para tomar otra buena cantidad de aire para seguir en lo suyo, intentaban respirar por la nariz, pero el nerviosismo en ambos, les causaba que contuvieran la respiración de forma inconsciente provocando esas separaciones de sólo segundos.

Si por él fuera podría quedarse así toda la tarde, besándose una y otra vez aunque fuese necesario separarse por el aire. Y estaba totalmente seguro que ambos lo querían, pero algo les obligo a reaccionar a separar sus labios pero no sus cuerpos. Al menos no al momento.

-¿Roxas?- escuchó su nombre, se separó ladeándose un poco para ver de quien se trataba. En cuanto lo vio, se sintió totalmente indefenso.

-Ho-hola Cloud.- dijo nervioso comenzando a alejarse de Axel de forma lenta.

-Que buenos espectáculos das.- dijo con burla el mayor acercándose a la pareja. -¿Quién es tu… amm, amigo?- preguntó señalando al pelirrojo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Axel- saludó extendiendo la mano sin soltar del todo la cintura del rubio a pesar de los leves intentos que hacía el otro por soltarse.

-Axel, así que… ¿hace cuánto que conoces a mi hermano? Quiero creer que bastante para que ya lo estés besando.

-Cloud, en serio, no preguntes ¿quieres?- pidió cubriendo parte de su rostro con la palma de su mano. –A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Planeaba ir a Bastión Hueco, necesito comprar algunas cosas para el departamento.

-Espera, ¿tú quién eres?

Suspiro. –Axel, él es Cloud, mi hermano mayor.

El aludido tendió la mano de la misma forma que momentos antes hizo el pelirrojo. – Entonces, ¿los interrumpí demasiado?

-Un poco, pero tranquilo, dentro de poco podremos retomarlo donde lo dejamos- contestó el mayor con una sonrisa con un toque de picardía.

-Axel por favor, no le respondas nada.

-Venga ya Roxas- dijo acercándose al menor- está bien que tengas un novio y es bueno que sea más alto que tú, pero… ¿Ventus ya lo sabe?- preguntó mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza del chico.

-Ah, oye… Cloud, esto es bastante entretenido y todo pero, no soy su novio.- Dijo tranquilo soltando por fin a su presa.

-¿No lo eres?- preguntó extrañado.

-No, no lo es.- Aseguró Roxas.

-¿Entonces qué son?

Se vieron por un momento intentando congeniar en lo que dirían, pero no hubo alguna respuesta que fuera convincente. –Somos- comenzó a decir Roxas- pues…- aunque no lograba dar con algo bueno para salir de la pregunta.

-Digamos que somos amigos todavía.

-Amigos muy cercanos entonces- dijo cruzándose de brazos- porque ustedes perdonarán pero no he visto a un par de amigos besarse de esa manera.

-Cloud, de verdad, déjalo; por favor. Además, yo conozco de alguien que ha hecho exactamente lo mismo que nosotros hicimos.

-¿A sí?, ¿quién?

-No sé, ¿te suena el nombre de Sephiroth?- preguntó con mofa.

-Vale ya. Lo dejo entonces- dijo comprendiendo hacía donde tomaría dirección la conversación.-De todas formas tengo que irme. Hey… Axel, ¿cierto?- preguntó esperando la respuesta del chico- déjame decirte algo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó después de asentir.

-Bueno, en si son dos cosas. La primera- decía levantando un dedo- más vale que te des prisa con Roxas, no estará disponible siempre- dijo volteando a ver al más pequeño que no podía más con el sonrojo que lo aquejaba- y la segunda, sabes que soy su hermano mayor, así que; si yo llego a ver a mi hermano pequeño en mal estado a causa tuya, pues… más vale que te prepares para recibir las consecuencias.- dijo de último para pasar junto a Roxas despeinándolo un poco y entrar por fin a la estación.

-¿Eso significa que tengo el visto bueno de tu hermano?- preguntó divertido.

-No digas nada- dijo levantando una mano- por favor, no digas nada.- pidió tomando camino hacía la organización, no tenía intenciones de entrar y arriesgarse a encontrar de nuevo a Cloud.

-Pero Roxas, eso significa que puedo seguir adelante con esto- decía yendo detrás del chico.

-Axel, déjalo por hoy ¿sí?

-No, no creo- dijo tomándolo de la muñeca para atraerlo de nuevo- no tengo muchos ánimos de dejarlo hoy- lo beso de nuevo, esta vez de forma rápida profundizando un poco para después separarse, buscando dejar al chico con ganas de más- y parece que tú tampoco.- Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Sonrió, él no sería el único a quien tomarán por sorpresa. Jalo a Axel para que bajara de nuevo a su altura para besarlo una vez más. –No, tampoco tengo muchas ganas. Pero hay que dejarlo, al menos por el momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no quiero que alguien más llegue y nos interrumpa.- Siguió caminando, tenía una urgente necesidad por llegar a la organización, pasar de largo a Demyx con sus intentos por hacer algo "divertido", a Saix por intentar darle alguna misión extra o a Xenmas y sus preguntas de cómo se sentía dentro de la organización.- Mis padres vuelven dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Y eso a qué ha venido?- preguntó yendo todavía detrás del otro.

-Les hablaré de la opción de salirme de casa.

Se detuvo un momento intentando procesar la información recién recibida. -¿En serio?

-Sí, iré a hablar con Cloud después.

-¿Con tu hermano?

Asintió- Sí. Él ha sido el primero en salir de casa y puede ayudarme a convencerlos.

-Dejarás a Ventus sólo en casa- dijo tranquilo.

-Quiero quedarme con el resto de la organización.

-Técnicamente vivirás de forma independiente.

-Podré prepararme más rápido para las misiones.

-Me tendrás más cerca- dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído.

-Es ese punto por el cual sigo dudando.- contestó con burla.

-No dudes, será divertido- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Si claro, eso dices.

-¿No te pareció divertido hace un rato?- preguntó sugerente.

-… tal vez.- dijo antes de entrar a la organización.

-Tal vez- se dijo con una sonrisa. Eso había sido un gran paso.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

**Alguien nuevo**

No es como si estuviesen haciendo algo prohibido, o si rompiesen alguna regla, era sólo que aunque al principio había sido fácil dejarse llevar, ahora se sentían nerviosos. Temían sentirse descubiertos y aunque sabían que no tenía nada de malo, puesto que dentro del lugar había bastantes parejas para dar y recibir, no era como si ya estuviesen listos para gritarlo al mundo, querían quedarse todavía con ese suceso para ellos, porque era de ellos y de nadie más.

Ya sentía los labios hinchados tanto a causa de los besos como de las mordidas, pero seguía negándose a separarse, sabía que el mayor pensaba igual. En cuanto llegaron a la organización siguieron de largo a las habitaciones, la primera en aparecer fue la de Axel, no se dijeron nada sólo entraron y comenzaron de nuevo la actividad, besándose esta vez con algo de desesperación, el camino les había parecido eterno.

Axel lo abrazo de nuevo por la cintura, lo levanto un poco. Roxas puso sus manos en los hombros. Los dos quedaron recostados en la cama, no buscaban llegar a algo más lascivo. Lo bueno del inicio de las relaciones es que sean lentas, no tanto como para aburrir, pero si lo suficiente como para disfrutar.

-¿Cómo vamos?- preguntó al separarse.

-Bien.

-¿Quién es el que lo deseaba entonces?- preguntó con burla.

-No estas libre de culpa y lo sabes.- Contestó jalándolo de nuevo.

-Buen punto.

Siguieron así un buen rato hasta que el ardor en los labios no pudo incrementarse más, sabían que seguramente al día siguiente estarían hinchados pero no era algo que les preocupara mucho, al menos por el momento.

-Entonces enano.- dijo quedándose sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó acomodándose a un lado del chico.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿qué va a pasar?

-Creo que es obvio.

-¿Nos olvidaremos y haremos de cuenta que nada ha pasado para dejar esto como el rollo de una noche?- preguntó en tono dramático.

-Si claro- contestó divertido- pero no esperes buenas recomendaciones Axel, porque no eres muy bueno haciendo tu trabajo.

-Oh, entonces, dame la oportunidad de redimirme ¿no?- le preguntó al oído.

-No lo creo, sólo una oportunidad Axel y ya la has tenido, así que no puedes hacer nada más.

-Oh Roxas, pero sé que puedo ser mejor, puedo mejorar y lograr incluso que olvides el dolor en esta zona- dijo poniendo algo de presión en el sitio donde estaba el tatuaje de Roxas.

Se quejó haciendo una pequeña mueca- Vale, vale, te creo pero deja de presionar- pidió poniendo una mano sobre la de Axel para intentar alejarla.

-Bien, entonces tengo una segunda oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Suspiro- Sí, tienes una segunda oportunidad.

-Bien, me doy por bien servido con eso.- Se dejó caer en la cama poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza. –Hablando en serio, ¿qué va a pasar?- preguntó serio.

-¿Quieres que esto pase como si nada?- preguntó dándole la espalda.

-No.

-Podemos hacerlo si quieres, sólo nos hemos besado.

-Una y otra vez.

-Una y otra vez- repitió,- pero sólo han sido unos cuantos besos.

-Muchos.

-Vale, muchos… ¿quieres que no les demos importancia?

-No. Sabes tan bien como yo que son importantes, además…

-Además ¿qué?

-Además quisiera repetirlos mañana, pasado, la siguiente semana, el siguiente mes.

-Entonces, ¿qué estas pidiendo?- preguntó viéndolo esta vez.

-Que me ayudes a ganarle a Demyx- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿A Demyx?

-Sí, quiero demostrarle que es más sencillo obtener la lealtad de un gato que de un ratón de biblioteca.

Se soltó a reír cuando el otro dejo de hablar. -¿Es que acaso apostaste con él?- preguntó entre risas.

-Algo así, me molestaba mucho con que mi gato no dejaba que me acercará.

-Y tú lo atacaste diciéndole que su ratón era siempre escurridizo y no lograría nada, ¿no?

-Eso mismo y ahora me muero de ganas por llegar con él y decirle que mi gato,- comenzó a decir quedándose sentado junto a él- resulto ser más dócil que el ratón.

-Tienes una forma rara de declararte.

Alzo los hombros,- tú lo dijiste, soy raro.

-Lo eres.- Sonrió, no tenía tiempo de pensarlo pero si lo hubiese meditado un poco se habría dado cuenta que la sensación que en un principio sentía había desaparecido por completo, la cuestión sólo sería saber por cuanto tiempo.

-Tendrás tu primera misión- dijo en tono serio. Había estado buscando al chico un buen rato y no fue hasta que vio que salía del pasillo de las habitaciones acompañado de Axel que pudo hablar con él.

-¿Mi primera misión?

-Así es.- dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo que se mantenía callado- Axel va a acompañarte, así que procura llegar mañana temprano para que no tengas contratiempos.

-Bien, lo entiendo. – Contestó asintiendo dejando el paso libre al mayor que tal parecía se encontraba repartiendo los destinos a todos aquellos que tuvieran trabajo. –Así que por fin seré un miembro activo.

-Eso parece.

-y, ¿a dónde crees tú que vayamos?

-Seguramente bastante cerca, no es como si se esperase mucho de ti en tu primera misión.

-Vaya forma de darle ánimos a alguien- contestó con un toque de molestia.

-Venga ya, no te enfades, sabes que es cierto.- Dijo picándole la mejilla- Debes aprender a no tomarte las cosas tan en serio.

-Si claro, como digas.

Se quedó observando al chico, su altura, su complexión, su rostro, sus expresiones, todo lo que formaba al Roxas que en ese momento estaba viendo, no pudo más que sonreír. Era obvio, ese chico tenía algo y era también obvio que él se sentía atraído por ese algo. Lo siguió observando un rato mientras seguían su camino hasta que el chico se detuvo para encararlo.

-Bien,- dijo de golpe- ¿qué tengo?

-¿Qué tienes de qué?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú, me pones nervioso al verme de forma tan fija.

Rio un poco, debió de habérselo esperado. Negó con un movimiento de cabeza. –No es nada, sólo quise verte.

-Me pone nervioso.- Dijo retomando la caminata.

-Bien,- le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado. –Prometo no hacerlo tan seguido.

-Sería mejor si dejarás de hacerlo.

-Sí, sería mejor. Pero la verdad es que no me apetece. Tampoco puedes prohibirme toda la diversión Roxas.

-Claro que puedo- volteo a verlo- no me retes Axel porque sabes que puedo hacerlo.

-Bien, bien. No lo hago.- Se desligo de toda culpa levantando las manos en señal de rendición. –Oye Roxas…

-¿Qué?

-Todavía no me has dicho.

-¿El qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué se siente besar a alguien con un arete en la lengua?- preguntó en un tono por demás sugerente a otras alternativas.

-No te lo voy a decir.- Contestó evitando mirarlo y bajando la voz. –Me voy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero echarme algo en los labios, me están ardiendo- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Oh, ¿podría hacer una sugerencia?- pidió acercándose al rostro del otro.

-No, no puedes- dijo cubriendo su boca y dándose la vuelta. –Te veo mañana.

-Eres cruel Roxas.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó alzado el tono de voz antes de dar vuelta y salir del campo de visión del más alto.

Dejo salir una risa discreta, Roxas era simplemente muy divertido.

Se encontraba dando de vueltas en la cama, no sabía qué hacer. Bien sabía que ese no era su problema, pero por alguna razón ahora se encontraba inmiscuido y ni cómo explicarle a Roxas como fue que se dieron las cosas. Suspiro quedando boca arriba, tomando la almohada y poniéndola contra su rostro.- ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga?- se preguntó dejando que su voz quedará ahogada en la tela. Sólo había salido un momento, un momento tan estúpidamente corto que era casi imposible encontrarse con alguien y aun así, a pesar de todo eso se encontró de un momento a otro rodeado de los chicos que ya tenían problemas con su hermano, atacándolo a preguntas de las cuales no lograba comprender más que algunas palabras.

Y ahora estaba ahí intentando pensar como decirle a su hermano que Hayner, Pence y Olette estaban de verdad arrepentidos por lo que habían hecho, que querían hablar con él para solucionar los problemas y que incluso podía llevar consigo al chico pelirrojo, que por ellos estaba bien con tal de que volviesen a estar los cuatro juntos.

-¿Quién diablos es el chico pelirrojo?- se preguntó. Bien tenía que admitir que había ciertas cosas que Roxas había cambiado, le alegraba verlo animado, incluso demasiado relajado con todo, nada comparado a lo que era unos días antes, pero él creyó que había sido porque por fin había solucionado todos sus problemas. Cosa que tal parece era mentira. Se sentó en la cama, había escuchado como la puerta principal se abría y él todavía no pensaba en una buena forma de explicar la extraña situación en la que se vio envuelto. Pensó que tal vez viendo a su hermano las palabras saldrían más fácil, así que se decidió a salir de la habitación y encontrarlo en la sala. Una mala decisión.

-Ya no sé qué molesta más- dijo para sí poniendo una mano por sobre la playera en el lugar exacto del tatuaje y pasando la lengua por sus labios.

-Roxas, que bueno que…- se quedó a la mitad de la oración al ver a su gemelo, pasaría por alto la presión que ponía en su costado, pero que tuviera los labios rojos y un poco hinchados era algo que no podía dejar de ver. -¿Qué te paso?

-Ah… n-nada Ven, no le tomes importancia.- dijo nervioso.

-Si le tomo importancia,- comenzó a decir acercándose al chico- eso no pasa por nada- decía refiriéndose a sus labios. –Roxas…

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Tienes novia?- preguntó sonriendo de forma pícara

-No- negó contundente. Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

-Oh, ya veo… entonces tienes novio.-dijo seguro de sí. –Espera…

-¿Qué?- preguntó nervioso por las conclusiones que su hermano estaba sacando.

-Es Axel- dijo en tono bajo- ¡Es Axel ¿verdad?!- preguntó casi en un grito tomando a su gemelo de los hombros para zarandearlo un poco.

-Ventus…

-¡Por dios! ¡Por eso estás así!, ¡Por eso los chicos dijeron algo del chico pelirrojo!- dijo por la emoción, dándose cuenta a instante de lo que había dicho.

-¿Los chicos?- preguntó una vez su hermano dejo de moverlo. -¿Qué te dijeron?

-Ah, eso… escucha, no era mi intención entrometerme ni nada, sólo que… me han dicho que en verdad están arrepentidos, que han intentado hablar contigo pero no han podido.

-Ven…- llamó intentando calmarlo- escucha, lamento que te hayan inmiscuido en esto. Hablare con ellos.

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, lo han intentado los últimos días, pero no han tenido mucha suerte. Pero bueno, gracias Ven, por el recado- dijo rodeando a su hermano para ir directo a su habitación.

-Te serviría algo de crema para labios en este momento ¿sabes?- dijo cruzándose de brazos volteándose para ver de nuevo a Roxas quien se había quedado con los brazos muy juntos a sus costados, completamente quieto.- Tengo un poco, si es que lo quieres- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-A veces eres… demasiado molesto, ¿te lo he dicho?- dijo entre dientes sin moverse, dejando a su gemelo pasar a su habitación.

-Muchas veces.- Contestó sonriendo tomando su camino.-Pero agradece que tengo algo que puede ayudarte.

-Más bien tengo que agradecerle a Vanitas, recuerdo que fue por él que tienes esa crema.

-¡Cállate!

-Axel- llamó al pelirrojo cuando vio que entró de nuevo- tenemos a un nuevo miembro.

-¿Uno nuevo?

-Si- asintió Saix,- al parecer una chica con características similares a Roxas.

-Espera, espera- dijo pidiendo tiempo con las manos siguiendo al otro a la sala de tronos. –Roxas recién empieza ¿y ya hay alguien que comparte sus habilidades?

-Sí, Axel, así parece.- Dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación sin dejar pasar al otro. –Aunque el chico lleva una gran ventaja- dijo a tono de burla- dudo que la nueva integrante pueda dejarte los labios de esa forma- terminó de decir con una risa por demás burlona antes de entrar por completo, dejando a un shockeado Axel sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Vale, vale- logró decir por fin fuera de la habitación, - al menos no lo andes pregonando- gritó a la puerta para tomar camino a la cocina, tenía algo de hambre.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea. -¿Ahora que me quieren decir?

-_Roxas, escucha, esto se está haciendo demasiado grande… y nosotros._

-Espera Olette, de grande nada- dijo tranquilo tumbándose en la cama- Yo no he buscado hacer grande nada, simple y sencillamente he seguido mi rumbo sin problema alguno.

_-Pero Roxas, es que no nos dejas explicarnos._

_-_Pues vale, te escucho entonces.

-_Sé que lo hemos arruinado todo, lo sentimos de verdad. Sólo queremos que vuelvas a hablarnos._

-Ya les hablo Olette.

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo con un suspiro- queremos que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes._

-Olette, ¿cuándo has hecho algo exactamente igual?- preguntó esperando alguna respuesta de la chica, pero no llego nada. –Escucha, por mí pueden acercarse y hablar cuando quieran, cuando gusten y de lo que les plazca, pero no será lo mismo y tú también lo sabes.

_-¿Pero por qué?_

-Porque las cosas siempre son así Olette. No es como si pudiésemos fingir que todo será exactamente lo mismo porque ya sucedió una vez y va a volver a pasar.- Tomo aire antes de hablar- escucha, haré lo que pueda, pero no prometo mucho, ¿estás bien con eso?

_Se tomó su tiempo para hablar- de acuerdo, lo estoy. Entonces, ¿estamos bien?_

-No lo sé, ¿lo estamos?

_-Lo estamos._

-Bien, entonces… ah, espera. Antes quiero pedirte un favor- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-_¿De qué se trata?_

_-_No vuelvan a meter a Ventus en esto, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo en tono serio. – Él no me mete en sus problemas y yo no lo meto en los míos.

_-De acuerdo… lo siento._

-Hasta después Olette.

-_Sí, nos vemos._

Colgó el celular, arrojándolo sobre el colchón, se sentía cansado, un poco aliviado pero cansado totalmente. Esa simple llamada había tomado más energía de lo que había esperado. Se dejó caer de nuevo, dormiría un rato, sólo sería cosa de una hora o dos, tiempo mínimo.

-Y es así como perdemos a Roxas- dijo cerrando por completo la puerta de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la sala con el castaño. -¿Ves cómo es muy sencillo dejarlo fuera de combate?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Acabo de llegar. Eso sí que ha sido rápido.

-Y que lo digas, aunque supongo que ya venía algo cansado.

-¿Cansado?

-No sabría decirlo Terra, pero está metido en algo extraño.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó interesado.

-Pues, ha salido temprano toda esta semana, llega un poco tarde y bastante cansado. Y hoy, bueno, hoy parece que ha tenido una buena movida.

-¿En serio?

-En serio, de verdad que no sé qué le pasa.

-Ven, ¿crees que él tenga algo que ver con ese grupo nuevo?

-¿Qué grupo nuevo?- preguntó acercándose más al otro.

-Tú también lo has escuchado ¿no? Hay alguien, un grupo para ser exactos que filtra información, que vende lo que la gente le pide.

-¿Y eso es muy malo?

-Lo es- se recostó en el sillón pasando un brazo por los hombros del rubio para atraerlo más hacia si- lo es porque va en contra de todo lo que hemos hecho.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Rumores Ven, meros rumores.- Tomo al chico de la barbilla para girarlo hacia él- Si Roxas sabe algo y te lo cuenta, ¿me lo dirás verdad?

El chico asintió embobado por la cercanía que mantenían.

-Ven, tanto Sora, Riku, Aqua, Kairi, tú y yo estamos metidos en esto, así que me alegra saber que cuento contigo para cualquier cosa.

-Si.

-Ven, yo- decía soltando al menor para abrazarlo- lamento haberle puesto más atención a Roxas que a ti, en serio.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- Esta bien Terra, sé que estás interesado en él, no hay problema- contestó correspondiendo el abrazo. –Lo entiendo.

-Ven, de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti. Tú fuiste una señal de buena fortuna al llegar con nosotros. De verdad.

-Lo sé Terra, lo sé. Serías todo un desastre. – Contestó divertido.

-Un completo desastre.

Se quedaron así un rato, Ven tenía que aceptar que se estaba dando por vencido con el mayor, pero con ese acercamiento, ese pequeño avance le decía que poco a poco se iba acercando.

No fueron muchos cambios, tampoco fue algo tan pesado, había sido una primera misión exitosa, esa mañana se había levantado relajado, lo que en un inicio iba a ser una pequeña siesta, se volvió en un descanso hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuestión que dejo de lado al salir corriendo de casa por lo tarde que iba, no le importó el desastre que dejaba en su habitación o el grito de Ventus, mucho menos el juramento que estaba seguro había escuchado de Vanitas quien extrañamente se encontraba en la entrada de su casa a horas muy tempranas discutiendo, o así parecía, con su hermano.

En cuanto regresaron a la organización decidió quedarse un rato más, Axel había mencionado algo de una nueva chica. Alguien parecido a él, cosa que no le molestaba pero que si le tomaba por sorpresa, al menos al inicio porque al momento de entrar y ver la escena que era la que recibiría a cualquiera que entrase al castillo inexistente, recordó que ese sitio era sin duda un lugar lleno de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo por qué estás colgado en la entada Luxord?- preguntó el pelirrojo quedando a un lado del menor.

-Saix y Larxene son pésimos perdedores.- se quejó cruzándose de brazos. – No es culpa mía que sean pésimos en las cartas.

-Y tú tuviste el valor de jugar con ellos.

-Bueno, no estabas cerca, ni el chiquillo ese.

-Gracias- dijo a modo de queja el rubio.

-Bueno, la fiera no estaba cerca tampoco- dijo cambiando el termino, sabiendo lo mucho que eso molestaba a Roxas- así que ellos parecían buena opción al principio.

-Al principio- dijo Axel con burla.

-Sí, sí. ¿Vas a seguir burlándote o me vas a ayudar a bajar de aquí?

-¿Y arriesgarme a terminar como tú? No creo Luxord, es tu problema, así que suerte con ello.- pasó una mano por los hombros de Roxas y retomaron el camino.

-¡Axel, venga ya!, ¡¿En serio vas a dejarme aquí?! ¡Axel!

-Y así Roxas, es como te vengas de Luxord.

-¿Dejándolo colgado?

-Justamente, ahora vamos para que conozcas a la nueva integrante.

-¿Ya van a presentarla?

-Claro, no es como si tuviera que esperar mucho… tú tampoco lo hiciste.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo que… siento que todo va muy rápido aquí.

-Bueno Roxas, eso lo vas a seguir sintiendo conforme pasen los días, eres el número trece, ya eres un miembro activo y las misiones apenas comienzan, no es como que ahora tu vida vaya a ser un paseo entre flores, al contrario; se ira complicando más y más.

-Más si te tengo conmigo.

-Eso mismo enano, más si me tienes contigo- dijo tomándolo por la cintura. –Y bien, querido Roxas, ¿vamos a continuar lo que dejamos inconcluso ayer?- le preguntó al oído.

-Tal vez.- Sí, esa se estaba volviendo la respuesta favorita en cuanto a Axel se trataba.

-Tal vez- repitió bajando la mano de forma lenta de la cintura a la cadera del más chico.- Tus tal vez comienzan a agradarme.

-Eso lo sé, pero no exijas mucho todavía- dijo tomando la mano de Axel para soltarse del agarre.- Vamos poco a poco.

-Eso lo sé Roxas, lo tengo bien presente.

Dejaron la palabrería a un lado en cuanto entraron a la sala de tronos, tomando cada uno su lugar, esperado a que el resto se presentara. Les causo un poco de gracia ver entrar a Luxord quejándose por los daños a su chaqueta con Larxene detrás de él amenazándolo de que la próxima vez serían sus pantalones. No paso mucho para que los trece se reunieran en el lugar.

-Tenemos un nuevo integrante chicos- comenzó a hablar Xenmas- está vez se trata de una chica, una chica que es bastante peculiar en algunos sentidos, ella será a partir de hoy la número catorce.- dijo dándole paso a la chica que en ese momento llevaba la capucha de la sudadera, dejando ver mechones de su cabello negro. – Su nombre es Xion.

Un nuevo nombre se agregaba al muro de la entrada principal y Roxas no pudo pensar algo más que la chica era… diferente.

**Pido comprensión para con el capítulo, tengan en cuenta que lo escribí lo mejor que pude y lo mejor que puede una persona al tener vértigo.**

**Sí, estoy enferma de vértigo y ha sido increíblemente cansado escribir apenas media cuartilla. Por eso considero un triunfo el haber terminado el capítulo.**

**Por lo mismo, si veo que no mejoro en la próxima semana (que de verdad me estoy desesperando por no notar progresos) o habrá capítulo nuevo, pero ya saben que lo compenso subiendo dos la semana que viene, pero en fin. En pocas palabras:**

**Fic suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.**

**Espero no sea mucho tiempo, de verdad.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos luego.**

**Drakarfox**


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

**No es sencillo**

"No es sencillo" y para ninguno de los dos lo era, ni para Ventus, ni para Roxas. Puede que ambos lo estuvieran pensando en distintas situaciones, pero al final de cuentas era algo parecido.

Ventus se encontraba en la puerta de su hogar peleando con un más que enfadado Vanitas, quien le reclamaba de infidelidad, de mentiras y de una sarta de palabras que había pasado de largo para no molestar sus oídos.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Ven?!- reclamó el pelinegro, sabía a la perfección del espectáculo que daba, pero quería aprovecharse más, quería entrar con el rubio, quedarse con él en la sala, tal vez entrar en su habitación y con un poco de suerte, sólo con un poco de suerte entrar en sus pantalones, como hace tiempo lo hacía.

-¿Hacerte qué Van?- preguntó molesto, seguía dándole vueltas a como se había iniciado tal escena, recordaba que después de la conversación con Terra, este se había ido minutos después dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Hasta ahí no veía problema. Después de eso había ido a dormir, haciéndole segunda a su hermano. Todo normal. El problema en si había comenzado en la mañana cuando Vanitas llegó tocando como un poseso reclamándole que le había engañado, además de que la salida precipitada de Roxas no le ayudaba en nada. Ahora estaba tratando de recordar algo que se le hubiese pasado por alto, pero no lograba dar con algún indicio.

-¡Me engañaste!- exclamó mientras lo señalaba de forma acusadora.

-¿Engañarte? ¿de qué…- se detuvo a mitad de pregunta al ver que dos, de quienes él consideraba las vecinas más chismosas de la colonia, se asomaban de forma discreta, o al menos eso intentaban, para enterarse mejor de la situación. Tomo aire expulsándolo casi al instante para tomar al chico de la mano y meterlo a su hogar.- Ven, fuera hay demasiadas moscas- dijo lo suficientemente algo como para que lo escucharan, detestaba a ese par y para él era mejor que lo supieran de primera mano.- Ahora, podrías decirme, ¿por qué dices que te engañe?- preguntó una vez hubo cerrado la puerta.

-Ayer estuviste con Terra- dijo de golpe, con una expresión de enfado, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-...Eso me sigue asustando- admitió sentándose en el mismo sofá pero alejado del chico. -¿Cómo lo supiste?

El aludido alzo los hombros- sólo lo supe.

-Bien, no me digas- dijo sabiendo que era intento fallido, lo mismo había pasado cuando salían, Vanitas se enteraba de las cosas pero nunca le decía como. -¿Y qué más da que haya estado con Terra?

-¡Me estás siendo infiel Ventus!

-De infiel nada- dijo poniéndose delante de él- te recuerdo que tú y yo no tenemos nada.

Lo observo, Ven estaba molesto, algo que secretamente le encantaba. -¿Eso crees?

-No creo, lo sé.

-Pero Ven- llamó tomándolo de la mano para recostarlo y dejarlo debajo de él- si no somos nada, ¿por qué dejas que me acerque tanto?- preguntó quedando cerca de sus labios después de procurar quedarse encima de él de forma tal que no pudiese moverse demasiado.

-Quítate de encima- pidió serio.

-No, no quiero- dijo besándolo de forma rápida. –Admítelo Ven, tú sigues sintiendo algo por mí.

-Deja eso Van- dijo removiéndose en su lugar buscando que el otro lo dejase. – Sabes tan bien como yo lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Aun así Ven, ¿No te interesa?- preguntó buscando juntarse de nuevo.

-Paso de eso- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la boca del pelinegro; comenzando a levantarse. –Lo sabes bien, no te mereces otra oportunidad.

-Ven- dijo como pudo con la boca tapada.

-Nada de Ven, o de que te soy infiel, que te engaño, que merecemos otra oportunidad, nada de eso Van. Levántate de una vez y si no tienes nada más que decir te pido te vayas que por lo mientras la mañana me la has echado a perder- pidió de forma seria.

-Ven- dijo a modo de lamento. –Escucha siquiera.

-Nada Van, nada- se puso de pie empujando al pelinegro camino a la entrada. –Deja eso de una buena vez. Seguía diciendo mientras lo llevaba a la salida.

-Ven- llamó deteniéndolo, rodeándolo por la cintura con ambas manos- en verdad que necesitas aprender a escuchar.

-Sé escuchar, pero tú no eres alguien bueno para llevarlo a cabo.- Decía empujándolo intentando soltarse.

-No, no sabes escuchar- termino de decir dejando por fin sus manos sobre el trasero del rubio, ganándose un buen empujón y un casi golpe que pudo esquivar segundos antes de que impactara de lleno en su cara.

-¡Vete de una vez!- exclamó molesto dejándolo en el pasillo obligándolo a que lo soltara para cerrarle por fin la puerta en la cara.

-¡Vendré después!- escuchó que grito el pelinegro del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No te atrevas!- contestó en respuesta dejando su frente en lo frío de la pared. Y es que no era nada sencillo lidiar con Vanitas.

"No es sencillo" es lo que pendo Roxas después de unos días, casi semanas de la llegada de Xion. Había intentado por todos los medios posibles obligar a la chica a hablar. Era diferente y él lo sabía. Además de que quería conversar con alguien los días en que Axel se iba de misión. Apenas unos días atrás había comenzado con las misiones en solitario y aunque escuchaba varios comentarios positivos; las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. Aunque podía admitir que todo había disminuido un poco en el momento en que la pelinegra habló con él.

-¿Y aquí pasas todas las tardes?- preguntó la chica sentada en la orilla de la torre del reloj.

-Si- asintió- casi siempre vengo con Axel, pero- dijo viendo a la chica- es bueno tener compañía diferente.- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo y con Axel?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

Volteo a verlo- Todos saben que pasa algo, pero nadie ha querido decirme que es.

-No es como si fuese algo secreto.

-Entonces, si pasa algo- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, sí pasa. Al menos desde hace un mes.

-¿Son los tortolos de la organización?

-Diciéndolo de esa forma nos dejas mal parados ¿sabes?

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó entre risas- es sólo que, creo que son una pareja muy linda.

-¿Crees?- preguntó ladeando un poco el rostro- es muy molesto, te lo aseguro.

-Eso no parece incomodarte.

-Es que eso es lo divertido en él- dijo sincero- él es un chico extraño para tener de pareja.

-¿Y tú eres alguien normal Roxas?

-Xion, ¿alguien en la organización lo es?- preguntó provocando risas tanto en él como en la chica.

-No- contestó una vez se hubo calmado- nadie lo es, aunque creo que eso es lo interesante de nosotros.

-Sí, eso creo- no, no era fácil, normalmente nada en su vida era fácil, pero con esos pequeños esfuerzos se convencía que valían la pena los resultados.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Terra una vez estuvieron todos los chicos presentes –un problema muy grande.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Aqua sentándose en la mesa, dejándole espacio al resto que comenzaba a acomodarse.

-Porque es un problema, ¿no es verdad Riku?- preguntó al chico a un lado de él obteniendo un asentamiento como respuesta.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas Terra?- preguntó Sora sentándose a un lado del peli plateado.

-Ya les había comentado y todos lo sabemos, hay un grupo, no sabemos de qué tipo, que ha estado rondando por los alrededores, por nuestro territorio.

-¿Eso implica mucho problema?- preguntó Kairi.

-Bastante- contestó Riku sentándose entre los dos castaños- puede que no lo parezca, pero han estado rondando los alrededores, manejando los datos a su beneficio y eso a la larga puede parecer un problema.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Sora.

-Porque si esto continua así, manejaran todo- comenzó a explicar Terra- y el equilibrio que hemos establecido se vendrá abajo. Nosotros ya no seremos necesarios y de un momento a otro, dejaremos de ser lo que somos.

-Espera Terra- dijo Aqua- estás diciendo que técnicamente ¿Dejaríamos de ser los keyblade?

-Eso mismo.

-Nos dispersaremos.

-Así es.

-Técnicamente, corremos peligro- dijo por fin Kairi.

-Eso temo- contestó el mayor.

-Intenta verlo de esta forma Kairi, hablamos de un grupo totalmente contrario a nosotros, técnicamente de nuestros opuestos. Es por eso que nosotros no podemos estar sin un plan, no nos han declarado la guerra o nada pero puede suceder y si nos toman desprevenidos podrían terminar por absorbernos.

-Eso suena algo… macabro.

-Suena como lo que es- dijo Riku serio- aún no sabemos cuántos son o quienes forman parte de ellos, sólo alguna de las características.

-¿Y cuáles son?- preguntó la mayor.

-Se mezclan con la gente, pasan totalmente desapercibidos, es casi como si no existiesen.

-Son personas aisladas al menos eso suponemos.

-Terra, Riku- llamó la mayor- necesitaremos algo más que nos ayude a identificarlos.

-Ustedes son lo más cercano a ellos que tenemos, piensen ¿qué podría ser?- apremio Kairi.

-No lo sabemos Kairi,- dijo Riku- lo hemos intentado pero no logramos dar con algo.

-Sí, somos lo más cercano pero…- comenzó a decir el mayor quedándose callado al visualizar al rubio que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

Sintió primero la mirada del castaño sobre él seguida momentos después por el resto del grupo. Tomo aire para sacarlo en un suspiro- hay alguien más que es más parecido que ustedes dos- decía llevando una mano detrás de su cuello.

-¿Cómo ha estado Roxas?- le preguntó Sora tomando la iniciativa.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar- raro- dijo recargando los antebrazos en la mesa- es raro si lo comparaos a como venía siendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero comprado con lo que era antes, bueno, podría decirse que es igual.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- preguntó Aqua.

-Salir temprano de casa en los días libres, diario y de verdad diario llega cerca de las diez de la noche, cansado, algunas veces sucio o con alguna herida.

-¿Herida?- preguntó Kairi.

-Pequeños rasguños o algunas cortadas, cosas mínimas. Pero…

-Pero- Riku le incito a continuar.

-Hace apenas unos días hablo con mis padres.

-¿Con mis tíos?, ¿Cuándo regresaron?

-Hace dos semanas… el punto es que Roxas toco el tema en la cena, estando los cuatro presentes.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Ven?- preguntó Terra.

-… quiere irse de casa.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos al uníso.

-Sí, nosotros reaccionamos de la misma forma- respondió con algo de pesadez.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Han tenido algún problema Ven?- preguntó Sora un poco exaltado.

-No, casi ni nos vemos- se apresuró a explicar- sólo habla de tareas, proyectos y de trabajo.

-¿Roxas ya trabaja?- preguntó Terra interesado.

-Pues espero así sea o voy a estar muy preocupado sobre el origen de su dinero.

-Pero, pero… aun así no logro entender porque la petición tan repentina.

-Tampoco nosotros Sora, afortunadamente mis padres lograron convencerlo para que esperara un tiempo más y hablarlo con calma, pero no es lo único.

-¿Qué más?

-Se hizo un tatuaje- dijo serio.

-… ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste… él no sabe que yo lo sé y no le he dicho, pero es en extremo raro que se haya decidido y más por uno así.

-¿Qué tipo de tatuaje es?- preguntó Riku.

-Un número trece en romano.

-Terra- llamó al mayor- ¿crees que él sepa algo?

-Es lo más probable, incluso- se guardó un momento lo que iba a decir pensando en si era lo mejor o no.

-¿Incluso qué Terra?- preguntó Ventus buscando que continuara.

-Incluso puede que Roxas forme parte del grupo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad los ponía en una situación complicada.

-De, ¿de verdad lo crees?- preguntó el rubio nervioso.

-Es sólo una posibilidad- contestó serio- y es una acusación fuerte.

-Podríamos seguirlo- sugirió Riku- y así la estrategia funcionaría mejor.

-¿Qué estrategia?- preguntó Sora.

-¡Deja la estrategia de lado!- exclamó Ven poniéndose de pie- ¡Están hablando de mi hermano, de Roxas, no pueden simplemente decir que van a seguirlo o que podría ser el enemigo!

-Ven, eso lo sabemos, escucha…- intentó decir Aqua buscando calmarlo.

-¡No Aqua!- exclamó alejándose- ¡Es de Roxas de quien hablamos!- al comprender la situación en la cual se estaba viendo entrometido intento calmarse. Sabía que no lo lograría a la mima velocidad que su gemelo o que fuera igual de eficiente pero lo intentaría- no puedo tomarme esto con calma- comenzó a decir serio- si resulta que tienen razón estarían sentenciando a mi hermano, ¡MI HERMANO!- recalco- ¡Y TU PRIMO SORA!

-Ven- dijo el aludido acercándose- no estamos del todo seguros.

-¿Pero y si fuera verdad? Sé perfectamente lo que tendremos que hacer- dijo en tono bajo- y todos aquí lo saben- continuó- si de alguna forma él está con "el enemigo"- remarco las comillas- tendremos que librarnos de él ya sea de una forma u otra.

-Ven…

-Lo sabes Sora, no lo niegues.

Terra suspiro, la situación se volvía más y más complicada- no es necesario llegar a esos extremos Ven- decía acercándose al chico- si resulta ser verdad podemos convencerlo de que los deje.

-…

-Puede que no sea buena opción pero es la única que tenemos.

-Y si no funciona…

-Tenemos que cumplir nuestro deber Ven- dijo Kairi.

-Deber, deber, ¿por qué siempre se trata de deber?- preguntó molesto.

-Porque fue eso lo que prometimos cuando entramos a los keyblade- recordó Aqua- y eso lo sabes perfectamente, tú también lo has llevado a cabo Ven, es nuestro deber.

No dijo nada, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada.

-¿Ven?- llamó al ver que el chico tenía intenciones de irse.

-Hablaré con Roxas- dijo sin detenerse- intentaré obtener algo pero…

-¿Pero?

Se detuvo, tenía que decirles para que supieran lo que sucedería en ese momento- No soy capaz de lastimar a mi hermano y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Sora… estamos en la misma situación, lo digo sólo para que lo tengan presente- dijo de último para continuar su camino. Decir eso no había sido fácil pero quería dejarlo en claro porque no iba a ser él quien se librara de Roxas y esperaba que Sora tampoco se hiciera responsable.

-¿Cuál es la estrategia?- preguntó de nuevo dejando la marcha de Ventus de lado.

-Sora…

-Quiero saber cuál es la estrategia Riku, así que ¿qué planearon?

Las chicas se vieron entre sí, también querían saber que habían planeado los otros dos. Asintieron después de un rato como apoyo hacía Sora.

-Intentaremos infiltrarnos- comenzó a explicar Terra- sabemos algunas de sus características, así que eso podría facilitarnos todo.

-Pero no quita que no haya peligro ¿verdad?- preguntó el menor.

Terra asintió- nos la jugamos en saber dónde se ocultan, pero es necesario. Una vez sepamos donde se ubican pediremos ayuda y daremos el primer ataque.

-Y… ¿quién o quienes se infiltrarán?- preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Yo, Terra necesita quedarse aquí y ni Ven ni tú parecen aptos para el trabajo. Y las chicas no pueden darse esa libertad tampoco, tal parece que no hay tantas dentro del grupo- termino de explicar Riku.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo molesto golpeando la mesa con sus palmas en el proceso- simple y sencillamente perfecto.

-Sora.

-Me voy- estaba enojado por lo que había pasado momentos antes y ahora por esa revelación- no importa lo que diga, vas a hacerlo de todas formas ¿no Riku?- salió de lugar, por ese día ya no quería saber nada más.

Tomo aire cuando vio al castaño salir- iré a hablar con él- dijo al mayor- mientras podrías poner a las chicas al tanto.

-De acuerdo- asintió- Riku, de verdad lo siento.- le dijo antes de que se alejara.

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte.

-Lo sé- dijo dejando que se fuera. Por esa razón había querido a Roxas con ellos porque Ven y Sora eran demasiado temperamentales en cuanto a él respectaba y sobretodo porque no quería llevarse una sorpresa justo como esa- Esto no es nada fácil.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera- dijo la chica animándolo. Sabía lo que le costaba a Terra quedarse en esa posición pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Sora!- gritó intentando que el menor se detuviera para hablar, coa que no sucedió. Echó a correr para alcanzarlo. –Hey, ¿podemos hablar de esto?

-No hay de qué hablar Riku, todo se ha dicho, tú te infiltrarás y si descubrimos que mi primo está involucrado en esto tendremos que librarnos de él si es que no logramos convencerlo, dime, ¿me he olvidado algo?- preguntó molesto sin bajar el paso.

-Sabes cómo es esto Sora, todos aquí nos regimos por la supervivencia y nada más, no es personal.

-Pues no puedo no tomármelo personal- reclamó- hablamos de mi familia y de la persona que quiero- dijo deprisa.

Lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a detenerse, lo llevo a la orilla del camino para no estorbar el paso y comenzó a hablar- lo sé, lo sé, sé que todo esto es problemático y sé que no es correcto. Sé que hablamos de tu familia y de que vas a tener que hacer algo que no quieres. Y peor aún, tendrás que quedarte de brazos cruzados hasta que algo pase.

-Riku… yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de Roxas- dijo con la voz temblorosa- lo sabes.

El mayor asintió- lo sé, es tu primo y…

-No- se apresuró a negar- no es sólo por eso, yo tengo una deuda con Roxas, una muy grande.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ni Ven ni yo podemos hacerle nada, tanto por la sangre como por nuestra conciencia.

-Sora.

-Riku- llamó tomándolo de la playera- no puedo hacer nada, estoy de manos atadas, incluso si te hiere o algo no podré defenderte, vengarte ni nada si él es el responsable.

-¿Por qué?

-Un juramento- dijo intentando controlarse, se sentía caer con cada palabra que decía.- Uno que Ven y yo hicimos sin que Roxas lo supiera.

-Sora, ¿de qué me hablas?- preguntó extrañado. Él sabía de juramentos, había hecho algunos pero ver así al castaño le ponía en alerta, sabía o intuía que eso sólo era la punta del iceberg.

Tomo aire para calmarse antes de hablar- antes, te hablo de hace casi cinco años, Roxas era un chico alegre.

El mayor asintió como muestra de que lo sabía.

-Él fue un chico alegre antes de ser alguien miserable.

No sabía a donde ir. Roxas no estaría en casa todavía e intuía que quedarse solo no era una opción viable, así que esperaba que el ruido de toda la gente que pasaba en ese momento por el barrio del coliseo fuese más que suficiente para distraerlo de sus propias ideas. En ese momento llevaba la capucha de su sudadera azul, se dejó llevar por el flujo de gente llegando a un punto en el cual los empujones de un lado a otro no podían evitarse. De un momento a otro se sintió caer agarrándose de lo primero que estuviera a su alcance o de alguien en su defecto.

-Wow Roxas, ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que nos veríamos en cuanto hubiese terminado esto- riño con burla mientras lo sostenía por la cintura evitando que cayera.

-¡Hey Roxas! Te dije que lo cuidaría bien, no era necesario que nos siguieras- dijo en tono ofendido revolviendo el cabello del chico- tu Axel está en buenas manos.

-Querrás decir que tú estás en buenas manos, ¿no Demyx?

-También puede ser eso.

-Bien Roxas, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo cerca del rostro del rubio con una sonrisa pronunciada.

-Yo… yo no soy Roxas- dijo apenas audible a causa de la impresión, por fin, frente a él estaba Axel, apenas podía distinguir unos cuantos mechones rojizos que salían de la capucha pero el otro chico lo había dicho, su nombre era Axel.

-¿Qué dijiste Roxas? No te escuché muy bien- volvió a preguntar pero un codazo de parte del otro le obligó a mantenerse callado y agudizar el oído. La expresión seria de Demyx le decía que había que poner atención.

Iba a hablar de nuevo pero los otros le pidieron callar de forma discreta. Se encontraban en el centro del barrio, a un costado. Técnicamente en un sitio en el que sólo eran personas más que pasaban por ahí. Intentó escuchar algo pero no podía distinguir nada por el ruido.

-Dicen que fue en el cementerio- dijo una voz aguda.

-Fue detrás de esos chiquillos molestos- secundo otra voz.

-¿Por su escondite?

-Sí, eso creo. O al menos eso escuché.

-Está confirmado- dijo Demyx sacando a Ventus de su vano intento por escuchar algo.

-Tenemos que regresar- dirigió su mirada al más chico- entonces Roxas ¿quieres hacer algo una vez regresemos?

-No, no. Yo no soy Roxas- dijo más fuerte esta vez logrando captar la atención de ambos.

-¿No eres Roxas?- preguntó el rubio comenzando a escudriñarlo.

-No, soy su hermano Ventus- contestó poniéndose nervioso por el estudio tan concentrado que hacían a su persona, dándose cuenta del tatuaje que tenía el rubio en el tarso de la mano del número nueve.

-Mierda- dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes, indicándole al otro que cubriera el tatuaje, estaban quedando muy al descubierto.- Entonces tú eres Ventus.

Asintió fingiendo no haber escuchado lo primero- ¿Y tú eres Axel?

-El mismo, Roxas me ha hablado de ti.

-Lo mismo digo, ya quería saber quién era el responsable de la hinchazón tan frecuente en los labios de mi hermano- dijo a modo de burla buscando calmar un poco el ambiente tan tenso que sentía.

-Bueno, la culpa es de ese rubio enano- contestó siguiendo con el tono tranquilo y divertido- él es demasiado provocador- escuchó la carcajada de Demyx y la tomo como una salida rápida.- Fue un gusto conocerte Ven, pero lamento no quedarme más tiempo contigo. Ya sabes o al menos debiste suponer que me iba a encontrar con Roxas y no quiero que después me reclame.

-Lo entiendo, también fue un gusto conocerte Axel, Demyx.

-Nos vemos Ventus- se despidió el rubio para ir junto a Axel- rubio equivocado- dijo una vez se alejaron del menor.

-Eso mismo, espero no haber dicho mucho.

-¿Preocupado de filtrar información?

-Un poco y estoy seguro tú igual.

-¿Vas a decir que nos encontramos con él?

-Sólo a Roxas.

-¿Y lo demás?

Se quedó callado un momento- Tenemos que decirlo, los KM están indagando mucho sobre nosotros, además de la estrategia que están planeando… y de las consecuencias si descubren a uno de los suyos con nosotros…- dijo algo preocupado.

-Además de que hoy descubrimos algo sobre ellos ¿no?

-Eso mismo, ninguno de ellos sabe escuchar.

-Mira que para buscar información de nosotros o son muy buenos con todo lo que se mueve a su alrededor.

-Para nada buenos.

Llegaron a la organización yendo directamente con Saix para dar la información sobre la misión y la recién adquirida. Cuando pasaron por la sala Axel se percató de que Roxas estaba ahí, así que apremio a Demyx a apresurarse en lo que tenían que hacer.

-¿Día pesado?- le preguntó al mayor cuando se dejó caer a su lado rodeándole los hombros.

-Algo parecido. Hola Xion- saludó a la chica inclinándose un poco hacía adelante- ¿Qué tal tu misión?

-Admito que algo entretenida, ¿Verdad Roxas? En el castillo de la bestia nos enteramos de muchas cosas interesantes, pero ¿y la tuya? Parece que fue por demás interesante.

-Oh, lo fue. Resulto que conocí a alguien por demás interesante.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó intrigado- ¿A quién?

-Mi cuñado más pequeño- dijo antes de besarlo en el cuello.

-¡Espera! ¿Te encontraste a Ventus?- preguntó incorporándose un poco.

-Si. Creí que eras tú pero bueno, creo que es comprensible ¿no?

-Axel, conociste a mi hermano y no de la forma que esperaba- dijo relativamente tranquilo.

-Sí, pero son cosas que pasan Roxas, seguramente le iba a conocer tarde o temprano- comentó Xion.

-Eso mismo chica, tú sí que captas las cosas- dijo Axel divertido- pero ya deja eso de lado Roxas, porque mejor- decía jalando de nuevo al chico para hablarle al oído- no vamos a una habitación por un rato, ¿qué dices?

Se puso un poco nervioso, volteo a ver a la chica a su lado quien sólo le mostraba una gran sonrisa indicándole con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que se fuera.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, tienes la tarde libre.

-Pero…

-Anda Roxas o terminarás dando un espectáculo aquí en la sala- dijo en un susurro apretando un poco su muslo.

-Ve ya Roxas, que quiero que después, me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles- dijo la pelinegra empujándolo para que se pusiera de pie.

-No creo que eso sea posible Xion, tienes que recordar que lo que pasa dentro de la habitación se queda en la habitación- dijo el pelirrojo tomando de la mano al rubio.

-¡Más vale que me cuentes Roxas!- gritó la chica antes de que salieran de la sala.

-Con ustedes no se puede ¿verdad?- dijo dejándose guiar por el mayor.

-No y lo sabes- dio vuelta para entrar por el pasillo en el cual estaban las habitaciones topándose con una escena que comenzaba a considerarse habitual. Zexion acorralado contra la puerta de su habitación intentando de forma inútil marcar distancia con Demyx que estaba demasiado cerca.

-Hey Demyx- llamó Axel- Se supone que tienes que cuidar al pequeño ratón no arrinconarlo.

-Venga Axel, no rompas la atmósfera- reclamó el chico separándose un poco para darle la oportunidad al más chico de bajar un poco la cabeza para maldecir- mejor ve con tu gato a acicalarlo un poco, que lo veo algo erizado.

-¿Qué dices Demyx?

-Nada Roxas, déjalo. Vayamos a seguir su consejo por una vez- dijo jalándolo un poco- pero Demyx, yo también te voy a dar un consejo, será mejor que entres a una habitación antes de que Saix, Larxene o incluso Luxord te vean. Ya sabes que después no vas a poder quitártelos de encima, y no me preocupo tanto por ti, sino por ese pequeño ratón- dijo señalando a Zexion- que tal vez no lo soporte tanto.- dijo sin más para dirigirse a la habitación de Roxas.

-¡Cuida también a tu pequeño gato Axel, corre más peligro!- gritó esperando que los escucharán.

-Así que ratón y gato eh- dijo Zexion serio todavía en la misma posición con un tono serio- ¿podrías explicarme eso?

-Bueno… digamos que Axel y yo les dimos esos nombres- dijo con una risa nerviosa.- Era una forma de referirnos a ustedes sin que los demás supieran de quien hablábamos.

-Ah ya veo…- dijo acercándose un poco al rubio- entonces ten en cuenta que este ratón es demasiado escurridizo- decía mientras abría de forma lenta la puerta de la habitación.

-Eso lo sé- dijo acercándose un poco más.

-Entonces te deseo suerte en atraparlo- y sin decir más entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta en la cara del rubio.

-¡Maldición Zexion! Me golpeaste la nariz.- dijo desde fuera.

-Esa era la intención.

Y con eso podía dar otro intento como fallido, pero algo bueno sacaba de todos esos intentos, se iba acercando más y más. –No es sencillo- y no, en definitiva no lo era.

-Y es así como frustras los avances de Demyx- logró decir antes de tener a Axel pegado a él.

-Así es como… va avanzando- dijo en un pequeño lapso de separación. Llevando al chico hacia la cama para dejarlo recostado de forma lenta y cuidadosa.

-Es… difícil… atrapar un… ratón.- dijo entre besos.

-Pero lo va a lograr.

Se centraron de nuevo en ellos apenas había pasado un mes pero no habían llegado más allá de algunos roces, los dos querían seguir con el ritmo tranquilo que llevaban. Axel comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Roxas de forma lenta, comenzando un poco más debajo de la rodilla para ir ascendiendo con delicadeza. Roxas le rodeo el cuello bajando las manos a su espalda para atraerlo más a su cuerpo.

Adentro la mano dentro de su abdomen, subiendo un poco la playera dejando a la vista el tatuaje con el número trece, se separó, como amaba ese tatuaje, bajo un poco para quedar a la altura del abdomen del chico y besar esa parte de su cuerpo, dejando una marca de mordida que se iría sólo en unos minutos después alrededor de la tinta.

-De verdad te gusta, ¿verdad?- preguntó en tono divertido.

-Como no tienes idea- contestó antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el área. Se entretuvo un rato antes de regresar al cuello de Roxas. – Pero a mí me encanta todo de ti Roxas- dijo en un murmullo para entretenerse de nuevo en su cuello.

-Axel, te adoro al completo- dijo en tono bajo. Si, tal vez las cursilerías comenzaban, pero ambos buscaban que fuesen sólo en la intimidad, sólo entre ellos y no de forma tan excesiva como par hartarlos en un día o dos. Eran momentos ocasionales, frases soltadas al viento y sólo de vez en cuando, cuando lo consideraban necesario. Posiblemente eran las veces en que Axel regresaba de una de sus largas misiones. Todavía no llegaba a comprender del todo como era que podía irse por tantos días, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

-Roxas- llamó usando los brazos de soporte- dime por favor que vas a cuidarte.

La petición le tomo desprevenido- ¿Axel?

-Por favor Roxas, dime que te vas a cuidar.- repitió colocando la palma de su mano en la mejilla del chico. –Por favor, necesito que me lo digas.

-Lo haré Axel, voy a cuidarme- dijo jugando con uno de los mechones pelirrojos. -¿Está todo bien?

-No tanto como quisiera- dijo dejando su rostro sobre el pecho del otro. – Estoy preocupado por ti.

-¿Por qué Axel?- preguntó jugando con más facilidad con el cabello de rojizo- ¿hice algo malo en las misiones?- era lo único que se le ocurría.

-No es eso- dijo sin moverse- temo que estés en problemas.

-Axel- llamó incorporándose un poco- ¿qué problemas? No te entiendo nada.

-Roxas, primero necesito que me escuches de forma tranquila. Xenmas ya lo sabe y seguramente dentro de poco lo comunicaran a toda la organización pero tienes que saberlo cuanto antes.- se quedó observando al chico por un momento viéndolo asentir. Le obligo de nuevo a recostarse para acomodarse sobre él. –En el transcurso de la misión, Demyx y yo fuimos a distintos barrios, la información que necesitaban era de un sujeto que tal parecía andaba de aquí por allá, en uno de esos nos encontramos con dos integrantes de los KM, parece que eran tu primo y su amigo… Riku me parece. El punto es que los escuchamos hablar… Roxas- dijo abrazándolo como pudo- ellos están planeando infiltrarse en la organización, nosotros somos un problema grande para su existencia.

-Axel.

-Escucha- dijo tranquilo- falta más. Planean seguirte, quieren saber si conoces algo de nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Y si descubren que tú estás con nosotros… planean seguir con lo que se hace con las amenazas.- dijo a duras penas, estaba preocupado demasiado.

-Ya veo- contestó en voz baja correspondiendo el abrazo- te agradezco la información Axel, eso podría ayudarme a permanecer alerta.

-Roxas, de verdad- dijo incorporándose- me preocupas, necesito que te cuides. Por favor.

-Axel- dijo tomando su rostro con las dos manos- mañana iré a ver a Cloud. Tomaré un poco de ropa, lo suficiente para sobrevivir al menos un mes y vendré a la organización.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Si las cosas van como dices, la mejor opción va a ser quedarme con ustedes.

-Roxas.

-Después de todo nada de esto es sencillo.

-No, no es sencillo- termino de decir con un beso rápido. Al menos con eso estaría más tranquilo.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

**Decisiones**

En cuanto llego a su casa pudo percatarse de dos cosas, la primera era que tal parecía sus padres habían salido de nuevo y no regresarían hasta el día siguiente bien entrada la noche y la segunda, que no tenía nada que ver con su familia, es que a pesar de la situación en la cual parecía encontrarse, el pequeño encuentro con Axel lo había dejado ligeramente, por no decir demasiado, sensible. Así que en esos momentos se encontraba un tanto agitado por saberse solo en casa y poder desahogarse como "dios le dio a entender".

Aun así entro con todo el sigilo posible, cuando paso por la habitación de Ven se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada haciéndolo dudar de si de verdad estaba solo o no en casa. –Ven- llamó, quería estar cien por ciento seguro de sus suposiciones. Escuchó un ruido sordo lo cual tomo como señal de que no, por desgracia suya y de sus ansias no estaba solo. Soltó un suspiro y camino directo a su habitación. Se sentía relativamente cansado, con la misión junto a Xion en la cual se enteraron de quien era el que mandaba dentro del barrio de la bestia y lo que Axel le dijo había quedado agotado, al menos de forma psicológica también. Se cambió la ropa para ponerse la pijama y dejarse caer en la cama por sobre las cobijas, aspiro el aroma de sus cobijas recién lavadas, eso le saco una sonrisa. Su madre se había tomado la molestia de cambiarlas aun cuando él le dijo que no era necesario. Se levantó de nuevo para sacarlas y poder recostarse de la forma correcta, al menos la que sus padres le habían enseñado por correcta y recostándose de lado decidió dar la espalda a la puerta. Si lo que Axel le dijo era cierto, y no lo dudaba, Ven no tardaría en entrar diciendo que su sueño era inquieto y querría charlar con él.

Estaba en su cuarto, recostado en la cama intentando pensar bien en todo lo que había descubierto a lo largo del día, tenía que acomodar sus ideas, pensar la forma en la cual charlaría con Roxas, pero su encuentro con Axel, por fin había conocido a Axel, le había confirmado que Terra y Riku no estaban tan alejados de la verdad. Se estaba negando a aceptarlo, pero el hecho de que esos dos chicos lo hubiesen confundido con Roxas y peor aún que hubiesen seguido con su trabajo como si nada; le ponían un poco en alerta. –Ven- escuchó que le llamaron, Roxas por fin llegaba, dio un vistazo rápido al reloj a un lado de la cama moviéndolo un poco provocando un ruido de golpe. Diez de la noche, igual que los últimos días. Espero un poco, todavía no pensaba bien en lo que haría, se levantó de la cama, ya desde hace un rato se había cambiado y estaba listo para dormirse. Salió de la habitación yendo a la de su gemelo. No se molestó en llamar, abrió la puerta de forma lenta sin ruido alguno y caminando a paso tranquilo llego al borde de la cama.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Roxas sin voltear, ya había sentido a su hermano entrar.

-No puedo dormir.

-¿Quieres hablar un rato?

-No- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama- no todavía- continuó recostándose debajo de las cobijas a un lado del otro.

-¿Ventus?- se extrañó un poco por lo que estaba sucediendo, hace tiempo que su hermano no hacía aquello, al menos no desde que empezaron a tener habitaciones separadas.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?- cuestiono con un tono de burla. Su hermano sonaba muy serio, demasiado para su gusto y también resignado, eso no le agradaba en ningún sentido.

-Algo parecido.

-Ven- llamó de nuevo dándose la vuelta para encararlo. – Sólo dilo.

-No sé cómo decirlo.

-Con palabras de preferencia.- dijo con mofa.

-Roxas, estoy tratando de ser serio con esto- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño a causa del mal chiste del otro.

-Lo sé, pero a ti no te queda nada bien lo de ser serio- puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermano- no pienses tanto las cosas, sólo dijo y deja de darle tanta vuelta al asunto.

Tomo aire, no estaba listo para verlo a los ojos y preguntarle directamente y cuando se creyó preparado la cicatriz que dejaba verse en el hombro de Roxas llamó su atención. Paso uno de sus dedos de forma lenta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo me la hice?

Asintió, él lo recordaba perfectamente y dudaba que Roxas lo hubiese olvidado.

-Lo recuerdo, sería difícil olvidar algo así.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Fue culpa nuestra que acabaras así.

-¿De qué hablas Ven? Estoy seguro que Sora y tú hubieran hecho lo mismo de haber estado en mi situación.

-No Roxas, no lo hubiéramos hecho y lo sabes.- Se quedó callado siguiendo la forma de la cicatriz, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, él seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido, seguía creyendo que sólo él era responsable y aunque se había disculpado con su hermano bastantes veces la culpa seguía carcomiéndolo y más en ese momento.

-¿Cuántas veces más piensas hacerlo?

-¿El qué?

-Disculparte por eso… Ven, ya pasaron cinco años, también no es como si hubiesen elegido que me pasara eso, fue decisión mía solamente, así que deja de torturarte. Te lo dije la primera vez y lo digo de nuevo, no tienes que disculparte. Así que ahora dime que es lo que te tiene así.

-No es tan sencillo decirlo.

-Si lo es, ¿o acaso piensas dejarme adivinar?

-¿Qué es lo que haces todos los días Roxas?- se aventuró a preguntar por fin- ¿Qué haces que te tiene tan ocupado?

-Trabajo.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

-Sólo trabajo Ven, cosas sin importancia.

-Y que no puedes decir, ¿verdad?

-Eso mismo- afirmo en voz baja.

-Roxas, ¿has escuchado de ese nuevo grupo?

-¿Nuevo grupo?

-Realmente nadie sabe quiénes son o siquiera si en verdad son nuevos… pero si supieras algo, ¿me lo dirías?

-Ven- eso le puso en alerta- ¿por qué tendría que saber algo?

-¿Me lo dirías sí o no Roxas?- preguntó sintiendo como su tono de voz comenzaba a alterarse.

-… no, no te lo diría.

-Entonces, ¿formas parte de ellos?- alzo la mirada buscando la de su hermano, comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, la poca tranquilidad que había logrado hasta hace unas horas ahora parecía una cruel broma. -¿Formas parte de ese grupo Roxas?

No contestó, no veía caso contestar a eso. ¿Formar parte del grupo? Bueno, sí, si formaba parte de ese grupo pero eso, suponía, era algo que Ven ya sabía. – No lo sé Ventus, ¿formo parte?

-Van a seguirte Roxas- dijo en tono bajo- Riku va a seguirte.

-¿De verdad Ven? ¿De verdad me estás contando lo que planean?- preguntó intentando mostrar una sonrisa, un intento fallido.

-No quiero que te tomen desprevenido.

-Técnicamente estas cometiendo traición ¿sabes?- preguntó tomándolo de la mano. -¿Estás bien con eso?

-Estaría peor si no te lo dijera- contestó afianzando el agarre.- Roxas yo…

-No digas nada,- tomo aire- escucha Ven, no importa lo que pase, de una u otra forma esto podría pasar.

-Pero…

-Sé qué medidas tomarán, sé lo que podría pasarme si alguno de los demás se entera que estoy involucrado de alguna forma. Pero que te quede bien claro esto Ven, eres mi hermano y no importa lo que pase no podría odiarte- decía mientras lo abrazaba- simplemente no podría hacerlo pero escucha- se separó un poco- si llega el momento en que estemos en lados distintos y terminas hiriendo a alguien de los míos, quiero que pelees con todas tus fuerzas Ven, porque en ese momento yo no voy a contenerme así se trate de Sora o de ti, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Asintió de forma lenta, entendía a lo que se refería, estaba seguro que él haría lo mismo, tal vez en distintas situaciones pero lo haría. – Lo entiendo, pero Roxas…

-Sé lo que hará Terra si se entera, es más, sé lo que intentara hacer cualquiera de ustedes pero te lo voy a dejar en claro. Si Ven, formo parte de ese grupo y no, no planeo dejarlos.

-¡¿Por qué?!- había explotado, técnicamente Roxas había aclarado cualquier sospecha- Roxas tienes que…

-Ven, no puedo prometerte que no me pasará nada, pero lo que sí sé es que daré pelea, la suficiente como para ganar el primer encuentro. ¿Entiendes?

-¡No!, ¡No lo entiendo!-exclamó incorporándose un poco. -¡¿Acaso no entiendes en la posición que me dejas?! ¡No puedo hacerte nada, no quiero hacerte nada y técnicamente ahora me estás diciendo que eso no importa y vaya contra ti de lleno!

-¿Por qué no puedes?- preguntó de lo más tranquilo.

-¡Porque no puedo!- alzo la voz al momento que quedaba sentado. -¡¿No lo entiendes?!

-¿Es por el juramento?

-¿Q-qué?- eso lo descontrolo, se supone que su hermano no debía saberlo, Sora y él habían prometido mantenerlo en secreto de él- ¿Cómo…

-¿Cómo lo sé?- preguntó mientras se recargaba en su antebrazo- Sólo lo sé, pudo ser en casa, pudo ser en el centro comercial, pudo ser en algún callejón oscuro- dijo lo último con mofa- el punto es que lo sé.

-Pero…

-Ven- decía mientras lo tomaba para recostarlo de nuevo- no hagas alguna tontería, yo lo decidí y punto y ahora tanto Sora como tú pueden defenderse solos, no es necesario que sigas preocupado por mí.

-Tu vida ya fue arruinada una vez.- dijo quedo acurrucándose con su hermano.

-Lo fue y lo seguirá siendo, al menos ahora puedo elegir quien la arruine.- dijo abrazándolo, estaba preocupado no podía negarlo, hasta ese momento no había existido ninguna situación en la cual se hubiese visto en contra de su hermano pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Roxas.

-Ven, díselo también a Sora cuando tengas oportunidad, iré con todo, así sean Riku o Terra. Y en cuanto a lo de investigarme, puedes decirle a los chicos lo que consideres, no tengo problema alguno con ello. Después de todo creo que no hay otra opción.

-¿Podrías pensártelo al menos? Ya sabes lo de unirte a nosotros- preguntó en voz baja de nuevo.

Sonrió, una sonrisa cansada- no, no puedo pensármelo. Aunque creas que no Ven, tú también puedes comprender el porqué de tantas negativas a esa petición. Tal vez no de la misma forma que esos dos, pero si de una forma ajena, desde fuera. Pero ¿podemos dejar el tema por ahora? Estoy cansado, realmente cansado y mañana tengo que salir temprano de casa.

-Igual que todos los días.

-Sí, sólo que esta vez será diferente.- Lo abrazó con más fuerza- iré a ver a Cloud.

-¿Te vas a ir?- se sentía mal consigo mismo. Sentía que Roxas terminaba cargando con todo, aunque a él no le correspondiera, aunque nadie se lo pidiera, siempre cargaba con todo, con las responsabilidades más pesadas, los asuntos más peligrosos.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea quedarme aquí sabiendo que podrían seguirme?

-Pero…

-Ventus, siempre serás mi hermano, sin importar lo que pase. Aunque tú seas un keyblade master y yo…sólo sea Roxas.

-Eres más que sólo tú.

-Puede ser, pero en serio estoy demasiado cansado ahora.

-¿Quieres que me vaya entonces?

-Puedes quedarte, estando así contigo me hace recordar viejos tiempos.

-Sí, un poco.

-Que descanses Ven.

-Que descanses Roxas.

Apenas escuchó la respuesta del otro se dejó vencer por el sueño. No era mentira que estaba cansado pero al menos podría dormir tranquilo, sinceramente el que Ven se quedará con él esa noche le relajaba. No iba a permitir que una disputa entre grupos afectara su relación con su hermano, con su primo tal vez no terminaría tan intacta pero podía darse el pequeño lujo de dejar que se desmoronara un poco.

Se separó un poco del abrazo para ver a su hermano dormir. Seguía preocupado, demasiado. No era algo que pudiera quitarse sólo por las palabras dichas por su gemelo. Quería hacer algo al respecto, tenía que hacerlo, pero nada llegaba a su cabeza. Sólo podía omitir datos de lo que recién le había dicho, dejar de lado que estaba confirmado que era parte de ese grupo, que se iría de casa, que sabía lo del juramento. Traicionaría a Terra y probablemente Aqua también se decepcionaría y eso sin duda sería un fuerte golpe para él, pero creyó que ya era tiempo de que él se arriesgara un poco. Nunca podría soportar lo que Roxas había vivido, eso lo aceptaba pero al menos si podía quitarle un peso de encima tomaría cualquier oportunidad. Con ese tumulto de pensamientos se dejó caer en el sueño. Mañana hablaría con Sora. Eso sí que era necesario.

Se despertó temprano, más de lo acostumbrado. Intento moverse en la cama, darse vuelta pero al sentir la orilla del colchón se percató que no podía moverse más. Abrió los ojos de forma lenta, la luz que se colaba por el borde de las cortinas lo deslumbraba un poco. Con la misma velocidad se sentó en la cama para estirarse con más comodidad que estando acostado, recordando en ese momento porque no podía moverse como quería en el colchón, a su lado Ventus dormía plácidamente sin inmutarse por el escaso movimiento que él hacía. Sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza, lo que Axel le había dicho era cierto. Ven le había alertado, aceptaba sin ningún problema la traición hacia Terra y eso era algo que le admiraba. Tal vez en carácter no eran parecidos ni nada, pero si había algo que le reconocía a su hermano era que cuando quería proteger a alguien; lo hacía sin importar las consecuencias que eso conllevara. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para ir al baño. Tenía que lavarse la cara para despertar bien. En cuanto salió tomo su celular de la habitación y fue hacia la sala, no quería despertar al otro todavía. Él también necesitaba un buen descanso.

-_¿Roxas? ¿Tú llamándome? Vaya, esto sí que es nuevo.- dijeron con burla del otro lado de la línea._

-Buenos días para ti también Cloud- dijo con una risa, le gustaba ese Cloud, antes de que se fuera de casa lo veía estresado y aunque no era su intención su mal humor siempre terminaba sacándolo con él. En cambio ahora Cloud era más animado, viviendo lo que podría considerarse como solo, le había ayudado mucho.

-_Buenos días Roxas, muy buenos días. ¿No es demasiado temprano para que estés despierto? Tú que eres la persona más dormilona que conozco y además de que nunca te despiertas temprano en fin de semana._

-Bueno, hay días en que pasa. Cuenta la leyenda que es una vez cada tres años.- escuchó como su hermano soltaba una risotada, bueno al menos comenzaban bien el día.

_-Bueno Roxas ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?_

_-_¿Estás en casa?

-_Sí, lo estoy. Y aclaro que estoy sólo antes de que me lo preguntes._

_-_Eso es perfecto entonces… ¿podría ir a verte? Necesito hablar contigo.

-_¿Está todo bien?- preguntó en tono serio._

_-_Sí y no. ¿No hay problema con que vaya a verte? Ya sabes, puedo llegar y estar en plena cantaleta y Sephiroth podría llegar en cualquier instante para sacarme a patadas del lugar.

-_Tranquilo Roxas, no va a molestarnos, hemos tenido una pelea ayer y dudo siquiera que se aparezca hoy el bastardo ese._

-¿Bastardo? Oh vaya, la pelea sí que ha sido fuerte.

-_Un poco, nada de lo que preocuparse, sólo lo de rutina ya sabes- rio- entonces, te espero aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas? _

-Espero que cerca de media hora. Sólo me daré un baño y prepararé mis cosas. Tal vez desayune algo.

-_No desayunes nada, podrás hacerlo aquí, porque seguramente esta charla no será cosa de veinte minutos ¿verdad?_

_-_Eso temo.

-_¿Ven sabe que vienes?_

-Le dije anoche.

_-Entonces no es por una pelea con él._

_-_Es… algo más serio. Pero ya te lo diré en un momento. Entonces iré a prepararme.

_-Vale, te veo en un rato._

-Nos vemos.- En cuanto colgó fue directo a la regadera, se apresuró a bañarse más al sentir el agua fría caerle de lleno. No contaba con que el agua caliente decidiera irse de un momento a otro. Salió se envolvió en una toalla y con cuidado y en extremo silencio se vistió en su habitación. Ventus seguía perdidamente dormido. Tomo de su armario una de las bolsas deportivas y comenzó a meter toda la ropa posible, algunos accesorios de aseo personal y el cargador de su celular. Tomo una de sus sudaderas azules, una de sus favoritas. En la parte trasera tenía bordado un cuervo blanco junto a una rosa en color plateada. Recordaba que en cuanto la había visto la había querido al momento, igual que Ven, pero la suerte sólo había estado del lado de Roxas. Llevó la prenda a la habitación de su gemelo y la dejo en la cama. Haría un intercambio que estaba seguro no molestaría a su hermano. Tomo una sudadera blanca que tenía una calavera pequeña al frente, en el lado derecho y una extraña cruz alargada que le hacía parecer invertida en la espalda. Ambas en terciopelo negro. Su hermano casi no la usaba, decía que realmente no iba muy bien con él y era cierto, así que supuso que el cambio era justo. Salió de la habitación regreso a la propia por la maleta que tenía sus cosas y salió de la casa silenciosamente. Más tarde le mandaría un mensaje diciéndole que se encontraba bien y que se mantuviera tranquilo. Esperaba que comprendiera que no se verían en un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que la situación se calmase, pero no puedes pedir que algo termine si ni siquiera ha comenzado. Sabía que era mejor salir en ese momento antes de que de verdad Riku comenzará a seguirlo. Porque aunque se llevará bien con él, reconocía que era casi como un bichejo del cual no podías deshacerte. Y con sus padres, también hablaría después con ellos, por teléfono porque lo que ahora importaba era no acercarse a la casa. Posiblemente intentarían seguirlo acabando las clases pero era una de las ventajas de estar en uno de los campus más poblados, era más sencillo perderlos entre tanta gente.

Tardó exactamente los treinta minutos, el cielo comenzaba a aclarar, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la luz que entraba por las cortinas no era exactamente luz natural, sino que era la luz del edifico contiguo. Maldijo entre dientes, bien pudo haber dormido un par de horas más, pero al menos su día rendiría más esa vez, puesto que salir de casa a las seis de la mañana un sábado era algo que nunca más haría. Llego al edifico de Cloud y maldijo de nuevo, su hermano no podía ser una persona normal y vivir en un primer o segundo piso, no, tenía que ser un maniático del esfuerzo físico y había elegido un décimo piso de doce, porque según Cloud los otros ya estaban ocupados cuando llego y para colmo en un sitio en el cual no existía ascensor, se preguntaba siquiera si sabían de la existencia de esa palabra, pero el gimnasio que había a un costado del edificio le hizo entender que sí que conocían la palabra sólo era que pasaban totalmente de ella. Canto victoria, internamente claro, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de uno de los dos departamentos que había en el décimo piso. Estaba pensando seriamente en decirle a Cloud que no importaba que el barrio fue muy limpio y tranquilo, o si la renta era más que perfecta, incluso si el departamento era bastante amplio, si el edifico no tenía elevador nada de eso valía la pena. Toco el timbre una vez recuperó el aliento, las escaleras se habían vuelto en ese momento su enemigo mortal, esperando a que su hermano mayor abriera.

-Hola Roxas- saludó un alegre Cloud vestido apenas por un pantalón de cuadros azul y blanco y una sudadera blanca. Si, las sudaderas eran manía en su familia. Desde su padre hasta Ventus.

-Hola Cloud, no te pregunte, ¿te despertó mi llamada?

-Para nada, tú tranquilo. Llevaba despierto cerca de diez minutos, pasa anda.- Invitó haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a Roxas para entrar.

-Gracias- cuando estuvo dentro dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, era la primera vez que visitaba a su hermano directamente a su departamento y se veía bastante limpio, cómodo. Pensó que tal vez tantas escaleras valían la pena.

-¿La situación es muy grave Roxas?- preguntó cuándo se percató de la bolsa que llevaba el menor.

-Algo así Cloud, pero tranquilo no vengo aquí a pedir hospedaje- aclaró dejando caer la mochila a un lado del sillón. –Es por otra cosa.

-Pues bien, tenemos tiempo para charlar.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina,- ¿quieres café?

-Un té estaría bien, si tienes, sino café.- contestó siguiéndolo.

-Tienes suerte enano, sí que tengo.

-¿Y eres tú quien me llama enano? Eres como cinco centímetros más alto que yo.- dijo con mofa.

-Si bueno, pero no quita que sea más alto.

El mayor se encargó de llenar dos platos con lo que momentos antes había preparado y dos tazas con líquido diferente. Había querido comenzar con un ambiente tranquilo y relajado, porque el hecho de que Roxas llegase a su departamento con una mochila en la cual llevaba toda su ropa le decía que la situación era más complicada de lo que pensaba.

-Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

Suspiro dejando la cuchara en el plato vació y tomando la taza para darle un sorbo. – Hace unos días hable con mamá y papá.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Les hable de la opción de salirme de casa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido- No me lo esperaba.

-Ni ellos. Pero, me pidieron que esperara un poco.

-Al menos hasta que consigas un trabajo o termines de estudiar ¿no?

Asintió- lo mismo que te dijeron a ti.

-Mira Roxas, no estoy en contra de papá y mamá, pero en lo que si estoy de acuerdo es en lo de esperar al menos hasta que tengas un trabajo.

-Ya lo tengo Cloud. Desde hace casi dos meses.

-¿De verdad? Bueno me has sorprendido. Has cubierto con todo. Pero si ya tienes todo eso ¿cuál es el problema?

Se quedó callado, técnicamente Cloud era alguien neutral pero no podía estar del todo seguro, tampoco podía confiar en él, no del todo. –Los KM están buscando un grupo, al parecer uno que les representa muchos problemas.

-Algo he oído, han estado por todos lados indagando un poco de ellos.

-Tal parece creen que pertenezco a ese grupo. Y están planeando seguirme hasta dar con ellos.

-¿Y lo eres Roxas? ¿Perteneces a ellos?

Se quedó observando la taza entre sus manos, de la cual seguía saliendo el humo indicando que seguía caliente. Quería decirle a Cloud, necesitaba ese apoyo, pero ya había hablado de más con Ven.

-¿Perteneces a la organización XIII Roxas?, ¿También tienes un número?

Se sorprendió ante lo dicho, ¿cómo era que su hermano sabía de eso?- Cloud, tú…

-Supongo que ya conociste a Valentine ¿no?, digamos que los dos hemos acudido a la organización.

-¿Te mueves dentro de los barrios de mala muerte Cloud?

-En ocasiones, parte del trabajo.

-Ya veo.

-Así que por eso decidiste salir de casa, porque planean seguirte hasta la base central.

-Y porque en palabras de Ven corro peligro.

-¿Peligro?

-Los chicos están empeñados en destruir la organización y si yo me encuentro en medio simplemente se librarán de mí.

El silencio se hizo presente después de eso, la situación era algo compleja por las relaciones que existían entre los afectados, no por la misma situación en sí.

-Siempre supimos que Terra era de armas tomar… pero ¿Ven y Sora?

-Sora no sé qué piense, pero Ven estaba preocupado, en verdad preocupado. Hablo conmigo anoche, y me advirtió. Sé que realmente no es una gran amenaza pero no quiero arriesgarme ¿sabes?

-Te entiendo Roxas, te entiendo. No puedo decirte mucho, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes venir aquí cuando quieras.

-Gracias… ahora el problema va a ser decirle a ellos.

-Puedo cubrirte por un tiempo si quieres.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, podría decirles que te estás quedando conmigo. Eso podría calmarlos por una semana o dos. Después tendrás que hablar con ellos.

-Planeo hacerlo.

-Supongo entonces que ya tienes un lugar donde quedarte ¿no?

-Sí. Ya hace tiempo que lo tengo, pero apenas me decidí a quedarme en el sitio- dio otro sorbo a la taza –pero es algo raro sabes. Siento que en cuanto me quede ahí voy a correr un tipo de peligro distinto.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Digamos que tengo un tipo de pegoste parecido al que tú sueles tener.

-Ah, ya te entiendo. Sólo procura dejar la puerta de tu habitación con seguro, por dentro- aclaró- así no correrás muchos riesgos en la noche.

Suspiro- creo que haré eso, tal vez después de la primera noche.

El mayor mostro una sonrisa- Así que buscas algo más.

-Pues- dijo llevando la mano detrás de su cuello- llevamos un tiempo juntos, cerca de un mes, creo.

-¿Crees?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Sí. Ya sabes que soy malo para las fechas. El punto es que… nos hemos acercado poco a poco, pero…

-No sabes si es muy pronto ¿verdad?

-Eso mismo- dijo en un murmullo- no se Cloud, admito que estoy ansioso, pero. No lo sé. Ya no sé nada.

-Hey Roxas- dijo levantándose para colocarse a su lado- deja de preocuparte por esas cosas. Cuando pase simplemente va a pasar ¿sí?- se agacho para quedar en cunclillas frente al menor- vas a dejar de pensar en todo lo demás y sólo se va a dar. No apresures las cosas, siempre le dices a Ven que se deje llevar. Pues tú vas a hacer eso.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Así de fácil- contestó sonriendo- sé que tienes experiencia nula- dijo sacando un sonrojo al chico- pero es normal que estés tan nervioso. Además, dime Roxas ¿confías en él?

-…sí, sí confío en él.

-¿Es Axel?

Sólo asintió, se había olvidado que su hermano ya lo había conocido.

-Estarás bien entonces. No sé ve mala persona.

-No lo es.

-Además, me alegra que sea él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estas volviendo a confiar en la gente y no creo que nadie más lo haya logrado.- dijo por fin poniéndose de pie para revolverle el cabello. –Pero recuérdale que si te sucede algo se las verá conmigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa- de acuerdo se lo recordare. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sucedió con Sephiroth?

Tomo aire para dejarlo salir en un suspiro resignado- es un idiota.- Dijo yendo a la sala.

-Bueno, es pariente de Riku, ¿qué esperabas?- comentó con burla siguiendo a su hermano al sofá.

-Se puso celoso.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sarcástico- ¿Y ahora por qué?

-Por Zack.

-¿De nuevo?

-Ya lo sé, no importa cuántas veces se lo repita, entre Zack y yo ya no hay nada. Pero parece que así como lo digo se le olvida. Ya no sé cómo convencerlo.

-¿Y qué tan grave fue la pelea?

-Tomo sus cosas, salió del departamento azotando la puerta y gritando que jamás regresaría.

-Tómatelo con calma Cloud, también intenta entenderlo. No es como si alguien estuviese contento de ver a su novio con su expareja mucho tiempo.

-De eso hace dos años Roxas, además Zack esta con Aeris. No entiendo cómo es que no lo entiende.

-Simple, es un Villiers. No trates de entenderlo.

-Sí, simple. Pero es algo fastidioso.

-Proponle que vivan juntos- propuso alzando los hombros- tal vez lo calme.

Se quedó observando a su hermano.- Eso es un paso grande.

-No lo pienses, sólo hazlo- dijo tranquilo.

-Eres un enano malvado.- dijo al ver que le devolvía la jugada que hace unos momentos le había hecho.

-Lo sé, estoy aprendiendo del mejor.- Si haber ido con Cloud había sido sin duda una buena idea.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

**Xion II**

-¿En serio?- preguntó todavía sin poder creérselo.

-En serio- confirmo sin moverse del sitio.

-¿No es una cruel broma?

-Para nada.

-¿Sin tiempo de prueba?

-Sin tiempo de prueba.

-¿Todas tus cosas?- preguntó señalando la gran bolsa deportiva que llevaba el menor.

-Al menos las básicas- contestó llevando su atención a lo señalado. -¿Vas a dejarme pasar entonces?

-Yo mismo llevaré tus cosas- decía mientras tomaba la tira de la bolsa para quitársela al rubio.

-No es necesario eso- dijo sin oponer resistencia.

-Quiero hacerlo- contestó con una sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para dejarle la entrada libre. Apenas había salido de la organización con intenciones de ir a buscar a Roxas cuando justo en la entrada principal se había topado con el chico. Estaba que no podía creérselo, pero era verdad. Roxas iba a vivir en el castillo inexistente. Con él, con el resto de la organización, pero con él.

-Y, ¿a dónde ibas tan temprano?

-Parecerá curioso pero, iba a buscarte- dijo algo divertido.- No estaba del todo tranquilo, así que creí que sería buena idea si te encontraba en el camino.

-Muy lindo de tu parte Axel, pero bien sabes que se cuidarme solo.

-De vez en cuando déjame consentirte ¿quieres?- dijo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pero sólo de vez en cuando o terminarás mal acostumbrándome- contestó con una sonrisa. Eran esos pequeños detalles de los cuales nunca se cansaba.

-Oh venga chicos, quiero ver un beso más pasional- llamó Xion tomándolos a ambos por sorpresa.

-Hola Xion.

-Hola Roxas, ¿y bien?- preguntó parándose enfrente de ambos con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Bien qué?

-Quiero algo más fuerte Roxas, no vas a tenerme contenta sólo con un beso en la mejilla, quiero ser espectadora de un buen beso francés entre Axel y tú.- dijo con un mohín.

-Niña- dijo Axel en tono cansado- tú tienes un serio problema de voyerismo ¿lo sabías?

-Es que ustedes son mi pareja favorita, es sólo por eso.

Roxas rio, seguido de Axel,- lo siento Xion- se disculpó- pero hoy no puedo complacerte con eso.

-Pero Roxas, ¿por qué no? ¿Tan mal amigo eres?

-Si Xion, soy mal amigo- contestó siguiendo la broma- además de que tengo que acomodarme en mi habitación y también tengo que ir por la misión del día.

-Bien- dijo resignada- pero es una deuda que tienes conmigo, que quede claro.

-Sí, Xion, siempre lo tengo claro.- contestaba siguiendo su camino con el más alto a su lado quien sólo suspiraba. -¿Todo bien?

-Esa chica, a veces me da miedo.

-Ya somos dos.

-Entonces, ¿vas a vivir aquí?

-¿Sigues sin creértelo?

-La verdad es que si, sólo piénsalo Roxas, te veré todos los días.- comenzó a decir emocionado.

-Ya me veías todos los días.

-Pero ahora será diferente porque incluso puedo verte dormir.

-Pues eso será más difícil- dijo con burla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú vas a estar en tu habitación y yo en la mía.

-Claro- dijo con mofa- sólo hay que ver cuantos días te dura tu inocencia.

-Eres un caso perdido.

-Y este caso perdido te tiene completamente idiotizado.- Completó con una sonrisa.

-Mentira.

-Quisieras.

Xion los observaba desde lejos, en su pequeña disputa. No había ninguna duda, esos dos eran simplemente su pareja favorita.

-Se fue- dijo en tono bajo esperando que el castaño lo escuchase.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido, ya se le hacía raro que Ven le pidiera verlo a solas poco antes de ir con el resto. -¿Cómo que se fue?

-Eso mismo Sora, se fue. Así de fácil, sólo dos palabras: se fue.- comentó molesto.

-¿Y… a dónde?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó comenzando a exaltarse.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó- ¡Sólo se fue!- tomo aire- ayer hable con él… salieron muchas cosas a la luz.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Sabe lo del juramento.

-… ¿Qué?, ¿Se lo contaste?

-No, él ya lo sabía. No me dijo como pero ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué más te dijo Ven?

-…no me confirmo nada pero- desvió su mirada a la del castaño- dijo que si tenemos que vernos en grupos separados él va a ir con todo contra nosotros o contra aquel que le haga daño, así sea Riku o Terra.

-No me lo creo… ¿te amenazo?

Negó con la cabeza- no fue una amenaza, fue su punto de vista. Dijo que quería que nosotros también nos preocupáramos por defendernos.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo.

-Y que dejáramos de lado el juramento. Todo lo que paso fue decisión suya y punto.- termino de decir recargando los codos en las piernas. No le había sorprendido en nada el hecho de haber despertado y saberse solo. Roxas le había dicho todo lo necesario.

-¿Les vas a decir?

-No lo sé.

-Sabes que Riku comenzará a seguirlo.

-Lo sé, hoy estaba en la acera de enfrente.

-No sabíamos que se había ido, por eso fue que no llegó más temprano.

-No sé a qué hora salió de casa.

-Ventus…

-Sora, estoy siendo forzado a seguir a mi hermano, creo que al menos tú puedes entenderme.

-Lo hago, pero pienso igual que Roxas.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Incluso si es él quien hiere a Riku voy a ir con todo en contra suya. Roxas eligió y nosotros también, no queda de otra.

-¿Cómo es qué puedes decirlo tan fácil?

-Él esta con ese grupo ¿no? Todo esto se trata de supervivencia Ven, nosotros peleamos por quedarnos en nuestro puesto y ellos en el suyo.

-Pero Sora, ellos no se han aparecido delante de nosotros ni una vez.

-Pero lo harán. Sólo piénsalo Ven, somos los buenos, es natural que queramos acabar con los malos.

-¿En serio somos los buenos Sora?, ¿De verdad seguimos siéndolo?- y es que era una pregunta que comenzaba a rondar mucho en su mente, ¿quién decidía quien era bueno y quien malo? La cuestión era que el ya comenzaba a dudar de si la metodología que llevaban en el grupo era la adecuada.

-mmmhg…

-¿Qué era eso de… tú en tu habitación… y yo en la mía?

-hgh… cállate de una vez- dijo sellado de nuevo sus labios. Apenas habían entrado a la habitación del rubio y Axel ya estaba encima de él cual poseso. Pero en parte no lo culpaba, para el pelirrojo significaba mucho el hecho de que aceptará vivir en la organización. Significaba que en verdad no había marcha atrás y que era uno de ellos sí o sí. Por eso estaba emocionado e intuía que por eso mismo quería llegar más lejos en ese lapso del día, porque no sabría decir si para su fortuna o desgracia no había misiones. Era un día libre y aunque antes Axel hubiese dicho que iría a dormir hasta el cansancio, apenas escuchó eso lo mantuvo cautivo en su habitación. Y estaba seguro que sería prisionero por un par de horas más.

-Si me callas de esa forma… podría seguir provocándote- dijo con una sonrisa para volver a juntarse. Se sentía bien, estar así con Roxas se sentía bien, tenerlo debajo de él acorralado por su cuerpo, rozándolo de forma suave como advertencia de que si empezaba no se detendría por nada.

-Axel- llamó obligándole a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estás… estás duro- dijo en un susurro ladeando el rostro. Se sentía nervioso.

-Bueno Roxas- contestó separándose un poco- eso suele pasarme cuando estoy contigo- dijo tranquilo.

-En serio, ¿no conoces la vergüenza?- preguntó encarándolo con un sonrojo leve.

-Tanto como tú la conoces- dijo besándolo de nuevo- además, no te hagas el santo enano- decía mientras llevaba una mano a la entrepierna de Roxas- tú estás igual.

Se retorció un poco al sentir el contacto, si, ya sabía que él estaba igual que Axel, lo sabía desde el día anterior, pero por todo lo sucedido con Ven no había podido desahogarse, por ello creía que su cuerpo estaba más sensible.

-Creo que es aquí cuando me dices que es por mi culpa.- dijo divertido poniendo un poco más de presión.- ¿Por qué lo es verdad?- le preguntó al oído.

Asintió, era cierto lo que le había dicho Cloud, pero también lo era el punto de que se ponía nervioso y comenzaba a pensar mucho las cosas. Si por él fuera ya le estaría diciendo a Axel que comenzará de una vez, que se dejará de advertencias y bromas para pasar a lo que sería el siguiente nivel de su relación, pero tenía miedo. Miedo que había escuchado era normal para alguien virgen. Porque lo era, Roxas seguía perteneciendo a la pequeña población que mantenía su vida sexual inactiva.

-Me encanta serlo- dijo de nuevo besando esta vez su cuello cerca de la nuca, no perdía la esperanza de encontrar un punto sensible en su pequeño novio por ello cada que podía lo buscaba, probando nuevas zonas de su cuerpo y por fin, justo en ese momento su búsqueda daba buenos resultados.

Sintió un cosquilleo que le hizo encogerse un poco, eso era nuevo. –Así que este es uno ¿eh?- escuchó que decía con una sonrisa que no podía augurar cosas buenas en su rostro.

-¿Un… un qué?- preguntó nervioso. Que el otro estuviese así no era una buena señal.

-Un punto débil- dijo en un susurro antes de besar de nuevo el mismo sitio.

-A-A-Axel- llamó entrecortado- de…deja eso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó burlón- ¿te gustaría más que me centrara en otro punto?- preguntó mientras su mano intentaba adentrarse dentro de los pantalones del rubio.

-No… no es eso- se estaba excitando en demasía, no sabía si era bueno o si era malo. No se creía capaz de distinguirlo en ese momento.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó desabrochando por fin el pantalón, logrando tener mejor acceso, tocando lentamente todo lo que podía a su paso.

-Yo… hgn- ¿cómo decirle que tenía miedo? No podía hacerlo y menos si todo lo que hacía Axel era de una forma cuidadosa y dedicada- Axel.

-¿Qué pasa Roxas?-preguntó besándolo de nuevo- ¿Voy demasiado rápido? –formulo la pregunta con burla, él creía que era sólo la forma de Roxas para alargar el momento. Dejo de lado el trabajo que hacía por sobre la ropa interior del chico para colar su mano bajo la playera roja que en ese momento llevaba el menor. Rojo. En verdad que adoraba ese color. Le rodeo la cintura, acariciando los costados con lentitud, disfrutando de los estremecimientos del otro. –Roxas- llamó de nuevo comenzando a subir la playera del chico, buscando dejar la mayor cantidad de piel expuesta. –Por el cómo actúas- decía dejando besos por el abdomen sintiendo los pequeño sobresaltos- cualquiera diría que es tu primera vez.

Estaba sonrojado, de verdad que lo estaba. No sólo por la situación en si sino que también por el comentario del mayor, al menos no tenía que seguir rompiéndose la cabeza para pensar en cómo decirle. – Lo es- dijo con la mayor claridad que podía en el momento.

Se detuvo al escuchar el comentario -¿qué dijiste?- preguntó creyendo no haber escuchado bien, levantando el rostro para ver al otro. Verlo así, con la playera arriba dejando ver todo su pecho, con el sonrojo adornado todo su rostro y una mano cubriendo sus ojos buscando posiblemente evitar la vergüenza mientras la otra tomaba con fuerza las cobijas bajo él, era una forma más de recordarle que Roxas era alguien lindo pero muy a su modo.

-Eso mismo- dijo en el mismo tono bajo- es mi primera vez.

-¿Primera, primera?- preguntó todavía incrédulo.

Se incorporó para quedar sentado con Axel todavía encima de él. Se tallo el ojo derecho con una mano mientras que con la otra se bajaba la playera. –Primera, primera.

-De verdad tú nunca antes… ya sabes.

Se mordió los labios ladeando el rostro, de por sí ya le era un poco vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta como para que el pelirrojo siguiera cuestionándolo. –No Axel. Yo nunca antes lo he hecho.

-Roxas- llamó tomándolo de la barbilla para obligarle a que lo viera- dime por favor que ya no puedes ser más lindo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó subiendo el tono soltándose del agarre.

-Es que, ya decía yo que tenías muchos defectos y tenía que haber alguna recompensa para soportar todos tus malos ataques y mis plegarias han sido escuchadas Roxas, lo fueron- dijo emocionado- te perdono todo lo que me has hecho, todas las malas bromas, los malos comentarios y los malos ratos. Con esto acabas de ganarte mi perdón completamente- terminó de decir con un llanto fingido.

-¡Pero si eres tú quien me ha hecho todo eso!- se defendió.

-Detalles, detalles, no te fijes en eso enano- decía mientras se recostaba de nuevo dejando al chico encima suyo - pero esto de verdad es… no me lo esperaba- continuó diciendo mientras rodeaba su cintura- es genial.

-¿Genial?- preguntó un poco más calmado pero extrañado por la actitud de Axel.

-¡Claro!, quiero decir, tú eres virgen, yo creí que pues… ya habías tenido algún encuentro de ese tipo y estaba totalmente resignado a ser alguien más en la lista.

-¿Acabas de insinuar que pensabas que era un "cualquiera"?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No, no, no- se apresuró a negar- sólo que creí que habías estado con alguien.

-Pues no- contestó recostándose por completo en el pecho del contrario- tú vas a ser el primero.

-De verdad que este es mi día de suerte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Justo cuando estoy por salir en la mañana te encuentro en la entrada con toda las intenciones de venir a vivir a la organización, después de eso nos dicen que tenemos el día libre, algo que ha pasado pocas veces y ahora tú acabas de confesarme que eres virgen, dime ¿cómo podría no ser mi día de suerte?

-Sigues excitado- contestó restregándose un poco contra el pelirrojo- y no vas a avanzar más por hoy.

-…vale- dijo con algo de esfuerzo- esa es una verdad pero está bien. Sólo un pequeño tropiezo.- decía mientras levantaba al rubio de encima suyo –Y si de verdad quieres que no haga nada más por hoy vas a dejar que me levante y vaya a atenderme solo.

Se soltó a reír, él no estaba en las mismas condiciones que Axel, pero todavía podía sentir las sensaciones del momento. Se levantó por completo de él para darle la vía libre, estaba seguro que él también terminaría por hacer lo mismo que el mayor.

-Pero te prometo una cosa Roxas- dijo antes de abrir la puerta- cuando lo hagamos por primera vez, no vas a querer dejarme nunca.

Rio otro poco- ¿prometido?

-Prometido- dijo abriendo la puerta encontrándose con Xion de lo más divertida. -¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

-Creí que podría escucharse algo a través de las puertas, pero son demasiado gruesas, ¿acaso son reforzadas o algo?

-En serio, tienes que controlar tu obsesión voyerista- dijo despeinándola un poco- te veo en un rato Roxas.

-Si.- Contestó esperando a que la chica entrará a la habitación una vez Axel se hubiese ido.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó emocionada.

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Lo hicieron?

-Xion- dijo sonrojándose- no pienso contestarte eso, es mi vida privada y…

-Entonces no lo hicieron- dijo en un tono decepcionado –bueno Roxas, eso no me complace mucho. Pero me conformaré con eso. Te dejo entonces porque seguramente querrás divertirte sólo un rato.

-¡Xion!

-Te veo después Roxas- se despidió con una sonrisa satisfecha por haber dejado en un estado incómodo al rubio. Ahora tenía que ir a prepararse para su próxima misión. Todavía no lo hacían oficial pero al saber que los KM comenzaban a movilizarse ellos harían lo mismo y la habían elegido a ella para buscar al encargado de buscarlos. No tenía que eliminarlo, sólo saber más de él. Nada más. Aun así tenía que prepararse. No dejaría que nadie desmoronara la familia que existía en la organización, ella también formaba parte de esa enorme casa de locos que hacía sus días entretenidos.

-Xion- escuchó que la llamaron desde el otro lado del pasillo- tenemos que hablar.

-Ya se Saix, voy enseguida- dijo con un tono cansado mientras caminaba hacia el más alto. Tomando ambos camino hacia la sala del sueño que era el lugar que frecuentaban todos los días.

-¿Todo ha ido bien hoy?-preguntó una vez estuvieron dentro de la sala.

-Si Saix, tal como lo ha estado todo los últimos días.

-Sé que puede parecerte tedioso pero sabes que tú eres realmente diferente a todos nosotros.

-Soy la única que ha hecho lo que he hecho ¿verdad?

-Eso mismo.

-No es mi culpa ¿sabes? No creí que sobreviviera esa vez y mucho menos creí que podría tener la opción de unirme a ustedes.

-Pero te ha servido ¿verdad?

La chica asintió- justamente. Ahora no me veo fuera de este lugar.

-¿Con todos llevas bien la relación?

-Lo suficiente- dijo recargándose de lleno en el pequeño sillón en el que se había sentado. –Más con Axel y Roxas, ¿sabes? Los adoro, son mi pareja preferida, no podría verlos separados ahora.

-Ni tú ni nadie creo. De por si el ambiente en este lugar ya era demasiado atareado, ahora con ellos en plan amoroso se ha vuelto más ruidoso creo yo.

-Dan un buen toque al lugar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso creo… ¿no has tenido ningún ataque?

-Hace unos días, pero pude controlarme- aclaró viendo al chico junto a ella- ya no han sido tan frecuentes ni tan graves. Sólo tengo que relajarme.

-Entonces ¿ya no hay marcas nuevas?

La chica arremango el suéter que llevaba en ese momento para dejar al descubierto sus brazos permitiendo ver las bastantes cicatrices que los adornaban –no, ninguna nueva.

-Vas mejorando entonces.

-Saix, tú no eres psicólogo.

-No todavía- dijo tranquilo- dentro de un tiempo más lo seré oficialmente.

-Haces un buen trabajo.

-Tú también te esfuerzas.

Sonrió en respuesta. –Gracias, hago lo que se puede.

-¿Sabes Xion? Es realmente curioso que tú hayas llegado a la organización de un día para otro.

-También lo pienso.

-Conoces la historia de la organización ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Por ende conoces parte del pasado de todos, ¿no es así?

-Casi todos, hay algunos de los cuales no he obtenido información y hay uno en específico del cual no se conoce nada.

-Roxas.- Dijo asintiendo.

-Exacto.

-Sí, Roxas también es un caso raro. Desde que la organización se interesó en él hemos estado buscando información, pero sólo hemos descubierto que sufrió un ataque, no sabemos bien de qué tipo, hace aproximadamente cinco años. Parece que por el hecho de que su hermano y su primo estuvieron involucrados la información simplemente ha desaparecido.

-¿Y no sería más sencillo preguntarle directamente?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ta vez, pero nuestras prioridades han sido otras, como la de ahora.

Asintió, -tengo que buscar a un chico ¿no?

-Su nombre es Riku, seguro sabes quién es.

-Es lo malo de pertenecer a un grupo tan conocido.

-Es el precio de la fama. La cuestión es que tanto por la información proporcionada por Axel y por Roxas, sabemos que es él quien va a estar rondando los alrededores. Los sin corazón y los incorpóreos están por los alrededores, pero no descartamos el hecho de que venga armado.

-¿De verdad crees que hagan un ataque?- preguntó algo dubitativa.

-Es lo más probable, a los KM no les gusta la competencia.

-…es de lo que me doy cuenta- dijo mientras se levantaba- entonces creo que es todo por hoy, ¿verdad?

-Así parece, mañana ya hablaremos sobre el resultado de la misión.

-Va a ser un resultado favorable, lo aseguro- dijo confiada de sí, caminando hacía la salida.- Sé que no aceptan menos, así que no quiero arriesgarme a las consecuencias.

-Eso es bueno, eres cautelosa y eso le ayuda a cualquiera- dijo viendo como la chica salía del lugar.

Si, ser cauteloso podría ayudarle a cualquiera pero el punto era si podría ayudar a Xion, la chica salió esa vez de la organización segura de sí misma, con confianza para logra el trabajo e incluso para enfrentarse a cualquiera y poder obtener lo necesario de su objetivo. No contaba con que su objetivo al haber perdido a Roxas buscaba un nuevo punto en el cual apoyarse, así como tampoco contaba que terminaría sufriendo el constante juego del gato y el ratón con Riku.

Esa tarde Roxas se dio cuenta de ello, también Axel. La chica había regresado, sí, pero era diferente, mostraba algo que hasta ese momento no habían visto y el cansancio le era muy notorio. Xion simple y sencillamente había perdido la razón de ser la número catorce.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

**Mis dilemas, mis miedos**

-_¿Cómo estás?_

-Estoy, que por ahora eso es una gran ventaja- contestó con un tono alegre, por fin, después de una semana sabía algo de su hermano. -¿Y tú?

-_Pues, sigo adaptándome a estar aquí… es complicado pero creo que no me está llevando demasiado tiempo._

-A mamá y papá sí que les está costando.

_-Lo siento, pero era necesario._

-¿Sabes Roxas? De verdad que me haces falta aquí, no es lo mismo. Ya no tengo con quien pelear.- añadió con algo de burla.

_-¿Y qué hay de Sora? Según tenía entendido era un buen reemplazo._

Al escuchar el nombre de su primo sintió su ánimo caer un poco. –Sí, puede ser, pero últimamente ha estado raro- tomo algo de aire para continuar, - más bien es que todo ha estado mal a mí alrededor desde que te fuiste Roxas.

_-¿Por qué lo dices Ven?_

-Con los chicos, con Terra, Aqua, Sora y Kairi- todo ha estado más tenso, me hablan para lo estrictamente necesario. La verdad es que a Terra ni lo he visto, me ha evitado a toda costa. Se sienten incómodos estando conmigo… creo que comienzo a entender cómo te sentías.

_-No digas eso Ven, eso sólo una mala racha. Agradezco que no les hayas dicho dónde estoy, también agradezco que me hayas avisado. Pero no me agrada que estés pasando por todo eso. No se me hace justo para ti._

-Es justo Roxas, sólo que es algo complicado. De hecho no he ido, Sora tampoco me habla y ahora no es como si quisiera conversar con él.

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-_Tal parece que Riku se encontró hace poco con uno de los tuyos.- comenzó a explicar- Según nos dijo Riku fue una chica, parece que pelearon y regresó algo herido.

_-¿Una chica?- preguntó pensando específicamente en Xion. -¿Te han contado que sucedió?_

_-_No, sólo sé que pelearon y aunque la chica no resulto lastimada en cuanto al plano físico, no puedo asegurarte lo mismo en el plano mental.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

-Roxas, tú sabes cómo es Riku, siempre picando el orgullo, para él es muy sencillo descolocar a alguien. Y no creo que con esa chica haya dudado. Tendrías que tener cuidado.

_-Lo tendré Ven… pero ¿eso a que contribuyo con que Sora no te hable?_

-Me culpa de todo ¿sabes?, me culpa por no haberte detenido, por no haberles avisado de que te ibas, por no decirles a donde te has ido. Eso en verdad no lo sé, pero ellos no quieres escuchar de razones… y me han impuesto un castigo.

_-¿Castigo?- preguntó sorprendido -¿a qué te refieres con castigo? ¿Qué te hicieron?_

-Aún nada, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo… Roxas, hagas lo que hagas, por favor no te aparezcas frente a los KM, por favor- pidió preocupado.

_-¿Ven? _

-Me han mandado a buscarte Roxas, encontrarte y llevarte al castillo del olvido… es la primera vez que tengo miedo de ellos.

-_…_

-En verdad Roxas, no sé qué hacer. ¿Cómo es que tengo que reaccionar? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó notando que se le quebraba un poco la voz. –Yo no quiero ser el culpable de nada Roxas, al menos no de nada que te pase. Eres mi hermano y sabes que…. no me lo perdonaría, así de sencillo.

_-Ven, tranquilo. Escucha, esto puede que se esté volviendo problemático, demasiado para nuestro gusto, te estás haciendo de enemigos y tus amigos te están dando la espalda. Es normal por la situación que se está presentando y te sientes contra la espada y la pared. Tranquilízate, va a pasar. Recuerda que nada es para siempre y este problema se va a acabar, pero si no te sientes bien, en verdad… ve con Cloud._

-¿Cloud?-preguntó sin comprender. -¿Por qué con él?

_Soltó una risa ahogada- porque aunque no lo recuerdes Ven, es nuestro hermano mayor y de vez en cuando da buenos consejos. _

-¿Me funcionará hablar con él?

_-Puede ser, tendrías que comprobarlo tú mismo. Haz la prueba, nada pierdes con eso._

-… voy a intentarlo.

-_¿Y Riku está bien? _

-Hasta donde sé, si, si lo está. Pero la chica dio buena pelea.- contestó soltando después un suspiro. –Cuídate, ¿si Roxas?

_-Ven, en este momento me preocupas más tú. Cuídate también. Y no te mortifiques por cosas que todavía no pasan. Cuando llegue su momento estaremos viendo que hacer ¿Vale?_

-De acuerdo.- dijo asintiendo también con la cabeza. –Nos cuidaremos ambos.

-_Trato hecho, entonces te dejo, te marcaré de nuevo después, ¿vale? Quería preguntarte por los chicos pero ya tengo que irme. Después me contarás._

-Sí, después te cuento.- se despidió terminando la llamada. Soltó un suspiro, desviando la mirada a la sudadera que estaba en su cama, la que le había dejado Roxas. Se quedó un rato viéndola para por fin levantarse tomando la prenda. Lo había decidido, si Roxas lo decía entonces sería bueno hacerlo. Iría con Cloud.

-¿Qué tal va todo?- preguntó cuándo vio al menor bajar el teléfono.

-No muy bien- dijo dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo junto al chico. –Las cosas van de mal en peor, en todos los sentidos.- dijo dándose la vuelta para acercarse al cuerpo ajeno.

-Quién iba a decir que tu llegada a la organización traería tantos problemas.- contestó rodeando al menor para acércalo más.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama, por sobre las cobijas, pasando un buen rato, sólo hablando. – Si, quien lo diría… ¿has hablado con Xion?

-No, sigue encerrada en su habitación.

-Tampoco Saix lo ha logrado ¿verdad?

-No, según me dijo tuvo una recaída, algo así como un ataque de ansiedad y pánico.

-Axel- llamó levantando un poco la cabeza para verlo- Ventus me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que Riku pudo haber herido demasiado a Xion.

-Si lo creo, no es normal que este así.

-No, no lo es.- Todavía recordaba cómo fue que la chica había regresado. Se había mantenido callada desde que había entrado a la organización, sin decir ningún comentario respecto a ellos dos que se encontraban en la sala principal. Se veía enfadada y demasiado nerviosa. Sujetaba la llave espada con fuerza y a ratos dejaba en clara evidencia el temblor en su cuerpo. Intentaron llamarla para preguntarle de la misión, pero la chica paso de largo, tal como si no los hubiese visto.- Me preocupa.

-Y a mí.- comenzó a acariciar el hombro del chico- Xion es algo… especial.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Es diferente de nosotros Roxas y lo sabes.

-Lo que no sé, es en qué sentido.

Se percató de como el menor comenzaba a mortificarse por la situación así que decidió distraerlo. –Venga ya Roxas, hay que levantarnos- dijo haciendo el intento por levantarse.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas enano?- preguntó burlón- hoy nos toca preparar la comida.

-Estás de broma ¿cierto?- preguntó levantándose de golpe,- ¿ya nos toca a nosotros?

-Sí y lo mejor será que lo hagamos bien sino hay que comenzar a mentalizarnos para soportar a Larxene.

-Es lo peor de la organización- se quejó poniéndose los tennis- todos son tan especiales en la comida que tengo algo de miedo en prepararla.

-Venga Roxas, sabes cocinar ¿qué no?- dijo tratando de animarlo- así que no tendrías de que preocuparte.

Se le quedo viendo no creyendo lo que decía- sé cocinar, pero ¿crees en serio que a ellos les guste? Si Luxord enloqueció sólo porque la estufa se apagó tres minutos antes de la hora indicada.

-Buen punto. – dijo después de meditarlo. –También Marluxia es algo exigente en cuanto al corte de la carne y eso.- se dijo- comamos fuera ¿te parece?

-¿Y qué pasara con los demás?

-Que se las arreglen solos, allá ellos si quieren preparar algo.

-¿Siempre haces esto?

-¿El qué? ¿Escabullirme de las tareas? Sí, todo el tiempo.- dijo poniéndose la sudadera. –Pero anda, salgamos, vamos al barrio del país de las maravillas. Yo invito.

Se lo pensó un rato antes de tomar su sudadera y asentir- vale, entonces vamos.

Salieron de la habitación, procurando ser algo sigilosos en cuanto llegaron a la entrada, habían pasado por la habitación de Xion pero desistieron en intentar llamarla. No se escuchaba ruido alguno pero estaban seguros de que la chica estaba ahí, nadie la había viso y según Saix, no era muy seguro que saliera de misión en esa condición. Cuando estuvieron fuera tomaron el camino hacia el barrio de las maravillas, esa era una característica de la organización, técnicamente se encontraba en un lugar céntrico y aunque era cierto que tenía muchos pasillos por los cuales era muy fácil perderse, también tenía acceso a varias calles, algo parecido a los atajos. Eso lo había aprendido a la semana de haber entrado a la organización, le costó algunas horas para encontrar de nuevo el camino correcto, pero se las había aprendido.

-Conozco un buen lugar en ese barrio.

-Porque no me sorprende- preguntó viendo al más alto.

-Tú también deberías conocerlo- dijo rodeándole los hombros. – es muy conocido.

-Sólo entre nuestra calaña ¿no?

Asintió- sólo dentro de nuestra calaña. Tienes shishas, esas cosas sí que son buenas.

-A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo es que no tienes una enfermedad o algo?- dijo viendo al mayor con una expresión de burla- siempre te andas metiendo y haciendo quien sabe cuántas cosas en el cuerpo.

-Eso es porque soy de buena madera Roxas, una muy resistente. Pero bueno- dijo acercándose a su oído- eso podrás descubrirlo esta noche.- dijo a modo de susurro.

El chico se sonrojo un poco, -deja de recordármelo ¿quieres? Eso es demasiado molesto.

-Pero es que estoy tan emocionado Roxas,- dijo en tono animado- de verdad que hoy planeo hacerte gritar hasta que te dejes la garganta.

Se sonrojo más, cuando Axel le había dicho en la mañana que apenas anocheciera se lo llevaría a su habitación y no lo dejaría salir por nada del mundo al menos hasta que lo hubiera estampado contra la pared una docena de veces, creía que estaba bromeando, pero se había encargado de recordárselo a lo largo del día tantas veces que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso a cada momento que pasaba. – En serio… por favor. Deja de decir eso.- dijo avergonzado.

-Yo creo que no, es demasiado divertido verte así.- dijo tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo por la dirección que quería,- vamos, el lugar es por acá- dijo entrando a un callejón que estaba adornado por enredaderas y algunas rosas rojas. – Pues bien,- dijo colocando frente a él al chico dejándolo en la entrada del sitio la cual tenía un estilo demasiado psychodelico. –bienvenido a "los jardines de la reina" Roxas. – dijo comenzando a empujarlo para que entrara.

-¿Cómo es que diste con este lugar?- preguntó al momento de entrar viendo hacia todos lados. Las mesas eran pequeñas, parecidas a las mesas de centro de cualquier casa, no había sillas, en su lugar había cojines de distintos colores y varias de ellos. En el centro de cada mesa había una shisha lista para comenzar a usarse, las únicas ventanas del sitio estaban en la entrada, provocando que gran parte del humo quedara dentro y las luces tenues sólo le daban un aspecto parecido a los antiguos escondites de opio.

-Seguía a un sujeto, un objetivo y resulto que perdía sus tardes aquí, la verdad es que me pareció un buen lugar.- dijo deteniéndose en la recepción, si, a pesar de dar la facha que daba el sitio, había una recepción. – Por el momento somos dos personas,- comenzó a decir viendo de reojo como el menor seguía concentrado en estudiar el sitio,- pero posiblemente lleguen otros dos en un rato. – le dijo al chico frente a él. – Pero si pudieras darnos un sitio en la parte de atrás sería magnífico.

-Me parece que tengo un lugar- dijo el chico checando si había sitios libres. – parece que si, por aquí entonces.

-Vamos Roxas- llamó Axel sacando al chico de su escrutinio.- podrás ver mejor el sitio desde dentro.

-Sí- dijo yendo detrás de él, todavía observando alrededor. – es un lugar extraño.

-Sí, puede ser, pero es bastante bueno.- explicaba cuando llegaron a la mesa.

-En un momento vendrán a atenderlos- dijo el chico que los había llevado para después retirarse.

-¿Es necesaria una mesa tan grande?- preguntó al caer en cuenta de la sección en la que estaban.

-No vamos a ser los únicos Roxas.

-¿Quién más va a venir?

Sonrió ante la pregunta- ¿por qué no le dices a tu hermano que venga?

-¿A Ventus?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sí, quieres verlo. Lo sé. Y este es un lugar perfecto, técnicamente un punto neutral, así que ¿por qué no lo llamas?

-¿No tienes ningún problema?

-Para nada, anda; llámalo ya.

El menor tomo su celular bastante animado marcando el número de su hermano, el cual se sabía de memoria.

En ese momento, justo en ese momento podía decir que tal vez, sólo tal vez entendía un poco a Roxas. Y es que si su hermano tuvo que subir los mismos diez pisos de escaleras simplemente lo admiraría hasta la muerte. –Venga Ven, faltan tres pisos.- se dio ánimos. Esa fue otra duda que le surgió, ¿su hermano los habría subido todos de un solo jalón o también habría tomado descansos entre piso y piso? Tomo otro poco de aire para subir de una buena vez los tres pisos que le faltaban. Sintió un dolor en el costado al llegar al décimo piso. Tenía la respiración demasiado acelerada así que se apoyó en sus rodillas para intentar calmarse. Cuando se hubo recuperado o al menos lo que él consideró recuperarse, toco la puerta, esperando que su hermano estuviese en casa. Escuchó algo de ruido en el interior para tiempo después ver a Cloud abriendo la puerta bastante tranquilo y con música de Falling in reverse de fondo. – Hola Cloud.

-Hola… Ven- se había tomado unos segundos, no es que no conociera a sus hermanos, era sólo que a veces a él también se le olvidaba quien era quien.

-Dudaste- dijo al notar que se quedó callado.

-Tú también lo harías si estuvieras en mi lugar, no es muy común que vengas.- dijo abriendo del todo la puerta para recargarse en el soporte.

-Bueno, tampoco esperes a que venga muy seguido- dijo señalando las escaleras- de por sí ya las odiaba.

Soltó una risa al escuchar esa queja- eso es algo en lo que Roxas y tú están de acuerdo. También terminó odiando las escaleras.

-Es que solamente a ti se te ocurre vivir en un décimo piso exactamente en un lugar que no tiene elevador.

-Sí, sí, como dije, Roxas y tú coinciden en eso. –Decía dándole la espalda para entrar al departamento. –Anda pasa, quiero que me cuentes a que debo el honor de tu visita.

-¿Estas solo?- preguntó entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-Si. Totalmente solo. No es tan raro estos últimos días.

-¿Y Sephiroth?

-No lo sé- dijo alzando los hombros- no he hablado con él desde antes de que Roxas viniera a verme.

-¿Y eso?

-Tuvimos una pelea, así que hasta que podamos vernos sin tratar de dejarnos sordos a causa de los insultos no nos hablamos, ¿quieres algo de tomar o comer?

-No, así estoy bien, gracias- dijo yendo hacía el sillón. –Sephiroth y tú son algo exagerados.

-Algo- dijo sentándose a su lado- pero ten por seguro que es de familia, tanto de la mía como de la de él. No creo que sea una buena opción que alguno de ustedes quede de pareja de alguno de su familia.

-Sí, eso creo. Aunque Sora ya se te ha adelantado en eso- dijo recargándose en el sillón.- Él ya tiene una relación con Riku.

-¿En serio? Eso se veía venir, pero aun así es raro.

-Raro es verlos juntos… o bueno al menos eso me han contado.

-¿Te han contado?- preguntó algo extrañado. - ¿No sé supone que tú estás con ellos a mayoría del tiempo?- preguntó viendo esta vez al chico.

-Ya no… las cosas se han complicado.- contestó con un suspiro.

-Bueno, entonces, cuéntame que tan complicadas se han puesto.

-¿Sabías que Roxas está con un grupo de sujetos?- preguntó recargándose en el respaldo del sillón y echando la cabeza hacía atrás para quedar viendo el techo. –No sé de qué tipo de sujetos, sólo sé que a Terra y a Aqua no les agrada mucho. Ni siquiera han podido explicarme el porqué. Y resulta que mandaron a Riku a seguir a Roxas porque ellos ya sospechaban que él podía estar implicado. Y yo le dije Cloud, le advertí. Por eso él se fue de casa y cuando los chicos lo supieron me culparon, más Sora, me dijo que él le atacaría sin importar que si es que Riku salía lastimado. Y empezaron a aislarme, me pusieron un castigo. Se confirmó que Roxas pertenece a ese grupo del cual todavía no sabemos su nombre o al menos yo no lo sé. Y resulta que soy el encargado de quitarlo del camino. Porque el plan original era eliminar a la amenaza y si él es la amenaza también tiene que irse. Y para finalizar con todo este estúpido drama estoy a prueba con los KM, ¡A prueba! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya no estoy con ellos, sólo porque me negué a hacerle daño a mi hermano y ellos me hacen alejarme del grupo, de ir solamente cuando se me necesite lo cual es casi nunca. Ya no he visto a Terra, a Aqua, a Kairi y a Riku. Sora no quiere hablarme, todos me acusan de traidor y maldita sea, sé que lo soy, pero no pueden culparme. Si me ponen entre la espada y la pared o entre ellos y Roxas simplemente elijo a Roxas sin dudarlo, porque es mi hermano. Pero no lo entiendes.- termino de decir algo alterado. Lo había dicho todo, mal dicho pero lo había contado y de alguna forma se sentía más tranquilo. Ladeo el rostro para poder ver la expresión del mayor, sorprendiéndose al verlo sonriendo de forma comprensiva. Se acomodó de golpe para quedar bien sentado. -¿Cloud?

-Estas en un gran problema pequeñajo- dijo revolviéndole los cabellos- pero admito que me alegra saber que hayas elegido a Roxas sobre los demás.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es mi hermano mayor, además de que se lo debo- contestó con una sonrisa cansada.

-Y por eso mismo, creo que la respuesta a tu gran dilema es más sencilla de lo que piensas.

-¿Crees?- preguntó sin creérselo.

-Lo creo- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- Ven, simplemente deja a los KM.

Se quedó callado unos segundos a causa de la impresión de la respuesta. -¿Qué?

-Sólo déjalos, no te diría esto si pensase que es por un problema insignificante, pero esto va más allá. Déjalos.

-Pe-pero… ¿qué pasaría con Roxas?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-Puede cuidarse solo, además de que no está solo. Te tiene a ti y a mí.- Guardo silencio un momento viendo las expresiones de su hermano, tomo algo de aire y volvió a hablar. – Mira Ven, esa es una opción y mi opinión, pero piénsatelo, medítalo con la cabeza fría y tal vez puedas encontrar una mejor solución.

-… sí, creo que me lo pensare.- Dejarlos, la opción seguía es su mente, realmente no había pensado en eso, nunca había tenido la necesidad y en ese momento, que de verdad la tenía, no quería tomarla. No se veía lejos de los KM, lejos de Sora, de sus amigos, lejos de Terra. Abrió mucho los ojos, -Terra- dijo en voz baja. Terra sin duda era quien más le hería. No le veía, no le hablaba, era como si hubiese dejado de existir de la noche a la mañana. Estaba conociendo una careta de todos los KM que no conocía o al menos eso pensaba. Porque no había razón para que el resto se comportara como lo estaba haciendo y a él lo hubiesen echado a un lado.

-¿Ven?

-Me gusta Terra.- Dijo de golpe, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Esa confesión le tomó por sorpresa, atino a acercarse un poco más al chico para hablar. -¿En serio?

-Si… pero ya no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó extrañado.

-No es el Terra que yo conozco, es alguien diferente, algo cruel… alguien que da miedo.

-Ven…

-Cloud, me gusta Terra y mucho, pero le tengo miedo, en estos momentos, con todo lo que está pasando le tengo miedo… no sé que hacer. Podría dejarlos como me sugieres, pero ¿y si intentan algo? ¿Y si me prohíben dejarlos? ¿Y si se ponen en contra mía?- comenzó a preguntar llevando ambas manos a la cabeza. –No sabría qué hacer, no quiero dañarlos pero creo que a ellos no les interesa causar daño.- levantó por fin la cabeza para ver a su hermano.- Tengo miedo Cloud- dijo mostrando un temblor en las manos.- Mucho miedo.

Eso lo sabía, tenía la mirada fija en el menor, sabía que tenía miedo porque él no había experimentado algo parecido a una perdida, ni nada por el estilo. Y qué decir de un encuentro extremadamente violento. –Sé que podrás lidiar con ello- le dijo sincero.- Eres capaz.- le dijo con una sonrisa intentando calmarlo.

-… eso espero- dijo más para sí que para el otro. Iba a agregar algo más pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar quitando de en medio toda la seriedad que había en el ambiente. Vio la pantalla del aparato para apresurarse a contestar. –Roxas, ¿pasa algo?- dijo un poco alterado.

-_¿Eh? Nada, nada, tranquilo. Nada malo. ¿Estás ocupado?_

-Pues,- volteo a ver al chico antes de contestar-algo parecido, pero tranquilo, ya me desocupo ¿por?

_-¿Te apetece vernos? Estoy con Axel en un sitio llamado… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba Axel?-le preguntó al otro. –Ya, ya, ya lo memorice- dijo en tono de fastidio- estamos en "los jardines de la reina", un sitio algo escondido en el barrio de las maravillas. ¿Te apetece venir?_

-Ah, bueno Roxas, me encantaría pero estoy con Cloud y…

_-No importa, también puede venir, ¿verdad Axel?- le preguntó al que estaba a lado de él- sí, hablo de Cloud.- dijo alejado un poco de la bocina. – ¿Ven?- llamó de nuevo._

-¿Sí?

_-Puede venir, no importa que Axel se ponga pálido- dijo a modo de burla- voy a estarlos esperando, así que más vale que no me fallen. ¿Hecho?_

-Pero Roxas…

-_¿Hecho?- preguntó sin permitir réplica._

Soltó un suspiro, sabía que cuando su hermano se ponía así era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. -Hecho.

-_Te veo en un rato entonces, y ni se te ocurra dejar a Cloud.- dijo a modo de advertencia- que no Axel, no van a matarte- dejo escuchar su conversación con el pelirrojo provocándole una risa a su hermano.- Bueno, entonces me hare cargo de tu cadáver, si, si le diré a Demyx que le dejas tus audífonos, si… Pero oye, yo también los quiero._

No pudo soportar el soltar una fuerte risa al escuchar lo que decía su hermano, provocando que Cloud alzará una ceja en expresión curiosa. –No vamos a matarlo, al menos no todavía Roxas, dile eso. Bien, estaremos allí en unos diez minutos.

_-Vale, entonces te veo en un rato- dijo de último para colgar._

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó viendo que Ven se quitaba el celular de la oreja.

-Roxas y Axel nos esperan en "los jardines de la reina". ¿Sabes dónde queda?

-¿los jardines de la reina?, me suenan. Creo recordar cómo llegar, pero… ¿nos esperan a los dos?

-Si, por sorprendente que parezca nos espera a ambos y no creo que me perdone si me aparezco solo.

-Pero mira que sorpresas da la vida- dijo en tono divertido. – Y también Axel… espera, ¿conoces a Axel?

-Sí, cuando lo conocí me confundió con Roxas, fue así que pude saber quien era. ¿Y tú cómo lo conociste?

-Lo vi besándose con Roxas enfrente de la estación.

Abrió un poco la boca por la impresión.- ¿besándose?

-Si, lo curioso es que todavía no eran nada, según ellos.

-No creí que fueran tan atrevidos como para besarse en la calle.

-Oh, tranquilo Ven- dijo levantándose para tomar la sudadera azul que ya hacía en el otro sillón- no es al único que he visto. Tú también has dejado a chicas totalmente embobadas por tus demostraciones afectuosas con Van. Así que no te hagas el inocente.

Sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara. – Eso… eso no fue porque yo quisiera.

Alzo los hombros- el punto es que paso ¿no?, anda vamos con Roxas o va a desesperarse.- dijo tomando su billetera, llaves y celular y acercándose a la puerta esperando a que el menor le siguiera.

Se levantó al ver que el otro iba camino hacía la salida, cuando abrió la puerta y paso junto al mayor aprovecho para desquitarse. – Tú también das buenos espectáculos y lo peor es que Sephiroth presume de ellos. –dijo saliendo y comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Sólo esperaba que Cloud no tardara tanto en reaccionar o tardarían mucho en llegar.

Lo había logrado, había sido un buen golpe, lo había devuelto bien. Apretó el pomo de la puerta, en ese momento una sola idea pasaba por su cabeza, iba a matar a Sephiroth, así eso significara quedarse sin novio, iba a matarlo, eso seguro. Cerró con algo de fuerza y puso la llave. Lo haría definitivamente lo haría.


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

**Los hermanos Strife**

Desde que habían entrado al barrio de las maravillas el lugar le daba mala espina. No tanto por él, ni por Roxas. Ya sabía que ambos estarían más que acostumbrados a ese tipo de sitios, pero Ven era historia aparte. Hasta donde sabía, los únicos que habían estado en sitios parecidos a ese habían sido Terra y Riku.

-Este es un lugar raro- dijo de pronto el menor estudiando el lugar al igual que su gemelo lo había hecho sólo unos momentos antes.

-Un poco, diría que es sólo un poco diferente.

-O sea que debo de tener cuidado, ¿verdad?

Mostró una sonrisa, algo tímida y mostrando lo culpable que se sentía al decir eso. –Disculpa, es una manía que no puedo quitarme.

-Y ni te vas a quitar- dijo el menor- hasta donde sé, siempre te has preocupado de nosotros dos, sin importar la edad que tengamos.

-Bueno, soy el hermano mayor a final de cuentas.

-Ese es un punto a tu favor.

Siguieron caminando llegando hasta el sitio que les había dicho Roxas, viendo en la entrada a cierto pelirrojo que lucía algo animado y un poco ansioso. –Hola- saludó cuando los chicos llegaron frente a él. –Roxas iba a esperarlos en la entrada, pero decidí ofrecerme, esta tan ansioso que algo de eso se me ha pegado- se justificó.

-Hola Axel, ya un tiempo sin verte- saludó Cloud,- ¿Sigues dando espectáculos con mi hermano en plena calle?- preguntó algo divertido.

-No… Cloud ¿verdad?, ya no doy espectáculos con Roxas, ya prefiero guardarlos para mí, ¿lo captas?- regresó la broma. – Hola Ventus.

-Hola Axel, ¿fue idea tuya que nos viéramos en este lugar?- preguntó acercándose al más alto.

-Sí, algo así, pero vengan ya. Roxas está ansioso de vernos.- dijo comenzando a entrar al lugar seguido por los otros dos.

-Y si está tan ansioso, ¿por qué no salió él a esperarnos?

-Bueno Ven, -dijo ladeando un poco el rostro para ver al más chico- cuando veníamos camino para acá me pareció ver algo raro, así que decidí salir para asegurarme.

-¿Y qué era eso raro?

-No, no, pequeño Ven- dijo deteniéndose a medio pasillo volteando a verlo y moviendo el dedo de forma negativa frente a su rostro- haces la pregunta equivocada, piénsalo de nuevo- dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando por otra pregunta.

-¿Confirmaste tus sospechas?- preguntó después de pensarlo un poco.

-Bien,- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- esa quedo mejor- dijo provocando una risa en Cloud por la escena presentada –creo haber encontrado algo raro, pero tal parece no era por nosotros.

-Entonces, no tendrías de que preocuparte ¿no?

-No, creo que no. Pero anda Ventus que ese chico ha estado bastante emocionado.

-¡Ven!- escuchó que gritaron desde la mesa del fondo. Todavía un poco alejado reconoció a su hermano y fue camino hacia él, dejando a los mayores atrás.

-Tienes razón en algo- dijo Cloud cuando el menor se alejó lo suficiente –hay algo raro, pero no es por ustedes.

-¿Entonces?

-Es por Ven.

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso- ¿qué?- preguntó sin creérselo.

-Tal como lo oyes, es por él. Así que Axel- dijo deteniéndose para ver al chico. –Si algo le pasa a mi hermano, voy a culparte a ti ¿lo sabes verdad?- le preguntó con una sonrisa por demás aterradora.

-En-entendido- dijo logrando percibir el aura tan amenazadora que el otro emanaba, no era más que instinto de hermano mayor.

-Bien, entonces dejaré todo en tus manos.- dijo caminando hacia los gemelos para sentarse con ellos.

-¿Qué diablos les dan a estos chicos Strife?- preguntó llevando una mano a su nuca; moviendo alguno de sus cabellos. A opinión suya todos eran extremadamente raros.

-¡Ven!- exclamo al ver llegar a su hermano para levantarse de los cómodos cojines, porque en verdad eran cómodos, y darle un abrazo.

-Venga Roxas, sólo ha sido una semana- dijo el otro correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Una semana muy larga para un par de gemelos que están acostumbrados a vivir juntos- dijo el mayor llegando con ellos. –Hola Roxas, te ves bastante bien- dijo desordenándole el cabello.

-Gracias Cloud, creo que me ha sentado bien la vida con los chicos, a diferencia de Ventus.

-Hey, que yo también llevo una buena vida- dijo con reproche.

-Si claro.- dijo a modo de burla- sólo es necesario mirarte- y eso fue lo que hizo examino a su hermano de forma más detallada, volviendo a hablar quitando todo rastro de burla para ponerse algo serio- de verdad, sólo hace falta verte, ¿qué te han hecho Ven? Es verdad que te ves mal y sólo ha sido una semana.

Dio una risa cansada a su gemelo y tomo algo de aire- supongo que lo mismo sentiste después de aquello,- dijo no pudiendo decir bien lo de su incidente- pero lo voy soportando.

Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su gemelo. – Si te hacen algo yo mismo voy a encargarme de hacérselos pagar- dijo demasiado serio, logrando sacar una sonrisa al chico.

-Puedo defenderme solo, ¿sabes?- dijo burlón.

-Si claro, eso dices, pero no te tengo mucha fe querido hermano.- contestó siguiendo la broma.

Cloud sólo los observaba sintiendo como el pelirrojo quedaba a su lado para ver la escena.- Bueno y ¿cómo por qué estás en este lugar?- le preguntó al menor mientras se sentaba en los cojines logrando que los otros tres siguieran su ejemplo.

-No lo conocía, pero a que esta chulo ¿no?

-¿Chulo?, ¿de cuándo acá usas ese tipo de expresiones?- preguntó el mayor alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, con nosotros hay un sujeto que habla muy a lo español castellano ¿lo captas?- dijo refiriéndose a Marluxia.- tiene pegadas ciertas muletillas.

-Sí, igual que Axel tiene pegada la de "¿lo captas?" y "¿lo has memorizado?"

-Roxas- llamó Ven- fuiste a parar a una casa de locos- dijo sincero volteando a ver al pelirrojo- sin ofender Axel.

-Nah, no me ofendo Ven, siempre he pensado lo mismo. Es casi como vivir en un manicomio, por los gritos y las escenas que llegas a encontrarte.

-Además te das cuenta que muchas cosas que creías imposibles, en verdad no lo son- continúo Roxas- y hay una sola regla que podría salvar tu vida si la sigues al pie de la letra.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Ven curioso.

Axel y Roxas voltearon a verse. –Nunca, por nada del mundo, le hagas una broma en el baño a Larxene.- dijeron al uníso.

-La última vez que alguien le hizo una- comenzó a contar Axel- los susodichos, por no querer decir Demyx y él, terminaron en la sala maniatados y colgados frente a todos sólo en ropa interior y con muchas heridas de guerra. No fue divertido- término de contar.

-Oh, claro que lo fue- dijo Roxas divertido- fue lo más divertido que vi los primeros días que llegue con ustedes, lo que daría por ver esa escena de nuevo.

Cloud y Ven sólo los veían algo extrañados a causa del desconocimiento del tema. –Bueno, regresemos a una conversación que todos sepamos, ¿sí?- preguntó Cloud interrumpiendo a los otros dos. –En primera, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó señalando la shisha que había en el centro de la mesa.

-Oh, eso. Es de las mejores cosas que podrás probar en tu vida- comenzó a decir Axel emocionado. –Mira, ya nos han dejado algunos de sabores, sólo para comenzar a fumar- decía tomando una de las mangueras.

-¿Fumar?- preguntó Ven- ¿Tú fumas Roxas?- preguntó a su gemelo, era obvio que el mayor sí que lo hacía.

-No Ven, pero Axel iba a enseñarme a usar estas cosas.- dijo imitando al otro. Alzo los hombros- puede ser divertido.

-Si claro, divertido- dijo Cloud en tono de regaño- ¿acaso para eso querías a mi hermano Axel?, ¿Para meterle algunos vicios?

-No Cloud,- dijo dando la primera calada invitando a los dos menores a que lo siguieran- lo que yo quiero meterle a Roxas es otra cosa, ¿lo captas?- contestó al mayor logrando que este abriera grande los ojos, que Ven casi se atragantará con la calada y que Roxas se sonrojara salvajemente.

-¡Axel!- llamó el menor en un intento porque cerrara la boca- ¡¿Qué diablos crees que dices?!

-Bueno Roxas, Cloud preguntó para qué te quería, así que simplemente conteste- dijo de forma inocente.

-Axel- llamó el mayor pareciendo mantener la calma pero con una notable molestia en el rostro- no le has hecho nada a mi hermano ¿verdad?

Y comenzaba el ataque, sabía que se estaba metiendo en un lugar peligroso, pero bien podrían llamarlo idiota, porque aunque se tratara de Cloud Strife, el sujeto que estaba todo el tiempo con Vincent Valentine y que aparte era novio del peligroso Sephiroth, él no iba a echarse para atrás, tenía su orgullo y en ese momento lucharía por él y le seguiría la batalla- nada que él no quisiera.- contestó con una sonrisa, provocando que Roxas dejará caer la cabeza en la mesa, maldiciendo por lo bajo al pelirrojo.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces haré otra pregunta ¿Roxas sigue siendo virgen?- preguntó provocando que el menor levantara la cabeza de golpe bastante sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Lo sigue siendo, pero no puedo asegurarte que llegue así al final del día, ¿lo captas?

-¡Dejen de hablar de mí de esa forma!- exigió sonrojado- ¡eso es mi intimidad y agradecería que no la anduvieran difundiendo!

-Oye Axel- se integró Ventus haciendo caso omiso a si hermano- puede que a Roxas le guste la posición de la silla o del misionero, aunque conociéndolo como lo conozco tal vez de a cuatro sería también buena opción- dijo con burla, ganándose un buen golpe por parte del aludido que no sabía dónde esconderse.

-¿También tú contribuyes?- le preguntó en tono bajo.

-Tranquilo Roxas, no aconsejaría nada que pudiera lastimarte.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No importa como sea- dijo Cloud logrando que Axel y Ven le pusieran atención, mientras que Roxas mantenía la cabeza baja a causa de la vergüenza que sentía- el punto es que primero necesitas la aprobación de nosotros dos para poder terminar enrollándote con nuestro hermano.

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué necesito para que me den su aprobación?

-¿Ya te le declaraste? De forma correcta.

-Por supuesto y el acepto encantado.

-¿Qué planeas hacer de tu vida?

-Un completo desastre

Levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Y planeas llevar a Roxas a ese desastre?

-¡Claro! Porque él también será causante de ese desastre.

-Vaya novio que te has conseguido- le dijo Ven en tono bajo viendo a los otros dos seguir en su conversación.

-Y que lo digas- dijo levantando un poco el rostro. –Venga, acompáñame, salgamos un rato.- dijo poniéndose de pie para comenzar a dirigirse a la salida con Ventus detrás de él, dejando a los otros dos metidos en la conversación, esperando que no sacaran más de sus datos íntimos a flote.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó el menor ya estando fuera. -¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-La verdad es que me sorprendió el verte como te vi- dijo metiendo una mano en sus bolsillos para sacar una cajetilla de cigarros. –No son míos, se los quite a Axel hace un rato, me apetecía uno- comenzó a explicar viendo la expresión que le daba su hermano. –admito que es un vicio que tome en la organización, pero no es tan seguido, sólo de forma ocasional y cuando alguien me invita, ¿quieres?- ofreció sólo por cortesía, sabía que su hermano no fumaba, por eso le sorprendió ver que tomaba uno.

-Supongo que uno estará bien… tal vez me ayude a relajarme.

Levantó el encendedor para prender primero el cigarro de Ven y después el tuyo. -¿Qué tanto te han hecho Ven?- preguntó dando la primera calada.

-¿La verdad?

-La verdad.

Se quedó viendo el rostro de Roxas para después soltar un suspiro y levantar de forma lenta su playera, sólo mostrando una parte del abdomen. – Me golpearon- dijo mostrando alguno de los posibles muchos moretones que tendría alrededor del cuerpo.- Sora se molestó al ver a Riku llegar herido y me exigió, enfrente de los demás que le dijera dónde estabas. No me creyó cuando le dije que no sabía, pero esa es la verdad y es que tú no me dijiste a donde te ibas- dijo volteando a verlo.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Sora enloqueció, cuando le dije eso y simplemente comenzó a golpearme.

¿Te defendiste?- le preguntó en tono serio.

-¿Tenía que hacerlo?- preguntó con algo de mofa.- La verdad es que no pude hacerlo, sólo cubrí mi rostro, no quería que dejara moretones en sitios visibles. Creí que era justo que me golpeara- dijo dando una calada al cigarro, tosiendo casi al instante, algo normal en alguien que comienza a fumar.

-No es justo que te golpeen Ven, en ningún sentido es justo- dijo molesto observando la pared frente a él -¿Nadie te defendió?

-No realmente… Terra sólo le pidió de forma amable a Sora que se detuviera, pero no fue insistente, simplemente termino por dejar la habitación.

-¿Y las chicas?

-Se quedaron sentadas observando todo lo que pasaba con nosotros diciendo que no era su problema.

-…Ven- dijo dando otra calada al cigarro- ¿recuerdas que hace cinco años me dijiste que cualquier cosa que te pidiera la cumplirías como agradecimiento por lo que hice?

-Si- dijo tosiendo otro poco- si lo recuerdo.

-Quiero que… en el momento en que tu vida, tu seguridad, tu integridad física y psicológica, todo tú se encuentre en peligro dejes a los KM, no quiero que sufras o termines dañado. ¿Podrías hacerlo?- preguntó viendo al menor.

-Roxas, eso es…

-Prométemelo, por favor, Ven, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Lo pensó un momento,- de acuerdo, los dejaré si eso llega a pasar. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias- dijo concentrándose de nuevo en fumar, le molestaba en demasía lo que los KM le hacían a su hermano, más Sora. Desde que al castaño le habían dicho que era el elegido para salvar al grupo, se tenía a si mismo por las nubes olvidando al completo que Ventus lo superaba en muchas cosas y aunque el otro se negara a aceptarlo, Ven seguía siendo el mejor de entre los KM, tal vez sólo compitiendo con Aqua y Terra, por algo ellos eran as leyendas, pequeño detalle que al idiota de su primo parecía se le había olvidado.

-Bien- dijo el rubio al ver que los gemelos se dirigían a la entrada del lugar.

-¿Bien qué?- preguntó escuchando perfectamente al otro, según él, seguían batallando sobre si él debía o no acostarse con Roxas.

-Esos dos se han ido.

-¿Y eso nos beneficia por qué?

-Quiero hablar contigo de forma seria- dijo recargando los brazos en la mesa.

También se puso serio al ver el cambio en el hermano mayor- Pues bien,- dijo inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa- soy todo oídos.

Dio un suspiro intentando prepararse para lo que iba a decir- Axel, ¿sabes tú por qué Roxas encaja tan bien con ustedes? ¿Con la organización?

-¿Por qué también es un mal nacido?

-No tanto así, verás, Roxas sufrió un tipo de accidente hace aproximadamente cinco años.

Asintió, sabía de esa información, todos en la organización lo sabía, sólo que no conocían los detalles.

-Escúchame bien Axel, he visto a Roxas de muchas formas, tal vez más de las que quisiera, pero cuando está contigo simple y sencillamente es diferente. Es como si viera a mi hermano menor de hace unos años, tontamente ilusionado por la persona que le gusta- se quedó viendo al chico fijamente- tú le gustas Axel, demasiado. Está sumamente feliz contigo y eso cualquier idiota podría verlo, así que, puede que él no te lo cuente pero me parece totalmente justo que lo sepas.

Volvió a asentir en respuesta, sabía que ese era un tema delicado, sino el otro no se pondría tan a la defensiva.

-Hace cinco años,- comenzó a contar- Roxas de alguna forma les salvo la vida a Sora y Ventus.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó en verdad interesado.

-Será una historia larga y es poco el tiempo, te pido que primero escuches y después, lo que quieras preguntar lo hagas pero al final, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Suspiro- bien. Hace cinco años Ven y Sora estaban involucrados con alguien peligroso, una mujer engañosa, le llaman Maléfica. Ella dio con ellos y de forma lenta comenzó a meterlos en malos negocios. Les fue inculcando los fraudes, los llenó de mentiras, les pinto el mundo de rosa. Ninguno de nosotros sabía, ni Riku, ni mis padres, ni siquiera yo. Sólo Roxas. Pero Roxas sabía lo que los chicos le contaban. Querían meterlo en el negocio, era algo sencillo. Sólo era cosa de entregar algunas cosas, sabían que esta mujer no podía entrar a ciertos lugares así que por una buena cantidad de dinero ellos llevaban los paquetes. Eran cosas sin importancia, a veces eran libretas, otras veces algunas campanas, nada tan extraño, pero había algo que preocupaba, ¿si eran cosas sin importancia, porque era tan importante entregarlas en completo silencio? Ventus y Sora eran idiotas… a veces pienso que Sora sigue siendo un idiota, pero cedieron al primer intento, dinero fácil.

Por eso querían meter a Roxas, pero un día terminaron en medio de una pelea, tenían que entregar un recado en el barrio de nunca jamás, un barrio al que nadie entra a menos que formes parte de su grupo, tú lo sabes. Pero ellos no lo sabían en ese momento. Simplemente fueron y quedaron en plena batalla, intentaron contactar con Maléfica, pero ella se había esfumado. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ellos se encontraban ahí los presionaron, querían respuestas, pero los chicos sólo pudieron entregarles el mensaje: "Sus objetivos". No había que ser un genio para saber que Maléfica los había vendido, de alguna forma primero hizo que el resto los conociera, sabía que los chicos llamarían la atención porque ellos nunca han pertenecido a los barrios bajos, siempre han sido parte de la sociedad común, de aquellos que se encuentran arriba y eso también lo sabes. Por eso quería venderlos, para obtener una buena ganancia. Los dos salieron corriendo cuando se dieron cuenta que iban a ir detrás de ellos, corrieron lo más que pudieron entrando al centro de Villa crepúsculo. Se encontraron a Roxas en pleno camino, él iba con Pence, Olette y Hayner. Por eso es que insistieron tanto en arreglar las cosas con él, se conocen de muchos años.

El punto es que Roxas comprendió todo y pidió a los chicos que se llevarán a Ventus y Sora, que se los llevaran a su escondite, que no los dejaran salir. Y renuentes así lo hicieron los chicos.- tomo algo de aire para poder continuar- los sujetos que perseguían a Ven y Sora llegaron con Roxas, lo relacionaron todo, mismo rostro, diferente ropa. Roxas lucho, pero sabía que si salía corriendo al igual que los otros dos lo atraparían y sería peor. Esos sujetos se lo llevaron… no supimos nada de él por tres días. Ven estaba destrozado, cuando llegaron a casa apenas y pudieron explicarme lo que había pasado. Le pedí ayuda a Zack y a Valentine para encontrarlo, incluso Sephiroth se unió pero no logramos dar con él. Sora sólo se quedaba en el sillón viendo por la ventana, esperando ver a alguien. Ven se sentaba a su lado pero viendo hacía la puerta esperando ver entrar a alguien.

Axel… esos fueron los peores tres días de mi vida, no sabía que le harían a mi hermano, no sabía si me lo regresarían con vida o si me lo regresarían completo. Mis padres no podían moverse, acababan de irse por cuestiones de negocios, estábamos solos. Y simplemente al tercer día Roxas se apareció en la puerta, golpeado, herido, maltratado, sucio y con los ojos llorosos. No habló ni nada, sólo se dejó caer sobre mí, dejando salir todo el cansancio que había acumulado. Lo lleve a su habitación, pero sabía que Roxas no era el mismo, todos lo sabíamos y lo comprobamos. – levanto la mirada para ver al mayor el cual se veía por demás interesado en la historia, molesto, pero interesado. –Roxas no salió de su habitación en al menos una semana, estaba herido y no podía llevarlo al hospital, me dijo que estaba amenazado, él, Ven y Sora. Los había salvado pero a costa de sí mismo… ahora Axel, esto que te voy a contar ni Ven ni Sora lo saben, nunca lo supieron y quiero que se quede así- recibió una asentimiento y continuo- A Roxas lo golpearon buscando sacarle información por los otros dos, pero él se negó a decirlo, hizo un trato, tendrían tres días, tres días para hacer lo que quisieran con él si a cambio dejaban a Ventus y a Sora, él no diría nada, ni los delataría, sólo se quedaría callado, soportando todo lo que los sujetos fueran capaz de hacerle. Ellos lo torturaron, lo electrocutaron por mera diversión, lo golpearon, lo mojaban con agua helada y lo dejaban al aire libre sólo para comprobar si soportaba eso. Roxas lo soporto todo sin quejarse, sin implorar piedad, sin gritar. Y no bastándoles con el daño físico también fueron con el daño psicológico.

Cuando una persona descubre tus miedos, puede manejarte como le dé la gana. Y así lo hicieron, encontraron su miedo y lo explotaron, lo hicieron hasta el punto en que el Roxas de ese momento murió. Se volvió débil, no confiaba en nadie, no podía confiar en nadie, no quería hacerlo. Para él ya nada valía la pena.- se detuvo para recargarse mejor en los cojines y continuar con el relato- Cuando logré que Roxas saliera de su habitación tenía los ojos hinchados, se la pasaba llorando casi todo el día, él estaba muy herido. Ventus lo abrazo, estaba feliz de verlo con vida pero Roxas lo aparto, pidió que no lo tocaran, a Sora ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Estaba decepcionado y herido. Y a alguien con trece años no puedes pedirle estabilidad metal. Roxas dejo de comer por casi otra semana, apenas y probaba bocado. Dejo de frecuentarlos a todos, comenzó a aislarse, cayó en depresión una que comenzó a absorberlo de a poco. Pero logró levantarse, su orgullo le permitió seguir adelante, él me confeso que muchas veces pensó en el suicido, todos los días pensaba en él, de diferente formas, pero me aseguró que nunca lo llevaría a cabo. Que tenía suficiente fuerza como para soportar al mundo. Pero fue desde ahí que cambio. Por eso Roxas encajo con ustedes, por eso es que me alegró que los haya encontrado y por eso mismo es que tú eres algo así como su primer novio serio- dijo viéndolo directamente- y quiero dejar en claro que si tú llegas a lastimarlo de cualquier forma posible, eso incluso en la intimidad, tendrás que vértelas conmigo. Y aunque no lo parezca soy alguien de temer.

Se quedó callado hasta ver que el mayor dejaba de hablar, soltó un suspiro. – No es fácil procesar todo lo que me acabas de decir- dijo sincero.- Ya sabía que Roxas tenía algo para que hubiera encajado tan bien con nosotros, pero no me imaginaba que fuera algo así.

-Es por eso que estoy molesto con los KM, ellos nunca se enteraron, pero lo que me sorprende es que Sora se esté comportando como un tremendo imbécil.

-Pero eso no explica que estén siguiendo a Ven- dijo recordando a quien había visto en la entrada.

-¿Te refieres a Riku?, si, digamos que el seguir a las personas no es la fortaleza de ninguno de los KM, pero es obvio que lo está siguiendo por órdenes de Terra, tal vez intentando encontrar a Roxas.

-Así que es verdad que están buscándonos.

-Lo es, pero son algo patéticos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ustedes están interesados en ellos?

-No, hasta donde sé.

-Ellos se sienten amenazados Axel, ustedes prometen más que ellos, cumplen mejor las expectativas y los trabajos y por el simple hecho de que la organización se mueve en las sombras basta para que los tachen de "villanos" y ellos como cualquier salvador tiene que exterminar a los villanos.

-…ya veo, vaya situación más compleja.- exclamó percatándose que los menores se acercaban, un poco más tranquilos y relajados, posiblemente a causa de la pequeña charla que habían tenido. –Y por eso te digo que no seré tan brusco con él, sé que es su primera vez y hay que ser cariñosos y amables- dijo en tono bastante audible para los gemelos y a modo de advertencia a Cloud.

-¿Sigues con eso?- preguntó molesto sentándose a su lado. –Deja el tema de una vez ¿quieres?

-Pero Roxas, Cloud acaba de decirme que debo de tratarte bien.

-Eso es cierto Roxas, ten en cuenta que…

-¡Ya vale!, basta, dejen el maldito tema de una vez o juro, de verdad que juro Axel que me quedaren mi habitación con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto.

-Vale, vale- dijo reaccionando a la advertencia- dejo el tema, no quiero quedarme con las ganas.

-¡Por dios!- dijo ya algo más tranquilo, lidiar con Axel ya era algo complicado pero hacerlo teniendo a Cloud dándole cuerda era más difícil. Una risa por parte de su gemelo llamó su atención. -¿Tú también te ríes de mí Ven?

-No puedo evitarlo Roxas, la situación así lo permite.

Se quedó callado viendo la escena con una sonrisa, los gemelos peleando un poco mientras que Cloud trataba de intervenir, esos eran los hermanos Strife, un trío de hermanos cualquiera que disfrutaba de la compañía de los otros, era por eso que le molestaba lo que les estaban haciendo. Él cuidaría de Roxas, ya lo había decidido, seguramente Sephiroth cuidaría de Cloud pero ¿quién iba a cuidar de Ven? Por lo que había entendido, ninguno de los que estaban a su alrededor se encargaría de ello, por eso había elegido cargar un poco con esa responsabilidad, también cuidaría del otro chico, al menos hasta que alguien llegara para relevarlo. Hubiera seguido metido en sus pensamientos pero el tono de su celular llamó su atención, se apresuró a contestar sorprendiéndose por lo que Saix casi a base de gritos le explicaba. –Roxas,- llamó guardando el celular- tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido, él quería quedarse otro rato con sus hermanos- ¿Por qué?

-Los KM se están acercando a la organización- explicó tomando sus cosas y dejando un par de billetes que cubrían su cuenta y la del menor- va a haber un ataque.

No esperó a que le contara más, se levantó de forma rápida caminando con el otro hacia la salida, dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos por lo recién escuchado, Ven se puso de pie, suponía que su celular sonaría en cualquier momento. Cloud le siguió. Ambos salieron del sitio caminando a paso rápido a la avenida principal, encontrándose con Riku.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo serio dirigiéndose al menor- hemos encontrado al grupo hostil- dijo tomando a Ventus de la mano para comenzar a alejarse.

-¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo?- exigió saber viendo sólo como Cloud se quedaba observando la escena con expresión molesta. -¡Cloud!- llamó.

-Riku, suelta a mi hermano- dijo de pronto el mayor.

-Esto no te incumbe Cloud, si ni Sephiroth ni tú quieren formar parte de esto es culpa suya, pero quieran o no Ventus todavía forma parte de nosotros y tiene que ir y cumplir su deber.- dijo sin detenerse.

Eso lo había dejado de brazos atados observando sólo como los chicos se alejaban. Ven ya más resignado y Riku pasando totalmente de todo.


	15. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

**Preparativos**

Se apresuraron en llegar a la organización encontrándose con un gran espectáculo, todos los chicos comenzaban a prepararse. En medio de todo el barullo Axel logró distinguir a Saix junto con Xion, se alegró brevemente por ver a la pelinegra, pero dejo eso de lado al recordar su situación.- Saix ¿qué sucede?

-Axel, Roxas creí que no iban a aparecer.

-¿Pero qué dices Saix?, no me perdería una batalla por nada del mundo.- intento decir a modo de broma.

-Saix- llamó el rubio,-¿qué ha pasado?

-Los keyblade masters Roxas, un pequeño grupo de sin corazón nos han comunicado que vienen en camino, por lo que han llegado a escuchar sólo conocen la entrada al lugar. No conocen exactamente el sitio exacto de nuestra ubicación, por eso iremos a defender la entrada, no podemos dejarlos entrar por ningún motivo, tenemos que proteger nuestra primera defensa.

-Entonces hay que buscar todo lo útil para usar como armas.- dijo Axel.

-Eso mismo, te dejo entonces, saldremos en unos pocos minutos, Xion- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica- quédate con ellos. Tengo que ir con Xenmas. – dijo de último para comenzar a alejarse.

-Espera, ¿eso significa que no usaremos las armas que normalmente usamos?- preguntó Roxas al pelirrojo no comprendiendo bien lo de buscar todo lo útil para defenderse.

-Esas armas son sólo por protocolo Roxas- comenzó a decir la chica, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos- sólo las usamos para demostrar a los grupos de fuera que tenemos con que defendernos y que nos adaptamos a las reglas impuestas, además de que son legales.

-Eso mismo Roxas- dijo Axel todavía algo extrañado por ver que la chica había contestado- técnicamente cada una de ellas fue obtenida de forma legal pero sólo para satisfacer las demandas del resto de los grupos, pero en cuestión de defensa de nuestro barrio, no somos lo que podría decirse "legales". Algunos como Larxene- dijo señalando a la chica de forma discreta- usan sus cuchillos para cualquier ocasión. Otros como Vexen y Zexion- dijo señalando a los chicos detrás de ellos- usan todo su conocimiento haciendo por ejemplo bombas molotov.

-El punto Roxas- dijo Xion- es que usamos lo que está a nuestro alrededor y en nuestras vestimentas, por eso creo que esto sería lo adecuado para Axel y para ti- dijo tendiéndoles un par de manoplas. –Aunque también las cadenas que llevan y los pinchos de los brazaletes son buena opción.

-¿Y tú que vas a usar Xion?- preguntó el pelirrojo tomando la manopla y pasándole una a Roxas.

-Esto- dijo sacando una cadena algo delgada y mostrando los anillos que llevaba.- La mayoría domina el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, yo soy una de ellas al igual que ustedes, además creo que Demyx y Luxord van a tomar algunos tubos que hay en la entrada.

-Y seguramente Xigbar y Xaldin harán uso de las botellas de vidrio rotas, ¿no?

-Sí, y Marluxia ya tiene listas algunas piedras envueltas en telas y algo de gasolina.

-¿E-eso no es ser algo sádico?- preguntó Roxas algo preocupado.

-Roxas- dijo Axel agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura- tenemos que ser serios en esto, así que no dudes en lo que vas a hacer. Puede que tú quieras mostrar algo de piedad, pero puedo asegurarte que ellos no van a hacerlo, así que, por favor. Ve con todo lo que tengas- pidió serio.

El chico desvió un poco la mirada para ver a Xion detrás de Axel que sólo asentía, para después asentir al chico frente a él. –Iré con todo lo que tengo entonces.

-Bien, entonces hay que ir a prepararnos, iré a ver a Demyx entonces para saber qué hace falta- dijo dejando a los chicos solos.

-¿Iras con todo también?- le preguntó a la chica cuando se quedaron solos.

-Voy a hacerlo- dijo asintiendo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo mejor que se puede.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron Xion?, digo, ya sabes para que te quedarás en tu habitación…- preguntó con todo el tacto que pudo.

La chica sonrió en respuesta.- Ven, vamos a prepararnos y te cuento.- dijo tomando camino a su habitación siendo seguida por el rubio. - ¿Qué opinas del suicidio Roxas?- preguntó de golpe estando solos.

-¿Del suicidio?- preguntó algo extrañado por la pregunta. –Es difícil de explicar.

-Pues intenta planearlo de forma fácil.

-Creo que… lo he pensado, como todos aquí. Hace un tiempo pensaba en eso a diario.

-¿Y ya no?

-Sí, todavía.

Se sorprendió por esa respuesta- ¿y has pensado en llevarlo a cabo?

-No- dijo negando también con la cabeza- tengo un orgullo demasiado grande que me impide hacerlo.

-Así que orgullo. Supongo que sería bueno tener algo de eso.- decía tomando sus manos para colocarle al rubio la manopla en la derecha. –Tal vez podría ser una buena salvación.

-¿Xion?

-¿Sabes cómo nos llaman los de arriba? Ya sabes, las leyendas y los héroes.- preguntó al momento que en la mano izquierda del rubio enredaba un brazalete con púas.

-No.

-Los inexistentes. Es gracioso ¿sabes? Saix me ha contado que nosotros, todos y cada uno de nosotros no tenía que seguir vivo. Y yo soy el mejor caso de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace unas semanas, casi un mes, intente suicidarme.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido, no esperaba eso. – Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque todo me aquejaba, porque odiaba todo, porque todo me era monótono, aburrido, porque estoy cansada, no sé hay muchas razones para ello- dijo alzando los hombros.- Cada una mejor que la anterior. Sólo piénsalo. ¿Tú no estás cansado de que todo siempre sea igual, de que siempre nos vean hacía abajo, que pasen totalmente de nosotros, que digan que no existimos?

-Eso es porque ninguno de nosotros catorce debía sobrevivir Xion.

-Eso lo sé Roxas, pero no es para que me lo estén recordando todo el tiempo… odio a los keyblade masters, en especial a ese chico Riku. Así que hoy dejaré todo mi ser en esta batalla.

-¿Qué fue lo que Riku te dijo Xion?- preguntó llegando a la habitación de la chica.

-Intento destruirme Roxas, pero hay algo que no se esperaba.

-¿El qué?

-No consigues nada amenazando a un suicida.- dijo finalizando el tema, entrando a su habitación para tomar algunos anillos y una pequeña navaja.- vamos, que seguramente todos nos estará esperando.

-Xion- llamó tomándola de la muñeca- no dejes que Riku entre en tu mente, que utilice tus miedos. Por favor, no dejes que te venza.- dijo antes de soltarla dejando que la chica siguiera avanzando junto a él.

-No lo hare.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la sala se dieron cuenta que todos ya estaban preparados, era cierto lo que Axel les había dicho, Vexen y Zexion seguían preparando algunas bombas molotov y granadas con gas pimienta casero.

-Bien enano- llamó el pelirrojo llegando con ellos junto a Demyx- ¿ya estás listo?- preguntó viendo también a la chica, indicándole que la pregunta también iba para ella.

-Estamos listos. –dijo Xion, asintiendo los dos al uníso.

-Entonces, será bueno que vayamos a la entrada.

Los cuatro se pusieron en movimiento, quedándose en la entrada, algunos se quedaron sentados en la parte superior de las bardas, otros recargados en las mismas y el resto sentados en el piso recargando su espalda en la pared.

-¿Hace cuánto que no hacíamos esto?- preguntó Larxene mientras jugaba con uno de sus cuchillos.

-Desde que sólo éramos seis en la organización- contesto Xigbar concentrado en el final de la calle.

-Ya hace un tiempo- agregó Xenmas que se encontraba al frente de todos. Ellos no estaban buscando pelea, simplemente comenzaron a moverse en los sitios donde los KM no podían, estaban en su derecho, pero eso era algo que el resto no veía. Y ellos se encargarían de demostrárselo.

-Riku, eso lastima ¿sabes?- dijo intentando zafarse de nuevo obteniendo que el agarre fuera más fuerte.- Hey, que no me voy a ir a ningún lado, además ya casi llegamos.

-Eso no importa- dijo jalándolo un poco más. –Me dijeron que te llevará lo más rápido posible y eso es lo que hago. Además de que tengo que cuidar que no te des a la fuga.

-Ya te dije que no voy a irme a ningún lado, puedo llegar sólo, no es como si tuvieran que cuidarme todo el tiempo para que no hiciera algo indebido- reclamó intentando zafarse una vez más.

-Tengo que hacerlo y lo sabes, ese es el protocolo, así que no finjas que no lo sabes- dijo de forma tajante- te soltaré en el momento que estemos dentro.

Dejo de forcejear maldiciendo por lo bajo. Eso era desesperante y algo humillante, él formaba parte de las leyendas, de los fundadores del grupo, no podían tratarlo así. Tomo aire y con toda la fuerza que pudo jalo de nuevo su mano logrando por fin quedar libre.

-Ventus no…

-Cállate- dijo completamente serio, estaba molesto y no iba a guardarse lo que tenía que decir. –Tú no eres nadie para tratarme de esta forma- dijo viendo al otro a la cara. –No me importa si ha sido Terra quien te ha mandado por mí y con estas especificaciones. Pero recuerda cuál es tu maldito lugar- dijo cerrando las manos a modo de puño, percatándose que el mayor se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bien, recuérdame entonces cual es mi maldito lugar… traidor- dijo lo último entre dientes.

Eso lo enfureció, relajo los brazos, levanto la mirada y con la mayor tranquilidad posible le dijo en tono serio- puede que seas un estúpido héroe al igual que Kairi y Sora, pero no olviden que las Leyendas fuimos los primeros, nuestros niveles son distintos y antes de que siquiera tú puedas darte el lujo de hablarme así tendrías que vencerme por una vez, cosa que todavía no has logrado, al menos hasta el día de ayer- termino de decir para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar y pasar a su lado- ese es tu maldito lugar, el tuyo, el de Kairi y Sora, justo debajo de nosotros, que no se te olvide- dijo antes de entrar. Posiblemente el día de mañana iba a arrepentirse por lo que había dicho pero justo en ese momento se sentía a explotar por todo lo que le estaban haciendo pasar.

Dejo que el otro se fuera por su propio pie, estaba soportando todo lo que sentía para no detenerlo y darle un buen puñetazo, no podía creer que él, justamente Ventus le hubiese dicho aquello y de esa forma le hacía rabiar. Tomo aire para lograr calmarse, ya arreglaría cuentas con el menor después por ahora lo mejor era demostrarle que poco a poco dejaba de formar parte de ese grupo.

Cuando entro al castillo del olvido su sorpresa no pudo ser más evidente, sentados cómodamente en los sillones no sólo estaban Terra, Aqua, Kairi y Sora, sino que también se encontraban Vanitas, Zack, Yuffi, León, Sephiroth y Valentine. Si mal no recordaba él era amigo de su hermano.

-Hola Ven- saludó Vanitas poniéndose de pie para quedar a su lado. – Te estábamos esperando, ¿no es curioso el habernos encontrado aquí?- preguntó pasando una mano por su cintura. Para pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

Iba a decirle algo, incluso iba a separarse de él pero se dio cuenta de la forma en la cual Terra lo veía, tal vez si hubiese visto algo de molestia lo hubiera dejado pero ahora que lo veía después de unos días; sólo había visto decepción, eso le provoco una punzada, un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sabía que había perdido toda confianza de él y posiblemente de Aqua, pero el saberlo no hacía que doliera menos. Por ello dejo que el otro lo acercara, por ello no quito su mano de su cintura ni mucho menos le reclamo nada. Sólo ladeo un poco el rostro para evitar ver a cualquiera de los presentes. –Sí, debe ser cosa del destino ¿no?- dijo en tono bajo.

Lo miro extrañado tomando con la mano libre su mentón para obligarle a voltear.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

-Vanitas, deja eso de una vez- escuchó que le pidieron, se sintió algo aliviado al ver que al menos si buscaba ponerle un alto al otro.- después podrás hacer con él lo que quieras, por ahora sólo céntrate en lo que tenemos que decir.- aunque con eso volvió a derrumbarse, sintió perder el control un poco, pero tenía que mantenerse en pie.

-Van, deja a mi hermano ¿quieres?- dijeron detrás de ellos.

-Oh, hola Cloud, ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó el pelinegro sin soltar a rubio de la cintura, alejando su mano del mentón del otro.

-Mejor de lo que estarás tú si no sueltas a mi hermano.

-Vale, vale- dijo alejándose del menor- lo dejo, por eso Roxas me cae mejor. Él sí que deja que me divierta con Ven.

-Si bueno, no soy Roxas, así que te calmas con él y punto- dijo rodeando al menor por los hombros para hablarle al oído. -¿Estás bien?

-Si- contestó apenas audible.

-Ven, vamos con Valentine- dijo llevando a su hermano con el pelinegro para dejarlo en medio de ellos, mientras que se quedaba sentado a un lado de Zack. Había caído en la presencia de Sephiroth, pero como todo buen novio enojado que quiere darse a respetar paso por completo de él, siendo bastante notorio para todos los presentes.

-¿Problemas con el rubio?- preguntó Vanitas por lo bajo al peli plateado.

-Cállate- mandó el mayor viendo sólo de reojo a Cloud. Él también estaba molesto y no daría su brazo a torcer, no esta vez. Ya era turno del rubio de hacerlo. –Ya estamos todos Terra, ¿qué es lo que quieres de nosotros ahora?

-Sé que algunos de ustedes no quieren tener nada que ver con nosotros, pero esta vez necesitamos de su ayuda- dijo poniéndose de pie- hemos encontrado lo que parece ser la entrada al sitio donde se encuentra el nuevo grupo que nos ha estado dando problemas.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- preguntó el pelinegro viendo todavía de reojo a Ven.

-Como ya dije, necesitamos su ayuda. –dijo volteando a ver al resto del equipo obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza positivo. –iremos a enfrentarnos a ellos, pero se dice que son más que nosotros, así que por eso necesitamos algo de apoyo.

-Y ¿exactamente que ha hecho este grupo para que vayas a enfrentarse a ellos?- preguntó Zack al momento que se recargaba en el sillón pasando un brazo por los hombros de Cloud. – A que tú también tienes duda, ¿verdad Cloud?

-La verdad es que si- dijo dejándose hacer sin intentar separarse, notando como la quijada de Sephiroth se tensaba un poco por esa acción.

-Ellos trabajan en los bajos mundos, técnicamente son lo contrario a todos nosotros, así que tenemos que deshacernos de ellos. Son un problema para nuestra existencia y una competencia para algunos de ustedes.

-Entonces ¿nos estas pidiendo que entremos a una guerra, que no es la nuestra cabe aclarar, para deshacernos de un grupo que no nos afecta en lo más mínimo pero a ustedes si, a cambio de nada?- preguntó Yuffie, acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

-Eso mismo, pero podrán decir en un futuro que nos ayudaron y eso podría abrirles algunas puertas, además de que les quedaríamos a deber una.- comentó Aqua desde atrás del chico.

-Pues la oferta suena bastante tentadora- dijo Yuffie,- me apunto.

-También me apunto- contestó Van.

-No tengo problema- siguió Zack

-Por mi bien- dijo Sephiroth en tono indiferente.

Ventus quería hablar, quería decirle a todos los presentes que Roxas estaba con ellos, pero Cloud se lo había impedido y tal vez era lo mejor. Que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

-Yo no estoy interesado- Contestó Vincent en su clásico tono serio.- En lo personal no me convencen sus argumentos, así que no cuente conmigo.

-Ni conmigo- secundo Cloud- no puedo ayudar a un grupo que sólo va buscando pelea sin razones aparentes.

-Supusimos que no ibas a cooperar Cloud- dijo de pronto Riku- después de todo a ti te gusta quedarte de brazos cruzados esperando a que los demás sean quienes solucionan los problemas- dijo mirando de reojo a su primo, regresando después su atención al rubio. -¿No es así?

-Oh, veo entonces que te han contado- dijo sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería- bueno, no es exactamente por eso, es más bien el hecho de que no puedo ayudar a un grupo que trata a sus propios integrantes como mierda. – Dijo serio- Y si ese ataque es el mejor que tienes, déjame decirte que das lástima. Pensé que eras más listo Riku, ahora me doy cuenta que te sobre estime.

-Cloud- llamó Vincent haciendo que el otro se calmara y se quedara callado.

-Vale ya, no digo nada.

-Terra, no cuentes con nosotros para eso y tú Riku, harías bien en mantener la boca cerrada en asuntos de otros- dijo poniéndose de pie- ahora si me disculpan tengo una cita con un cliente dentro de poco, así que tengo que regresar.

-Espera Vincent, te acompaño, no me agrada mucho la idea de quedarme- dijo poniéndose de pie también- ¿Vienes Ventus?

-Ustedes dos pueden irse Cloud- interrumpió Terra,- pero Ven debe quedarse después de todo es un KM y es una responsabilidad que debe cumplir, quiera o no.

El aludido se quedó observando al castaño para después voltear hacía Cloud. –Estoy bien Cloud, te veré después.

-Si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, llámame. ¿De acuerdo?- pidió antes de irse.

-Tranquilo- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- voy a hacerlo.

-Bien.

-Cloud, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Valentine ya en la salida.

-Ya voy,- volteo de nuevo hacía su hermano para desordenarle un poco el cabello- nos veremos después.- dijo de último dirigiéndose hacia la salida junto con el pelinegro ante una mirada de muerte de un Sephiroth por demás cabreado.

-Entonces- comenzó a decir Terra cuando los otros dos se habían ido- tenemos que prepararnos, saldremos en diez minutos. Ven- llamó volteando a ver al chico- necesito hablar contigo.- dijo saliendo de la habitación esperando a que el menor le siguiera, el chico suspiro llamando la atención de Vanitas, se levantó con pesadez y fue tras el castaño. Sea lo que fuere que quería decirle quería que fuera rápido.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Terra recargado en la pared contraria, con el ceño fruncido, luciendo molesto. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó no sabiendo en su totalidad si era una buena opción.

-¿Vamos a contar contigo?- preguntó cruzado los brazos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Vamos a contar contigo o vas a huir de la pelea?

Se molestó por ese comentario- Dime una sola vez en la que haya salido huyendo de una pelea.- reto.

-Ninguna, pero siempre hay una primera vez.

-¡Claro!, eso me lo has dejado bastante claro, siempre hay una primera vez para huir, siempre hay una primera vez para tener miedo de algo y parece que siempre hay una primera vez para hacer de lado mis principios y atacar a quien se ponga en frente. Si Terra, me has dejado muy en claro lo que es tener las primeras veces- dijo molesto comenzando a tomar camino hacía la sala principal- voy a estar ahí y haré lo que yo mismo considere correcto.- termino de decir dejando al mayor solo y bastante sorprendido por la forma de contestar que había tenido el menor. Tal vez y sólo tal vez ya había pasado el límite del rubio.

Cuando volvió a entrar a la sala vio a Vanitas serio, de pie en el centro de la sala, con los brazos cruzados, aparentemente esperándolo. - ¿Y bien?- preguntó una vez vio a Ventus entrar.

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

-No mucho- dijo caminando hacía a él con todas las intenciones de pasarlo de largo.

-¿No mucho? Ventus, eso ha sido un espectáculo digno de recodar, desde el simple hecho de que Cloud se ha negado a ayudarles y eso que siempre se había visto muy cooperativo.- dijo rodeándolo por los hombros al momento que pasaba junto a él.

-Deja el tema Van, no ha pasado nada y punto.

-Sí, sí que ha pasado, y no piensas decirme. Está bien, lo acepto pero que te quede claro Ven.- dijo acercándose a su oído- si Terra no te protege, yo voy a hacerlo.- termino dejando un beso en su mejilla.

No dijo nada, sólo espero a que el otro lo soltara y cuando tuvo la oportunidad se fue del sitio, tenía que prepararse, tenía que pensar en lo que iba a hacer y tenía sobre todo que quitarse las palabras de Vanitas de la cabeza. Porque sabía que el pelinegro lo iba logrando, poco a poco y a paso lento pero seguro, volvía a encender una pequeña llama en el pecho de Ven, llama que iba menguando la pequeña flama que quedaba correspondiente a Terra.

Sonrió para sí, era obvio que la lealtad de Ventus se estaba tambaleando, ya no respetaba a Terra, ni a nadie más de los KM, lo habían llevado a su límite y no conformes con eso lo habían excedido. Ahora las consecuencias de todo eso era que ya no había confianza ni de ellos hacía Ven ni viceversa, sólo esperaban, todos los KM esperaban a que el hilo estuviera tan tenso que se rompiera y justo en ese momento iba a significar que Ven los había traicionado. Pero había algo que ellos no sabían, algo que sólo Sephiroth y tal vez Cloud junto con Valentine, y él sabían. Ventus ya los había traicionado, pero lo había hecho de forma tal que incluso él no se había dado cuenta. Pero era algo obvio, ya no había una amistad que respetar y mucho menos un enamoramiento platónico, Terra se había encargado de terminar con el y eso era algo que él no iba a desaprovechar. Decidió prepararse también para la batalla, le sorprendió un poco ver a Sora recargado en el soporte de la entrada, aparentemente esperándolo.

-Aléjate de Ventus- dijo cuando estuvo cerca de él- Suficiente tenemos con lo que está pasando como para que vengas aquí e intentes jugar con su mente.

-Pero que dices Sora, yo no he jugado con él- dijo tranquilo, mostrando incluso una sonrisa.

-No importa, sea lo que sea que estés planeando deja a mi primo en paz.

-Sora, eres un ingenuo de primera.- dijo burlón- que te quede claro, yo no le he hecho nada, al contrario son ustedes los que lo han estado apagando lentamente.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que ninguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta, pero cualquier externo puede notarlo, los KM ya no son seis personas, son ustedes y cinco y Ventus, quien aunque no se haya percatado está caminando sobre una cuerda divisoria demasiado delgada entre la fidelidad y la traición. Ven ya no confía en ustedes, eso es obvio y ustedes ya no confían en él, ¿por qué no mejor simplemente lo expulsan?

-Tú no sabes nada- dijo molesto- no importa lo que pase, Ventus siempre nos será leal.

-¿De verdad lo crees Sora?, ¿qué acaso tú ya no eres leal a él o peor aún a Roxas? ¿Sabes? Los problemas familiares no deben de salir de tu entorno y eso es lo que han dejado. Yo cuidaré de Ventus y posiblemente alguien ya este cuidando de Roxas, tal como Riku ya cuida de ti- dijo sorprendiendo al chico- pero déjame decirte algo y sería bueno que se lo comunicarás a Terra, si alguno de ustedes, quien sea, decide, sólo para comprobar mi punto, dañar a Ven de cualquier forma posible, tendrá que vérselas conmigo y…

-¿Y con quién? ¿Tú no eres una gran amenaza Van?

-Puede que solo no Sora, pero ¿qué harás si Roxas se une? ¿Y qué tal Cloud? Después de todo son sus hermanos y si cualquiera de ellos sufre alguna herida, ten por seguro que tendrás a Valentine a Tifa y posiblemente a Tidus y Cid sobre ti, eso sólo del lado de Cloud, siendo claro los más tranquilos, en cambio si Roxas se involucra tendrás sobre ti al menos a trece personas por demás peligrosas y te lo digo en todos los sentidos.

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- ¡Espera!- exclamó- ¿Tú sabes dónde está Roxas?

-Lo sé.

-¿Conoces a su grupo?

-Los conozco… les debo dinero- dijo lo último más para sí que para el otro.

-¿Quiénes son Vanitas?

-Pronto vas a descubrirlo, pero te aseguro que te llevarás una gran sorpresa, tal vez igual que nosotros nos la hemos llevado con ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó de repente Riku, colocándose a un lado de Sora.

-Vaya Riku, ¿desde cuándo estas escuchando?

-Llevo el tiempo suficiente, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de la sorpresa?

Suspiro intentando ahogar una risa por demás burlona. –Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe, pero todo esto del grupo desconocido ha dejado muy en claro quienes son.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Qué han mostrado su verdadera naturaleza Riku, a eso me refiero, ¿cuánto tiempo más iban a fingir que son los buenos? En este mundo nadie es el bueno ni el malo, todos nos movemos por simples interés, ustedes lo han hecho y están a punto de declarar una guerra a un grupo que además de peligroso ha logrado mantenerse pacífico por mucho tiempo ¿Y para qué? Sólo para probar que son los mejores, para probar que nadie puede con ustedes y para seguir defendiendo su patética filosofía de que sólo hacen el bien y nada más. Una mentira que ya se ha hecho añicos y Ven ha sido el único en notarlo. Pero en fin- dijo alzando los hombros- decidí ayudarlos, así que si me disculpan tengo que ir a prepararme- dijo saliendo de la sala dejando a Riku y Sora por demás molestos y sorprendidos por todo lo dicho, tal vez Vanitas sabía más de ellos de lo que aparentaba o tal vez sólo era que habían quedado más en evidencia.


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

**La batalla**

No se suponía que pasaría eso, era un plan perfecto, sin fallas. Llegarían de sorpresa, buscarían la base sede y terminarían con nada uno de los que se encontraban en el sitio, por ello no lograba entender porque razón se encontraban ahora cubriéndose de las piedras, trozos de vidrio y las malditas bombas molotov, ¡¿Quién carajos tenía bombas molotov?! Al parecer sus enemigos y eso no era nada bueno.

-¡Terra! No es posible acercarse así.

-Lo sé- desde que habían llegado se habían sorprendido de ver a un gran grupo de sujetos sentados en la barda, en el suelo y de pie frente a la que les habían comunicado era la entrada principal. Ellos vieron sus armas, sus keyblade, lo reglamentario para cualquier grupo, claro que se suponía era para cualquier grupo decente. Por ello al verlos armados con tubos, cadenas, cuchillos, navajas y algunas manoplas; se preocupó. Eso no estaba en el plan. Tampoco lo estaba la advertencia de Xenmas, la orden de que se fuera, que era un territorio que no les pertenecía y nunca les iba a pertenecer. Y cuando dieron la negativa pidiendo, como era lo normal, que el grupo se disolviera, desde atrás se percató de una botella la cual llevaba un paño en llamas, era una bomba. Con ello mando a todos a cubrirse, ahora se encontraban así, viendo como las rocas, parecían envueltas en algo porque también iban ardiendo, volaban cerca de él.

-¡Terra!- gritó Aqua tratando de acercarse al mayor- ¿Qué debemos de hacer? ¡Esto no estaba en nuestros planes!

-¡Estoy consciente de ello!

-¡Hey Luxord! Apuesto a que tengo más tino de que tú- escucharon gritar a una chica, tal parecía una rubia.

-¡Ya quisieras belleza, pero demuéstralo si es que puedes!

Pudo ver claramente como un cuchillo salía volando cerca de donde se encontraba. Siguió la dirección con la mirada comenzando a gritar en el momento que vio hacía donde se dirigía. -¡Muévete Kairi!

-¡Demasiado tarde cariño!- gritó la rubia dándose por satisfecha al ver que su arma había dado de lleno en la pierna de la pelirroja. -¡Y aún falta, más vale que estés preparada!- gritó antes de que una descarga diera de lleno en su cuerpo, obligándola a quedar en el suelo. - ¡Lo ves Luxord! ¡Tengo mejor puntería que tú!

-¡Si a esas vamos, ¿qué te parece probar con el chico castaño de allá?- preguntó el mayor señalando a Sora, cayendo de repente en la presencia de Ventus.

-¡Hey Roxas! ¿Qué demonios haces allá?

-¿A quién le hablas Luxord?, Roxas está a tu izquierda- dijo Demyx al no comprender bien hacía quien iba el grito.

-¡Joder Roxas! ¿Tienes un gemelo malvado?- preguntó Marluxia que estaba en las bardas pudiendo ver a los invasores.

-No exactamente Marluxia, podría decirse que yo soy el gemelo malvado- dijo desde abajo. Él se había quedado recargado en la barda, Zexion y Vexen habían hecho lo suficiente alejando a los demás, por ello los únicos que se encontraban atacando eran Luxord y Larxene, los demás seguían a la espera de alguna indicación para que entraran a atacar de lleno, pero por lo mientras sólo podían observar como los diez chicos se escudaban con los pocos autos que había en el lugar, detrás de algunos botes y árboles. Ahora que lo pensaba el sitio de verdad daba un aspecto tétrico.

-¿Tú eres el malvado? Oh vaya, entonces ¿dejamos a tu gemelo de lado o lo atacamos con todo?

-Déjalo Marluxia- opino Axel,- no es como si quisiera estar aquí por gusto.

-¿Ahora también es tu protegido Axel?- preguntó Demyx.

-Es el hermano menor de mi novio y recibí una buena amenaza por parte del hermano mayor, quiero mantener a salvo mi integridad ¿sabes?- dijo a modo de broma.

-Bien- acepto Luxord cambiando de objetivo- espera, ¿ese es Sephiroth?

-¿Sephiroth?- preguntó Axel comenzando a subirse a la barda a un lado del rubio. -¡Sephiroth traidor ¿qué demonios haces aquí?!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo logrando que el resto de la organización detuviera momentáneamente los ataques para visualizar al peli plata.

-Terra- llamó Aqua al ver que se habían detenido, busco a Kairi con la mirada encontrándola junto a Yuffie quien intentaba detener la hemorragia que presentaba en su pierna,- hay que moveros.

-Roxas está con ellos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Roxas está con ellos Aqua, los he oído.- dijo viendo a Ven que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, -Ven lo sabía.

-Terra-

-Ven nos traiciono Aqua.

-Terra, después piensas en ello, por ahora ya han dañado a Kairi y han descubierto a Sephiroth…

-¡Vanitas desgraciado, también estás con ellos!- grito Xigbar.

-Y parece que también han descubierto a Vanitas.

-¡Hola Xigbar!- saludó el aludido- ¿hace cuánto que no vamos a beber juntos?- preguntó mostrando a penas parte de su rostro para ver al mayor.

-Desde que me quedaste a deber hasta tu alma sanguijuela, eres peor que Luxord cuando queda a deber algo.

-¡Hey!, ¿por qué tienes que, meterme en tus discusiones?

-¿En serio este es el grupo que amenaza con destruirnos?- preguntó Riku a Sora que estaban observando la escena lo mejor que podían, no creyéndose que ellos fueran realmente peligrosos.

-¡Keyblade masters!- llamó Xenmas provocando que todos los de la organización guardaran silencio.- Este territorio no les pertenece, no soy dignos de estar aquí.

-¡Tú qué sabes de ser digno!- gritó Riku furioso, levantándose para poder ver al mayor.

-No son dignos de entrar a nuestro territorio, ninguno ha logrado llegar al nivel en el cual nosotros nos encontramos, ninguno ha logrado sobrevivir a situaciones tan controversiales que carecen de sentido, ni siquiera tú Riku, ni tú Terra.

-¡Ustedes no son nadie!- grito Sora, sorprendiendo en el acto a Roxas.

-En efecto- continuó el mayor, ninguno de los demás hablaba, no si lo había el que portaba el número uno, eso era respeto.- no somos nadie y por eso se nos es permitido permanecer aquí.

-¡No, no se les es permitido permanecer ni aquí ni en ningún otro lado!-exclamó Terra.

-Entonces, si siguen con la idea de enfrentarnos, más vale que se atengan a las consecuencias.

No hubo más replicas, ni gritos, ni quejas. Sólo una batalla que podía ser envidiada por los animales, porque todo aquello sólo era muestra del salvajismo que el ser humano puede llegar a demostrar. Terra acuso a Roxas de traidor, yendo a atacar a todo aquel que se le fuera enfrente, Ventus se ocupaba de defender a los caídos, entiéndase Kairi, Vanitas estaba cumpliendo su palabra y cuidaba de Ven, agradecía que fuese demasiado sencillo, que la organización hubiese dejado a Ventus de lado, eso era algo que le agradecería a Roxas después, claro mientras Xigbar no estuviera presente.

Aqua lidiaba en esos momentos con Larxene y su afinada puntería. Zack por otro lado se centraba en apoyar a Terra a lidiar con Xenmas y Saix. Vexen y Zexion seguían con los ataques a distancia al igual que Luxord, siendo cuidados en la cercanía por Demyx, porque no iba a dejar a su ratón solo y a su suerte. Eso lo había dejado claro. Sephiroth y Riku batallaban con Axel y Marluxia los cuatro totalmente igualados. Xigbar y Xaldin rondaban por los alrededores de Yuffie y Vanitas, siendo que la chica se encontraba peleando con Xion. Y finalmente había un encuentro demasiado pesado entre Roxas y Sora.

-¿Sabes qué eres un traidor?

-¿Sabes qué eres una mierda?- sí, el rubio estaba enojado, demasiado enojado. Sora le había hecho pasar malos ratos a Ventus, poco le importaba que lo hubiera olvidado a él.

-¡Vaya Roxas!, ¿por qué tanto rencor hacia mi persona?- dijo intentando parecer gracioso, pero el ceño fruncido que portaba no le era de gran ayuda.

-¿No te sientes siquiera un poco mal Sora?

-¿Tendría que estarlo?

-La verdad es que no me importa el que hayas venido, de hecho lo esperaba y agradezco en gran medida que te defiendas con lo que tienes,- dijo al momento que esquivaba un ataque de Sora- pero lo que le has hecho a Ven, eso sí que no puedo perdonártelo.

-Lo que él se ha hecho. Todo ha sido culpa suya.- ladeo un poco el rostro evitando un puñetazo que iba directo.

-Claro, eligió a su hermano, tiene toda la culpa por ello.

-La tiene.

Eran meras palabras de rencor por parte de ambos, Sora por un lado había olvidado todo aquello que había prometido, todo lo que en algún momento le había importado en demasía. Roxas ya presentaba algunos golpes y rasguños, algunas zonas un poco manchadas de sangre, nada que fuera de gravedad. Sora tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre que corría de su nariz, un golpe, aunque no de lleno, le había dado.

Era una pelea entre familiares, entre amigos y entre conocidos, algo que simplemente no era sencillo de comprender o al menos para algunos, porque para otros sólo era algo más que entraba en su trabajo. Pero todos se concentraban en su oponente, fue en ese momento en que Roxas lo vio, se dio cuenta de Riku que estaba a sólo unos metros más allá contra Axel. Corrió a su dirección dejando atrás a Sora que no sabía que pasaba, tomo lo primero que tuvo al alcance, un tubo que Demyx había dejado al ser derribado, se apresuró a llegar, fue con impulso y cuando estuvo cerca le dio de lleno a Riku en la cabeza, mandándolo lejos, poniendo en alerta a Sora que echó a correr, no soltó el arma, sólo vio como el mayor caía, se quedó junto a Axel que en ese momento estaba sentado en el piso, con un ojo cerrado a causa de la sangre que salía de la cabeza, no le permitía ver.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó tomándole el rostro. Intentando ver la herida y tratando de descubrir la profundidad de la misma.

-Lo estoy, tranquilo- dijo tomando la mano del rubio,- le diste un buen golpe- decía refiriéndose a Riku que en ese momento comenzaba a incorporarse.

-¡Riku!- gritó Sora corriendo hacía el mayor, quería irse contra Roxas pero primero quería saber cómo se encontraba el otro.

-Sí, eso creo- se había puesto en alerta por el grito del castaño, pero seguía intentando revisar a Axel. –Pero tú estás dando buena batalla.

-Claro, sólo tengo la mitad del rostro manchado de sangre.- dijo divertido.

-Parece que ya no eres el único que está manchado de sangre- contestó viendo como el peli plateado se levantaba, mostrando la abertura en su ceja y la cantidad de sangre que salía de ella.

Sora al ver que el otro se había puesto de pie y que se encontraba bien se lanzó hacía Roxas que se había puesto frente a Axel a modo de escudo puesto que este seguía sentado.

Se defendió colocando el tubo para detener el ataque, -le hiciste daño- escuchó que le dijo el otro.

-Él le hizo daño a mi chico- sí, su chico, estaba seguro que si estuviesen en otra situación y Axel lo hubiese escuchado estaría saltando de felicidad. –Era un ajuste de cuentas ¿no crees?- sabía que podía lidiar con un Sora cabreado, lo tenía medido y no era algo que desconociera pero el que Riku se le uniera no era algo que tenía planeado, y no podía pedirle ayuda a Axel, sabía que se encontraba mareado por la pérdida de sangre, tenía que defenderlo. Cuando estaba preparado para que Riku le obligará a caer, los refuerzos llegaron. Le ayudaron a soportar el golpe, le ayudaron a defenderse de los otros dos y le dejaron de nuevo enfrentarse con Sora, a solas. Pero cuando volteo a ver quién había sido su salvador simplemente no podía creerlo.

-¿Te le has unido Ventus?- preguntó Riku batallando un poco con el menor.

-¿No era eso obvio Riku?

-Al final de cuentas eres un traidor Ven.

-No Sora, sólo quiero proteger a mi hermano, quiero pagar mi deuda.

-Ven, ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Lo estoy Roxas, después de todo es mi decisión.

-Entonces… te has vuelto nuestro enemigo Ventus.

Con eso dio reinicio la batalla, Sora y Roxas de nuevo haciendo gala de sus movimientos, era verdad que Roxas era mejor que Sora en cuanto a las armas, siempre entrenaban con él, eso lo recordaba y poco a poco comenzó a comprender los patrones, los movimientos claves y era de eso lo que demostraba en esos momentos. Tenía que concentrarse aunque notara como Ven la tenía difícil con Riku, aunque se estuvieran acercando un poco a Axel y aunque el gritó de Vanitas hubiera llegado de golpe, sí, eso lo había sacado de balance.

-¡Ven!- lo había dejado, se culpaba un poco de ello, pero estaba molesto, ver a su queridísimo rubio contra Riku no lo esperaba, tal vez contra Roxas, todavía lo hubiera aceptado más, pero no contra Riku.- ¡¿Qué diablos haces Riku?!

-¡No te metas Vanitas!, no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Van, llévate a Axel!- gritó el rubio, intentando quitarle algo de preocupación a su hermano, veía que intentaba alejarse lo más que pudiera del pelirrojo.

-Pero Ven…

-Llévatelo Van, por favor- pidió el otro rubio que seguía lidiando con la furia de Sora.

-De acuerdo.- dijo resignado, acercándose al mayor y llevarlo más atrás.

Con Van y Ven del otro lado, los KM se percataron de su situación, los chico se mostraban cansados, la organización soportaba más de lo que esperaban, además de que Terra y Aqua se mostraban abatidos, tanto por los golpes como por la repentina traición de Ven, no lo preveían, en ningún momento paso por sus mentes. Kairi herida, al igual que Riku, Yuffie y Zack cansados y con marcas de guerra. Ya era tiempo y lo sabía, tal vez no había durado mucho, pero ya no podían más. Se dio por fin el grito de retirada. Fue también con ese grito que las bombas molotov volvieron a aparecer, dando a entender que no los dejarían hasta que se marcharan, huyeron rápido, ni Ven ni Vanitas se fueron, se quedaron junto a Roxas y Axel, cayendo en cuenta de lo que recién había pasado.

-¡Ven!, ¿por qué has hecho eso?, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó acercándose estudiándolo por todos lados, buscando alguna herida de gravedad.

-No podía dejar a Roxas solo, ¿verdad?- ladeo el rostro para ver a su hermano pero se dio cuenta de que este había corrido hacía donde se encontraba Axel.

-Cuide bien de tu príncipe azul, tranquilo- dijo viendo como el otro revisaba al mayor.

-Gracias Van- dijo volteando a verlo, para después dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo- Axel, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien Roxas, sólo me siento algo mareado.

-Posiblemente necesites puntadas.

-Si posiblemente- se quejó- con lo que me gusta ir al médico.

-¿Quién dijo que iras al médico?- dijo Vexen acerándose a los chicos. –Yo me voy a encargar de coser tu herida.

-No, no, gracias, estoy bien así.

-Tonterías, en cuanto entres serás el primero al que atienda, si no lo hago Roxas podría desquitarse.

-Hablando de Roxas- dijo Marluxia acercándose también. – Parece que si eres el gemelo malvado, tu otro yo pelea bastante bien.

El aludido sólo ladeo el rostro al lado contrario del mayor. –Tenía que defenderme, eso es todo.

-No importa como sea, el punto es que de verdad peleas bien Ven- dijo Axel mientras se ponía de pie siendo ayudado por Roxas.

-Lo he dicho, tenía que defenderme.

-Pues entonces muchas gracias por defenderte Ven- continuó el pelirrojo- y de paso por defendernos a Roxas y a mí.

-Ven- llamó su hermano- de verdad, gracias.

-He dicho que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como alguien lo tomaba del brazo, específicamente Vanitas, dándole a entender que sólo aceptará las gracias y no discutiera más.- no ha sido nada Roxas, te lo debía.

-Ya no me debes nada Ven. Estamos a mano.

Sonrió a su hermano antes de darse la vuelta- se dio la orden de retirada así que tengo que irme.

-¿Vas a regresar con ellos?- preguntó sorprendido Axel.

-Es necesario regresar para anunciar que decides dejar al grupo. –Dijo viéndolo por encima del hombro- además prefiero hacerlo de frente.

-En verdad vas a dejarlos- añadió Roxas sin creérselo del todo. -¿Estarás bien con eso?

Sonrió al escuchar eso, una sonrisa algo cansada, su hermano seguía preocupándose por él- lo estaré, después de todo su estilo no pega conmigo- termino de decir comenzando a caminar aprovechando que el resto de la organización se encontraba tratando a los heridos. Dejando también atrás a Vanitas.

-Van- llamó Roxas- quiero pedirte un favor.

-No tienes ni que pedírmelo Roxas, yo voy a cuidar a Ven- contestó adelantándose al otro.

-Por eso me caes bien, desgraciado.-dijo a modo de burla.

-¿Sólo por eso?- contestó en el mismo tono de voz para después ponerse en serio- cuidaré de él, además tengo un asunto pendiente con Riku y Sora.

-Sólo procura no meterte en problemas ¿vale?, recuerda que todavía tienen sus dudas sobre ti.

-Y ahora las tendrán más. Pero no se puede hacer nada con eso- dijo comenzando a moverse en dirección al otro rubio.

-Oye Van- llamó Axel antes de que se alejara- la próxima vez que vengas ten por seguro que te obligarán a pagar tus deudas.

-¡Eso lo sé!- contestó sin detenerse- por eso no volveré a apareceré… dentro de un rato.

-Ese chico es un idiota- dijo el pelirrojo viendo como los otros dos se iban alejando.

-El único idiota aquí eres tú- dijo a modo de regaño – mira que quedar así al pelear con Riku.

-Pero él quedo igual o peor que yo cuando lo golpeaste con el tubo.

-No iba a dejar que te hiciera nada.

-Oh, mi querido Roxas, ¿estabas preocupado por ti?

-Aunque pensándolo bien, no creo haber sufrido mucho si te hacía algo.

-Roxas… eso ha sido cruel.

-Sí, sí, vas a ver que soy un ángel comparado con Vexen cuando te de las puntadas.

-¡No me lleves con él Roxas, por favor, te lo suplico!

-SI no te cura a ti se ira conmigo y no quiero experimentar nada con él.

-¡Por favor Roxas, te lo ruego, no me dejes con él!- pedía mientras entraban a la organización.

-Lo siento pero mejor tú que yo.

-¡Ven!- gritó obligando al aludido a detenerse.- No creerás que te dejare ir solo ¿verdad?

-Eso esperaba, es un asunto de los KM Van.

-Puede que lo sea- dijo tomándolo del brazo para que volteara a verlo- pero yo también tengo un asunto que tratar con ellos.

-¿A sí? ¿Y de qué tipo?

-Del tipo ¿cómo carajos se les ocurre hacerle daño a Ven?, de ese tipo.

Suspiro bajando un poco la cabeza- estaban en su derecho… técnicamente soy un traidor ahora.

-Un traidor y una mierda- dijo molesto tomándole el rostro- poco me importa lo que piensen ellos, el punto es que ese maldito de Riku no dudo en atacarte. Roxas es otro cantar, el problema ahora eres tú.

-Deja eso Van- exclamó separándose.- Deja de portarte de esa forma, no eres tú y lo sabes, yo lo sé. Deja de una vez el teatro que comienza a fastidiarme.

-No es teatro Ven- dijo tomándolo de la cintura para atraerlo de nuevo a él- no me importa si estás interesado en Terra, no voy a cederte a él tan fácil y menos después de lo que sucedió hoy. Es más puedo asegurarte que a partir de hoy me tendrás pegado a ti como larva.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Es una realidad, porque los dos sabemos que tú, en el fondo todavía sientes algo por mí- se acercó a los labios ajenos dándole un beso a Ven que no tardó en contestar, tal vez a causa de la situación, de lo que recién había vivido o a lo que había dicho el otro, pero el punto es que lo había contestado- y eso no tienes como negarlo- dijo una vez se separaron.

-Eres un idiota- dijo entre dientes, algo sonrojado.

-No tanto como tú lo eres.- contestó con una sonrisa. Se había decidido por completo, Ven volvería a ser suyo de una manera u otra.


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

**Último día**

-Vete- dijo serio al chico frente a él, aprovechando que el resto era atendido por Aqua y Aeris.

-Terra…

-No Ven, nada de excusas, nada de explicaciones, nada de comentarios confusos, sólo vete- decía al momento que se ponía de pie para darle la espalda. –Nos traicionaste y decides aparecerte, para colmo, con Vanitas.

-¡Hey! Tú sabes como soy Terra y aun así recurres a mi ayuda, no tienes derecho a decir algo así sobre mi persona.- se quejó el aludido.

-Van… ¿podrías por favor esperar con los demás?...necesito hablar con Terra- decía viendo al castaño- aunque no quiera.

Soltó un suspiro, sabía que cuando Ven se ponía así no era buena idea el discutir con él. –De acuerdo, pero si veo algo extraño, lo que sea, me tendrás aquí de nuevo.

-Tranquilo Vanitas, no le haré nada.-Comentó Terra con tono burlón.

-No me preocupo por él, idiota, tú corres más peligro.

-Van, por favor.

-Vale, vale, ya me voy.

Esperaron a que el otro se fuera para alejarse un poco más de los demás y que no escuchasen lo que sea que fuesen a decirse.

-No es la gran ciencia Ventus, nos traicionaste ergo debes irte.

-Escúchame primero.

-No importa lo que digas, no harás que cambien de opinión- se sentía molesto y decepcionado, ahora no podía ver al rubio sin sentir un gran resentimiento hacia su persona.

-No quiero que cambies de opinión Terra, regresé por dos cosas, para decir que me iba del grupo y para entregar esto- dijo tendiéndole su keyblade. –No soporto quedarme más tiempo con ustedes.

Se quedó un momento callado sosteniendo el arma del menor -¿Por qué nos traicionaste Ven?, eres un buen apoyo para nosotros, alguien fundamental y has decidido traicionarnos.

Se enfureció, esas palabras hicieron que se molestara- ¿Por qué los traicione? Es sencillo descubrirlo, ¡por el simple hecho de que tú y todos los Keyblade masters son una panda de idiotas!- exclamó en un tono de voz algo alto, no lo suficiente como para alertar al resto pero si para sorprender a Terra, Ven siempre había sido muy tranquilo.- Por el hecho de que son unos imbéciles al no ver más allá de su nariz, por obligarme a hacer algo que sabías perfectamente no quería hacer, por dejarme de lado como un maldito objeto que ya no se necesita, por pensar que no era lo suficientemente bueno y por ponerme como el malo de esta estúpida historia. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez, los Keyblade master no son más que una mierda! ¡Ya no valemos nada, y lo sabes perfectamente!- Calló, no por gusto, no porque ya hubiese terminado, calló por el golpe que dio de lleno en su mejilla obligándolo a trastabillar un poco, cerró las manos a modo de puños soportando el dolor, se irguió de nuevo colocándose frente al castaño.

-Ya no perteneces a nosotros Ventus… ya no puedes estar aquí- dijo apretando los dientes, estaba furioso había actuado por impulso y ahora podía ver como Vanitas se acercaba a paso rápido a ellos dos. –Desde hoy has dejado de ser un KM.

-No Terra… deje de serlo desde el momento en que me pediste que me encargara de Roxas.- sentía arder sus ojos, también algo de sangre en el labio, posiblemente a causa de una mordida dada en el momento del golpe, pero se mantuvo firme frente al otro, sin bajar la mirada. –No volveré con los KM, no volverán a verme por aquí, así que… de favor… no vuelvan a aparecerse frente a mí, eso incluye a Sora, dales ese mensaje Terra si es que ese si puedes comprenderlo.

-¡Ven!- gritó acercándose.

-¡Espera Van!- le detuvo, todavía no terminaba. –No pasó nada, todavía no termino esto.

-Pero…

-Todavía no termino Van, espera un poco.

-¿Crees que no puedo comprender tus mensajes Ven?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso del pelinegro. -¿Crees que no me percate de todas tus señales? Lo hice Ven, pero decidí dejar que ese enamoramiento de colegiala acabara por sí mismo. No puedo centrarme sólo en ti… mucho menos ahora, no puedo centrarme en un traidor como lo eres…. Alguien que simplemente no vale la pena- cuando termino de decir aquello fue que se dio cuenta de su error, ahora comprendía aquella frase que hace mucho tiempo había escuchado, nunca digas nada cuando estés molesto, las palabras pueden herir más que lo actos y justo en ese momento lo comprobaba. Ven luchaba por no llorar pero veía dolor en su rostro, un infinito dolor que podía asegurar ya estaba allí, sólo que el chico se había negado a mostrarlo o tal vez había sido él y el resto de los KM quienes se habían obligado a no verlo. –Ven…

-Has dicho suficiente- cerró los ojos, tomo aire y lo soltó de forma lenta- gracias por aclarar ese punto- el tono de su voz había caído notoriamente,- ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- Dio la vuelta fingiendo no haber visto como el otro hacia el intento por levantar el brazo, para decir algo más. Se acercó a Vanitas- ¿podrías acompañarme?- pidió al llegar a su lado- no quiero estar aquí.

-Claro Ven- decía mientras lo rodeaba por los hombros, acompañándolo a la entrada ante la atenta mirada de todos los heridos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta dejo que el chico saliera primero- espera un momento ¿sí?, olvide algo- pidió volviendo a adentrarse en el lugar para llegar a la sala. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a todos, tomo aire antes de hablar- ¡Todos ustedes no son más que una panda de imbéciles, bien pueden irse a la mierda, seguro que allá les hace falta alguien como ustedes,- gritó a todo pulmón volteado a ver a Terra- Y tú, tú puedes joderte y si no basta contigo ve con tu maldita madre!- gritó molesto dejando sorprendidos a todos. –Te lo advierto Terra, si algo le pasa a Ven por las estupideces que dijiste, te aseguro que lo que recién experimentaron hoy te parecerá la mar de lindo comparado con lo que te hare.- Y sin decir más, sin dejar que alguien le reclamase, en especial Riku que se veía tenía ganas de hacerlo, salió para encontrarse con Ven quien le sonreía.

-Eres un idiota Vanitas- era obvio que había escuchado el grito.

-Mira Ven si siendo un idiota puedo hacer que mejores, voy a serlo sin importar que o quien se me aparezca.

Sonrió de nuevo a modo de agradecimiento pero a Van no termino de convencerlo, podía ser un idiota tal como decía el rubio, pero podía verlo, podía ver que esa sonrisa era falsa y más que denotar alegría o alivio era tristeza pura.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer Van?- preguntó en voz baja sin moverse todavía, no le apetecía mucho estar solo en esos momentos.

-No realmente, ¿por qué preguntas?- preguntó rodeándole los hombros para que comenzaran a moverse, no tardarían en salir para desquitarse por lo que recién les había gritado.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

-¿Seguro?-preguntó no creyéndose eso del todo.

-Seguro… eso si quieres.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo a Ven tomando camino hacía la casa de los Strife- no es como si tuviese mucho que hacer en realidad.

-Será sólo un rato.

-No hay problema, está bien para mí.

El camino a casa del rubio fue lento y en silencio. Ventus todavía sopesaba lo dicho por Terra, debía admitir que sus palabras habían dolido, pero no lo culpaba, ambos estaban molestos y eso es lo que llega a suceder cuando alguien está molesto. No puede controlase tan fácil y es más sencillo dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Cuando llegaron a casa del menor ninguno había dicho nada, sólo entraron al sitio yendo al sillón a sentarse.

-¿Estás bien Ven?

-La verdad… es que no. Aunque uno no quiera darle importancia Van, algunas palabras son bastante hirientes.

Suspiro, iba a ser un trabajo pesado el tratar con ello, pero tenía que hacerlo por el rubio. –Tú también dijiste algo hiriente.

-Lo sé, pero créeme, eso es lo que está sucediendo. Los KM han cambiado por completo, no sé la razón…

-El poder corrompe Ven, eso es lo que suele pasar.

-Pero… Terra no era así, él era distinto… prometía que eso no le sucedería, era muy justo, sincero y le preocupaban los demás.

-Por eso te gustaba.

Dejó salir una risa,- sí, por eso me gustaba, pero ya ves, resulta que soy una persona que no vale la pena- se sentía devastado, esas palabras sí que le habían calado hondo. Y por más que se esforzaba en no prestarles atención, no le era posible. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder de nuevo, algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, luchaba por no dejarlas salir pero algunas estaban ganando la batalla.

Van lo observaba detenidamente, estudiando, de alguna forma, todos los cambios que el otro estaba demostrando, le tomo las manos obligándole a que las quitara de su rostro. –Vales la pena, muchísimo la pena y si Terra no se da cuenta de eso pronto, habrá perdido toda oportunidad. –Lo tomo del mentón- sólo es cuestión de que tengas algo de confianza. Nada más.

-Van, ahora no, en serio, no estoy muy….- dejo de hablar al sentirse recostar en el sillón; con el pelinegro encima de él- en serio Van yo…- un beso lo dejo sin palabras, sintió como el otro tomaba sus muñecas y las dejaba sobre su cabeza. -…Van- llamó separándose del otro, observándolo, viéndolo a los ojos. Era una mirada que demostraba todo el deseo que guardaba.

-Lo estas- dijo en voz baja, cerca de sus labios- estás perfectamente, estás en tu mejor momento, estás exactamente en la misma situación que cuando terminamos.

Quedó callado un momento- ¿estás de broma verdad?, ¡Van, no puedes decir eso ahora… no en un momento como…!- otro beso que lo dejo callado esta vez más profundo, se estaba dando un roce de lenguas, uno que se sentía obligado a seguir. Sintió como una mano del otro lo soltaba, manteniéndolo todavía preso con la otra, de un momento a otro la mano ajena paro a dar dentro de su playera, haciendo contacto directo con la piel. Eso le causo un sobresalto. Intento articular el nombre del otro entre el beso, logrando con ello que se separaba. Jadeaba, no comprendía del todo como la situación había dado ese giro.- ¿Qué intentas Van?

-Yo no intento nada Ven, eres tú quien tiene la culpa.

-¿Cómo voy a tener la culpa?- preguntó intentando mover sus brazos- ¿podrías soltarme?

-Tienes la culpa por ponerte así, me provocas Ven y que no te des cuenta de ello me molesta, me molesta bastante…y no, no pienso soltarte, no todavía.

-Van, lo digo en serio, suéltame.

-Eso dices, pero me cuesta trabajo creerte, sólo mira qué pasa si toco aquí- dijo subiendo su mano hasta la altura de uno de sus pezones y pellizcarlo un poco, logrando que el de abajo se arqueara.

– ¿Lo ves?, con esto no hay quien te crea.

-Van… en serio… no quiero hacer esto.

-Sí, sí. Pero si no lo quieres, ¿por qué simplemente no te sueltas?- preguntó acercándose de nuevo a sus labios- sabes tan bien como yo que no estoy poniendo la suficiente fuerza como para detenerte del todo, ¿entonces por qué no lo haces?- preguntó mordiéndole el labio inferior de una forma suave, saboreando todavía un poco de sangre que había quedado en el mismo.

-…Porque… porque…

-Porque también lo quieres, Ven, hasta ahora has aceptado todos y cada uno de mis besos, incluso ahora estas aceptando que te toque como yo quiera, aunque sabes que conozco perfectamente todos y cada uno de los lugares erógenos que tienes, como este- toco los pezones- o este- dijo besado en la curvatura del cuello.- También sé que si toco aquí- dijo llevando su mano libre a la pelvis del otro provocando que levantara las caderas- tu cuerpo reaccionará solo y terminarás dejándome la entrada libre.

-… Van…en serio… deja eso…- pidió aunque no de la forma que quería, el pelinegro estaba atacando en todos sus puntos débiles y así no había ni cómo convencerlo.

-¿No te agrada acaso?- preguntó levantando la playera del otro para dejarla por encima de su cabeza, a la altura de los codos, logrando usarla de forma tal que el chico no pudiera separar los brazos aunque los bajara de donde estaban. Así iba a poder tener más movilidad sin preocuparse de que el otro interfiriera –dime Ven, ¿no es así?- preguntó para después morder la clavícula, de la forma en la que sabía al otro le encantaba, dejando una marca de dientes. Él estaba en contra de las marcas en lugares visibles, para ello tenía sus sitios establecidos, por ello en los lugares que eran fácilmente expuestos dejaba sólo la marca de mordidas porque sabía que desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos.

-No Van… no es así- dijo en voz baja. Todo eso le incomodaba, pero a la vez no. Era una pelea en su mente, bien podía mandar lejos a Vanitas, levantarse y tirarlo de encima suyo pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, estaba viviendo la situación como si todavía fuesen pareja, como si nada de lo de recién hubiese pasado.

-Lo es y lo sabes. Además- se acercó a su oído- sabes cómo me pone el que intentes resistirte.- dijo bajando ambas manos hacía el pantalón del otro, desabrochándolo y bajándolo un poco.

-Van… de verdad… yo…

-Ya no voy a aceptar nada de lo que digas Ven- dijo concentrado en quitarle al otro los pantalones, aprovechado la situación para tocar su trasero- porque ya no tienes nada que decir, sólo repites lo mismo una y otra vez, aun sabiendo que no lograrás nada con ello, así que sólo dedícate a disfrutar esto.- dejo por fin al otro en ropa interior. Se incorporó un poco tomando la pierna derecha del rubio, la que no estaba pegada al sofá, levantándola, dejándole a disposición la cara interior de su muslo.

Ven se estremeció, sabía que significaba eso, lo había experimentado las veces necesarias como para que su cuerpo se pusiera ansioso, esperando a que pasará. Vio como el otro comenzó a bajar y llegó, primero un beso, uno tierno que lo preparaba para lo siguiente,- ngh…- una mordida, una succión y así empezaba la serie de posibles chupetones que el otro le dejaría en esa parte tan íntima. Era como si quisiera que se quedarán escondidas, que sólo él fuera capaz de verlas.

Siguió con su tarea, dejando una marca tras otra, llevando un camino, deteniéndose al llegar a la altura de la rodilla, no había dejado muchas sólo las necesarias para deleitarse viéndolas. Le encantaba hacer eso, más bien adoraba hacerle eso al rubio, dejarle marcas en sus sitios favoritos, de los dos. Subió un poco escuchando como el otro jadeaba de a poco, dejando ahora una mordida en su cadera. Amaba eso, adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ven, recientemente se había preguntado porque maldita razón había terminado con él, pero lo pensaría en otro momento, esa no era la situación para cuestionarse aquello. – Van…- escuchó que el otro le llamó, con la voz alterada y eso que apenas comenzaba, dirigió su mirada hacía él, todavía se mantenía en la posición en la cual lo había dejado, con los brazos por arriba de la cabeza, con la playera en el mismo sitio sirviendo de soga, una muy improvisada soga. –No te has quitado nada.

-¿Quieres que me lo quite?- preguntó acercándose para besarlo de nuevo. –Pídemelo Ven, pídemelo y puede que lo haga.

-…Van… quítate la playera- ¿vergüenza? No, hace mucho que no la tenía si se trataba de ese pelinegro, porque sabía que estaba siendo compasivo en ese momento y no le exigía demasiado, todavía. Faltaba que llegaran al momento cumbre.

-Si prometes no moverte hasta que te diga, lo haré con todo gusto- decía separándose del otro, quedando sentado sobre su abdomen, recargando parte de su peso en sus piernas para no dejar que el rubio cargara con él al completo.

-…lo prometo.

Sonrió con la respuesta dada- entonces con todo gusto voy a hacerlo. –De forma lenta comenzó a levantarse la playera, comenzando a quitársela sin dejar de ver al otro el mayor tiempo posible, quedando por fin con el torso desnudo. Le dio una sonrisa de lado bajando de nuevo para morder ahora su costado a la altura de las costillas.

-ngh... Van, no tan fuerte- se quejó, ahora recordaba todo el ritual, el otro se encargaba de prepararlo, dejando besos, mordidas y marcas en partes específicas de su cuerpo, siempre en las mismas, técnicamente fue Van quien comenzó a crear esas zonas erógenas en su cuerpo. Sintió como nuevamente levantaba su pierna, besándola ahora en toda su extensión.

-¿Lo ves? Tú también querías que esto pasara- dijo tomando ahora la pierna izquierda, para dejar una marca de mordida bastante profunda, esa duraría más que un par de minutos, posiblemente unos días. Escuchó otra queja del otro, de esas que le encantaba escuchar. No podía dejar de sonreír en ese momento, después de mucho tiempo sin poder tener a Ven ahora se le presentaba esa oportunidad y sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a desaprovecharla, aunque el rubio se hiciera el difícil al principio. –Ven, no sabes cuánto quería esto- dijo jugando con el resorte de la ropa interior del contrario, bajándolo sólo un poco para después soltarlo y que quedará en su lugar.

-Si lo sé… estuviste mucho tiempo insistiendo por esto.

-Demasiado para mi gusto, pero es que- bajo de nuevo centrándose en el abdomen, precisamente en su ombligo, mordiendo alrededor, provocando otra arqueada en el otro. – tú te haces el difícil.

-No me hago el difícil- comenzó a explicar al momento que sentía como su ropa interior comenzaba a bajar de forma lenta- es que… se supone que ya no tendríamos que hacer esto.

-Hay muchas cosas que se supone ya no tendría que hacer,- justo en ese momento acababa de dejar completamente desnudo a Ven, sabía que llevaba un ritmo lento pero es que a él le gustaba disfrutar de la situación lo más que pudiera- por ejemplo esto,- lo tomo de las caderas levantándolas, dejándole espacio suficiente para acercarse, simulando las penetraciones, todavía llevaba puestos los pantalones, así que el roce de la tela ponía más sensible a Ven.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar… de ejemplos?- pidió viéndolo.

-Puedo… dime Ven, ¿tienes lubricante?- preguntó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, bajándolos un poco- ¿o prefieres que improvisemos?

No fue cuestión de pensarlo, no había que, asintió tal vez de forma muy enérgica pero no quería arriesgarse- tengo un poco de lubricante en mi cuarto… donde siempre.

-Eres un aburrido Ven- dijo soltándolo para ponerse de pie.

-Lo dices sólo porque no eres tú quien sufre las consecuencias- reclamó en un tono de molestia.

-Si las sufro, ¿crees que no duele entrar en un sitio tan apretado?- se quejó yendo hacía la habitación- no te muevas ¿entendido?

-Sí, sí, como digas, no pienso moverme- dijo levantando un poco la voz al escuchar al otro alejándose bajo un poco los brazos para dejarlos sobre su pecho viendo como había dejado su playera entre sus brazos- maldita sea Van, ¿por qué siempre tienes que improvisar con mis playeras?, ya rompiste una en una ocasión- más que reclamarle al otro se quejaba sólo para sí, esperando a que el pelinegro regresara para continuar con lo que estaban.

-No puedo creer que todavía lo tengas- dijo llegando con una pequeña botella en su mano- ¿no lo has usado?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contestó ladeando el rostro, evitando verlo.

-Mientras que me digas que no lo has usado con nadie más, seré feliz- dijo dándole un beso rápido para volver a posicionarse sobre él, quitándose los pantalones y la ropa interior en el proceso.

-No pienso decirte algo como eso.

-¿Entonces, tomo eso como un "si lo he usado con alguien más"?- preguntó al momento dejando caer bastante de la sustancia sobre su mano para llevarla a la entrada de Ven.

-Cállate, ya dije que no diré nada- contestó sin voltear a verlo, pero al sentir como comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por su entrada se sobresaltó un poco, más por sentir el líquido frío. -… eso está frío.

-Lo sé pero o es aguantar esto o lo otro- dijo comenzando a meter un dedo de forma lenta, buscando y esperando no lastimarlo, se tomó su tiempo observando detenidamente todas las reacciones de Ven, era curioso cómo habían pasado de un momento de sinceridad y tristeza por parte de Ven a… eso.

Mordió sus labios al sentir esa intromisión, era un poco incómodo. Pero sabía que sólo sería en ese momento o al menos eso esperaba.

-Ven, ¿hace cuánto que no lo haces con alguien?

-Deja de… preguntar sobre eso ¿quieres?

-Así que no lo has hecho con nadie desde que terminamos- dijo introduciendo un segundo dedo comenzando con el movimiento de tijeras, debía de admitir que comenzaba a ponerse ansioso.

-Van, ya cállate.

-Bien- dijo divertido acerándose para besarlo de nuevo- pero retomaré el tema en otro momento- introdujo el tercer dedo, comenzando a sentir como el otro cooperaba más, era más sencillo entrar. Empezaba a sentir la desesperación.

-No lo hagas, en serio. Deja el tema de una vez.

-Tal vez, ahora con esto lo deje- dijo al momento que sacaba sus dedos para tomar un poco más de lubricante y esparcirlo sobre su miembro. - ¿listo?- preguntó al momento que dejo su miembro en la entrada del rubio.

Asintió con la cabeza de forma lenta. Esperando, ansioso, tenía que admitirlo, a que el otro comenzará a entrar.

-Ven- dijo inclinándose al momento en que comenzaba a entrar- ¿ya lo has pensado?

-¿Pensar… qué?

Entró la mitad, tomo aire para impulsarse y entrar al completo volviendo a inclinarse en el mismo movimiento para llegar de nuevo al oído del otro. –Lo de quedarte conmigo.

Movió los brazos después de haber apretado lo más que pudo los dientes, logrando mover la playera, dejándola olvidada en el bracero del sillón, llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Van, para acercarlo logrando susurrar muy cerca de los labios del otro –lo he pensado- y no era mentira, en los momentos que no se preocupaba por todo lo que comenzaba a pasar con los KM, pensaba en su situación con Vanitas, pero no sabía muy quien que hacer todavía.

-Al menos lo has pensado- dijo comenzando a moverse.

-Van… es… ahh…-bajo los brazos, dejando que los dedos se aferraran a los hombros del pelinegro.

-No me pidas cosas… que no puedo hacer.

Fue con eso que comenzaron las estocadas sin detenerse, bajando el ritmo, por ratos subiéndolo, con Ven dejando la marca de sus dedos, sobre sus hombros, así como algunos rasguños ocasionados en los momentos en que Van daba una estocada más profunda.

-Hahh… nghh… Van…- llamaba por ratos, una manera de recordarse con quien estaba, con quien volvía a estar.

No paso mucho para sentir por fin, si por fin, como el rubio se arqueaba de una forma descontrolada, eso lo hizo sonreír, era ahí, justo ahí que necesitaba centrarse, procurando que todo llegara de lleno a ese punto. Aumentó la velocidad, llevando una de sus manos al miembro del menor, comenzando a marcar un ritmo coordinado entre su mano y su miembro.

Un gemido, más alto que los anteriores lleno del todo la habitación, Ven bajo los brazos, dejándolos caer en el sillón, tomándolos de apoyo para poder levantar más las caderas. Quería que el otro entrara más a fondo, pero en ese tipo de situación no es como si pudiese decir algo. Dirigió su mirada hacía la de Vanitas, lo curioso era que lo seguía pensando, ¿era buena idea regresar con Vanitas?, ¿darle otra oportunidad?, ¿perder todo interés en Terra?, ¿dejar todo de lado?, vio el deseo de Vanitas reflejado en su rostro, echaba la cabeza hacía atrás, una arqueada igual a las que él tuvo. Era verdad, había perdido el significado de tenerlo entre sus piernas, de forma literal. Levantó un brazo para poder tomar al otro del cuello. Agradeció a que el otro no se extrañara por eso, mucho menos por el hecho de haberle obligado a que se agachara de nuevo, sentía todavía el movimiento en ambos lados, por ello se esforzaba por mantenerse aunque fuera un poco consciente de lo que hacía. Beso a Van, lo besó con desesperación latente, jugando con sus labios, dejando que sus lenguas se rozaran, mordiendo su labios con fuerza al sentir como una embestida daba de lleno en él, decidiendo mandar todo al diablo. Se separó, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, se sentía llegar, logró escuchar entre sus propios gemidos que Van decía lo mismo, estaba por llegar, aumentó la presión en su entrada sonriendo por su triunfo al ver al otro casi, gritar su nombre, pero un casi ya era algo. Aunque podría ser que por su misma emoción no había logrado escuchar.

Van llegó, dejando que todo quedara dentro de Ven, bajo un poco, dejando sus brazos a cada lado de Ven, a la altura de sus costados. Jadeaba, disfrutando todavía de lo último de su orgasmo, al igual que el de Ven, casi había olvidado que también lo masturbaba, ahora lo recordaba al sentir en su mano un poco de pre-semen, llevó su mirada a su abdomen y si, ahí estaba el resultado. Se incorporó de nuevo sin salir todavía del rubio tomando con sus dedos algo de la sustancia. –Me manchaste bastante Ven- dijo buscando molestar al que estaba debajo de él.

-Tú culpa- logró contestar todavía entre jadeos, con la respiración acelerada. –Tú…empezaste…esto.

-De acuerdo con eso, pero te perdonare por una sola razón.

-¿Cuál?

-Por ese beso tan fantástico que me diste.

Sintió como el color subía a su cara, si, en el momento había parecido una buena idea, ahora ya no tanto. Ladeo el rostro maldiciendo por haberse dejado llevar en ese momento por haberse obligado a mandar todo sentido común a la basura. –no volveré a repetirlo.

-Hazlo o terminaré dejándote sólo aquí en tu…- se detuvo pensando mejor en lo que diría, no creyó que fuera buena idea abandonar a Ven en ese momento, claro que le importaba su estabilidad emocional pero también le importaba su integridad física. Si Roxas se llegase a enterar de eso, bueno ahora conocí a Axel y a la organización y no estaba en buenos términos con ellos, eso podía presentar un problema. Luego estaba Cloud, seguro que se enteraba lo que había pasado con los KM por Zack y Sephiroth. No tenía una ruta de salida.

-¿Me dejarás solo entonces?- preguntó Ven, algo extrañado por el tiempo que tardó en contestarle.

-No, me importa mucho mi vida como para dejarte solo.

-¿A qué ha venido esa respuesta?

-Nada, nada.- dijo quitándole importancia- hoy me quedaré contigo. ¿Cuándo llegan tus padres?

-Dentro de dos días.

Sonrió ante eso- eso significa entonces que tengo bastante tiempo para hacerte esto- dijo señalando hacía el sitio donde se encontraba su miembro, el cual seguía dentro del rubio- por toda la casa.

Negó con la cabeza- ni se te ocurra.

-Venga Ven- dijo tomándole las piernas para darle a entender que le rodeara con las mismas mientras que lo tomaba de las caderas, -tengo energía para un buen rato- decidió cargarlo de improviso, logrando ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad.

-¡Van, bájame!, ¡Ya no quiero hacerlo!- reclamaba, no sabiendo muy bien si era buena idea el tratar de soltarse o no.

-Pero yo sí, así que ahora intentémoslo en tu habitación, podría ser en el escritorio primero y luego en la cama- decía mientras se dirigía al lugar.

-Tú eres un maldito ninfómano.

-Lo sé, pero también lo disfrutas.

Lo mataría, eso era una verdad, lo haría en cuanto terminaran, si es que no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no moverse, pero había algo que le agradecería a Van. Había evitado que llorará por toda la situación, le estaba obligando a des-estresarse, tal vez no de la forma más correcta posible, pero le estaba quitando un peso de encima, al menos eso fue lo que alcanzo a pensar antes de que entraran a su habitación y lo dejara sobre el escritorio, sería una tarde muy larga.

Se encontraba en la sala, limpiándose las pocas heridas que había tenido. Debía de admitir que habían sido condescendiente con él. – Gracias Zexion- dijo al chico al momento que aparto el algodón de su rostro.

-No ha sido nada Roxas, has sido de los pocos que no ha resultado del todo herido.

-Bueno, creo que tuve una buena defensa, al igual que tú.

Sonrió con eso- sí, Demyx no dejo que nada se nos acercara. Aunque ahora está pagando las consecuencias.

-Eres cruel Zexion, mira que dejarlo a su suerte con Vexen.

-¿No hiciste tú lo mismo con Axel, Roxas? Además yo siquiera deje que Demyx fuera por su propia cuenta, tú llevabas a tu chico batallando y rogándote que no lo llevarás con él, que ya se curaría. Eso es ser cruel Roxas, que lo hayas llevado tú mismo a su tortura.

-Bueno, Axel es un exagerado.- dijo quedándosele viendo al otro. – Te ves más feliz Zexion.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó no comprendiendo muy bien de que iba la pregunta. –No me siento distinto.

-¿No te sientes distinto estando con Demyx?, mira que toda a organización lo sabe. Lo de que ustedes dos son pareja.

-Aquí no existen los secretos ¿verdad?

-Verdad, ¿acaso no recuerdas que a Axel y a mí; el gusto nos duró dos semanas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero es que era demasiado obvio Roxas, él siempre iba a tu habitación o tú terminabas yendo a la suya y nadie los veía salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Bueno, contigo no es como si fuese mejor, ¿no te has preguntado porque nadie entra a la biblioteca a eso de las cuatro de la tarde hasta las seis que por fin ustedes dos salen? Eso también es ser obvio Zexion.

-Bueno Roxas, ¿qué esperabas de un ratón de biblioteca? Necesita sentirse cómodo y que mejor que sea en su ambiente natural.

Soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso, era divertido, aunque le hubiesen advertido de lo contrario, tener una conversación con Zexion era divertido. –Así que ya te dijo que se refiere a ti como ratón de biblioteca.

-Sí, aunque no fue una sorpresa, esos dos- dijo refiriéndose a Axel y a Demyx- son muy dados a ponerle sobrenombres a los demás.

-Te creo, además de que tienen una forma rara de declararse.

-Bastante- dijo recordando cómo le había hecho el rubio con él- Demyx me amenazo para que saliera con él.

-¿Te amenazó?- preguntó sin creérselo. -¿Cómo está eso?

-No fue tan malo- dijo entre risas- dijo que si no salía con él incendiaría la biblioteca, así que si quería que los libros se quedarán tal como estaban, sin chamuscar, tendría que quererlo y cito: "desearlo" como él me deseaba a mí.

-…Eso es tan… típico de él.

-Lo sé, pero pues, decidí contribuir a la seguridad de los libros.

-Sí, claro, cómo no.

-Bueno Roxas, el chico ya había hecho su lucha y se estaba esforzando demasiado, era justo que le diera una oportunidad.

-Fuiste bastante justo con eso entonces.

-Sí, ¿y cómo fue la increíble declaración de Axel?

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido pero comenzó a hacer memoria- fue extraña- dijo sonriendo- me pidió ayuda con una apuesta que había hecho con Demyx.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

-Quería demostrarle que es más fácil ganarse la lealtad de un gato que de un ratón de biblioteca.

-… ¿es en serio?

-En serio.

-Un gato.

-Un gato- confirmo.

-Esos dos sí que son un caso ¿no?

-Bastante, pero bueno, ahora estamos con ellos y no nos queda de otra más que soportarlos.

-Esa es una obligación que todavía no sé si quiero tomar- dijo a modo de broma.

-Pues más vale que la tomes, después de lo que batalle y sufrí para que no te hicieran nada, es justo que la tomes- dijo Demyx uniéndose de pronto a la conversación rodeando a Zexion, que en ese momento estaba de pie, por la cintura.

-Pero no quiero tomarla todavía.

-Tendrás que tomarla Zexion- dijo Axel mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Roxas- no tienes de otra, y tú- dijo jalando al menor hacía sí, obligándole a que se sentara en sus piernas- también tendrás que tomar esa responsabilidad, después de haberme abandonado con Vexen.

-Venga ya Axel, no pudo ser tan malo- dijo moviendo algunos mechones del otro para ver la herida ya cerrada- es mejor eso a que todavía siguieras sangrando.

-No importa, tomarás la responsabilidad y punto.

-Bien, bien, la tomaré. No tengo problema con ello.- dijo percatándose de cómo los otros dos comenzaban a alejarse- Demyx ira a cobrarse lo de protegerlo ¿verdad?

-Él que puede.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

-A que yo todavía no puedo cobrarme los favores de la misma forma que él lo hace.

-Ya será Axel, no desesperes.

-Pero Roxas, ya quiero experimentar eso contigo, no sabes cuantas veces te he imaginado debajo de mí, gimiendo y…- dejo la frase inconclusa al sentir las manos del menor sobre su boca.

-No digas nada, ¿vale?, no quiero imaginarme en las quien sabe cuántas posiciones me hayas imaginado. No quiero oírlo.

Se permitió reír un poco ante eso, sabía que si quería escucharlas y si no le dejaba contarlas, cunado tuviera la oportunidad haría que el chico hiciese todas y cada una de ellas, sólo para que sus imaginaciones no quedarán sólo en eso. Rodeo al chico por la cintura, observándolo fijamente, apreciando la manera en que se ponía nervioso, a veces cuando corría con suerte el rubio se sonrojaba, otras comentaba a tartamudear y otras veces, donde su suerte era nula, se llevaba un buen golpe por parte del otro y una noche en solitario. Con su mano libre quito las del chico- ¿tú estas bien?

-…Si, eso creo… no es como si siempre hubiese querido pelear de esa forma con Sora y Riku, pero eran ellos o eras tú.

-De verdad gracias por haberme apoyado de esa forma, tú eres un enano que puede llegar a ser peligroso con un tubo en sus manos.

-No sólo con un tubo.

-De acuerdo- dijo entre risas- no sólo con un tubo, con muchas cosas que pueden llegar a ser consideradas como armas.

-¿Cómo crees que este tu hermano?

-¿En este momento?- preguntó viendo como Axel asentía- seguramente Vanitas está aprovechando toda la situación de manera tal que le sea posible convencerlo de que regresen. Me gustaría que regresaran.

-¿Vanitas y tu hermano?

-Sí, aunque tenga ciertos asuntos con la organización; cuida mucho a Ven, a su manera claro está, pero lo cuida.

-Es difícil no querer cuidar a algunos de ustedes, incluso Cloud tiene un aire que cualquiera querría proteger.

-Que no te escuche o puedes darte por muerto.

-Todos los Strife son iguales- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- pueden ser demasiado dóciles por ratos, pero cuando hay algo que no les gusta sacan los colmillos y las garras. Son bastante peligrosos.

-Lo somos, pero tú tienes ventaja de haber controlado a uno.

-Sí, soy bastante afortunado. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Sí, sí quiero.

-¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Xion? Últimamente ha estado muy rara.

-Me parece bien- dijo levantando la cabeza para comenzar a buscar a la chica.- pero, ¿dónde está?

Axel imitó al menor, buscando también a la chica por el lugar- tendría que estar aquí atendiendo sus heridas.

-Pero no está.

-Ve a buscar a su habitación, yo iré a preguntarle a Saix, tal vez él la vio.

-De acuerdo.

Camino a paso apresurado a la habitación de la chica, era verdad que la chica se había estado comportando extraño, más de lo normal. Tal vez era por eso que tanto Axel como él intentaban mantenerse cerca de la chica, intentos que terminaban en fracaso. Llegó a la habitación de la número catorce, tocando de forma ansiosa, -Xion- llamó, repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez la frase "por favor que este". –Xion- volvió a llamar suspirando aliviado al ver la puerta abrirse.

-Hola Roxas- saludó con tono bajo.

-Hey Xion, Axel y yo vamos a comer, ¿quieres venir?

-No creo que sea buena idea, yo…

-Anda, sería la quinta vez que nos dejas plantados. Vamos- insistió- salgamos los tres juntos, piénsalo te quedarás a solas con tu pareja favorita.

-Pero.

-Anda Xion o terminaré llevándote a la fuerza, no me obligues.

Suspiro- de acuerdo- dijo abriendo más la puerta para salir de la habitación, -suena divertido.

-Lo será, vamos.- decía al momento que tomaba la mano de la chica para ir a la entrada y encontrarse con Axel, esperando claro que estuviese allí.

La chica se dejó hacer, se sentía cansada, abatida, pero pasar un rato con esos dos podría servirle, después de todo se había prometido que sería el último día que estuviese así y pesaba cumplirlo por mucho que le costara.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Historia 0: Introducción**

**Adiós Roxas**

No sabía porque estaba ahí, no sabía porque había aceptado, sólo sabía que tenía que irse, a la primera oportunidad, al primer momento, cuando fuera, en el sitio que fuese, en la situación que surgiera, pero tenía que irse. No soportaba quedarse en el sitio, no se soportaba el tener que seguir manteniendo esa máscara, no se soportaba a sí misma. Sentía molestia, ira, rencor en cada poro de su piel, eso no era bueno, como tampoco era bueno el sentir ese nudo subir más y más. La garganta dolía, la sentía irritada, los ojos, tenía que levantar la vista o fingir que un chiste o comentario de los otros le había dado demasiada risa para cerrarlos, no podía llorar, no frente a ellos. Luchaba porque no se cristalizaran, pero a cada momento que pasaba se le hacía más difícil. Tampoco podía huir, hasta hace unos pocos minutos había regresado del baño. Había escapado en primer lugar para encerrarse unos minutos, morderse los labios, seguir ahogando esa maldita necesidad de gritar, tenía que ser fuerte, ya lo había sido por mucho tiempo, tenía que seguir siéndolo ahora.

-Entonces Xion, ¿qué tal te la estás pasando?- preguntó el rubio al momento que la pelinegra logro controlar la risa.

-Muy bien Roxas, - mentira, ella lo sabía, una vil mentira más, se disculpó mentalmente con el rubio, él no merecía que le mintiera, tampoco Axel, nadie de la organización se merecía que les mintiera.

-¿Ves lo que hubieras podido disfrutar de habernos acompañado las veces pasadas?

-Si Axel, lo siento por eso, pero las misiones han sido más y más pesadas, me han dejado rendida.- Otra mentira, otra disculpa, se sentía peor, su tiempo se terminaba, lo sabía. ¿Cuánto le quedaría antes de explotar?, ¿Dos horas, cinco? Tal vez la suerte estuviese de su lado y esa liga que creía pronto se rompería se estirara un poco más, sólo un par de días para que por fin pudiese desahogarse de la mejor manera que pudiera, pero tenía que soportar, sólo soportar.

-Te entiendo Xenmas se ha vuelto un sádico- se quejó el menor –Axel y yo también hemos sufrido eso.

-Ya, pero al menos ustedes dos van juntos.

-Eso no es verdad Xion- reclamó el pelirrojo- en estas tres semanas sólo nos hemos visto cerca de seis veces, al menos en el día.

-Sí, sí. La noche ya es otra cosa, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero sigo esperando a escuchar esos ruidos que indiquen embestidas salvajes- Un tono de broma, falso, muy falso para ella, pero no podía hacer más, no quería preocuparlos, no quería que se sintieran culpables, no era justo para ellos.

-Sí, yo también espero lo mismo, pero este chico no tiene para cuando- dijo siguiendo la broma.

-Vale ya, dejemos ese tema ¿sí?, no es como que me agrade mucho el hablar de mi intimidad con un tercero- dijo comenzando a avergonzarse por el ritmo que llevaba la conversación.

-Pero Roxas, sabes que es lo que más quiero ver. Nada mejor que ver a mi pareja favorita entregados a la pasión y eso- Sólo un poco más, un poco más. Podía soportar un poco más y lo sabía.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no Xion, no dejaré que veas eso cuando suceda.

-Pero vas a contarme ¿verdad?- distraerlos, sólo distraerlos por un momento, por un maldito y escaso momento para poder huir, un poco más, sólo un poco más.

-Lo hará y con lujo de detalles, ya lo verás- aseguró el mayor- si no lo hace, yo lo haré así que no te preocupes.

-Olvídate de que lo hagamos en algún momento Axel.- Sentenció el menor mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero Roxas- se quejó- no puedes hacerme eso, he estado esperando mucho.

-Dos meses, casi tres.

-Pero eso solo siendo pareja, te conozco desde hace cinco meses.

-Roxas- llamó al chica,- no puedes ser tan malo con Axel, se condescendiente.

-Eso, eso, ella me entiende, ¿ves?, no seas tan malo enano, demuestra que no sólo tienes maldad en el cuerpo, sé que en el fondo puedes ser una persona muy buena.

-Claro, sólo cuando te conviene.

-Vamos Roxas- intervino la chica- no puedes ser tan malo.

-Lo pensaré- dijo en tono bajo, no podía lidiar con los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Te debo una Xion.

-Ya sabes cómo pagarme contestó siguiendo la broma, se esforzaba, comenzaba a cansarse, pero tenía que seguir dando más, no podía rendirse en ese momento.

-Te daré un adelanto- dijo con una sonrisa pícara tomando por el mentón al menor, acercándolo para darle el inicio de lo que sería un ferviente beso.

Se alegraba, eso había sido un respiro, Axel le había dado un poco más de tiempo, sólo un poco más, tal vez cuestión de minutos, pero lo había logrado y agradecía que esa escena hubiese pasado frente a sus ojos porque ahora no se le olvidaría por el resto del día y para ella mejor, necesitaría algo que la impulsara para seguir adelante y que mejor que eso. Incluso quiso aprovechar el momento que el pelirrojo le había otorgado para guardarlo, sacando su teléfono y tomando una foto, un regalo que podría darle a Roxas en el último momento.

Se separaron, un poco recelosos, más el rubio quien seguía buscando el contacto del otro.

-Roxas, contrólate- dijo burlón separándose del otro, causando un sonrojo en el otro.

-L-lo siento. – Dijo avergonzado.

-Roxas, me has dado el mejor fondo de pantalla para mi celular que puedo tener- dijo burlona, quería mantenerse de esa manera un poco más, sólo un poco más, era lo único que pedía.

-¿Tomaste una fotografía?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Yo quiero verla Xion, muéstramela- pidió Axel emocionado.

-Mira- dijo tendiéndole el aparato. – Ha salido genial.

Quedó sorprendido por la fotografía- Vaya Roxas, has salido muy bien- dijo al ver el rostro del chico- te ves adorable.

-Déjame ver eso- exigió tratando de tomar el teléfono.

-No- dijo la chica- así de lejos, te conozco y sé que trataras de borrarla, ahora se ha vuelto mi tesoro y no dejaré que me lo quites tan fácil.

-Bien, sólo de lejos- dijo bajando los brazos viendo la fotografía… justo después se maldecía por no haber tomado el celular- bórrala.

-No, no lo haré, ya te dije, es mi tesoro, será mi nuevo fondo de pantalla- dijo guardando el celular.

-Eso es ser cruel Xion.

-No hables de crueldad Roxas, la crueldad es distinta- dijo demasiado seria para gusto de los otros dos. Cambiando inmediatamente su expresión, -lo siento, no hagan caso de eso.

Axel suspiro, ya lo había hablado con Roxas así que lo llevaría a cabo, - Xion, hay algo que nos ha mantenido preocupados.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué sufres Xion?- preguntó el rubio- sufres y mucho, de eso podemos darnos cuenta.

-… estoy bien chicos.

-No, no lo estas- afirmo el pelirrojo- conozco esa sensación Xion y todas sus señales, todos en la organización hemos pasado por ello y tú lo estas sufriendo ahora, ¿por qué?

Suspiro,- estoy bien, tú mismo lo has dicho, todos lo hemos sufrido, es sólo una mala racha.

-Xion, yo sé de malas rachas, he pasado por muchas de ellas- empezó a decir Roxas- y tú tienes más que una mala racha, ¿qué es lo que te tiene así?

-… no es nada.

-Xion, puedes confiar en nosotros y lo sabes.

-Es… es solo que… desde la batalla que tuve con Riku he pensado en muchas cosas, cada una peor que la primera.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó el mayor en tono serio. Conocía las artimañas de Riku, de todos los KM.

-¿Por qué existe la organización?, ¿Quiénes son los buenos?, ¿Quiénes los malos? No sé si todo lo que he hecho ha sido lo correcto o no. Ya no sé nada- comenzó a decir desesperada- ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí, ninguno de nosotros, todos debimos morir en su momento.

-¿Eso te dijo Riku?- preguntó serio- ¿qué no debemos estar aquí?, dime Xion, exactamente ¿de qué privilegios goza Riku para decir eso?

-No lo entiendes Axel, somos distintos en todo y eso me lo ha dejado claro.

-Por supuesto que somos distintos Xion- dijo Roxas en tono seguro- todos lo somos, pero no por ello significa que no tengamos derecho a estar aquí. Nos hemos ganado ese derecho y ha sido ese mismo el que nos permite tener una visión distinta del mundo, de cualquier tipo de situaciones y de tener una forma muy distinta de reaccionar.

-No todos- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó el mayor.

-No todos se han ganado ese derecho- dijo en voz alta-, puede que ustedes sí, pero habeos algunos que sólo tomamos ese privilegio sin merecerlo.

-Xion…

-No, es verdad, sé que todos ustedes se ganaron ese derecho, pero yo no.- se detuvo un momento para seguir hablando- yo tendría que estar muerta, yo no gane mi batalla, ustedes sí. Mi lucha fue suspendida, fue peleada por los médicos y no por mí… yo no quería seguir viva.

Ninguno de nosotros quería- dijo Axel serio- todos en algún punto perdimos esperanza, el punto es que aquí seguimos y es por algo.

Lo sabía, ellos no entendían su situación, eran diferentes, en todos los aspectos. Asintió, no había más que hablar con ellos dos.- Es difícil comprender eso ¿sabes?

-Bueno Xion, nadie dijo que fuera sencillo- dijo el rubio.

-Tampoco nadie dijo que estuviésemos haciendo lo correcto.

-Ni lo incorrecto- contestó Axel- ¿sabes en qué se basa la naturaleza humana Xion?

La chica negó, no lo sabía, no se lo había cuestionado.

-Sobrevivir Xion, la naturaleza del humano es ser egoísta, por lo tanto buscamos sobrevivir a todos los problemas que se nos pongan enfrente, no hay alguien bueno o alguien malo, sólo buscamos lo que nos conviene y lo que nos ayude a seguir. Es cierto que la sociedad nos marca patrones y situaciones a seguir para definir algo como bueno o como malo, pero nadie se ha atrevido a preguntarle a todos los que nos encontramos debajo, en estos barrios, que es lo correcto o no. No dejes que nadie te diga que eres parte de los villanos o de los héroes Xion, ellos no existen, sólo céntrate en conseguir y compórtate como tú creas adecuado.

-Axel, no es tan sencillo.

-No, no lo es… pero déjame decirte una cosa, no eres la única, y más vale que no lo hayas creído, que ha pasado por ese tipo de colapsos. Todos, en algún momento los sufrimos, el punto está en que logramos superarlos. Es cierto que si le preguntas a algún otro, incluso a Roxas- dijo señalando al rubio a un lado de él- te dirá una definición distinta de la vida, pero en esencia todas llevan lo mismo… nadie nos ha dicho que somos o que podemos ser, así que más vale que a ti tampoco te lo impongan.

¿Demasiado tarde?, si, sentía que era demasiado tarde para escuchar esas palabras, lo que Riku le había dicho, de que pertenecía a un grupo que sólo buscaba su propio beneficio, que no le importaban más que ellos, que estaban centrados en una venganza que no tenía fundamentos ni razón de ser habían quedado grabados en lo más profundo de su persona. No es como si fuese una muy buena idea decirle todo eso a una persona que no está del todo cuerda, mucho menos a alguien que apenas y va conociendo lo que tiene a sus alrededores. No, ella era distinta, lo sabía ella, lo sabía Riku y lo sabía Saix, ahora creía que también esos dos lo sabían, sólo que no habían logrado entenderlo al cien o no había querido notarlo… No, lo habían notado, eso era obvio, totalmente obvio, por eso estaban preocupados, porque sabían que ella no tenía lo que podría decirse fortaleza mental, al menos ya no la tenía. – Lo entiendo- mentira y ella lo sabía. – Creo que comprendo lo que quieres decir- otra mentira, esta vez a medias, comprendía lo que el pelirrojo quería decirle, darle a entender, pero no por ello significaba que lo aceptara, porque no lo hacía.

-¿Segura?- preguntó el menor dubitativo.

-Segura- asintió, fingiéndose del todo convencida.

Axel la observo un rato, estudiando todo lo que pudiese, la organización hacía gala de sus poderes de observación, se sentía algo culpable por llevarlo a cabo con la chica, pero necesitaba convencerse, convencerse de que la chica en verdad había comprendido lo que había dicho, al menos una señal de que hubiese entrado en razón… no la encontró. –Xion.

-Estoy bien ahora Axel… ya comprendo la situación en la cual me puso Riku.

-¿En serio?

-En serio… ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?

-Xion…

-Mejor dime Roxas, ¿cómo es que tú has terminado casi sin heridas mientras que Axel ha tenido que sufrir un rato con Vexen?- preguntó buscando una manera rápida de olvidar la conversación que llevaban, no quería alertarlos, no quería que se preocuparan… no antes de tiempo.

-Creo que… cuestiones de defensa- dijo algo inseguro de lo que decía. Sintió como Axel lo tomaba de la mano, debajo de la mesa, eso le dio seguridad de que podía cambiar de tema. Tal pareciese que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de que o lograrían tocar el tema anterior de nuevo, al menos por ese día.

-¿Cuestiones de defensa?

-Yo estaba peleando con Sora- dijo tranquilo, -no es la primera vez que lo hago, antes acostumbraba a entrenar con él y con Ventus, por eso es que no tuve mucho problema prediciendo sus movimientos, aunque no significa que haya sido un adversario sencillo. Es sólo que lo tenía un poco más sencillo que con los demás.

-Pero, ¿por qué Axel termino así?

-Un error de cálculo Xion, - comenzó a explicar- Riku resulto ser mejor de lo que esperaba y fue en un descuido mío que uno de sus golpes me asesto de lleno.

-¿En qué clase de descuido Axel?

-Tenía que cuidar de este enano- dijo señalando al chico, ganándose un codazo en el costado. –Pero es la verdad Roxas, tenía que cuidarte para que en el momento adecuado entrara a rescatarte de tu molesto primo.

-¿Y quién rescato a quién?

-Bueno, como dije un error de cálculo.

-Entonces fue Roxas quien termino rescatando a Axel.

-Sí, dando un buen golpe a Riku, técnicamente podría decirse que quedamos en las mismas condiciones.

-Con una linda abertura en la cabeza.- comentó Roxas.

-Sí, pero ellos no tienen a Vexen quien los hace sufrir.

-No,- negó el menor- tienen a Aeris y a Aqua que son mucho peores.

Se sintió estremecer- ¿de verdad son peores?

-Sí, porque además de que te curen la herida con cantidades insanas de alcohol, te llevas un buen regaño y posiblemente algún otro golpe de su parte.

-… creo que prefiero a Vexen.

-Te dije que no sería tan malo.

-Chicos- interrumpió la chica- ustedes son sin duda una pareja muy animada.

-Te imaginas si no lo fuéramos Xion- dijo divertido el rubio- escucha, contrario a lo que piensan, no es sencillo soportar a Axel.

-Hey…

-Chitón- dijo callándolo- es alguien molesto con ciertos temas, insistente y desesperante. Cuando hay algo que no le gusta replica y replica hasta el cansancio dándote una infinidad de razones por las cuales no le agrada y por las cuales no debería agradarte. Intenta siempre mantener su posición como "macho alfa"- dijo marcando las comillas- e intenta todo el tiempo cuidarme de cosas que no necesito. A veces puede llegar a ser algo exagerado, más en las misiones. Se cree un sabelotodo y la mayoría de veces es la persona más arrogante que te puedes encontrar.

-Vaya, en qué lindo concepto me tienes.- reclamó enfurruñado.

-Pero también es alguien seguro de lo que hace, cumple sus promesas, es demasiado astuto y eso lo usa mucho a su favor, es cuidadoso en sus acciones y admito que me encanta cuando tiene ciertos detalles conmigo, tratándome con tanta delicadeza que es imposible no pensar que te halaga de muchas maneras. Tiene bastante bien ordenadas sus prioridades, es alguien muy paciente y también muy leal, sé que si necesito su ayuda en algún punto me la va a brindar sin ningún problema.- dijo apretando el agarre de manos- Y también, creo que es de las mejores personas que pude encontrarme en la organización… aunque me haya catalogado como un gato y a veces me trate como tal.

La chica quedo sorprendida por todo lo dicho, también Axel, pero el pelirrojo, sólo atino a acercarse al rubio y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres un enano lleno de sorpresas.

-Lo sé.

La atmosfera comenzó a tornarse demasiado amorosa para la chica y aunque los otros dos lo negaran, se sentía en un tercio nada bueno.

-Chicos, ustedes empiezan de caramelosos, así que mejor los dejo.

-Tú tranquila Xion-dijo Axel- puedes quedarte.

-No gracias, está bien que me agraden como pareja y eso, pero sé cuándo necesitan intimidad aunque estén en un sitio público.

-Eres aburrida.

-A veces tengo que serlo, entonces me voy, los veo en la organización- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Xion, ¿de verdad estas bien?

-Sí, tranquilos, no haré nada malo y eso.

-¿Podemos confiar en ti entonces?- preguntó el rubio.

-No lo sé Roxas, ¿pueden?- dijo de último antes de caminar hacía la salida del lugar.

-¿No estas tranquilo?- preguntó el mayor cuando se quedaron solos.

-¿Tú lo estás?

-La verdad es que no. Creo que Riku hizo muy bien su trabajo.

-Sí, creo lo mismo.

-¿Y tú qué harás con ellos?

-No lo sé… No creo poder hablar con Sora en un buen rato y posiblemente Ventus ya los haya dejado.

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso creo, después de todo es mi hermano.

-¿Cómo crees que lo hayan tomado los KM?

\- Han de haber armado un gran escándalo.- Y eso no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

-¡Que Ventus nos dejó!, debes estar bromeando- replicó Aqua sin creerse del todo eso. Sabía que Terra y Ven habían discutido, se había dado cuenta, pero no creía que en verdad lo hubiese expulsado del equipo- hablamos de una leyenda, de uno de nuestro grupo, un buen miembro, ¿ese mismo Ven nos dejó?

-Si Aqua, ese mismo Ven nos dejó.

-Pero Terra- comenzó a reclamar Kairi- ¿cómo pudiste pedirle que se fuera?

-Es un traidor Kairi, Terra hizo lo correcto- refutó Riku.

-¿Tú no vas a decir nada Sora?- preguntó el mayor al chico.

-¿Cambiaría algo? Creo que más bien esa fue decisión de Ventus, quien sabe, a lo mejor ahora lo vamos a ver con Roxas, los dos formando parte de ese estúpido grupo- dijo con odio en la voz.

-Sora, ¿crees que ellos acepten a Ven?

-Es lo más probable, ¿crees que puede dejar solo a su hermano?- continuó diciendo poniéndose de pie- es un traidor y punto. ¿Te dijo algo más Terra?

-Sí, algo de que no volviésemos a quedar frente a él.

-¡Bien, perfecto!, ¡No será tan difícil cumplir esa petición!, ¡Yo tampoco quiero verlo!- dijo saliendo del lugar.

-¡Sora!- llamó Riku siendo completamente ignorado.

Suspiro, -No podemos pedirle más, después de todo, hablamos de su primo.

-Terra, acabamos de perder a un buen miembro, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-No lo sé Aqua, sé que Ven es un miembro importante, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Puedes pedirle que regrese, decirle que has meditado lo de expulsarlo.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque al final fue decisión de Ventus el dejarnos.

-…Por haberle obligado a atacar a Roxas- dijo Riku en tono bajo.

-Eso mismo.- afirmó el mayor- de verdad que no quería que nos dejara, pero en ese momento estaba molesto.

-Lo golpeaste.

-Mierda, que eso ya lo sé Riku, no tienes que recordármelo.

-Y Vanitas salió en su defensa- dijo Kairi.

-Exactamente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Recuperarnos Kairi, después planearemos una mejor táctica.

-…Iré a ver a Sora.

-Intenta hacerlo entrar en razón- pidió Aqua. Sabía lo cabezota que podía ser el menor.

-No prometo nada.- Contestó saliendo de lugar, buscando a Sora.

El chico se encontraba en la parte trasera del lugar, sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared, observando la nada.

-No tomaste muy bien la noticia- dijo el mayor sentándose a su lado.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Te ha molestado que Ventus nos haya dejado tan fácil.

-En parte es eso.

-¿Y en parte no?

-…Yo debí de haber ido con él.

-¿Dejar también el grupo?, ¿bromeas?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Posiblemente no lo hubiese dejado si yo lo hubiera apoyado con todo el tema de Roxas y eso…

-Pero fue tu decisión el no apoyarlo, no puedes arrepentirte ahora.

-No fue del todo mi decisión Riku… tú estabas de por medio… no pueden hacerme elegir entre Roxas y tú… simplemente me sentí presionado, fue eso lo que me llevo a actuar como actué.

-¿La presión?

-Eso mismo, yo le debo mucho a Roxas y más que ir pagando mi deuda la voy aumentando más y más.

-Me elegiste por sobre tu familia.- Exclamo en tono bajo.

-Eres alguien importante, no podía simplemente dejarte de lado- dijo pensando que esa respuesta era demasiado obvia.

-Mucho más importantes que tus primos.

Asintió con la cabeza, seguía sin moverse de su posición, tenía muchas en la cabeza, se sentía molesto con Ventus por haberlos dejado, con Roxas por haber herido a Riku pero también con él por haber abandonado a sus primos sin ninguna duda, al menos en su momento.

-Sora- llamó pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del más chico- te quiero, te quiero demasiado- dijo girándole el rostro para poder besarlo de forma dulce y tranquila.

-Y yo a ti…- contestó cuando se separaron, el beso había sido rápido.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que seas un idiota.

-Muchas gracias- contestó con sarcasmo.

-Creo que tienes razón, si hubieses apoyado a Ventus tal vez las cosas hubiesen tenido un desenlace distinto, pero no ha sido así y no es como que puedas hacer algo para cambiar lo que ha pasado, incluso yo me he encargado de una de esas chicas.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó alterándose un poco, si Riku había actuado no podría salir nada bueno.

-No hice mucho, la mayoría del trabajo lo hizo ella misma, tiene la mente demasiado atrofiada.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Jugar un poco con su auto estima, lo normal, lo que tú me ayudaste a perfeccionar. Pero como dije no fue mucho trabajo de hecho.

-Riku… espero, tanto por tu bien como por el mío que esa chica no haga nada estúpido.

-Si lo hace te darás cuenta de ello.

Decidió relajarse un poco, no podía ir y comprobar el daño que el otro había causado, no podía darse ese lujo, se acomodó de nuevo, esta vez usando a Riku como respaldo, -quiero hablar con Roxas… y con Ven, quiero disculparme con ambos.

-Voy a acompañarte a, pero tal vez sea mejor hacerlo cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco, no creo demasiado prudente el presentarnos después de lo que ha pasado

-Puede que tengas razón.

-No puede, la tengo.

Cuando regresaron a la organización, después de seguir conversando de cosas triviales, haber comido y haberse permitido estar un rato de románticos, notaron que algo andaba mal. Comenzando desde la entrada, no existía el clásico barullo, ni tampoco se escuchaban las clásicas amenazas de muerte o las risas por haber ganado una apuesta o los reclamos por haber sido interrumpido en medio de una actividad importante. Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Eso les preocupo, se apresuraron a entrar esperando que no fuera algo que no tuviera solución, en cuanto entraron al primero en encontrar fue a Saix, quien esperaba demasiado paciente para gusto de ambos, en el centro de la sala principal.

-Axel, Roxas, por fin llegan.

-¿Qué está pasando Saix?- preguntó el pelirrojo buscando con la mirada al resto del grupo- ¿dónde están los demás?

-Buscando.

-¿A quién?

-A Xion.

-¿Qué le paso a Xion?- preguntó de pronto el menor, eso era malo, muy malo.

-Se fue, llegó la organización, dijo algo de abandonarnos y se fue antes de que alguien pudiese seguirla.

-Pero…

-Todos la están buscando. Xenmas lo ordeno. Yo me quede aquí esperando a que regresaran. Tienen que participar en la búsqueda de esa chica. –Su culpaba, ahora de verdad que se culpaba, según el avance que llevaban, veía a la chica mejor, sin ningún problema, totalmente acostumbrada a la organización, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había dado por sentado muy rápido las buenas ideas. Xion no estaba bien, seguía sufriendo, seguía metida en su mundo y ahora se daba cuenta que en verdad no había podido adentrarse a ese mundo ajeno. –Tenemos que encontrarla.

Los chicos asintieron, saliendo de forma apresurada del lugar, comenzando a pensar en que sitios podía estar la chica.

-Seguramente el resto ya ha visto en los alrededores.- dijo Axel sin detenerse, caminaba sin rumbo, sólo necesitaba moverse.

-¿Dónde crees que podría estar?- preguntó el menor siguiéndolo de cerca. No quería que a Xion le pasara algo, quería que regresara con la organización, que platicaran, que les contara que era lo que la tenía tan mal.

-Tal vez… ¿crees que este en la torre?

Se detuvo de golpe, claro la torre, tenía que estar ahí, ese era el sitio que más le gustaba a la chica, le encantaba, no había otra opción. –Tenemos que apresurarnos Axel- dijo tomando camino hacía el sitio mencionado.

Ambos corrieron, apresurándose para poder llegar a tiempo, no sabían para que, sólo sabían que querían estar con la chica, decirle que no estaba sola, que si estaba deprimida pensara que no era la única, que ellos también habían pasado por eso y no por ello se habían dejado vencer, seguían adelante con sus vidas, a pesar de las heridas que pudieran aparecer con el paso del tiempo, a pesar de que la sociedad pudiera catalogarlos de personas débiles. Ellos habían logrado mostrarle al mundo que aunque una persona tenga depresión, se sienta abatido por no saber que es o quien eso, siempre podías ver a los demás a la cara y mostrarles una sonrisa, prueba de que no te habías dejado vencer. Querían decirle todo eso y más. Axel se detuvo un momento, ¿qué tenía qué hacer? Dejo que el menor avanzara, que fuese él quien llegase primero, avisaría a Saix hacia donde se dirigían y para que estuviera al pendiente, posiblemente necesitarían ayuda en cuanto la encontraran.

Roxas llegó a la torre del reloj, cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras comenzó a subirlas lo más rápido que podía, se detuvo a la mitad de camino intentando recuperar el aire, sólo unos segundos. Se dio cuenta que el mayor no lo seguía, terminaría por aparecer tarde o temprano, continuó con su camino, llegando por fin al final de la torre. Se permitió tomar otra bocanada de aire, intentando normalizarse antes de salir y encontrar a la chica o al menos eso esperaba. Salió, de forma lenta, temeroso de que sólo encontrarse el lugar vació. –Xion.

-Roxas- contestó la chica, se encontraba de pie, cerca de la orilla, pero sin estar en el borde. Volteo a ver al chico, la habían encontrado más rápido de lo que había pensado.

-Xion, ¿qué haces aquí?, Todo mundo te está buscando.

-Lo siento… quería hacer esto rápido, pero tal parece que fui demasiado lenta.

-Xion, volvamos, todos están preocupados.

-Roxas… yo no soy como ustedes.

-Claro que lo eres…- dio un paso para poder acercarse a la chica.- eres igual que nosotros, perteneces a nosotros.

-No Roxas- se alejó- no soy como ustedes. Soy alguien diferente, en todos los aspectos. No soy ni siquiera como Larxene, ella es mucho más fuerte que yo… no soy alguien adecuada para llevar el número catorce de la organización, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

-Xion- escuchó pasos, posiblemente Axel llegaría pronto, tenía que convencer a la chica. – No digas esas cosas no dejes a Riku salirse con la suya. Tienes que proteger tu dignidad.

-Ese es el problema Roxas, ya no tengo dignidad.- dijo acercándose más a la orilla. Se dio cuenta de cómo la puerta se abría, dándole paso a Axel. Ahora lo dos estaban ahí, tenía que darse prisa.

-¡Xion!- llamó el pelirrojo acercándose a los menores.

-Lo siento Axel…

-Xion espera…

-Por favor Xion, queremos hablar contigo.

La chica negó, acercándose todo lo posible a la orilla –adiós Roxas…- y sin más salto.

-¡XION!- gritó el rubio acercándose a la orilla siendo testigo del momento justo en que el cuerpo de la pelinegra golpeaba contra el piso.

-¡No mires!- gritó Axel tomando al menor de la cintura, jalándolo hacía su propio cuerpo, recargándose en la pared, cubriéndole los ojos. Él ya había visto a la muerte, pero sabía que Roxas nunca la había experimentado tan de cerca.

Estaba impactado, la imagen de la chica recostada en el suelo sería algo que le quedaría grabado el resto de sus días, comenzó a hiperventilar, sintió como Axel comenzaba a sentarse llevándoselo a él en el proceso, dejándolo en medio de sus piernas. Intento hablar o algo, pero nada podía salir de su garganta… no asimilaba lo que le pasaba, lo que había sucedido, comenzó a llorar.

-Roxas- lo apretó más contra él, sentía las lágrimas salir, pero no pensaba quitarle la mano de encima de los ojos, no todavía, con la mano que tenía todavía en la cintura del otro sacó su celular, marcando el número de Saix. –La encontramos- dijo una vez que el otro le hubo contestado- no pudimos hacer nada… estamos en la torre del reloj… sólo, sólo apresúrate Saix, yo iré después al igual que Roxas…- colgó, no quiso contestar la última pregunta, ¿qué si el chico había visto todo? ¡Claro que lo había visto! Pero no quería decirlo, no quería repetirlo. Se sintió romper, Roxas lloraba, llamando a Xion en voz baja, eso le destrozaba, levantó la mirada al cielo, no quería llorar, no debía llorar, tenía que quedarse con Roxas, tendría que ayudarle a sopesar la muerte de Xion y a lidiar con la imagen de la misma.

-Xion…Xion- los sollozos fueron en aumento, también los temblores del cuerpo y de pronto lo hizo- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritó, un grito que le desgarro la garganta, un grito donde sacaba todo lo que posiblemente sentía en ese momento pero que no podía explicar.

Axel apretó los dientes, escuchar, ver y sentir a Roxas así no le gustaba, no le agradaba, quería evitarlo a toda costa. Sólo podía hacer una cosa, abrazar al menor lo más que pudiera, estar con él… y tal vez contarle toda la verdad del asunto. Era tiempo de que Roxas comprendiera quienes eran las leyendas, los héroes y ellos, los inexistentes. Después de todo aunque fuera su primero encuentro con la muerte no podía asegurar que fuera el último.


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

**Historia 0: Las leyendas**

**No son lo que parecen**

-Roxas…- llamó en tono bajo, había sentido como el menor se había quedado quieto después de un rato, ya no escuchaba sollozos ni nada parecido, sólo sentía la respiración pausada del menor. –Roxas, dime algo- pidió abrazando más al otro por la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo. Ambos seguían en la torre, Axel recargado, teniendo a Roxas entre sus piernas abrazándolo. –Roxas- llamó por tercera vez, tomando al menor por el mentón obligando a que lo viera – Por favor Roxas, dime algo- tuvo que admitir que se sintió algo preocupado al ver que el rubio tenía la mirada perdida, viendo solamente a la nada. -…Roxas…- pasó sus pulgares por los ojos hinchados y rojos del chico.

-Fue Riku…- dijo en tono bajo, sintiendo como su propia voz dañaba su garganta. Consecuencia obvia de haberse mantenido sin decir nada por un buen rato. Cuando habían encontrado a Xion eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, en ese momento comenzaba a anochecer.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó no sabiendo a ciencia cierta si sabía de lo que el otro hablaba.

-Fue Riku quien ocasiono esto.

-Roxas… Xion decidió hacer esto.

Negó – Sé que todos tenemos el derecho de elegir como moriremos… pero a ella la obligaron a hacerlo.

-Roxas, realmente no podemos culparlo de ello, puede que tenga culpa, sí, pero Xion fue también quien lo decidió.

-Axel… ¿somos los malos de la historia?- preguntó viéndolo por fin, centrándose en sus ojos verdes.

Suspiro al escuchar aquello, -escucha…- dudo un momento en si llamarle enano o no, desistió al último momento –Roxas, esto no es un cuento, un videojuego o alguna leyenda urbana. Esta es la vida, nuestra vida y si hay algo que he aprendido en estos últimos años, es que no podemos dividirnos entre buenos y malos. No hay grandes héroes que protejan la justicia, es más, ni siquiera hay una gran cantidad de personas que se preocupen por las demás personas. Tampoco hay villanos… y aunque los keyblade piensen eso, ellos no son los adecuados para llamarse a sí mismos héroes.

-… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Lo sabes Roxas, pero no de forma específica, todos tuvimos un inicio, todos. Desde las leyendas hasta nosotros los inexistentes… y sería buen momento para que conocieras el principio de aquellos que se hacen llamar héroes.- dijo mientras se levantaba, llevándose consigo al menor. – Regresemos, no es buena idea quedarnos aquí más tiempo.

Asintió terminando de incorporarse para seguir al otro a paso muy lento y salir de la estación. Al salir se quedó observando el sitio exacto donde se veía había quedado Xion, le costó trabajo pasar la saliva al sentir el nudo en la garganta. No se movió, no podía hacerlo pero alcanzó a sentir como el otro le jalaba del brazo, sintiendo de nuevo la cercanía del cuerpo ajeno. –Creo que no podemos venir aquí por un tiempo- dijo de forma suave al momento que le cubría de nuevo los ojos.

-Deberíamos de...

-No vendremos hasta que ya no cause tanto impacto en ti- dijo comenzando a guiarlo para que caminara y lograrán alejarse del sitio.

-Ni siquiera sabes cuándo será eso.

-Al menos no será en esta semana.

-Estoy…- se interrumpió llevando sus manos a la que se encontraba en sus ojos- no, intentaré estar bien.

-Porque justo ahora no lo estas, ¿no es así?

Asintió comenzando a quitar lo que le impedía ver, -exactamente, no estoy bien, no es como que quiera mentirte.

-Tranquilo- dijo abrazándolo- es normal no estar bien, serías un completo insensible si lo estuvieras- ya se encontraban dentro de uno de los callejones, alejados de la estación, Roxas se moría por ver hacia atrás, Axel se lo impedía, no era buena idea que el rubio hiciese eso, así que a paso tranquilo, deteniéndose por momentos sólo para comprobar cómo iba él que en esos momentos llevaba rodeado de los hombros. Fue cuestión de algunos minutos para que por fin llegaran a la organización y tal como lo supuso; esta misma se encontraba hundida en un terrible silencio. Suspiró antes de entrar sin soltar al menor, sólo había un ambiente de mala muerte. Algunos miembros sentados en los sillones, sin pronuncia palabra, perdidos sólo en sus pensamientos, algunos otros hablando entre susurros en los pasillos, comentando lo que había pasado hasta hace un par de horas y para inclinar totalmente la balanza hacia toda la mala suerte que podría haber un Saix que iba camino a ellos con semblante serio. –Saix…

El aludido levantó la mano pidiendo con ello que no dijera nada, se inclinó un poco para ver al rubio- Roxas… mi puerta siempre estará abierta por si necesitas hablar con alguien.

El menor asintió, agradeciendo por ese gesto, girándose después a ver a Axel, quien sólo le mostró una pequeña sonrisa a modo de consuelo. –Gracias Saix… lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bien, con eso me conformo de momento- se irguió de nuevo viendo esta vez al otro. –Axel, lo mismo va para ti, si quieres hablar con alguien…

-Tranquilo hombre, estaré bien… pero me lo pensaré ¿vale?- añadió al ver la mueca que hacía el otro, estaba a punto de reclamarle por no darle importancia, al menos se había librado de la queja.

-Bien… entonces…

-Íbamos a mi habitación- dijo acercando más al chico. –Quisiera hablar un poco con él. Ya sabes, para aclarar algunas cosas. – No tenía pensado decirle para que era exactamente que quería hablar con él, lo terminaría descubriendo, sí, pero no quería que lo supiera todavía.

-Bien, entonces los dejo, pero Axel quiero decirte algo, ¿me permites unos segundos?

El aludido asintió extrañado separándose del más chico para alejarse de él e ir con el otro -¿Qué pasa?

Suspiro antes de hablar- tenemos el cuerpo de Xion, está en la sala del sueño… la incineraremos mañana… sería bueno que ambos fuera, ya sea en la noche o al amanecer. Ya sabes, para el adiós y eso. – dijo en un susurro.

-Lo entiendo- se giró a ver a Roxas que los veía desde la distancia- se lo comentaré después.

-Me parece increíble Axel que no estés destrozado como claramente se ve él.

-Saix… si lo estuviera él no podría apoyarse en nadie.

-Entonces…

-Entonces estoy soportando, la muerte y yo tenemos historia, tal vez no una tan romántica como la de algunos otros de la organización, pero la tenemos. Lo de Xion me duele, no lo niego. Pero dime, si me pongo a llorar, a gritar y a maldecir a medio mundo ¿serviría de algo? ¿A ella o a él le serviría de algo?... no serviría de nada Saix, así que he decidido ahogarme solo hasta que Roxas esté bien, porque soy yo quien quiere ayudarlo y alejarlo de lo que nosotros conocemos bastante bien.

-Axel… no tienes que ser todo un caballero.

-Quiero serlo.

-Sabes que puedes mostrar lo que sientes, no tienes que encerrarte y fingir que estas bien.

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa- primero quiero que él esté bien, después de eso me daré el lujo de derrumbarme… y será él quien decida qué hacer con mis pedazos.- puso una mano en el hombro del contrario. –Pero ambos estaremos bien, lo prometo.- y sin más se acercó de nuevo al menor para volver a tomar camino a su habitación.

En cuanto llegaron, fue directamente a la ventana para poder abrirla, posiblemente necesitaría de mucho aire fresco para lo que iba a pasar. El menor se sentó en la cama, específicamente en la orilla, cerca del otro. Estaba ansioso, los ojos le ardían y la cabeza le dolía, pero quería escuchar todo lo que el otro tuviera que decirle. Todo. Estiro las piernas, colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y lo observo con absoluta atención. –Quiero oírlo- dijo decidido.

-… Y voy a decírtelo- se acercó a la mesa de noche para tomar un cenicero y regresar de nuevo a la cornisa de la ventana , si lo contaba sabía que fumaría, un cigarro tras otro, así que mejor estar preparado, saco su cajetilla que tenía apenas veinte de los veinticuatro cigarros que hubiese tenido de estar nueva y el encendedor. –Sólo que llevará un rato y posiblemente muchos cigarros, demasiados.

-Entonces… hay que empezar.

Se sentó frente al menor, en el piso, con todo lo que había sacado. Creyó que le sería más cómodo estar en el piso fumando y contando lo que debía contar. Tomo un cigarrillo a la par que veía al otro sentarse a su lado, tal vez para que no tuviese que cambiar mucho su posición, encendiéndolo y tomándose su tiempo. Dio una primera calada y dejo que el humo saliera libre por la ventana, por ello la había abierto.

El menor sólo lo observaba atento a lo que hacía, esperando, lo más paciente que podía para que hablara.

-Sabes que las leyendas se crearon no hace mucho, cerca de unos cinco años, ¿no es así?

-Si.

-Tu hermano se unió poco después ¿no?

-Si- afirmó de nuevo.

-Las leyendas no siempre fueron lo que son ahora Roxas, desde que se crearon fueron distintos y la llegada de tu hermano no cambio mucho eso.

-¿Cómo eran antes?

-Antes… antes eran distintos.

_Flash back_

Estaba harto de toda esa situación, de toda. Nadie sabía que ellos existían, ni siquiera se esmeraban en intentarlo, fijo su mirada en Aqua, la chica que estaba a su lado. De nuevo habían tenido que huir, ¿por qué?, porque no podían defenderse, porque no tenían como.

-Estoy cansado de esto- dijo al momento que ayudaba a la chica a levantarse. Habían corrido con suerte y el callejón estaba desierto. Suerte, claro.

-Pero no puedes hacer nada Terra, es algo así como nuestra costumbre.

-Costumbre o no, estoy harto de todo esto, no lo merecemos Aqua, sólo queremos ayudar y nada más.

-Lo sé- dijo la chica asomándose desde donde estaban para verificar que no había nadie cerca. -¿pero qué sugieres?, ¿enfrentarnos a ellos?, nosotros somos dos Terra, ellos son cinco. No es como que podamos hacer mucho.

-Podemos hacerlo. – dijo decidido. Se había cansado de todo y le estaban obligando a defenderse con todo lo que tuviera al alcance, así que eso haría, sin importarle del todo las consecuencias.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?- dijo saliendo del callejón, sinceramente ella también ya estaba cansada de tener que correr todo el tiempo, las guerras de pandillas habían llegado a un nivel tal que le era sumamente violento. Y ellos estaban comenzando a adoptar esa violencia.

-Aprenderemos a defendernos.

-¿Defendernos?, sinceramente no creo que los puños puedan con las armas que ellos usan.

-Por ello nosotros usaremos las mismas armas.

-¿Qué?

-Aprenderemos a luchar Aqua. Aprenderemos a defendernos y en algún punto, en algún tiempo, será corto ya lo verás, seremos quienes manden en todo esto.

-Entonces, nos volveremos como ellos ¿no es así?

-No Aqua, no seremos como ellos, seremos mejores.

-Terra- llamó deteniéndolo- sería mejor que sólo nos fuéramos. Deber recordar que fuimos nosotros los que llegamos a invadir un sitio que no nos pertenece, ya hay quien se encargue de las personas en este sitio, no podemos llegar simplemente y decir que ahora nos pertenece.

-No nos iremos.- respondió tajante- si nos vamos ahora no lograremos nada y lo sabes, sucederá lo mismo en otro sitio y en otro y en otro.

-… ¿Y cómo piensas entrenar? Te recuerdo que nuestro maestro ha desaparecido, nos ha abandonado.

-Lo haremos por nuestra cuenta Aqua, observaremos a nuestros enemigos, sus habilidades y practicaremos con todo aquello que vayamos aprendiendo.

-¿Crees que en verdad nos funcionara?

-Va a funcionarnos, eso te lo aseguro.

Ambos decidieron al fin llevar a cabo ese método de aprendizaje, continuaban huyendo de aquellos que según decían les pertenecía todo ese territorio y no estaban mal, Terra y Aqua había llegado a invadir todo ese espacio, un espacio que no les pertenecía. Pero al estar observando las peleas, los encuentros y usarse a sí mismos como sujetos de pruebas fue que comenzaron a mejorar, a aprender todo lo que una vez hubo en los barrios de mala muerte. Porque aunque ellos no quisieran aceptarlo y posiblemente nunca lo dirían, ellos dos habían salido del mismo sitio al cual pertenecían los miembros de la organización, por ello comprendían perfectamente lo que eso significaba pero no querían aceptarlo, porque esa vida no era de ellos, nunca lo sería.

Pasó que después de un par de semanas en las cuales lograron conseguir armas y un mejor control con el manejo de las mismas, retaron a aquellos que en un principio querían vetarlos. Hubo gritos, maldiciones, heridas, sangre… y la primera muerte….

_Fin flash back_

-Espera, espera… ¿muerte?- preguntó el rubio que ahora se encontraba sentado entre las piernas de Axel de nuevo, recargado en su pecho y quitándole el cigarro en turno un par de veces, tratando de dar una calada.

-Sí, eso he dicho- dijo quitándole de nueva cuenta el cigarro- tú no fumas, no sé porque tanta insistencia en quitarme los cigarros.

El chico se alzó de hombros. –comienzo a tomarle el gusto… pero ¿a qué te refieres como primera muerte?

Suspiro. –Roxas, los sin corazón son un grupo que ha existido desde antes de nosotros, desde antes de las leyendas, ellos podrían ser, perfectamente, los dueños de todo esto, pero a ellos les falta poder, es por esa razón que las leyendas los derrotaron… si sabes que todos ellos se mueven en pequeños grupos, ¿cierto?

El rubio asintió, observando al pelirrojo desde abajo, moviendo sólo su cabeza hacia arriba para trata de verlo y no dejar su cómoda posición.

-El punto es que cada grupo tiene un líder, alguien que les dice que tienen que hacer o a quien atacar… Terra y Aqua decidieron eliminar, por primera vez, al líder de ese pequeño grupo.

-Pero…

-Lo hicieron, tal vez por supervivencia, tal vez por venganza, tal vez por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo. El punto es que las leyendas… ninguna de ellas, tiene las manos limpias Roxas.

-… eso lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

Asintió. –Ven me lo había contado… él mismo ha tenido que deshacerse de algunos enemigos.

-Justo como querían que lo hiciera contigo.

-Justo como querían que lo hiciera conmigo.

-El punto es, Roxas, que ellos dos se impusieron a todo lo que estaba pasando aquí, se adueñaron del lugar… y después llegó tu hermano, justo cuando ya se habían establecido.

_Flash back._

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que ellos dos se habían dado a conocer. No tenían un nombre en específico, no lo necesitaban todavía, no era del todo necesario.

-Espera, ¿en verdad vas a reclutar a ese chico?

-¿Y por qué no hacerlo?

-No lo sé Terra, ¿tal vez porque es un niño?- preguntó la chica algo histérica.

-Puede que lo sea, pero un niño que podrá ayudarnos en serio. –dijo decidido al momento que veían al rubio sentado en espera a que alguno de los dos se acercara a él.

El cómo Ventus había llegado a ese sitio no era difícil, se encontraba peleando contra todos aquellos que él consideraba culpables de la desaparición de su hermano, todo le había resultado demasiado rápido. Primero estaba dando y recibiendo golpes y después se encontraba frente a dos chicos que nunca había visto pero que al parecer tenían demasiada influencia porque apenas verlo, sus enemigos habían escapado. -¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó por fin al ver que se acercaban a él.

-¿Cómo te llamas chico?- preguntó el castaño.

-… Ventus.

-Ventus, bueno, ella es Aqua y yo soy Terra- dijo agachándose, quedando de cunclillas frente al menor, un niño de apenas trece años.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Bueno chico, tú te has metido en un terreno peligroso- comenzó a explicar- así que quien tendría que hacer esa pregunta tendría que ser yo y tendría que ser dirigida a ti y no a mí.

-…busco a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-No es algo que les importe- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Importa, porque resulta que eres alguien valioso- dijo impidiéndole el paso al chico.

-Si claro.

-Hey, hagamos un trato.

-¿Un trato?

-Verás, Aqua y yo estamos formando un grupo, uno que quiere ayudar a las personas, pero sólo somos dos personas, necesitamos a alguien más. ¿Te gustaría unírtenos?

-¿Qué?

-Piénsalo un poco Ven, si te nos unes, no sólo nos ayudarías a que fuésemos más conocidos o a que ayudásemos a las personas que en verdad lo necesitan, podrías incluso encontrar a aquellos que estas buscando. ¿No lo crees?

-¿Me ayudarían con eso?

-Podríamos hacerlo.

-Oye Ven,- llamó la chica, acercándose al niño. -¿Qué edad tienes?

-Trece.

Suspiro, era un niño, estaban reclutando a un niño, que no sabían si en verdad podría ayudarles.

-Pero se defenderme- dijo decidido- y voy a seguir buscando a esos chicos, ellos deben pagar por algo y no voy a dejarlos libres.

-¿Entonces Aqua?, tener a Ven con nosotros nos sería de mucha ayuda.

-…Podrás estar con nosotros Ven, pero tendrías que confiar en que te ayudaremos y más que nada en que no atacaras solo. Somos un equipo, así que atacamos juntos. ¿De acuerdo?

-…De acuerdo.

Fue así como Ven comenzó a formar parte de ese grupo que todavía no era conocido como los KM, eran sólo un trío que buscaba un lugar en las calles. Lugar que encontraron al terminar con todos los sin corazón que en ese momento se encontraban en el sitio. Les obligaron a huir a los barrios de mala muerte, después de muchas pérdidas.

_Fin flash back_

-De haber podido, hubieran terminado con todos lo sin corazón en ese momento, pero no pudieron, los demás se escaparon, pero eliminaron a la mayoría de ellos.

-Los KM, entonces se hicieron con un sitio.

-Por medio de las mentiras, engaños, violencia y muerte. No tienen las manos limpias Roxas, nunca las tuvieron y esa mierda de querer ayudar a la gente, nunca fue cierta. Sólo se preocupaban por ellos, sólo pensaban en su bienestar.

-Ven buscaba a esos chicos…- dijo en tono bajo, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando su hermano en ese entonces.

-¿Qué chicos?

Negó- algunos chicos, pero no importa…

-Oye- dijo rodeándole con más fuerza la cintura para apegarlo más. –No sé si tu imagen de ellos cambe de forma drástica o no, pero debes saberlo Roxas. Ellos no son lo que parecen.

-Eso lo sé Axel… lo he comprobado el día de hoy. -Suspiro, comenzaba a sentirse cansado por todo lo que había pasado en el día. Emitió un pequeño bostezo aunque trató de ocultarlo.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir?

Negó- Quiero escuchar el resto.

-Vamos a dormir Roxas... Säix me dijo que mañana van a incinerar el cuerpo de Xion.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¿mañana?

-Sí, mañana… ¿quieres ir a despedirte ahora?, podemos ir mañana en la mañana, pero tendrá que ser muy temprano.

-Estoy cansado…

-Eso lo sé.

-… vayamos ahora… no creo tener ánimos mañana para nada.- dijo aún sin levantarse.

-Lo sé… después de eso iremos a dormir.

-Pero quiero escuchar el resto…

-Lo escucharás mañana, además supongo que las misiones y todas las actividades van a suspenderse, así que, podemos tomárnoslo con calma. ¿De acuerdo?, te contaré todo, pero está bien que vayamos poco a poco.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Para después impulsarlo para que se levantará.

-… de acuerdo…- contestó al momento que se puso de pie, esperando a que el otro hiciera lo mismo, para que ambos fuesen a despedirse de Xion. Le sonaba pesado, extraño y doloroso, pero una vez que tuviese la cabeza un poco más clara, sin tanto dolor y con toda la información necesaria aclararía cuentas, iría con los KM y dejaría en claro el punto de que si volvían a meterse con ellos, con cualquiera, sin importar que, la pagarían muy caro.

Sentía frío, estaba bajo las cobijas pero sentía en verdad mucho frío, se giró un poco para ver la razón de ello y fue que la vio, había dejado la ventana abierta y el aire en ese momento entrada causando una baja en la temperatura de la habitación de su cuerpo. Trató de desperezarse pero en cuanto se movió apenas un poco sintió los brazos a su alrededor apresarlo más, volviendo a recostarlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo. –Van… tengo frío y la ventana está abierta, deja que me levante a cerrarla.

-Pero si te levantas, ya no vas a querer acostarte. –dijo con voz adormilada, ambos habían quedado en verdad cansados después de toda la acción que tuvieron, así que por ello fue que terminaron en la cama del chico, después de haber pasado por el baño, la sala de nuevo, parte de la cocina y de nuevo la habitación.

-Son las once de la noche, ¿cómo no quieres que vuelva a acostarme?, además de que te encargaste de dejarme imposibilitado por el resto de la noche para poder hacer algo.

-Entonces no te levantes…

-Levántate tú entonces a cerrar la ventana, tengo frío, en serio. Y las cobijas y tú no son suficientes.

Suspiro. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo soltando al rubio para ponerse de pie, yendo a cerrar la ventana. – Demonios, de verdad que hace frío.- dijo cerrando de paso las cortinas, tomando una cobija extra que había a un lado de escritorio y echándola en la cama, volviendo a acomodarse. -¿listo?, ¿con esto estas mejor?- preguntó abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Si… no es buena idea dormir desnudos por lo que veo.

-Es buena idea-dijo comenzando a pasear sus manos por todo el cuerpo del otro –me deja sentirte mejor, así que es una buena idea.- se acercó al chico para darle un pequeño beso.

-No, no lo es- dijo mientras se acurrucaba –el simple hecho de que digas eso hace que me dé una especie de escalofríos.

-Eso dices, pero ambos sabemos que te encanta estar acostado conmigo.

-Claro, creélo si quieres.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno que el chico aprovecho para volver a dormitar, comenzando a quedarse dormido.

-Ven- llamó desacomodándole algunos mechones.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con voz adormilada.

-¿Regresarías conmigo?-preguntó en una especie de susurro, cerca de su oído.

Con eso el chico abrió los ojos, sólo un poco, todavía sintiéndose adormilado. –por fin lo preguntaste.

-Me pareció una buena oportunidad… ¿entonces?

-…si… si regresaría contigo.

-Entonces hazlo, regresa conmigo.

-Van… después de lo que hicimos toda esta tarde, puedes tomarlo como un… "vuelvo a ser tu novio"

-Si no me lo hubieses dicho, hubiese pensado que sería algo de una sola noche.

-Tonto.

-A veces.- al decir aquello sintió como Ventus lo abrazó más a sí. Sonrió ante ese hecho, al menos podía darse el mérito de que había levantado el ánimo del contrario y con eso estaba bien, bastante bien.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala del sueño la encontraron completamente vacía, sólo para ellos dos. Con el cuerpo de Xion en medio de la misma sala. Roxas suspiro, acercándose de forma lenta, con Axel detrás de él.

-Es difícil…

-Lo sé…

-Xion, vamos a extrañarte.- dijo tomando la mano de la chica.

-En verdad lo haremos- secundó el mayor, quedándose ambos en silencio después de eso.


	20. Capítulo XX

**Primero que nada, pido disculpas si a alguien no le he contestado el review desde el capítulo dieciocho, pero es que después de estos dos meses no recuerdo a quien le di respuesta y a quien no.**

**Ahora, segundo. La razón por la cual me ausente, fue más o menos así:**

**-Proyectos**

**-Exámenes**

**-Exámenes finales**

**-Tesis**

**-Vacaciones (nada de inspiración)**

**-Clases de nuevo.**

**Pero aquí estoy y trataré de subir nuevo capítulo cada viernes de nuevo. Perdón también por no haberlo puesto en el capítulo pasado, pero se me llegó a pasar. En fin, ya no los entretengo, que disfruten el capítulo. **

**Capítulo xx**

**Historia 0: Descanso**

**Plática de hermanos**

Desde el primer momento que salió para investigar acerca de lo que había sucedido con el grupo enemigo, supo que ese día iba a ser completamente diferente. Algo se lo decía, algo que no lograba descifrar muy bien. Pero decidió dejar esa inquietud de lado al llegar a casa de Sora, no era como que le quedase muy alejada, pero si se hacía un tiempo largo para llegar a la misma, al menos unos cuarenta minutos a los escasos diez minutos cuando ambos se quedaban con sus respectivos primos. Sinceramente estaba algo preocupado por el chico, entendía que debía sentirse molesto y posiblemente devastado por lo que había pasado con sus primos, por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y por desgracia él no encontraba la manera de alentarlo, de tratar de levantarle el ánimo, porque simple y sencillamente no la había. Lo único que se le ocurría era una conversación entre ellos tres, donde se gritaran, se insultaran y se dijeran todo lo que tenían que decir para tratar de conseguir una estabilidad de nuevo entre ellos. Conversación que en ese momento se le hacía completamente imposible. Suspiro antes de tocar la puerta, al menos haría el intento por distraerlo un poco, no podía quedarse con la imagen de un Sora cabizbajo, deprimido y lanzándose maldiciones a sí mismo por lo, según él, idiota que había sido. Podría haber seguido con ese tipo de pensamientos pero la puerta frente a él siendo abierta le obligo a dejar todo eso de lado, mostrándose sorprendido, en verdad sorprendido al ver al chico con una marca rojiza en la mejilla.

-Hola- saludó el castaño sin muchos ánimos.

-Hola… ¿cómo estás?

-Pues- comenzó a decir alzando los hombros. – no es como que la esté pasando muy bien en estos momentos, me sigo sintiendo como una mierda, así que creo que no ha habido mejoría.

-Sora, realmente no sé qué hacer cuando te pones así.

-No hay nada que hacer realmente. Al menos no he pensado en nada.-dijo dando un suspiro antes de escuchar su nombre en un grito por demás molesto.

-¡Sora!

-¡Ya me voy!- gritó de vuelta fastidiado.

-¡Más vale que te comportes hoy!

-¡Ya lo sé!- gritó de vuelta, cerrando la puerta con fuerza para comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por Riku que estaba sorprendido.

-Discutieron.- afirmó al seguir observando la mejilla enrojecida del menor.

-Sí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Fue algo así como un, hola mamá, hola Sora, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?, un poco de huevos ¿sabes cómo ha estado Ven? Recibí una llamada de su madre, no mamá no sé cómo ha estado, deberías de ir a verlo, debería, ¿han peleado?, algo así, haz las paces con él, no lo sé, no es una opción es una orden, mamá son nuestros problemas, no tuyos. No me importa, vas a hablar con él, es tu primo, por mi puede dejar de serlo, ¡Sora!, ¡que! Bien puede irse al demonio… y fue ahí cuando llegó la bofetada, diciendo algo que somos familia y que debía de arreglar las cosas con él. Fue justo cuando llegaste.- terminó de explicar con el ceño fruncido y mosqueado.

-Sora…

-No Riku, ni pienses en reñirme también, estoy cabreado y mucho, así que no quiero desquitarme contigo. Por ello hazme el favor de no meterte en esto.

-Pero Sora, hasta hace unos segundos habías dicho que te sentías como una mierda y ahora estas molesto.

-Lo estoy, estoy molesto con Ventus por habernos dado la espalda.

-Creí que ayer habías entendido su comportamiento.

-¡Y eso es lo peor!, Lo entiendo, ¡JODER! De verdad que lo entiendo, pero me cabrea saber eso y que nos haya dejado de lado sin siquiera pensárselo. Y me cabrea todavía más el hecho de que si estuviese en su lugar puede que yo no hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Suspiro al escuchar como el menor terminaba de hablar, sinceramente no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo el otro debía sentirse, no lo había experimentado.

-Es extraño como todo esto se ha salido de control, ¿no lo crees?

-Supongo que lo es- dijo llegando pronto a la estación del tren, tenían que ir con el resto del grupo para planear y ver qué diablos tendrían que hacer ahora, pero un par de comentarios hicieron que se detuvieran.

-Parece que fue una chica.

-Pobre… no puedo imaginarme como debió sentirse para hacerlo.

Al escuchar los murmullos no pudo hacer más que una cara de fastidio. –Y para colmo, las malditas preguntas de mi madre por la chica que se suicidó ayer. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien se trata.

-¿Una chica que se suicidó?

-Sí, dicen que se lanzó de la torre del reloj, pero sinceramente, en serio, tengo otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme en lugar de estar pensando en una pobre chica que simple y sencillamente quiso escapar de todo… hasta pienso que sería buena idea seguir su ejemplo.

-No lo digas ni en broma.

-…Vale, vale, no lo digo ni en broma. Ya te dije que no me riñeras.- reclamó al momento de salir de la estación, tomando camino hacía su punto de encuentro con los otros. Por alguna razón Terra quería que los cinco fueran al centro comercial por un café y tal vez relajarse un poco, también para darle descanso a las heridas de todos ellos.

En cuanto despertó, no fue necesario el moverse un poco para saber que, efectivamente, estaba adolorido, era más que obvio que eso iba a pasar, pero de cierta forma no se arrepentía, tal vez lo haría en el momento en que se pusiera de pie, pero hasta entonces, seguiría igual de cómodo, sin moverse ni alejarse del otro. Sintió la respiración del otro por sobre su cabeza, no pudo resistirse a dejar su mano sobre su pecho, dejando que subiera y bajara por el ritmo tan tranquilo que el pelinegro tenía en su respiración. Suspiro, disfrutando de esa sensación, perdiéndose un rato en el cuerpo ajeno, permitiéndose también el pensar en todo lo pasado. Hasta apenas ayer se suponía que iba a llorar, que se sentía herido por todas las palabras que el castaño le había dicho, por su decisión de dejar a Sora de lado, por abandonar todo a lo que se aferró, a sus amigos, a todo. Se cuestionó, en ese momento lo hizo, de si había elegido bien. De si había sido una buena opción… no lo supo, no encontró una respuesta correcta y eso le molestaba un poco. Frunció el ceño para darle razón a sus pensamientos, pero no sirvió de nada. Cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado, había dormido mucho, pero su mente se sentía cansada, exigía algo de tranquilidad en ese momento, algo que le permitiera poder ver el lado bueno de toda esa situación, sobra decir que nada llegaba a su cabeza. Fastidiado se acurrucó más con el otro, escondiendo el rostro, buscando ahogar todo lo que le molestaba, de forma metafórica; claro está. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil? ¿Por qué el idiota de Sora, sí, porque ahora era un idiota, no había decidido honrar su juramento? No era tan difícil, mucho menos imposible. Cuidar de sí mismos, cuidar de Roxas y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podrían saldar su deuda con él. Claro que nunca podría soportar lo que él había soportado. Ellos, y si, lo admitía, ellos dos amaban mucho su vida tal como era, tan buena, tan equilibrada. E incluso el mismo Roxas se los había dicho cuando por fin pudo hablar. No era una vida para ellos. Pero ahora esa idea le rondaba por la mente una y otra vez. Sí, no era vida para ellos, pero tampoco lo era para él. Ni siquiera era vida para Cloud o para Terra o Riku. Nadie merecía aquello. Pensó en eso por un buen rato pero sólo logró un dolor de cabeza. Estaba fastidiado, estaba cansado, estaba exhausto. Tomó aire, todo el que pudo y lo sacó de forma lenta, todo sin abrir los ojos. Se abrazó un poco más a Vanitas, necesitaba un momento de paz, de tranquilizarse porque en ese momento estaba comenzando a alterarse y no le gustaba. Para nada. Por ello se sorprendió al sentir otro brazo rodearlo, apegándolo lo más posible. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera sabía en qué maldito momento Vanitas había despertado, sólo agradeció de forma silenciosa dejándose hacer, eso era parte de lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Tú siempre te complicas con todo- dijo en tono serio mientras dejaba que su barbilla pegara en la cabeza de Ven. No era que Vanitas fuese realmente más alto que Ventus, si acaso le sacaba cerca de cinco centímetros, cosa que no era mucho, pero esos cinco centímetros le habían llegado a dar una buena ventaja algunas veces. –Si quieres llorar, llora. Si quieres gritar, grita. Incluso si quieres golpear a alguien, golpéame. No te diré nada. Sólo hazlo.

-Estoy bien.

-No lo estás, puedo sentirlo, estas demasiado tenso. Te estas preocupando de más, las cosas no son tan complicadas Ven.

-Claro que lo son…

-Quieres quedar bien con Roxas, pero no quieres dejar de lado a Sora. Puedes dejar de lado todo lo relacionado con los grupos, con los territorios, con todo. Lo que importa ahora es que todos tus lazos familiares estén bien.

No sabía muy bien la razón, pero podía jurar que la voz de Vanitas sonaba incluso más grave de lo normal, sonaba más como un adulto a como el chico de dieciocho años que apenas la noche anterior lo había embestido hasta morir por casi toda la casa. –Hasta tú puedes ser alguien maduro.

-Yo siempre soy maduro. Aunque si lo dudas podría recordarte todo lo que puedo hacer estando en mi "modo" maduro.

Y ahí se iba la magia, pero se imaginó porque el otro había roto con esa atmósfera, esa era la manera de Vanitas de decirle, "levanta el ánimo o el sexo voy a disfrutarlo sólo yo", aunque claro, era muy su forma de levantarle el ánimo. Pero una que le funcionaba. –Ya lo tengo claro, gracias. Estoy lo suficientemente adolorido como para que me lo recuerdes. Ayer lo dejaste muy claro, en todo mi cuerpo, tranquilo.

-Me quitas la diversión, que te lo sepas.

-Ese es mi trabajo.

-Y el mío es el empotrarte todo lo que pueda mientras te pongo de a cuatro o con tus piernas sobre mis hombros, o tú montándome, eso sí que fue divertido.

-Van… será mejor que te calles-amenazó separándose un poco para poder verlo.

Sonrió para sí, al menos ya no estaba tan de deprimido. Ya estaba bien como para comenzar a regañarlo. –Bien, bien, me calló, pero sólo porque quiero repetir eso último. Nada más por eso- dijo al momento que se acercaba para poder besarlo, un beso suave. Lo que quería era calmar al chico, nada más. -¿mejor?

-Un poco… Nunca comprendí realmente como hacías eso.

-Es mi pequeño secreto… además tuve que ingeniármelas, acostumbras mucho a perder los nervios muy fácil y no me es sencillo lidiar contigo cuando estas todo histérico.

-Eres un idiota- se quejó separándose por completo del otro con intenciones de levantarse. Comenzó a incorporarse de forma lenta quedando sentado primero en la cama, debía pensar bien los movimientos que iba a hacer.

-¿Mucho ejercicio anoche?- preguntó con burla al ver lo que el chico hacía.

-Lo dicho, eres un idiota.- tomo su ropa interior para ponérsela al momento que se quedaba de pie, busco también entre la ropa que había en el piso, porque bien recordaba que la mayoría de la que llevaba el día anterior estaba en la sala, para poder ponerse algo más abrigador. Tenía un frío de muerte. Por fin su mirada cayó en una sudadera que estaba en la silla del escritorio, suerte que era larga, le ayudaría a cubrirse antes de que se metiera a bañar.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al ver como el chico se encaminaba hacía la sala.

-Voy a ver que tanto desastre ha quedado de lo de ayer.

-¿Crees que soy tan desordenado?

-No lo creo, lo sé. –contestó desde fuera de la habitación, al llegar a la sala dio un suspiro, al menos no habían hecho un gran desastre, eso le daba algo de alivio.

-Te lo dije, no soy tan desordenado. –dijo desde la espalda.

-Creí que te quedarías en la cama,- comenzó a decir girándose para verlo, cayendo en cuanta que estaba desnudo. –Ponte algo ¿quieres?- pidió en tono cansado, siempre era lo mismo con el chico. Y siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

-Ya viste todo esto, ¿para qué ocultarlo?, mejor disfrútalo un poco más.

-Van, a menos que quieras que te mande a preparar el desayuno estando así, vas a ponerte algo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo preparar el desayuno así?

-No tienes protección para el aceite.- dijo como si nada, caminando hacía la cocina, comenzando a buscar algo para calmar su hambre.

-Eres cruel- contestó dramático, yendo al sofá por su ropa y comenzar a vestirse, conocía a Ven y era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. –Ven

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?- preguntó dejando ya todo toque de burla, estaba preocupado en verdad por el chico.

-No lo sé realmente… me gustaría ver a Roxas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Negó con la cabeza. –Quiero verlo, pero no me siento todavía bien o al menos de forma estable para poder verlo.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé… puede que sea yo el único exagerado, puede que él también lo esté pasando mal, bueno, es obvio que lo está pasando mal… pero quiero, de alguna forma estar con él, pero no sé si pueda estar a solas con él.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Cloud?, siempre he visto que cuando tienen problemas, de cualquier tipo, si no pueden acudir al otro, acuden a Cloud.

-También había pensado en eso.

-Ya está. Llámalo, llama también a Roxas y se juntan los tres para lidiar con sus problemas de hermanos. Al menos creo que estando los tres juntos van a poder calmarse mutuamente.

-¿Tan preocupado estas?- preguntó girándose un poco para verlo y darle una sonrisa.

-Sólo un poco, estoy más preocupado por mi integridad física, si no estás bien Cloud va a matarme y también Roxas, y Roxas conoce a Axel que también conoce a Xigbar y si no escuchaste ayer, le debo dinero y mucho… así que mejor quedarme en paz con ellos, si hago enojar a uno sólo de ellos puedes darme por perdido.

Soltó una especie de risa mientras rodeaba al pelinegro por el cuello para darle un beso rápido. –No dejaré que le hagan nada a mi novio.

Contestó con una sonrisa. Novio. Que bien se sentía escuchar eso de nuevo, se maldecía mentalmente por no haberse apresurado para pedírselo de nuevo al chico, pero también se justificaba, pues esos besos robados y escenas que daban a mitad de la avenida sin ser pareja habían sido geniales. Claro que la ventaja del noviazgo era que podía tocar todo lo que quisiera del chico sin ninguna réplica, técnicamente tenía toda la libertad de tocar y hacer con el cuerpo del chico lo que quisiera y era eso lo que le gustaba más que nada. –Pues más vale que lo hagas o si no podrás considerarte soltero o viudo, como más te convenza.

-Tonto- dijo entre risas, para soltarlo y seguir con lo que hacía.

-Igual que tú y lo sabes.- Bueno, al menos había logrado que el otro se relajara un poco y es que era cierto, cuando el chico se tensaba nunca significaban cosas buenas para él.

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama del menor, después de pasar cerca de dos horas en la sala del sueño, Roxas había dejado a relucir el cansancio que sentía, sólo quería llegar a la cama y dormir, ya había llorado y gritado todo lo que debía, ahora sólo necesitaba un descanso y tiempo, mucho tiempo para poder sobrevivir a todo ello. Sabía que no iba a poder encerrarse en su habitación, justo como había esperado, al menos para llevar bien su tiempo de luto, tal vez desaparecerse del mundo por un par de días y no dejar que siquiera el aire entrara a la habitación, no iba a poder hacerlo por una simple y sencilla razón… Axel. Desde el momento en que se mostró cansado, el pelirrojo no se separó de él, en cuanto salieron de la sala del sueño, lo siguió como su sombra, rodeándole los hombros, cuando llegó a su habitación creyó que cada quien iría a su habitación, como pocas veces hacían pero Axel sólo dijo un rotundo "me quedaré contigo", que sinceramente él no tenía ninguna intención de negar, quería estar solo, pero no le apetecía estarlo. Fue por eso que cuando despertó sintió unos brazos en su cintura, el mayor lo abrazaba y eso lo agradecía de verdad que lo hacía, porque hace mucho que no se había sentido de forma tan miserable. Su vida iba en mejora, después de cinco años iba en mejora y de pronto todo se derrumbaba para volver a hacerlo miserable. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, tratando de dar un repaso al otro, ambos se encontraban vestidos todavía, sólo se habían quitado los tenis y se habían recostado y eso lo sabía no por haberlo visto, sino por haberlo sentido, puesto que se encontraban cubiertos por las cobijas. Se quedó así un rato, sin moverse sólo con la mirada perdida en la nada. Él no era como Ventus, su hermano se movía, buscaba cercanía, se alteraba. Él sólo se quedaba quieto, sin hacer algún movimiento, sólo buscando algo que le distrajera lo cual solían ser sus pensamientos, sin decir nada o siquiera murmurar algo, sólo movía los labios. Una manía muy suya que no recordaba muy bien cuando fue que comenzó a desarrollar, el punto era que estaba así en ese momento. Axel seguía dormido y no quería despertarlo. Sabía que el otro necesitaba descansar, lo sabía perfectamente, por ello maldijo en silencio cuando sonó el celular, se movió lo menos posible para no despertar al otro y contestar de forma rápida. Haciéndolo claro está en un susurro, más porque vio como el pelirrojo se había movido un poco.

-Hola.

_-¿Roxas?_

-Ven… ¿qué pasa?

_-¿Sucede algo?, ¿por qué murmuras?_

-Axel está dormido… no tuvimos buena noche.

_-… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó al haber identificado ese tono bajo en su hermano, lo había escuchado muchas veces como para no reconocerlo._

-Algo así- Vio como Axel volvía a moverse, murmurando un poco, sólo se quedó quieto, tratando de hacerle algunos cariños realmente suaves para que pudiese conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

_-Crees que… ¿Crees que podamos vernos?- preguntó con duda en la voz, ya no estaba tan seguro de poder ver a su hermano, no si él no se sentía bien._

-¿Es necesario?- Pero ahí estaba, esa característica tan suya, sólo de él. La de olvidarse de lo que le puede pasar, la que se preocupa primero sólo por su hermano, la que se centra en ayudarle y salvarle cuando lo necesita.

_-Si no puedes está bien… planeaba también llamar a Cloud, tal vez para que seamos solos los tres… no han sido días muy buenos para nosotros. _

Dejó que una sonrisa cansada y triste saliera cuando su hermano menciono eso, era cierto, los últimos días habían sido un asco para ellos. –Podría ir.

_-¿Seguro?_

-Oye, si mi hermano quiere verme, entonces yo iré a verlo- quiso agregar el "aunque yo me sienta del asco" pero sabía que si lo decía sólo haría que Ven se sintiera peor.

_-… Cloud dijo que iba a estar en el centro comercial… ¿está bien para ti?, podemos cambiar de sitio si es lo que quieres._

-No, está bien. Está perfecto. ¿Vas camino hacia allá?

_-Sí, bueno, creo que todavía me quedan unos veinte minutos de camino._

-Entonces voy saliendo, yo me hago de diez a quince. ¿Dónde vamos a vernos?

_-Cerca de la fuente. Hay un café cerca, podría servirnos el tomar algo._

-Supongo que sí, entonces te veo en un rato.

-_Roxas… ¿en serio estas bien?_

-Si hombre, estoy perfectamente. Te veo en un rato ¿vale?

_-Vale._

Con eso colgó, no supo en que momento fue que comenzó a dejar de susurrar, pero lo había hecho porque se había dado cuenta que Axel estaba despierto, atento a lo que decía. Sólo que el instante no lo recordaba. Tomo aire para comenzar a separarse del otro y poder levantarse.

-Roxas…- llamó al ver lo que tenía planeado hacer, él no consideraba muy adecuado que el otro saliera solo en esas condiciones, porque ya sabía perfectamente que el otro iría solo.

-No digas nada Axel.

-No estás bien.

-Eso lo sé.

-¿Entonces por qué vas?

Suspiro, estaba batallando con ponerse las zapatillas deportivas, pero al escuchar aquello desistió de su intento y se quedó sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda al chico. –Porque mi hermano me necesita, por eso voy.

-Roxas, no puedes ir, tú no estás bien- dijo pronunciando bien el "no estás bien".

-Axel, apreció lo que haces, pero estás cansado y también necesitas desahogarte. Si no quieres hacerlo conmigo presente, está bien. –Comenzó a decir volviendo a batallar con sus tenis,- te dejaré solo un rato, pero desahógate si es que lo necesitas. Porque tú tampoco estas bien. Así que voy a ver a mis hermanos, mientras que tú, te vas a cambiar, vas a meterte bien bajo las cobijas y dormirás todo lo que puedas, para que después sigamos charlando. –Suspiro, girándose a ver al chico. – Descansa, en serio hazlo. Este es un momento que nosotros en verdad necesitamos… los tres. ¿De acuerdo?

Se resignó, no iba a poder hacer cambiar de opinión al menor, asintió de forma lenta, sólo se sentía cansado así que le haría caso y volvería a dormir. –Llámame si pasa algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- se acercó a darle un beso corto en los labios. –En cuanto regrese vendré contigo, que descanses.

-Suerte.

Y con eso salió, sinceramente no quería salir, pero lo dicho, por su hermano lo haría, sólo por él. Tenía una corta lista de las personas por las cuales iría por mar y tierra para que se sintieran bien. En ella se encontraban Ventus, Cloud y anteriormente Sora, ahora dudaba si seguía en esa lista, pero podía incluir también a Axel, también haría lo que fuera por el chico.

Estaba en el centro comercial esperando a sus hermanos. Admitía que la llamada de Ven lo había descolocado un poco y también lo había preocupado, más por el hecho de que de alguna forma estaba viviendo una especie de deja vú, ¿No era eso lo que había pasado exactamente cuando los gemelos tenía trece?, ¿cuándo había pasado lo de la tontería de Ventus y Sora? Sí, eso era un perfecto deja vú y por eso ahora estaba sentado en la orilla de la silla, con el teléfono entre las manos y esperando a que alguno de los dos atarantados que tenía por hermanos se apareciera. Además de que lo dicho por Valentine le seguía dando vueltas por la cabeza. La organización había perdido un miembro y estaban de luto. ¿Cómo lo supo el pelinegro? Simple, el mismo Xenmas se lo había dicho al llamar por algunos trabajos que necesitaba. La organización estaba suspendida por un rato. Ahora estaba en verdad preocupado por Roxas y no sólo por Ven. Recostó su cabeza en la mesa, esos dos lo volverían loco algún día. Suspiro, buscando la mejor forma de conseguir aire, no entendía bien cómo diablos había llegado a todo eso. Y también estaba el tema de Sora, maldito Sora, maldito un ay otra vez. No podía simplemente haberse hecho a un lado. No. Tenía que ponerse en contra de sus hermanos como si fuese realmente lo correcto. -¡Joder!- dijo entre dientes, entendía que él no era nadie para calificar lo correcto de lo incorrecto, porque de ser así, él se habría estad moviendo mucho dentro de los ámbitos incorrectos.

Tomo aire de nuevo, necesitaba relajarse otro poco y el café tardaba mucho en llegar al igual que sus hermanos menores. Cambió de posición recargándose de lleno en el respaldo de la silla, echando la cabeza un poco hacía atrás, se entretuvo viendo el techo. No sabía que decir, se había planteado la situación muchas veces pero no sabía que decir en caso que ambos temas salieran a flote y eso le molestaba. Él qué siempre se jactaba de ser un buen hermano mayor, él, Cloud Strife, estaba realmente en un aprieto, porque no sabía de qué manera ayudar a los gemelos, al menos para levantarles el ánimo, porque sabía que Ventus estaría totalmente hundido por toda la situación, por no hablarle a Sora, por haber dejado a los KM, por sentir que pudo haber traicionado a Roxas, por no cumplir con su juramento. Y luego estaba Roxas, debería sentirse atacado por todo y por todos, traicionado, tal vez incluso defraudado pero la reciente noticia era la que en verdad lo ponía alerta, estaría decaído, en verdad decaído, y molesto. Posiblemente también lo estaría. Fue con eso que se sintió perder de nuevo, podía lidiar con un rubio pequeño deprimido, era difícil pero podía lidiar con eso, sólo era cosa de algunos momentos juntos, conversaciones, muchas conversaciones, pero después de unos meses, tiempo más tiempo menos, podía decir que había logrado que el chico se sintiese mejor, pero nunca había lidiado con dos, nunca y eso, aunque nunca lo admitiera porque eso le quitaría todo orgullo de hermano mayor, le daba miedo. Bien pudo seguirse mortificando pero vio a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba, se preguntó si sería Ventus o Roxas, a la distancia le costaba reconocerlos, pero en cuanto vio las "pintas" supo que se trataba del gemelo mayor. Sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie.

-Roxas.

-Cloud- saludó con un tono demasiado bajo para su gusto. Se acercó al otro y le dio un rápido abrazo. De nuevo estaba acudiendo a su hermano, pero no por voluntad propia, estaban ahí por Ventus, no por él. Eso le causó cierta molestia pero no la exteriorizo, sólo se soltó al mayor y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó al chico una vez se sentaron a esperar al que faltaba.-Me enteré de parte de lo que sucedió ayer.

-Si… he estado mejor, no lo niego, pero sólo tengo algunas heridas, nada grave, todo superficial.

-Hablando en un plano físico.

Calló un momento sin ver al otro, suspiro pasando una de sus manos por su cabeza, alborotando más su cabello ya de por si rebelde. –Hablando en un plano físico, pero por ahora yo no soy importante Cloud, Ven quería que nos reuniéramos.

-Y tú viniste a pesar de notarse que no estas ni de asomo en tus cinco sentidos.

Alzó los hombros- mi hermano quería que nos viéramos, así que por eso vine.

-¿sabes?, a veces pienso que deberías de pensar más en ti que en Ven, él también tiene dieciocho Roxas, él también puede cuidarse solo.

-Tal vez, pero el problema en sí es que él no ha pasado muchas veces por todo este dilema.

-Y tú sí.

-Exacto, por ellos es que tengo que estar para él, para ayudarlo, sé perfectamente lo que se siente que todo se vaya a la mierda- dijo de forma seria- y sé que es difícil al principio asimilar todo lo que está pasando y eso es algo que no siquiera tú sabes.- dijo viéndolo por un momento.

-Puede ser… Pero aun así Roxas, a veces podrías ser un poco egoísta, no está de más el preocuparse un poco por sí mismo.

-Lo haré después… cuando esto se haya calmado.

Suspiró derrotado, su hermano sí que era todo un terco y si no quería terminar mal, lo mejor era quedarse callado antes de que surgiera una pelea entre ellos. No se mencionó algo más, se quedaron callados un momento en espera del rubio faltante, hasta que una chica se acercó a su mesa dejando una taza de café para Cloud. –Gracias- agradeció observando como su hermano empezaba a buscar en la carta algo para tomar.

-¿Podrías traerme un latte de caramelo?- la chica asintió antes de retirarse de nuevo.

-¿caramelo?- preguntó algo extrañado, normalmente su hermano era de bebidas más fuertes y simples.

-Bueno… me hace falta algo dulce en mi vida, así que podría comenzar con un café- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, era un pequeño cambio que estaba seguro podría soportar.

No se dijo nada más hasta que vieron al menor de los tres aparecerse, venía escuchando su música, por lo que al llegar a la mesa guardó los audífonos y se acercó primeramente con Roxas, para saludarlo con un abrazo y después a Cloud. Se sentó con calma, pidió una café, un moka y en lo que esperaba a que llegara comenzó la tan dichosa conversación que los tres esperaban, si, de eso no había duda, pero que también sentían un poco tediosa.

-Entonces Ven…- comenzó a hablar el mayor de los tres -¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

El chico soltó un suspiro, realmente aunque le estuviera dando de vueltas a la situación, no había logrado encontrar una forma de poder comenzar dicha conversación. –Ayer deje a los KM.- dijo por fin después de un rato de seguirlo pensando.

-Creí que te ibas a quedar con ellos un poco más- dijo Roxas tomando un poco del café frente a él.

-Más bien, debí de haberlo hecho desde un buen rato atrás… desde que me dijeron que fuera tras de ti.

-Tal vez.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te impulso a que los dejarás?- preguntó el mayor sintiendo un poco de resentimiento en las palabras de Roxas.

-Bueno, ya iba con esa idea desde el momento en que me lance a ayudar a Roxas en la pelea de ayer, pero apenas llegar a nuestro punto de reunión Terra habló conmigo, era obvio lo que iba a pasar, y había sido claro y él también lo fue. Yo soy alguien que no vale la pena, así que me expulso, cuando intente hablar con él pensó que iba a tratar de convencerlo pero en si iba a decirle que me iba por mi cuenta. Hubo otras palabras entre nosotros, como el hecho de que estaba cansado de que intentara llamar su atención, un golpe y después de ello, salí de ahí con un Van bastante molesto que se atrevió a entrar de nuevo para gritarles a todo que eran, técnicamente, unos hijos de puta.- explicó agradeciendo que su café llegara tan rápido, dio un sorbo, agradeciendo por sentir el líquido caliente bajar por su garganta.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos por ello, no tanto por lo de la expulsión, lo esperaban sinceramente, pero el golpe y lo que había dicho no era algo que habían contemplado. Cloud de nuevo fue el primero en hablar. -¿Estás bien?

-Supongo que hasta donde se puede. Pensaba desahogarme ayer, pero no logré nada.

-¿Van estuvo contigo?- preguntó su gemelo.

-Sí, digamos que, terminamos bien, también creo que él se aprovechó mucho de la situación.

-Entonces, ¿qué paso con él?

-Podría decirse… bueno más bien, debería decirse que regresamos.

-Cediste al final.

-Te dije que lo haría, sólo era cuestión que él preguntara.

-Y eso hizo.

-Bueno Ven, al menos hay alguien que te va a cuidar y apoyar.

-Ya…. Pero no quita que me sienta horrible.

-Apuesto que no eres el único- aporto por fin Cloud- estoy seguro que Roxas también se siente mal, bastante mal.

-No es verdad- dijo observando a su hermano mayor con una mirada de reproche.

-Seguramente… no es algo que pase muy desapercibido Roxas… ¿qué ha pasado?

Ahora se giró a ver a Ven, no quería decirlo, no sólo porque la herida fuese muy reciente y todavía estuviese fresca, más bien porque quería que fuese su hermano quien se desahogara primero, pero al sentirse presionado por ambos lados se resignó. –No estoy bien realmente, eso lo sé, pero tampoco es como que pueda estar de otra forma- empezó a contar- ayer fue un día demasiado movido, muchas emociones de golpe… demasiadas.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó el mayor.

Tomo algo de aire antes de hablar, observó primero a Cloud y después a Ventus, ambos esperaban pacientes, quiso tener un poco más de fuerza antes de decir algo. –Ayer… Xion salió de la organización.

Ambos se quedaron callados, esperando a que el otro continuara, no era como que solo por eso se encontrase de esa forma. No era como que Roxas fuese muy sensible, al menos no con ese tema.

-Todos en la organización fuimos mandados a buscarla… Axel y yo la encontramos. –Levantó la cabeza quedándose mirando el techo por un rato antes de continuar, todavía repetía la escena en su mente, dudaba que fuese algo que pudiese olvidar tan fácil. –estaba en la torre del reloj… intentamos detenerla pero no corrimos con mucha suerte.- bajo de nuevo la mirada para centrarla ahora en la taza de café-se lanzó… yo vi… vi el momento justo en que su cuerpo impacto con el pavimento. Vi cómo fue bajando… escuché algo, no lo sé. No sé bien que haya escuchado, no sé bien que pensaba en ese momento, pero estoy seguro que… de no haber sido por Axel yo la hubiese seguido… tal vez sólo por impulso, pero me hubiera lanzado con ella, sólo para tratar de salvarla, tal vez para que fuese yo quien recibiera todo el impacto en lugar de ella… pero cuando me encontraba al borde Axel me jalo, me cubrió los ojos y me llevó hasta la pared, sentándonos… creo que grite, no recuerdo… como dije, todo me parece confuso, no recuerdo muchas cosas con claridad.- termino de explicar sintiendo la mirada de sus hermanos sobre él, tenían razón y él lo aceptaba, no estaba bien, para nada bien y lo notaba porque podía sentir ese nudo en su garganta, ese ligero ardor en sus ojos, los cerró con fuerza, no volvería a llorar, al menos no frente a esos dos, ese era su problema y ellos no tenían que pagar las consecuencias.

-…Roxas…- llamó Ventus en voz baja, completamente sorprendido por todo aquello. Se giró a ver a Cloud, también se veía sorprendido, preocupado. Trató de pasar algo de saliva, de pronto sentía la garganta demasiado seca. -…Roxas yo…

-No hay nada que decir- interrumpió, tomando más de su café. –No hay algo que quiera escuchar. Sólo… ya conocen la historia. Estoy bien, no hay mucho problema con ello.

-Roxas, tú eres ahora quien más preocupa-dijo algo acelerado. –debes de entenderlo.

-No le tomes importancia Ven, tú eres quien me preocupa, así que… vamos a centrarnos en ti, ¿de acuerdo?, lo mío va a pasar, es sólo que necesito tiempo de duelo, nada más. Tú debes de recuperarte y solucionar los problemas que se te están juntando.

-Roxas, ambos son importantes, no puedes quedarte de lado en eso. Me preocupan, ambos así que… quiero ayudarlos.

Los gemelos se quedaron callados, observando al otro, pensando en que deberían de decir. Por fin Roxas iba a decir algo, tal vez a renegar de nuevo la ayuda, que Ven era más importante. Pero las palabras quedaron en su boca.

-Roxas…- llamó interrumpiendo esa atmósfera tan rara que existía entre los Strife. Se había animado al ver que tal vez podría tener una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, sabía que las heridas estaban recientes, demasiado y todavía sangraban, pero quería intentarlo, quería demostrarles que estaba decidido a ayudarles a limpiar y curar sus heridas, que les apoyaría en todo. –Ventus… yo…- pero no pudo decirlo, no pudo siquiera pensar en algo más que decir. Apenas los nombres de los chicos salieron de sus labios vio la mirada que le lanzaban. Decepción en su mayoría, rencor, tristeza, una muy grande. Muchas cosas que tal vez él ya hubiese sentido, pero nunca que fuesen dirigidos a su persona, al menos no con esa intensidad. Apretó los puños, quedándose con las palabras en la boca. No sé esperaba esa reacción, de ninguno de los tres.

Los chicos lo vieron, no lo pensaron, cada uno con una expresión distinta pero que en esencia se parecía, Roxas estaba furioso, demasiado y juraba que si no hubiese sido porque estaban en un lugar público; se hubiese lanzado contra Sora en ese momento, pero se contuvo, poniéndose de pie de forma lenta. Ventus estaba herido y decepcionado del castaño. Técnicamente todo lazo que tenía con el castaño había quedado flojo, casi disuelto por las accione cometidas. Tomo aire, siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y se puso de pie. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo pasaron a cada lado de Sora, sin detenerse sin decirle nada. Tomando distancia para esperar a Cloud lejos del castaño.

El mayor estaba sorprendido, demasiado con esa reacción, él se había quedado sentado, observando todo, cuando vio lo que los chicos hacían suspiro, ya se imaginaba algo así, se puso de pie también poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico. –Dales tiempo… ambos están… bueno, no están muy bien… ten paciencia Sora.- termino de hablar para comenzar a acercarse a sus hermanos.

Fue con toda esa acción que el chico lo supo, la había cagado, había mandado todo a la mierda. Y por primera vez, después de un muy, muy buen tiempo sintió una gran presión en el pecho, había dolido, esa indiferencia, ver esa decepción, esa ira contenida, ver todo eso en ojos de sus primos, casi hermanos, habían dolido. Demasiado. Se quedó en el sitio, con la respiración algo acelerada. Quería arreglar todo, pero lo había entendido bien… su relación con los tres hermanos Strife se había acabado.


	21. Capítulo XXI

**¿Perdón?, no, no lo merezco, tarde muchísimo para la continuación, pero ¡hey!, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?, hubo muchas cosas que me impidieron seguir, en su mayoría la falta de inspiración y más por el hecho de que las ideas me llegan en la noche, muy de noche y tengo que levantarme temprano para ir al trabajo. Creo que es lo peor que me puede pasar. En fin, aquí dejo el capítulo 21, espero les agrade. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Capítulo XXI**

**Historia 0: Los héroes**

**Son sanguinarios**

Habían sido crueles, los dos lo sabían, pero en ese momento sólo contaban con dos opciones, salir del lugar sin decir una sola palabra o terminar con gritos y golpes con Sora. Ninguno quería pelear, Ventus estaba todavía procesando lo recién dicho y todo lo que había sucedido el día de ayer con Terra y Roxas, en fin, Roxas todavía seguía en su tiempo de duelo. Así que lo más sensato que pudieron pensar fue eso, huir. Huir y que los tres terminasen enteros, porque era obvio que Cloud no intervendría, así que, aunque se arrepentían y vaya que lo hacían, habían decidido no regresar al sitio por la opción de seguir viendo al castaño. Cuando salieron del centro comercial se miraron por unos momentos, tratado de convencerse de haber hecho lo correcto, cuestión que fue olvidada al ver llegar al mayor de los tres.

-Fue un golpe realmente bajo.- dijo en tono serio. Ninguno dijo nada, sólo lo observaron un momento para después desviar la mirada. –Saben perfectamente que para hacer lo que hizo es necesario tener los pantalones bien puestos, por no decirlo de otra forma.- riñó, esperando a que alguno de los gemelos dijese algo, cosa claro que no sucedió. –Chicos, en serio, ¿es qué acaso quieren terminar así con Sora?, ¿de verdad?, quiero decir, ¿no eran ustedes tres inseparables?, joder, antes preferían estar con él que conmigo.

-Cloud… en serio. Estamos conscientes de nuestra maldita situación, pero no podemos fingir que todo está bien de la noche a la mañana.- se excusó Roxas- Sora nos dio la espalda, vale si, nosotros también lo hicimos. Pero yo no tenía ningún problema en dejarlo por la paz… iban a obligar a Ven a que terminara conmigo y tú entiendes bien a que me refiero.

-Rompió el pacto- intervino Ventus. –Eligió a Riku por sobre nosotros, nos atacó con todo, cometió errores.

-Y ustedes también.- dijo de forma tajante. –Creí que lo sabían, para que exista un problema debe haber culpa de ambos lados ¿No es así?- preguntó viendo a ambos chicos, ¿en qué momento habían vuelto a tener doce años? Porque no entendía muy bien la razón por la cual estaba de nuevo regañando a ambos por alguna tontería que habían hecho, claro que en ese tiempo eran travesuras mínimas, esta vez era algo más grave. –Claro que de una más que otra, pero ustedes también hicieron mal, no lo justifico, porque eso no se pude justificar.- suavizó un poco su tono soltando después un suspiro. –De verdad y sean sinceros, ¿quieren que su relación con Sora termine aquí?

-Cloud- llamó Roxas- me encanta enserio que te pongas en el papel de hermano mayor y eso, pero de verdad, te puedo apostar que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que nosotros. –Se sentía cansado, ver a Sora había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba. Sus fuerzas no eran muchas, de eso no había duda y añadirle el regaño de Cloud tampoco le funcionaba a su cabeza. Masajeo sus sienes, estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza y algo de mareo. Posiblemente causado por no haber comido nada todavía y claro por estar pensando en Axel, en que tenía que volver, en que debía regresar para que terminara de contarle la historia que aún tenía pendiente. Bajó su mano de las sienes al puente de su nariz con una mueca de molestia, sabía que estaba llamando la atención de sus hermanos, pero poco le importaba. Ahora las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza eran lo más importante. Jaqueca. Lo peor en el peor momento. Hacía muchísimo que no tenía un ataque de esos, pero ahí estaba mostrándose en verdad cansado. Suspiro abriendo sus ojos, sin saber bien el momento exacto en que los había cerrado, descubriendo que sus hermanos lo observaban con atención. –Estoy bien- se adelantó a la pregunta que seguramente apenas comenzaba a formarse en la mente de los otros dos rubios.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el mayor. Ahora le costaba trabajo, tenía que estar al pendiente de ambos chicos, debía de repartir su atención, pero en algún punto uno se llevaba más atención que el otro; causándole molestia por no poder controlar aquello. –No te ves muy bien.

-Estoy cansado- susurro, apretando con algo de fuerza de nuevo el puente de su nariz. –Ese encuentro me dejo cansado, demasiado… tampoco es como que este en las mejores condiciones últimamente… al menos no voy a estarlo en un par de días.

-Roxas.

-Estoy bien Ven… sólo, creo que debería irme, ya sabes, descansar un poco, tal vez dormir también, además de que tengo una conversación con Axel pendiente.

-Pero Roxas- interrumpió el mayor, no quería que el chico se fuese solo, sabía que no era el único, la preocupación en Ven también era evidente. Ahora el centro de atención no era el menor de los tres, era Roxas y estaba seguro que si le decía eso el chico se molestaría, soltaría maldiciones una y otra vez, contra todos y contra todo, alegaría incluso que no había que preocuparse por él, que no importaba, a quien realmente había que cuidar sería al menor. Suspiro- al menos deja que te acompañemos, ¿si?- preguntó, esperando a que al menos el menor accediera a esa petición.

Se lo pensó un momento, quería estar solo, sufrir solo, porque si iba con los otros no iba a poder dejar de esforzarse porque su molestia en la cabeza y su cansancio pasaran desapercibidos. Pero tal vez era lo mejor y aunque dijera que no, era más que probable que los otros dos lo siguieran, sólo para asegurarse que llegaba con bien. –De acuerdo… sólo, nos damos prisa ¿si?, el dolor de cabeza me está matado- dijo comenzando a tomar camino a la organización. Al menos quedaban cerca.

-De acuerdo- contestó el menor de ellos, siendo seguido por un movimiento de cabeza del mayor, para seguir al chico, Ventus colocándose a su lado y Cloud detrás de ellos.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos, viendo como los gemelos charlaban un poco entre sí, un plan de Ventus tal vez para poder distraer al otro y el camino se le hiciese más corto. Una buena táctica, esperaba funcionara. Tenía un problema y eso lo sabía. Ven tenía toda su vida patas arriba, al menos comenzaba a ponerle un orden, pero eso no quitaba que todavía tuviera todo revuelto y Roxas… bueno, era Roxas y los problemas de su hermano; de ese hermano específicamente, siempre le resultaban más difíciles de resolver. Había mucho que pensar, más que nada en la forma de ayudar a los chicos a poner orden en sus vidas y a solucionar todo. Dejando por el momento sus propios problemas de lado. Con eso fue que soltó una pequeña risa, la vida de los Strife, tal parecía, siempre estaba llena de problemas.

En cuanto llegó a la entrada del bonito laberinto que tenían como acceso para la organización pudo respirar aliviado, quería una cama, necesitaba con urgencia una cama y a Axel, la conversación, eso podía esperar. Sólo quería dormir, tal vez ver que es lo que había en la cocina abandonada del lugar, sino tendría que tomar algunas frituras que eran más que probable que hubiera y después iría a su habitación, comenzó a hacer memoria mientras tomaba camino, dejando a sus dos hermanos detrás después de una corta despedida y un escueto "estoy bien", ¿Axel se había quedado en su habitación?, mejor dicho, ¿en qué habitación se habían quedado?, ¿en la suya, en la de Axel?, no lo recordaba. Pero no importaba, iría a su habitación, si el mayor estaba ahí podría tomarlo como un golpe de suerte, sino lo estaba, sólo se recostaría y dormiría un rato. La falta de comida le estaba provocando frío, así que apresuro el paso, al menos estando en la sala sentiría el primer golpe de calor. Ya quería llegar.

Estaba en la cocina, más que nada revisando si había algo decente para comer, porque era más que obvio que un pedazo de lo que en un tiempo pareció ser pastel y que ahora se encontraba verde y con algunos hongos no era decente. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador con las esperanzas por el suelo, tendría que tomar algo más, algunas frituras que había visto anteriormente. No le agradaba mucho la idea, quería que en cuanto Roxas llegara ambos pudiesen comer algo decente, algo que si pudiese llamarse comida. Sacó su billetera, tenía dinero más que suficiente para costearse una buena comida para ambos, la última misión le había dado una buena recompensa, sólo lamentaba que misiones así de bien pagadas sucedieran cada dos veces al mes, pero algo era algo. Pensó que pedir pizza no era muy distinto al pedazo que seguía dentro del refrigerador, pero tampoco podía pensar en la opción de sacar al chico y decirle que irían a un lugar concurrido, definitivamente no era buena idea. Se decidió por fin por un par de bolsas de frituras de maíz, después saldría por algo de comer, si mal no recordaba le quedaba cerca un sitio de comida rápida, tal vez un par de hamburguesas con papas o algún tipo de curry, ya no sabía, incluso un maldito pollo frito podría ser más que suficiente. Lo que por el momento necesitaba era dejar que algo quedara en su estómago, tratar de aliviar sus ojos los cuales aunque ya habían bajado la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento, todavía le molestaban. Maldita la hora en la que le había hecho caso a Roxas y se había desahogado, ahora tenía que lidiar con esa molestia. En cuanto tomo lo que necesitaba y se dio la vuelta vio al menor entrar, haciendo algo de presión en el puente de su nariz. –Roxas- llamó, logrando que el chico se detuviera y girara a verlo. -¿Cómo fue todo?

-Mal, realmente mal- dijo sin dejar de hacer presión, -¿estábamos en tu habitación o en la mía?- preguntó cerrando los ojos un momento.

-En tu habitación… ¿estás bien?- preguntó notoriamente preocupado.

-Sí, sí, sólo es un dolor de cabeza, lo mejor será que vaya a recostarme un rato.- abrió de nuevo los ojos viendo al otro y lo que llevaba en la mano. -¿Tu desayuno?

-Nuestro desayuno, no has comido nada ¿o sí?- preguntó al momento que le rodeaba los hombros con la mano libre y tomaban camino a la habitación del menor.

-¿Un café cuenta cómo desayuno?

-No, no cuenta como desayuno.

-Entonces no he comido nada.

-Por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con esto, después te llevaré a comer, o sino al menos saldré a comprar algo para poder continuar con nuestra charla. – dijo antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Voy a recostarme- dijo el rubio yendo directo a la cama- tú puedes comer un poco y seguir contándome la historia- se recostó de forma lenta dejándole espacio al otro para que también pudiese recostarse. -¿no te parece una buena idea?

-… Roxas, sé que lo que traigo no es exactamente lo mejor de lo mejor, pero al menos quiero que tengas algo dentro del estómago.- dijo sentándose en el espacio libre que el otro le dejo. – me quedaría más tranquilo al menos.

-Comeré después Axel, ahora sólo estoy cansado y en verdad quiero escuchar esa historia pendiente.

Suspiro - de acuerdo, la historia pendiente, pero Roxas, no es necesario que te centres tanto en ella.

-Axel, quiero saber. Así que, porque mejor no piensas que es una historia para dormir y nada más, eso claro si es que necesitas eso para poder contarme que más ha pasado.

-Ya me quedó claro, de acuerdo, pero prométeme al menos que después iremos a comer algo.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo- se acercó otro poco al otro para poder escuchar mejor. –Bien, entonces escucho.

Tomó algo de aire antes de comenzar a hablar,- vale… como sabes, creo que como todo el mundo sabe, "las leyendas" estuvieron en una mala temporada, muy mala a decir verdad. Realmente aunque ellos se proclamaron dueños de todo esto, los sin corazón comenzaron a aumentar, ya sabes, buscando recuperar su territorio, creo sin duda que las leyendas sufrieron por eso y su veracidad fue en declive, simplemente se vieron amenazados, todo de ellos estaba pendiendo de un hilo, fue con eso que Riku se mostró interesado en ellos, tal parece que le agrado la idea de eliminar a todos aquellos que molestaban en la ciudad, ya sabes, una idea de un justiciero y esas cosas por el estilo.

_Flash back_

-Anda Sora, te digo que será una muy buena elección. Además, después de lo que te paso, será una buena forma de aprender a defenderte.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Riku.

-Sora- dijo poniéndose frente al chico para lograr que centrase su atención en él –tú te culpas especialmente por lo que le paso a Roxas, si hasta Ventus se sigue culpando, así que, ¿por qué no tratar de unirnos a ellos?

-Porque sería meterme en más problemas Riku, si hasta tú lo sabes- dijo poniéndose de pie de forma violenta de la cama. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del castaño, Riku tratando de alguna forma calmar al castaño. Hacía ya casi seis meses que había pasado lo del Roxas, no estaba muy enterado de lo que había pasado pero sin duda había sido algo malo para que el chico estuviese desaparecido por tres días y para que Sora estuviese tan enfadado todo el tiempo.

-También sería una forma para procurar que lo que les paso a ustedes dos no le pase a nadie más- dijo en tono tranquilo, sin levantarse de la cama, quería mantener la calma porque si ambos la perdían no llegarían a nada bueno. –Al menos creo que eso es lo que motiva a Ventus para estar con ellos.

-Cierto, está con ellos ¿verdad?- preguntó calmándose un poco, tomando asiento de nuevo.

-Verdad… ¿vas a contarme en algún punto que fue lo que les paso a ambos?, la curiosidad me mata.

-Tendrá que seguirte matando porque no pienso decirte nada.

Suspiró, -vale, como digas, pero al menos podrías pensarte lo de entrar a este grupo. Son tres personas, "las leyendas" según tengo entendido y se cuenta por las calles que en verdad están teniendo problemas con ese grupo muy… oscuro.- dijo recostándose mejor en la cama, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. –les están quitando territorio, al igual que fama. Parece que se les está acabando el pequeño momento de fama.

-¿Y por qué quieres entrar entonces?

Alzó los hombros- podríamos salvarlos, piénsalo, si resulta que ambos entramos, incluso si quieres podríamos decirle a Kairi, parece que tienen otra chica, Aqua creo que se llama, terminaríamos siendo sus héroes, los tres. Terminaríamos salvándolos y seriamos conocidos, también podrías hacerte de una reputación para que aquello que le haya pasado a Roxas, sea lo que fuese, no vuelva a pasarle.

-… no lo sé.- dijo comenzando a dudar, se escuchaba bien, podría cuidar a Roxas de esa forma, unirse a Ven y ver si podría lograr algo para tomar parte de venganza, aunque Roxas se negara, aunque Cloud también estuviese en contra. Eso era algo que no sabía muy bien, ¿por qué razón el mayor de los Strife no quería algo de venganza?, conocían a los responsables o al menos tenían una idea pero no quería que hicieran nada. -¿crees que en verdad seríamos de ayuda?, ¿qué en verdad podría encontrar algo que me sea útil?

Asintió al momento que se ponía de pie,- seríamos de ayuda y también a ti te servirá, anda, vayamos a dar un vistazo si quieres, para que termines de convencerte. –dijo caminando hacía la puerta, esperando a que el chico lo siguiera.

-… de acuerdo, pero si no me convence no insistirás ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero anda, vayamos. – dijo abriendo, esperando a que el castaño saliese primero. Iba a convencerlo, fuese como fuese, pero iba a convencerlo debido a que él también estaba interesado en entrar a ese grupo, en verdad interesado.

No hubo mucho que hacer, en cuanto llegaron al sitio, por ese entonces pequeño, de reunión de las leyendas quedó más que sorprendido. Aunque no era la gran cosa, para ellos lo era, ver a los tres chicos curando sus heridas, heridas de guerra; simplemente le parecía genial. Porque eso significaba que estaban haciendo algo, significaba que se estaban esforzando y que de forma lenta, aunque con algunas caídas y golpes, iban recuperando lo que era suyo.

Riku fue quien tomó la palabra, quien se acercó a Terra, quien comenzó a pedir un trato para que ambos entrasen al grupo, incluso para que Kairi también fuese considerada. Sora sólo se quedó observando a los otros dos, a Aqua y a Ventus. Su primo lucía distinto, demasiado distinto, un poco más seguro de sí, más centrado en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a él de forma lenta, puesto que el rubio seguía centrado en cubrir el rasguño que llevaba en el brazo. –Ventus.

-Hola Sora- saludó, lo había visto apenas llegó, pero tenía algo más importante que cubrir.

-¿Cómo has estado?, hace un tiempo que no te veo.

-Hace tres meses, desde que Roxas estuvo bien.

-Hace tres meses… ¿en verdad está bien?- preguntó todavía algo dudoso por el cómo se encontraría el chico.

-Eso dice, al menos ya está mejor que cuando regreso, se sigue recuperando de algunas heridas. Cloud dice que es sólo cuestión de darle tiempo- dijo viendo por fin al castaño. –así que creo que está bien.

-¿Tú te sientes bien estando con ellos?- preguntó señalando al castaño y a la chica.

-¿Con Aqua y con Terra?- preguntó de vuelta observándolos- Son buenas personas, me han ayudado y además he aprendido mucho de ellos.

-¿Enserio?

-Si… también he logrado indagar más sobre los sujetos que lo tomaron en nuestro lugar.

-Ellos… ¿ellos te están ayudando con eso?, ¿saben de eso?- preguntó sorprendido.

-No, no saben de eso, no saben que paso, sólo saben que estoy buscando a alguien y nada más. Me han ayudado a indagar sobre lo que necesito.

-… Riku quiere que nos unamos a ustedes.

-Tal vez podría ayudarte, de alguna forma creo que podríamos centrarnos más con esto, al menos eso es lo que a mí me ha estado funcionando. –dijo serio observando a Riku charlar con Terra. –Deberías pensarlo, tal vez pueda funcionarte.

_Fin flash back_

-Por lo que llegué a escuchar, Sora y Riku tardaron un poco en poder entrar al grupo- dijo acariciando los mechones del rubio, había terminado recostado con él y ahora lo tenía abrazado a su cuerpo, al menos había logrado que le bajase el dolor de cabeza o de eso fue de lo que se percató al ver que se encontraba más tranquilo.

-Sí, también me entere de eso- dijo con voz apagada, casi adormilada. –Pero al menos lo lograron. También Kairi, de ella sí que me sorprendí.

-Y ¿cómo fue que te enteraste de eso?- preguntó interesado.

-Porque Sora comenzó a pedirme ayuda para entrenar, al menos lo básico, quería perfeccionar su técnica para poder llevar bien sus misiones.

-¿Y accediste tan fácil?

-Bueno, necesitaba distraerme con algo.

-Entonces por eso fue que accediste.

-Así fue… pero, dime que más paso cuando ellos entraron, yo sólo sé lo que ellos me contaron así que sería bueno que me contarás lo que pasó.

-¿Y si te quedas dormido?- preguntó consciente de que Roxas ya estaba comenzando a ceder al cansancio.

-Me despiertas, así de fácil.

Suspiró de nuevo- creo Roxas, que al menos deberías de ponerte algo más cómodo por si te quedas dormido, ya sabes ropa de cama y eso.

-En todo caso, tú también deberías de hacerlo.

-Sí, creo que sí… Anda cámbiate primero mientras te sigo contando todo. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece- contestó poniéndose de pie.

_Flash back_

-Entonces, ¿de qué otro sitio hay que encargarse?- preguntó el castaño viendo como los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque se alejaban.

-Creo que no debimos terminar con tantos, hay... seis cuerpos- dijo contando todos los que estaban en el piso. –Puede que nos hayamos excedido.

-El objetivo es recuperar territorio, eso lo dejaron claro ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo dejaron claro, sólo digo que tal vez terminar con tantos de ellos no es buena idea.

-¿Te preocupas por ellos Riku?- preguntó a modo de mofa.

-Para nada, después de todo esto es muy común en estos barrios, no es como si les tomasen mucha importancia.

-Entonces ambos entendemos bien ese punto.- dijo quedando en cunclillas cerca de uno de los cuerpos-no es como si esto no pasase muy seguido por estos barrios, sólo serán tomados como las víctimas de los barrios de mala muerte.

-Ya, pero ambos sabemos que no es así.- dijo como si nada, esperando a que el castaño se pusiera de pie para seguir con su misión. -¿continuamos?

-Faltan otros dos barrios ¿no?

-Sí, Agrabah y el Coliseo del Olimpo.

-¿De verdad también se adueñaron de esos?- preguntó poniéndose de pie para seguir con su trabajo.

-Tal parece que la situación en la cual "Las leyendas" estaban metidas si que eran problemáticas, demasiado problemáticas.

-Si te pones a pensarlo, es difícil de creer que un grupo tan fuerte como ellos tres, tenga problema para recuperar los barrios.

-Sora, de alguna forma ellos no están recuperando territorios, se están adueñando de ellos.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó sorprendido por eso.

-¿No lo sabes?, realmente fueron Aqua y Terra quienes comenzaron a adueñarse de esos territorios, aunque hay que admitir que es justo, esos lugares no pertenecen a los barrios de mala muerte.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, ellos tres nos mandaron, a los tres, a Kairi a ti y a mí, a hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Kairi ha terminado con su sección, junto con Aqua.- comentó el castaño recordando un comentario el día anterior.

-Igual Terra y Ventus han terminado con su sección.

-Sólo faltamos nosotros dos.

-Así que lo mejor será apresurarnos.

-De alguna forma- dijo Sora comenzando a tomar camino- el saber que somos quienes hacen gran parte del trabajo sucio se siente bien.

-¿Enserio?, ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó el mayor algo extrañado.

-Porque así siento que pude haber terminado con todos esos desgraciados que le hicieron daño a Roxas o sino mandar un mensaje.

-¿Algún día me contarás que paso con él?

-Algún día.

_Fin flash back._

-… Entonces, Sora pensó más en venganza que en ayudarlos de verdad.

-Tal parece que Sora y Ventus, ambos entraron con el propósito de conseguir una venganza.

-¿Estás diciéndome que fui el causante de que entraran a los KM?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Qué?, no, no Roxas, tú no eres el culpable de nada- se apresuró a aclarar al ver por dónde iba el chico.

Soltó una risa al ver el ligero estado de pánico de Axel- tranquilo, tranquilo, lo entiendo, creo… pero, no me agrada mucho la idea de saber que mi hermano y mi primo entraron por esa razón- dijo acurrucándose un poco más en el cuerpo del otro. Se había relajado un poco por el simple hecho de escuchar al pelirrojo.- Tampoco que su modo de buscar el… equilibrio, fuese tan…

-¿Sanguinaria?

-Si.

-Bueno Roxas, "los héroes" no son tan héroes.

-Sí, es de lo que me doy cuenta.

-Los héroes también pueden ser sanguinarios. –dijo centrándose otro rato en seguir con las caricias al rubio, dadas en la espalda y parte de atrás del cuello, percatándose como el chico se relajaba poco a poco hasta quedar dormido de nuevo, al menos había logrado un punto, que el rubio descansará un poco más. Ya después se encargaría de llevarlo a comer.

**Pues... no diré cuando es la próxima actualización, porque no yo lo sé. Pero espero sea pronto, tengo varias ideas, al menos ya las voy anotando, así que, en verdad espero sea pronto. **


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Bueno, aquí de vuelta, He tenido buena inspiración y diré que, si todo sigue así, justo como va ahora, puede que regresen las actualizaciones de cada viernes. Puede que no me trabe tanto, después de todo sólo tengo que preocuparme ahora por el servicio donde, normalmente, no hago mucho, así que tiempo libre tengo. **

**Pero bueno, ya veremos, aclarare eso al final del capítulo. El cual por cierto, espero disfruten. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo XXII**

**Historia 0: Los inexistentes**

**La historia de los trece miembros**

Habían pasado unos días, sólo unos días habían sido los que les habían dado, cerca de una semana, pero en parte lo entendía, no podían dejar el trabajo completamente abandonado, las misiones se estaban acumulando y Xenmas, por mucho que trató de evitar que eso pasará, no lo había logado. Así que por eso estaba él ahí, lidiando con quien sabe que sujeto que no se dejaba rastrear tan fácil, mientras que Roxas estaba en otro barrio por demás alejado de donde él se encontraba. Estaba solo, pero de cierta forma, aunque no iba a admitirlo realmente, le gustaba estarlo, necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse y aunque su pequeño novio había hecho el intento de sobre llevar la situación, sabía que ambos necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Más que nada también debido a que faltaba una parte de la historia, la de ellos. La de la organización. Suspiró, era una historia larga, una muy muy larga, más por el hecho de que tenía que contar cada una de las trece historias que vagaban todos los días por el castillo, así que, para poder llegar a eso necesitaba tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Suspiró cuando por fin hubo acabado, había obtenido buena información, bastante buena, como los sitios donde su objetivo tenía sus reuniones, a quienes acudía, incluso cuando tenía planeado hacer sus ataques, era increíble cómo alguien podía soltarse de la lengua tan fácil. En verdad que había algunos que debían de cuidar lo que decían. Sólo para asegurarse rectifico una vez más la información. En cuanto lo hizo tomo camino a la organización, tenía hambre y esperaba encontrar algo para comer, aunque se detuvo de golpe al recordar; técnicamente, a quien le tocaba cocinar. No estaba realmente de humor para probar de nuevo de las artes culinarias de Xigbar, ya lo había hecho una vez y había comprobado que, a menos que estuvieses dispuesto a comer algo con mucho picante, la comida de Xigbar no era la mejor. Pensó mejor a donde ir, estaba en el centro, bueno, cerca del centro. Bien podría llamar a Axel, saber si había acabado su misión y ambos ir a comer, pasar el tiempo juntos, sin charlas pendientes, sin tiempo de luto, sin nada. Sólo estar los dos juntos. Debido a las misiones que se habían acumulado, sólo se veían en las noches o cuando ambos terminaran las misiones y como cada uno terminaba en verdad cansado iban directo a las habitaciones, una buena ducha y a la cama. Y eso si era que ambos terminaban en tiempos distintos, porque cuando coincidían compartían la habitación, la que fuese, la que estuviese menos desordenada. Dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, no había mucha gente en las calles. Sacó su celular para poder mandarle un mensaje al pelirrojo.

Lo había encontrado, al fin lo había encontrado, se le había escabullido varias veces, pero al fin había logrado dar con él. Había logrado también conseguir una buena información, demasiado valiosa, pero que tuvo sus riesgos de saber. El punto era que había logrado algo de la misión, había conseguido algo fundamental, pero le quedaba un punto por cubrir, mismo que tuvo que dejar de lado al ver como Terra y Riku se acercaban a su objetivo. Eso no era bueno. Se mantuvo en las sombras, ese iba a ser otro trabajo que le iban a echar a perder. Lo sabía, más por el hecho de que los chicos no se acercaban del todo a su objetivo, no lo conocían, sólo lo cuidaban, tal parecía que ahora que ya conocían a la organización estaban al pendiente de todos los movimientos de los mismos, buscando arruinarles los trabajos. –Cómo si no fuese suficiente con lo que nos hicieron- se dijo tronando después la lengua. Al menos había un lado bueno en todo eso. Tomó su celular y marcó un número muy conocido, había visto el mensaje pero lo vería apenas terminara la llamada. –Hey, te tengo un trabajo… si, necesitaré al menos a dos de ellos… los barrios bajos de Agrabah… será… espera, espera- se interrumpió al ver que los dos chicos se alejaban de a poco, tal parecía no lo habían visto. –Son dos objetivos… Riku y Terra, habrá que cuidarlos bien. Si, si logran sacar buena información se les tomará como una misión de importancia. Hecho.- colgó. Habían estado haciendo uso de los sin corazón e incorpóreos de forma más frecuente, pero eso les ayudaba a mejorar sus habilidades. Al ver que los otros dos habían salido por completo se acercó de nuevo a su objetivo, esta vez siguiéndolo a un bar, sentándose a su lado en la barra, sacado el celular para poder leer el mensaje.

_He terminado la misión, me ha llevado algo de tiempo pero por fin lo he logrado, ahora tengo hambre, ¿te apetece si vamos a comer algo?_

_Roxas_

Sonrió al terminar de leer el mensaje, le apetecía pasar un poco de tiempo así con el menor, aparte de que quería comentarle algo que le llevaba algunos días dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Tardó un rato más en contestar, de nuevo le llegaba información importante y tenía que prestar atención, porque si era lo que necesitaba podía dar por terminada su jornada laboral. Esperó un par de minutos más, para por fin contestar el mensaje. Tal vez el día no fuera tan malo.

Se quedó recargado en la pared observando a todos los transeúntes, atento a cualquier cosa que fuese de interés, más por el hecho de que sabía cómo estaba la situación en ese momento. Técnicamente los KM se habían vuelto sus enemigos de forma oficial, así que los rumores comenzaban a esparcirse, así que había que andar con cuidado. También debido a que ya les habían estropeado un par de misiones, él se había encontrado específicamente con Aqua y Kairi, algunos otros miembros de la organización con los otros tres, pero por suerte le había sido más que sencillo evitar a las chicas. Se separó del muro al sentir el celular vibrar, un nuevo mensaje, sólo esperaba fuese de Axel, había estado recibiendo mensajes los últimos días de Sora, pidiendo que por favor se juntaran para hablar, los tres, Ventus, Sora y él. Claro que no había contestado a ninguno. Ven le había dicho que tampoco había contestado a nada, mucho menos a las llamadas y mensajes de Terra. También recibía mensajes de Vanitas, aunque la mayoría era para saber si Xigbar ya había olvidado el dinero que le debía. Y había recibido de misma forma tres mensajes de los chicos, uno de Olette, uno de Hayner y uno de Pence. Al parecer preocupados por su reciente desaparición de la universidad, pero dejando los mensajes sin abrir. Sonrió al ver la pantalla del celular, viendo que era de Axel.

_Estoy en uno de los bares de Agrabah, terminando un trabajo, nos vemos si quieres en los jardines de la Reina en unos veinte minutos. Prometo darme prisa._

_Axel_

-Entonces tenemos una cita.- se dijo comenzando a tomar camino hacia el sitio, poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera y los audífonos. Podía estar tranquilo, sabía que ese sitio era neutral por ende no podían hacerle nada, claro que él tampoco podría hacerlo, pero desde la batalla nadie de la organización estaba solo. Los incorpóreos y sin corazón estaban por todos lados, listos para dar apoyo o informar de algo que se llegase a escuchar.

Llegó a los veinte minutos, tal como había dicho. Apenas llegar a la recepción preguntó por Roxas, lo llevaron a una mesa en una esquina, una pequeña, sólo para ellos dos, apenas los dejaron solos tomo asiento a lado del rubio, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Hola.

-Hola- saludó al otro, en cuanto lo vio entrar se animó, por fin estaría con Axel sin tocar algún tema relacionado con Xion o con la historia. También de que tal vez podrían volver las insinuaciones del otro. -¿cómo te fue?

-Horrible, ese sujeto es muy escurridizo y la aparición de Terra y Riku no fue mejor. Han estado a punto de echarme a perder tres misiones esta semana, parece que es su plan.

-También me encontré con Kairi y Aqua… parece ser que buscan a cualquiera de nosotros para detenerlos.

-O para mandar un mensaje- dijo el pelirrojo, percatándose hasta el momento en que zona del lugar estaban. –No hay hooka. –dijo al notar el centro de la mesa.

-Quería comer, podemos pedirla después si quieres, pero primero quería tener algo en el estómago.

-Está bien, está bien Roxas. También muero de hambre, esto de tener hasta tres misiones al día es demasiado agotador. –dijo tomando una pequeña publicidad que había en la mesa para ver que podría pedir. –Quiero una hamburguesa, una doble, con papas a la francesa y tal vez algunos aros de cebolla.

-Sin aros de cebolla- dijo quitándole el pequeño papel, -no será muy agradable besarte después si tienes el aliento con olor a cebolla. –Continuó a modo de broma, viendo ahora él que era lo que pediría, -las alitas endiabladas suenan bien, eso y tal vez una hamburguesa pequeña.

Se acercó más para seguir viendo lo que había como opción para ordenar. –Podríamos pedir una orden grande de alitas y una hamburguesa cada quien. Algo así como un combo.

-Creo que… estaría bien.

-Y después pedimos una hooka.

Suspiró resignado ante eso. –Y después una hooka.

-Oh venga Roxas, bien sabes que también quieres fumar un rato, además es de los pocos momentos libres que tenemos- dijo acercándose a su oreja, mordiéndola de forma suave- aunque preferiría que fuesen en la noche, sería más divertido, ¿no lo crees?- preguntó en un susurro.

Y ahí estaba, esa era la versión de su novio que en verdad conocía y que, para que mentir, le gustaba. El estar taciturnos no era lo suyo, eso lo tenía claro. Y aunque todavía le doliese la muerte de Xion, no era como que todos en la organización se encontrasen en ese estado. Todos sabían lidiar con la muerte de forma rápida y él no quería quedarse atrás. Aun con lo que escuchar a Axel de esa forma le causaba; pensó en seguir ese tema. –Sería… sería algo interesante… ya sabes, poder cumplir tu amenaza.

Se alejó un poco al escuchar al rubio, eso era nuevo, en verdad nuevo, no se lo esperaba, de cierta forma lo anhelaba, pero no creía que el día en que el mismo chico le diera ánimos estuviese tan cerca. Sonrió ante esa verdad. –Voy a cumplirla, lo prometo.

-Pero… vas a cumplirla una vez me entere también de la historia de la organización.

Y ahí estaba la trampa. Suspiró, al menos ahora también podría sacar el tema- Si, sobre eso quería hablarte también.

-¿Qué pasa?

Tomó algo de aire –Roxas, va a ser algo complicado que te cuente todas y cada una de las historias que hay con los trece miembros- comenzó a explicar, viendo como el menor ponía una cara de confusión- pero hay una forma de que te enteres de eso por propia mano de cada uno de nosotros.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Xenmas tiene este… tipo de compendio, esto de las leyendas, los héroes y nosotros lo saben todos los de la organización, pero para poder saber nuestra historia es necesario conocer todos los secretos de los integrantes del grupo ¿no?

-… SI, comprendo eso.

-Bien, pues cuando alguien nuevo quiere saber nuestro origen puede pedirle a Xenmas este compendio, en él se encuentran todas nuestras historias, contadas y redactadas por nuestra propia mano. Desde que fue lo que Xenmas tuvo que superar, hasta lo que Xion tuvo que vivir.

-… Entonces, ¿es la historia de cada uno de nosotros?- preguntó bastante interesado en eso.

-Así es… esa es una forma más fácil de que te enteres de lo que nos pasó y lo que tuvimos que superar.

-¿Y sólo es cosa de ir a pedirla y ya?- preguntó sorprendido por lo fácil que pudo haber sabido antes todo lo que ocultaba la organización.

-Sí y no. Puedes ir a pedirla con Xenmas, te lo dará sin problemas, pero deberás escribir también tu historia.- No dijo algo más, esperando a que el chico hablase pero al ver que no lo hacía continuó. –Todos escribimos nuestra historia y la tuya es la única que falta, nadie conoce que te paso en realidad, hemos tratado de investigarlo, claro antes de que te nos unieras, pero no logramos encontrar nada, la información simplemente ha desaparecido.

-… Me imagine algo así… ellos dijeron que nadie iba a saber nada… parece cumplieron su palabra.-dijo en un tono bajo, más para sí que para el mayor.

No dijo nada, se quedó callado, tratando de analizar la reacción del menor, sólo en espera de algo que le indicase que podía continuar con la conversación o cambiar de tema.

-Bien… voy a… voy a hacerlo, en cuanto lleguemos iré con Xenmas… y escribiré mi historia.

-… te darán todo un día libre para eso.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido,- ¿sólo por eso?

-Sí, sólo por eso, pero ya verás que es una lectura pesada y también… escribir tu propia historia es un proceso difícil.

-… Lo creo- dijo dudando todavía un poco. –Pero… voy a hacerlo.

Sonrió al escuchar eso, al menos sabía una cosa con seguridad y eso era que Roxas contaba con decisión y una vez que decidía hacer algo, lo hacía. No había forma de echarse para atrás. Se acercó de nuevo al menor para abrazarlo, dándole un beso corto. –sé que podrás con eso.

Asintió a lo dicho por el otro. –Si… espero que sí.

Había sido muy fácil, relativamente fácil. Axel lo había acompañado, ambos habían entregado el informe de su misión, cosa que no llevó más allá de diez minutos y eso debido a todo el papeleo que Saix siempre les daba a llenar. Después de eso fue con Xenmas en busca de la información que necesitaba. Sólo unas cortas palabras con el mayor, una advertencia de que todo lo que leyese no sería rato para él y una promesa de que escribiría su versión. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos fue camino a su habitación, Axel lo dejó solo alegando que lo mejor sería que lo leyese en la comodidad de su habitación debido a lo pesado que podría ser conocer todo aquello.

-Bien… entonces, esto en verdad es grande- dijo viendo el compendio, eran muchas hojas, parecía que en verdad había una gran explicación de cada uno de los miembros de la organización. Estaba sentado en la cama. –Entonces… será una lectura demasiado pesada.- dijo comenzando con la lectura. Con una descripción de la organización, hecha por Xenmas según le había dicho Axel. Tomó algo de aire para comenzar.

_La organización XIII ha empezado como un pequeño proyecto, principalmente de un sitio en el cual todos aquellos que han burlado a la muerte una vez, que ha superado una fuerte caída y han aprendido de ella. Principalmente para todos aquellos que han sido olvidados y aislados de lo común. Por el momento ya han algunos posibles candidatos, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para poder charlar con ellos, tratar de que formen parte del grupo. Tengo confianza en este grupo, sé que podrá desarrollarse bien. Sé que muchos hemos sufrido y somos pocos los que hemos podido sobrevivir… mi historia comienza aquí._

_Xenmas:_

_En mi vida he juntado muchas envidias, muchos enemigos. Cada uno de ellos más peligroso que el anterior, no podría explicar al completo cada uno de ellos o de las veces que intentaron librarse de mí. Fueron las suficientes como para perder la cuenta. La grandeza en este mundo es objetivo de ataques y de odios. Eso es algo que todos hemos tenido claro y seguiremos teniendo. Mi historia es larga, como posiblemente lo será la de todos los que entren a la organización. Pero trataré de que sea corto, no es una historia del todo interesante de todas formas. _

_En mi antigua vida, si anterior a todo esto que fue mi inicio, fui un empresario, uno exitoso. Me iba bien y contrario a lo que esperaba me sentía en verdad cómodo con ello. Un día cualquiera llegó una oferta para la empresa en que laboraba. Una buena oferta que no podía rechazar de ninguna forma… al final resultó ser una trampa, una forma de eliminarme. Comenzaron con mi trabajo, siguieron con mi estabilidad económica, siguieron con mi vida. Fui el centro de muchos ataques, quedé en la ruina, en la miseria. Todos aquellos que me prometieron su apoyo, todos mis socios, todos ellos me dieron la espalda, me dejaron en la calle a mi suerte. Sufrí un nuevo ataque, esta vez atentando contra mi persona, un disparo en un asalto que salió mal. No tenía dinero suficiente para comprar comida, o cubrir cualquier otra necesidad, fue mi última opción. El disparo fue de sujeto de seguridad del edificio, aquel que todas las mañanas me había saludado. Morí, realmente morí por algunos minutos, la bala pasó cerca del corazón. No sé quién me ayudo, ni siquiera sé si alguien lo hizo, sólo sé y recuerdo que desperté con un pañuelo en el pecho, aunque recuerdo que era más pesado, había sido un intento de detener la hemorragia. Puede que hubiese sido el acto de alguien que se apiadará de este pobre diablo. Tal vez del mismo que me dio el disparo. No lo sé… ni siquiera sé de qué forma logré llegar al hospital en ese momento. O cómo sobreviví después de que me negaran la atención, sólo sé que lo hice, tal vez fue la suerte, tal vez fue que simplemente la muerte también paso de mi persona, pero lo que si tengo claro, lo único que tengo claro es que logré sobrevivir a ello. Mi fuerza para seguir vivo fue mayor que el deseo de aquellos que quisieron verme muerto. Con eso fue que entendí a la perfección quienes debían formar parte de este grupo, de esta organización. Aquellos que estén en esa delgada línea que divide la vida de la muerte. Sólo aquellos que quieran seguir viviendo a pesar de todas las dificultades que se puedan llegar a presentar. _

_Xigbar_

_Escuché muchas veces que ser guardia es trabajo difícil, nunca lo creí. Sabía que llevaba sus peligros, nunca sabes qué día puede ser el último, tampoco si será un chico de 16 años queriendo entrar al bar o un adulto por completo borracho que sólo querrá pasarse de listo. El punto es que ser guardia de seguridad es uno de los peores trabajos que se pueden tener. Pero ganaba bien, al menos lo que se dice bien para alguien como yo. Tal parece que el ser un exiliado de la sociedad es algo de lo más común. En el sitio donde trabajaba ganaba bastante bien. Al menos para cubrir mis propias necesidades. Pero había una razón por la cual pagaban bien y el puesto llevaba mucho tiempo vacante… los tres anteriores habían terminado en el hospital, nada grave, sólo habían acabado en el hospital._

_No hice caso de eso, mi historia no es tan mala como algunos la imaginan o piensan, sólo fue mala suerte tras mala suerte. Un chico borracho, cerca de 19 años, acompañado de un par de chicas que también se encontraban ebrias. No hace falta ser un genio para saber qué fue lo que paso. Él quiso impresionar, ellas le incitaron a hacerlo, yo lo había sacado del bar. Una navaja, mi cuerpo frente a él, el alcohol en sus venas, tal parece que le fue muy sencillo apuñalarme. Un golpe por la espalda, no sé necesito de más. Se escucharon gritos, alboroto, llegó la policía, Y ahí se perdió todo. Fue la suerte de un borracho, eso me dijeron, me apuñalaron el bazo. Maldita suerte de principiante. Es aquí donde entra mi semejanza con el grupo, mi único requisito a cumplir para entrar. Ver a la muerte a los ojos, burlarme en su cara y regresar a la vida. Olvidándome de todo, en verdad una experiencia así te cambia la vida, quieras o no._

_Xaldin_

_Ser el objetivo de alguien no es fácil, para nada sencillo, más cuando ese alguien es capaz de liquidarte con mucha facilidad. Es curioso como por las pitas que uno lleva en la vida diaria, como algo a lo que le coge cariño, que le agrada, que le gusta, puede llegar a convertirse en lo que más problemas va a causarte. Mis pintas nunca han sido buenas, al menos no desde que las rastas se han incrementado a mi colección. Pero tal parece que tener unas facciones serias puede llegar a provocar problemas, demasiados problemas. En el vecindario donde vivía, uno de los mejores, nunca fui aceptado. Todos me dejaban a un lado, me excluían porque podría ser peligroso, demasiado peligroso tanto para su familia como para sus hijos. Era una amenaza. Aunque realmente nunca me hubiese metido con alguno de ellos. No es como que fuese buscando los problemas, ellos sólo llegaban a mi puerta. _

_Se hizo un comité de vecinos, no sé muy bien si sea así como se llaman, la cuestión es que varias veces fueron a hablar conmigo, querían que me mudara, que me fuera del vecindario, que no era bien recibido. Eso lo sabía a la perfección, pero no iba a darles el gusto de irme. El sitio era un buen sitio, así que ¿por qué habría de irme?, ahora creo que debí de haberlo hecho. Porque ese día, el día de la última charla fue que me di cuenta de toda la maldad que puede albergar un ser humano, aunque también fui capaz de conocer mi propia fuerza. Los vecinos se unieron, más hombres que mujeres, ellos lo llamaron acto de seguridad, la policía lo llamó masacre, yo lo conocía por linchamiento. No sé hizo nada en mi defensa, se argumentó que me lo había buscado. Sólo así lograron sacarme, en una camilla, medio muerto. Sentía que sólo me quedarían minutos de vida, pero tal parecía mi orgullo no iba a permitirlo, mi voluntad fue más, pero tuve que salir de ese lugar, vendí mi hogar, tuve algo de dinero para solventarme. Pero fue hasta entonces que conocí la crueldad. Y hasta ahora, no he conocido algo peor._

_Vexen_

_Sé que no soy el único que ha sufrido las consecuencias de las envidias, lo sé a la perfección, pero en lugar de que estas fueran la causa de mi ruina, al menos en cuanto a la reputación que tenía, fueron la causa de que perdiese mi vida y todo lo que había llegado a conocer. Estaba en medio de un gran descubrimiento, justo en la empresa que me contrato, que me dio una oportunidad. Aunque eso no significara que fuese el mejor ambiente laboral que pudiese llegar a tener. Fue cuestión de tiempo. Pero desde los primeros días no fue bien recibido, no era aceptado, aunque no fue algo que me extrañara, mucho menos que me afectara. Al final de cuentas esa ha sido la historia de mi vida. El extraño, el raro, el fenómeno. Supongo que algo que muchos aquí han experimentado al menos una vez en la vida. _

_La cuestión es que logré algo que todos aquellos inútiles que se hacen llamar mis compañeros no consiguieron. Iba a ser un éxito, un gran triunfo, algo que me daría la gloria que en ese momento había estado buscando... todo se fue al diablo. Fue la envidia. Alteraron todo, lo echaron al perder. Quisieron jugar a lo que yo era, alguien que sabía lo que hacía. Fue una explosión, una de gran magnitud. Todo por la broma de esos chiquillos que creyeron conveniente cambiar los químicos. Que creyeron que era divertido jugar con todo o que ya se había logrado… hubo muertes y entre esas muertes pude estar yo. La explosión me ocasiono heridas, fuertes heridas, cicatrices y el repudio de todos aquellos que me catalogaron culpable, tuve que salir del lugar. Fue su chivo expiatorio, al final de cuentas era alguien prescindible en el sitio, alguien demasiado fácil de sustituir. _

_Lexaeus_

_No daré tantas largas a mi historia, no es como que fuese algo nuevo o algo que cualquiera quiera saber. Fui alguien indeseable, eso es todo. Ese fue mi gran error, el ser alguien indeseable, el no encajar con nadie. La sociedad se encargó de apagar todas las ilusiones que yo tenía. Hasta ahora todos los problemas que han tenido han sido ocasionados por ajenos. Yo fui en parte mi peor enemigo, lo que los demás hacían no me importaba y estoy seguro que a la mayoría le va a pasar así. A todos nos pasa así, somos nosotros nuestros peores enemigos, no hay más. Pero no es como que un accidente de tren haya sido ocasionado. Morí, renací. Eso es lo que me pasó. Si uno no encuentra su lugar en el mundo, se llega a un punto en el cual acepta a la muerte, la anhela pero no la busca, sólo quiere dejar todo atrás, pero su liga, su orgullo, le dice que aún puede soportar, todavía puede soportar lo que venga. Porque la verdad es esa, somos fuertes aunque parezca que no lo somos. Morí y renací, no me quise dar por vencido así que ¿por qué habría de rendirme tan pronto? Esa es mi verdad y no hay más. No quiero morir aún sin haber disfrutado de mi vida. _

_Zexión_

_Mi familia siempre fue pequeña, no recuerdo siquiera si llegué a conocerla en su totalidad, pero lo que recuerdo es que se trataba de nosotros tres. Mi madre, ella era hermosa y mi padre, él siempre fue valiente. Éramos tres, éramos felices, claro que eso es lo que piensas cada que vives en una fantasía. No recuerdo mucho de ellos ahora, pero sé que en su momento nunca los olvide y no los olvidaré, al menos la existencia tan corta que tuvieron en mi vida. _

_Quedé huérfano, con eso he dicho todo. Un huérfano de una familia pequeña, nadie que pudiese hacerse cargo, los hogares adoptivos, cada uno peor que el anterior. Nadie acepta con facilidad a alguien nuevo en su familia, más si ese alguien nuevo significa una boca más para alimentar. Guarde furia y rencor contra todo. Nadie quería cuidar de mí, yo no los necesitaba aunque me dijeran que sí. Crecí solo, viví solo y creí que moriría solo. Mejor eso a soportar gritos, palizas o malos ratos con aquellos que se creían capaces de formar parte de mi familia, de una familia de sólo un integrante. Fue soledad y desolación… que alguien te obligue a pertenecer a un sitio al que sabes no perteneces es lo peor que te puede pasar. Porque de alguna forma te sientes perfectamente como un intruso, como un extraño, como alguien que no merece estar ahí. Un lugar el cual no es tu sitio. Hagas lo que hagas. _

_Hui, muchas veces hui, pero al menos puedo decir que, en algún punto de haberme perdido logré encontrarme en este sitio molesto y lleno de locos. Pero al menos son unos locos soportables y yo soy parte de ellos. Eso lo tengo más que claro. _

_Säix_

_Tener amigos idiotas es la peor suerte que uno puede tener, detenerse una y otra vez a tratar de salvarlos, sin importar las circunstancias. Es valor de idiotas, uno del cual yo sufría y puede que aún lo tenga, no lo sé. Aún no he encontrado a ese idiota que tenía por amigo, por el cual llegué a esta situación, a una donde me olvide de todo y no quise ni podré volver la mirada hacia atrás, porque sé que los veré a ellos. Y todo lo que nos hicieron y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacernos._

_Aceptó que a veces, en muchas situaciones fuimos unos busca pleitos, nos metíamos mucho en sitios que no debíamos de haber entrado. Queríamos jugar a ser los héroes, los justicieros y eso nos costó nuestra salud e integridad física. Nos topamos con un grupo que tenía más armas, que estaban mejor preparados, un grupo que no tenían problemas para lidiar con un par de chiquillos. Recuerdo esa golpiza, recuerdo todo eso aunque no quiera hacerlo. Tuve pesadillas, tuve algo de ansiedad, de paranoia. Y tengo culpa. Yo había querido quedarme con él, apoyarlo, pero él decidió quedarse, darme tiempo. Yo escape, la adrenalina me permitió escapar, pero en cuanto llegué a un lugar más alejado comencé a sentir el dolor, tres costillas rotas, a punto de perforarme un pulmón, varios golpes y sus notables consecuencias, golpes en la cabeza, algunas dislocaciones. Incluso heridas de armas blancas. Todo eso y más, todo ocasionado por una pelea. El cómo me recuperé fue por Xenmas, fue él quien me encontró y me ayudó. De cierta forma me salvo, pero la culpa me carcomía y fue eso más que todo lo que sufrí y todos los demás sufrieron, lo que me ayudó a decidirme. Me uní a él, a ellos. Porque podrían ayudarme a encontrar a mi amigo, a ese idiota que poco le importó su vida con tal de ayudarme a escapar. Axel idiota._

_Axel_

_Lo primero que esperas al leer todo esto no es que tu amigo te llamé idiota. Creo que podría decirse que me pasó exactamente lo mismo de cuando desperté después de esa pelea. Recuerdo que abrí la boca de más. Dije cosas que no debía decir, reté a la persona equivocada y Säix también termino sufriéndolo. Al ver que todos ellos se acercaban a nosotros, que incluso había comenzado a golpearlo a él fue que tuve que actuar, no recuerdo bien lo que hice. Todo lo que sucedió ese día esta borroso, fueron muchos golpes a la cabeza según me dijo el médico, según me dijo mi hermano, según me dijo mi madre y mi padre. Tal parecía era algo normal que no recordara nada de eso. Pero todavía tengo algo de sensaciones que me lo recuerdan. Aunque no es como que eso se olvide así de fácil. Menos aun cuando estás acostumbrado a todo eso. Recuerdo haber preguntado por Säix, él también había sufrido, puede que no hubiese terminado sin despertar por tres días, ¿o fueron más?, no lo recuerdo y eso es frustrante. El punto es que no lo encontraban y eso era lo que me preocupaba. ¿Había podido escapar?, ¿lo habían encontrado? Me encerré en ello, en esa idea y apenas pude salir del hospital me dediqué a buscarlo. Me olvidé de todo, sólo me centré en eso. Y pues, la búsqueda que me ocasiono más golpes y miseria por fin dio sus frutos. Al final de cuentas logré encontrarlo en un lugar más que apto para la versión de mí que era en ese momento. _

_Demyx_

_Siempre tuve un sueño, un grandioso sueño. Fue el de quedarme en casa siempre que quisiera, tocando mi guitarra todo lo que quisiese, sin que nadie se molestara, sin que nadie me mandará. Ese era mi gran sueño y pensaba que en cuanto lo cumpliera iba a ser lo mejor que me pasara. Que iba a poder morir en paz porque había podido conseguir lo que quería… pero no fue así. Creo que nada es como uno quiere, al menos no para todos nosotros… creo que somos un puñado de sujetos que tiene una suerte totalmente asquerosa, de la mierda. Digo, nos ha pasado de todo, desde antes y después del evento que nos pusiera aquí. Chicos, creo que debemos de ir a que nos hagan algún hechizo o cosas de esas, ya saben para poder tener buena suerte que buena falta nos hace. _

_Pero también, bueno, de alguna forma mi sueño se cumplió. Quedé en cama… tocando sólo mi guitarra y ese momento fue, aunque nunca jamás vaya a admitirlo, el más triste de mí hasta entonces vida. Fue un incendio, estaba en casa, solo. Mis padres de viaje, creo que fueron con mis abuelos, sí, me parece que así fue. Yo me quedé dormido como lo haría cualquier chico. Sólo basto el olvidar una pequeña llama, ni siquiera puedo recordar que maldita llama fue, sólo recuerdo que desperté, llamas alrededor, sin escapatoria, sin nada. Fui a dar al hospital. Me quedé en cama, al menos en la de esa habitación blanca cerca de dos semanas. Nunca recibí una visita de mis padres. Fue tiempo después, justo cuando salí, que supe que ellos me habían dado por muerto. Nadie les dijo dónde estaba. Nadie sabía a qué hospital fui a parar. Ellos sólo se fueron, sin buscarme, sin reabrir heridas probablemente. Tal vez sigan vivos, no lo sé. Sólo sé que, en verdad, el Demyx que en ese momento habían conocido murió en ese infierno. Porque soy alguien distinto en este momento. Y sé que ellos no podrán soportar la culpa por no haberme buscado… ahora que lo pienso, debió de haber sido devastador pensar que su único hijo había muerto. Sinceramente, no los culpo por haberme olvidado._

_Luxord_

_Todos me han dicho que el mundo de las apuestas es demasiado peligroso. Acepto que lo es, es en verdad peligroso, pero sólo si no sabes cómo moverte. Las apuestas, los fraudes, las trampas. Todo eso es lo que forma parte de ese mundo y si no sabes reconocerlos o llevarlos a cabo, estas completamente perdido en ese mundo. También lo estas si no sabes con quien llevarlos a cabo y con quién no. Hagamos la historia corta, aunque me la pidan con todos los detalles posibles:_

_-Jugué mal mis cartas._

_-Me metí con quien no debía._

_-Saqué una mano antes de tiempo. _

_-No tuve un buen farol._

_-Perdí mucho dinero._

_-Le quedé a debe a gente muy peligrosa, no tanto como yo, pero eran mayoría._

_-Me jodieron, no en sentido literal, pero de alguna forma lo hicieron. _

_-Fui fichado._

_-Casi me eliminan._

_Y finalmente llegué aquí, con una maldita experiencia de muerte, un odio irracional con el mundo. Bueno, en parte. Y finalmente una verdad que a muy pocos se nos es permitida ver. La sociedad puede llegar a ser una mierda si se lo propone._

_Marluxia_

_Sinceramente, la vida es completamente asquerosa. Quiero decir, alguien puede pagarte por el simple hecho de que termines con la vida de alguien. A mí me llegaban situaciones así. Tal parecía tenía cierta fama, pero es lo menos que puedes esperarte cuando tus habilidades con todos aquellos venenos que pueden llegar a hacerse con meros productos naturales son más que bastas y lucrativas. Después de todo no soy alguien que se alimente sólo de hojas o tallos. _

_Pero, oh linda vida, nadie sale impune. La vida nos jode a todos, al menos eso es lo que llegó a decir Kurt Cobain, o eso es lo que los rumores dicen. No lo sé, no me consta. Pero el karma, bueno, esa es otra cuestión. Lo que yo hice, el envenenar a algunas personas por dinero parece que no le gusto a una persona. Nunca supe quien fue, pero vaya que me dejo al borde del abismo. Estaba batallando entre la vida y la muerte y justo como la mayoría de aquí lo ha hecho, salí, viví por mis propios medios. Tuve secuelas, pero logré sobrevivir, al menos tomar algo que me permitiera el seguir vivo por el tiempo suficiente para crear un antídoto. Aun hoy día buscó que fue aquello con lo que me envenenaron. Estoy por descubrirlo, pero por mientras tengo que tomar ese pequeño suplemento que me permite el seguir vivo. Sigo luchando contra esto, todavía no termina mi experiencia de vida o muerte. Pero pronto lo hará, sino, al menos sé que morí luchando y resistiéndome. Intentando salvarme. _

_Larxene_

_No recuerdo quien soy, hay personas que se pierden, personas que dicen no saber quién son. Yo no lo recuerdo. Y es frustrante, es demasiado frustrante el escuchar a todos aquellos que se hacen llamar tu familia decirte que antes eras alguien linda, alguien tierna, alguien seria y que no era tan fácil hacer enojar. ¡Maldita sea gente, yo ni siquiera recuerdo quien era, mucho menos quienes son ustedes! Fue un golpe en la cabeza, el cómo y quién me lo dio, no tengo idea, nunca quise descubrirlo. ¿Para qué?, ¿para ir por el hijo de puta que lo hizo?, tal vez fue un exnovio, tal vez fue alguien a quien le debía dinero, tal vez fue ese malnacido de mi jefe que no aceptó que no quería acostarme con él… oh, pero esperen. ¡Fue él!, ese grandísimo hijo de perra. _

_Nunca quise saberlo, pero terminaron diciéndome, tal vez sólo para ver cómo me afecta, pues me afecto más de lo que esperaban. Tal parece yo pague mi negligencia laboral y él, bueno el pago la maldita broma que hizo. No le fue muy bien. ¿Ya había dicho que soy buena con la electricidad?, después de todo, ¿por qué ser gentil con un hijo de puta que te ha quitado todo lo que alguna vez fuiste? Después de ello me volví chica de las calles, no una puta que se abre de piernas al primer saco de mierda que se le acerca. Aprendí a moverme en las calles, aprendí a sobrevivir, eso me trajo hasta aquí. A esta santa casa de locos, pero bueno, al menos ellos resisten más los golpes que la porquería que me trajo hasta este punto de mi vida. A veces me caen bien…_

_Xion_

_La vida no es mala, tampoco es cruel… es totalmente indiferente a nosotros. Si quieres sufrir, sufre, si quieres vivir, hazlo. Aunque no tengas ni una maldita idea de lo que haces. Mi vida desde que recuerdo ha sido un asco, un verdadero asco. Desde el desprecio de aquellos con los que convivir, desde sus quejas, reprimendas y verdades dichas de forma cruel. Lo más cruel posible. La vida no es linda, ni larga. Es un asco. _

_Yo no luche, no busqué sobrevivir, no tuve ningún accidente, ningún ataque, ningún enemigo que buscase mi muerte. Sólo yo, fui mi mayor enemiga. Fui únicamente yo quien decidió mi muerte. O al menos el intento de ella. Dejé mis brazos, mi cuerpo con demasiadas marcas, de todos tipos, no me agradaba como me veía, no me agradaba estar en este mundo. Tomé mi decisión. Yo no superé a la muerte, yo la atraje a mí y lo que fue peor… ella sólo se burló en mi cara de lo patética que me veía. La próxima vez no fallaré. Lo haré bien, al menos que sea lo único que haga bien. _

Levantó por primera vez la cabeza, había leído mucho, se había enterado de muchas cosas, demasiadas que tal vez no le correspondían saber. Ahora no podría ver a la organización de la misma manera. Tomó aire, necesitaba calmarse. Se talló los ojos, de repente le ardían en demasía. –Así que,- se comenzó a decir sintiendo la voz ronca la garganta reseca- esto es la organización. –le dolía la cabeza, tenía algunas punzadas, pero trató de calmarse, uno podría leer todo eso y no sentir nada, pero él podía comprender un poco de lo que todos habían vivido, porque él también lo había sufrido. Dejo el compendio en la cama, a un lado, para poder levantarse y acercarse a la ventana, quería algo de aire. –Son muchas cosas… muchas historias.- pero de alguna forma, de una que no sabía si alguien más podría entender se sentía con energías, tal vez por el hecho de saber que no era el único que había pasado por algo malo, por no sentirse solo. Sea como fuese, en ese momento sólo quería estar con Axel, disfrutar de lo que tenían, de lo que podían llegar a tener y de lo que le quedaba de vida. Después de todo sabía que él también había pasado esa prueba, esa por la que la mayoría de la organización había pasado. Burlar a la muerte por al menos unos años más.

Decidido buscó una pluma, un lápiz, lo que fuese que le permitiese escribir, regresó a la cama, tomando el libro, porque eso parecía, y lo abrió justo donde la historia de Xion terminaba. Tomo un poco más de aire y comenzó a escribir, comenzando con su nombre –Roxas…- se detuvo, iba a ser una historia larga. –La razón por la que llegue aquí es complicada, más por el hecho de que incluye a dos personas que gran importancia, una leyenda y un héroe…- eso llevaría un buen rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**He de decir que este capítulo fue largo, se me hizo demasiado largo, pero ya, el próximo cappitulo será el último de "historia 0" y después regresaremos a la terrible relación que ha quedado con ambos grupos y varios detallitos que no se han mencionado. **

**De cualquier forma trataré de que la próxima actualización sea el viernes, así que dense una vuelta a estas horas, porque no creo poder seguir respetando lo de entr de la tarde. **

**Entonces, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Drakarfox**


	23. Capítulo XXIII

Tardé un poco, lo sé, lo sé, pero aquí estoy con otro capítulo, creo que con este se puede dar por finalizado el arco de "historia 0", así que continuare con el fic y el trancurso normal, al menos ya tengo algunas ideas, sólo espero poder seguir con el ritmo.

Pues, disfruten del capítulo.

Nos leemos abajo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Historia 0: Los inexistentes**

**La historia de Roxas Strife**

_Roxas_

_La razón por la que llegue aquí es complicada, más por el hecho de que incluye a dos personas que gran importancia, una leyenda y un héroe…_

Acababa de llegar a casa, eran las ocho de la noche, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y eso era que tendría que enfrentarse a un buen regaño de parte de Cloud. Porque si, Cloud estaba a cargo, de nuevo. Al menos en lo que sus padres regresaban de la cena en la empresa. Suspiró, ya podía imaginarse todo lo que le diría, desde que llegaba muy tarde, hasta que se había puesto de acuerdo con Ventus para ambos sacarlo de quicio. Tomó algo de aire, mejor enfrentar su destino de una vez, posiblemente le contaría a sus padres y terminaría castigado un par de días, la última vez, si mal no recordaba, había sido una semana, sólo como aviso. De forma lenta abrió la puerta, esperando a que o su hermano también hubiese salido o al menos no lo pillará tan desprevenido. Al menos ya había logrado entrar sin sentirse atrapado. Comenzó a moverse tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible, al menos todo lo mínimo que pudiera con las luces apagadas. Por lo menos debía de admitir que el gusto le había durado por al menos unos veinte segundos, porque fue con el golpe a su espinilla, cortesía de la mesa de centro, lo que termino por descubrirlo. Y tal como si se tratara de una de las tantas películas que había llegado a ver en la televisión las luces se encendieron dejando ver a Cloud, quien cabía decir estaba más que molesto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué llegas a esta hora?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y viendo fijamente al menor.

Y ahí estaba, justo todo lo que quería evitar y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en una buena excusa. Lo cual, en pocas palabras significaba que estaba en problemas. –Bueno, los chicos se entretuvieron en los videojuegos y…

-De nuevo- lo interrumpió el mayor.

-Amm, si, de nuevo- Puede que esa excusa ya la hubiese usado una buena cantidad de veces, tendría que pensar en algo más. –Perdona Cloud, la estábamos pasando bien, sé que dije que volvería a las seis, pero el tiempo se pasa volando, sé que también te ha pasado- trataba de hacer que el mayor no se molestara tanto y lo más importante que no le contase a sus padres, había logrado conseguir el permiso para el fin de semana, los cuatro irían al parque de diversiones, los llevaría la mamá de Hayner, así que estaba todo arreglado, después irían al cine tal vez y después de eso a jugar algunos videojuegos, sería un día largo, además de que se quedarían en casa del rubio a dormir. – Por fa, no le digas a mamá y a papá, sabes cuánto tiempo estuve rogando por ese permiso. – Estaba pensando en que más decir, de que otra forma convencer a su hermano cuando escuchó que habló.

-De acuerdo Roxas, está bien- dijo tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto del otro –no les diré nada… en lo que a mí respecta has llegado a las seis de la tarde- estaba bien que a veces fuera malo con sus hermanos o demasiado estricto, pero sabía cuándo dejar pasar una falta como esa.

-.. ¿de verdad?- preguntó sin creérselo realmente. Que él recordara no había tenido tanta suerte con algo así.

-Enserio, además no eres el hermano pequeño que ha llegado más tarde.

-No, espera. ¿Ventus no ha llegado?

-No, no ha llamado y no ha llegado, dijo que llegaba antes de ti y ve, no lo ha hecho.

-Y, ¿cómo es que están tan calmado entonces si él no ha llegado?

-Fácil, se fue con Sora.

-¿Y sólo por eso?

-No, hace poco llamé a mi tía. Me dijo que hace poco le habían llamado, ella se iba a encargar de mandarnos a Ventus, después de encargarse de Sora y de él.

-Ventus está muerto.

-Sí, sí lo está.- dijo sentándose en el sillón. –Ahora por llegar tarde, ve a prepararme un café. Anda.

-¿Ahora vas a comenzar a chantajearme?- preguntó comenzando a dirigirse a la cocina.

-Algo así, así que anda, date prisa.

-Ya voy, ya voy. –al menos en ese aspecto no había quedado tan mal, había tenido ocasiones en las que había acabado en problemas y una mala temporada.

En cuanto Ven llegó ni falta le hizo a Cloud decirle que se fuera a su habitación, saludo de forma rápida a su hermano y fue a su habitación, dentro de unos segundos iba a escuchar gritos y apenas ni bien cerró la puerta de la habitación comenzaron las quejas, reclamos y excusas. –Así que esto se siente estar del otro lado. –Se dijo dejándose caer en la cama, tratando de no prestar atención a lo que sus hermanos decían. Sabía que Ventus había estado muchas veces en la habitación, esperando a que ambos se dejasen de gritar, pero ahí estaba ahora, con los papeles invertidos. La discusión duro poco más de diez minutos, él seguía tratando de no prestar atención a los otros dos, aunque no podía evitar, por ratos, hacer una mueca de disconformidad al escuchar lo que su gemelo decía. Había tocado temas, que él sabía por experiencia, no debían tocarse cuando se estaba en esa situación con Cloud, pero al menos un par de esas situaciones había escuchado como su hermano había logrado salir del problema. Cuando por fin escuchó silencio se sentó bien en la cama, sólo era cuestión de segundos para que la puerta de su habitación se abriera.

-Y ahí esta- dijo al ver como empezaba a abrirse, dejando a la vista a Ventus, quien lucía algo enfadado pero también desanimado. –Hey.

-Hola… ¿puedo quedarme aquí un rato?- preguntó antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-No le veo mucho problema- dijo esperando a que el menor se quedase sentado. -¿Todo bien?

-Algo así, fue un trabajo pesado hoy- contestó con voz cansada. –Nos llevó más de la cuenta, pero logramos entregar el paquete.

-Ventus… deberías dejar ese trabajo. –dijo en tono serio.

-Lo mismo me ha dicho Cloud, pero Roxas es un buen trabajo, incluso nos han ofrecido el llevar a alguien más, a alguien que conozcamos y de confianza, así que pensamos en ti. De hecho Sora pensó en ti primero, así que podrías entrar con nosotros. Tendrás una buena entrada de dinero.- dijo comenzando a animarse poco a poco.

Estaba sorprendido, en verdad sorprendido, tanto por el hecho de que lo hubieran considerado como por creer que aceptaría. –Ventus… sabes que no siempre estoy de acuerdo con Cloud, pero también creo que ese es un trabajo peligroso, deberían dejarlo, Sora y tú deberían de preocuparse más con el quien se están metiendo.

-Venga ya Roxas, no suenes como el aburrido de Cloud, estamos bien.

Suspiró al escucharlo, sabía que su hermano se iba a poner así, ya había intentado algunas veces el intentar convencerlo para que dejara ese supuesto trabajo, sin buenos resultados obviamente. –No voy a entrar Ventus, pero si ustedes dos quieren continuar con eso, sólo tengan cuidado ¿de acuerdo?- pidió sintiéndose realmente preocupado por su hermano.

-Venga, al menos piénsalo, ¿quieres?, podría ayudarte un poco.

-Lo pensaré, ya veremos que sucede, por mientras no cuentes conmigo, al menos no mañana, iré con los chicos.

-¿A dónde?

-Nos veremos en la estación, creo que querían ir a bastión hueco, no sé, creo que estaremos dando de vueltas, a ver que se nos ocurre.

-Bueno- dijo levantándose, -entonces pásatela bien mañana, ya te contaré como fue, tal vez pueda convencerte si resulta todo exitoso. –continuó antes de salir de la habitación.- Buenas noches.

-Tal vez.- soltó una vez estuvo solo de nuevo, tal vez se dejaría convencer, tal vez no. Todo sería cuestión de ver.

-Tal vez- se repitió, estaba agitado, había tenido una buena tarde, una muy buena tarde de hecho, pero el ver a Sora y a Ventus correr hacia su persona había causado que esa buena tarde se fuera a traste. Los dos venían agitados y notoriamente cansados, no hizo falta que pensase mucho en lo que había pasado. Algo iba mal, eso era seguro, pero también significaba que era peligroso, apenas Ven y Sora se acercaron a ellos se giró a ver a los chicos. –Hayner, llévenselos. Vayan con Cloud- dijo tratando de apresurarse, sabría que aquellos que estaban detrás de su hermano y su primo iban a llegar pronto. –Yo trataré de despistarlos. –dijo comenzando a avanzar.

-Espera… Roxas, no tienes que…- comenzó a decir Ven, tratando de recuperarse, había acudido a ese sitio porque recordaba que le había dicho que iba a estar ahí, y mejor ser varios para tratar de estar parejos con los atacantes, pero no esperaba que su hermano se pusiera en el mismo plan que Cloud, uno sobreprotector.

-No hay tiempo Ven- dijo apresurándose a quitarle al sudadera a su hermano, después de haberse quitado la suya. Era lo más que podía hacer.

-Roxas, siendo nosotros cinco- comenzó a decir Sora, dejando de lado a Olette, a ella no podían meterla en la batalla –tendremos más oportunidad.

Negó colocándose la prenda de su hermano, viendo a Hayner. –Te lo pido, date prisa, por favor- dijo comenzando a alejarse.

-Roxas, no vamos a dejarte solos- dijo Ven comenzando a alterarse tratando de acercarse a su hermano al igual que Sora.

-¡Hayner!- llamó en voz alta- por favor.

Los chicos se habían quedado observando totalmente ajenos a la escena. Impresionados, también siendo presionados por el rubio. Hayner suspiró. –No voy a dejarte solo.

-Vas a hacerlo, los tres van a hacerlo. Ven, Sora, tienes que ir con Cloud. Yo estaré bien- dijo viéndolos, tratando en verdad que se apresuraran. –harán algo, lo sé, pero sólo les daré tiempo. Así que váyanse.

-Pero, ¡pero podemos irnos todos en ese caso!- dijo Sora mostrándose desesperado.

Negó con la cabeza- Van a continuar buscándolos, eso seguro. Lo que necesitamos es distraerlos, sólo puedo hacerme pasar por Ventus, toma- dijo extendiéndole su chaqueta. –Póntela, - estaba tratando de mantenerse tranquilo pero los sonidos de chicos acercándose lo regresó a la realidad. –Hayner, no hay tiempo, Sora, Ven, chicos, váyanse.- dijo comenzando a alejarse.

-¡Pero Roxas!- dijo Ven tratando de seguirlo pero Hayner lo detuvo. –Hayner, no podemos dejarlo.

-Ven, tampoco quiero dejarlo, pero tiene razón, lo más sensato que podemos hacer es ir con tu hermano. Pence- llamó al otro chico que sujetaba a Sora. –Hay que irnos.

Con trabajos, debido a las negativas de los otros dos, peor a fi pudieron alejarse del sitio. En cuanto vio que se habían ido comenzó a trotar, tenía que lograr que los sujetos lo vieran, al menos para qué pensarán en seguirlo y así lograr darle tiempo a los otros cinco de irse o tomar más ventaja. Al final funciono.

-¡Hey mocoso, deja de correr de una puta vez!- gritó al verlo a lo lejos. -¿Dónde se ha escondido el otro sujeto?

Al menos había obtenido la atención que quería, comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero no fue lo suficiente para huir por completo, quedó completamente acorralado y sin escapatoria alguna.

-Entonces enano- dijo acercándose a Roxas -¿dónde quedó el otro mocoso?

-No van a encontrarlo.

-Oh, de pronto te pones valiente, si apenas hace un rato saliste corriendo como una gallina- dijo a modo de burla, -ustedes dos, vayan a buscar al otro sujeto, ha de estar por los alrededores, si llegan a encontrarse a alguien más también tráiganlo, eso les enseñara a no volver a meterse en nuestro territorio.

-¡No!- fue impulsivo, incluso él lo supo, pero tenía que reaccionar rápido, no les había dado tanta ventaja como hubiese querido, así que tenía que lograr que desistieran de encontrarlos.

-¿No?, pero que dices mocoso- dijo entre risas- ¿acaso crees que tienes voto en esto?, tú sólo vas a mantenerte calladito y una vez tengamos al otro chico les dejaremos en claro la razón por la cual no deben acercarse a nuestro territorio.

Apretó los dientes al escuchar aquello, sabía que tardarían un rato en llegar con Cloud, tenía que pensar en algo, el plan original era huir, darles tiempo y salir de ahí ileso, supuso que no iba a salir como quería. –Fue mi idea- comenzó a decir- el otro chico no tiene nada que ver, fui yo quien lo involucró.

-¿Enserio estas planeando hacer un acto de valentía?- preguntó a modo de burla.

-Lo único que quieres es darle a alguien una lección ¿no?, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que sea yo quien la reciba, después de todo soy a quien se le ocurrió ir a tus barrios. Además… te propongo un trato.

-¿Un trato?, ¿de verdad crees que tienes alguna esperanza?- dijo encontrando toda la situación de lo más divertida, en verdad divertida.

-Dejaré que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, lo que sea. No diré nada, nadie se enterará de lo que me hagas, pero a cambio vas a dejar ir al otro chico.

Levantó una ceja al escucharlo, sonaba como una buena oferta. -¿Y que hay si queremos matarte?

-... él hablara, mi vida y la del chico a cambio de cualquier tortura que quieras darme.

Sonrió, una sonrisa de miedo, era un buen trató como quiera que lo viese. –mocoso, acabas de hacer un trato, entonces, vamos camino al sitio del cual no debiste salir.

Corría con todo lo que podían, sólo querían dar media vuelta y regresar por Roxas, pero sabía que Hayner y Pence no iban a dejarlo, se giró un poco para ver a Sora, también lucía molesto. Había sido su culpa, pero no iban a poder arreglar nada si seguían lamentándose, tenían que llegar con Cloud, tal vez con él sería más fácil ir por Roxas.

-Ven, Roxas va a estar bien. Él dijo que lo estaría y ya conoces a tu hermano, no tienes que preocuparte- le dijo tratando de calmarlo, no le servía de mucho si estaba tan nervioso y enfadado, él también quería regresar a ayudar a su amigo, tal vez decirle a Pence que cuidase de Olette e irse con Ventus y Sora, pero Roxas le había pedido un favor así que debía de cumplirlo.

-No es tan fácil el quedarse tranquilo.

-Me lo imagino, pero por ahora hay que llegar con Cloud, él podrá decirnos que podremos hacer por Roxas, además estoy seguro que en menos de dos horas ya va a llegar con ustedes.

-Eso espero Hayner.

En cuanto llegaron a casa los chicos dejaron a Sora y a Roxas en casa, Cloud no estaba, había dejado una nota que regresaría pronto. Conforme los minutos pasaban se sentían completamente desesperados, no sabían que hacer. Paso una hora y Roxas no regresaba. Pasaron dos y Cloud por fin regreso a casa, sorprendiéndose por encontrarlos tan temprano.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-¡Cloud!- apenas vio que cerró la puerta fueron hacia él, tratando de hablar primero, sabía que si Sora hablaba todo iba a quedar confuso.

-Ventus, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿todo esta bien?

-No, nada está bien Cloud. Tuvimos un problema, un gran problema. Un encargo, nos salió mal, fuimos con Roxas, pero el tomo nuestro lugar, huyó pero no ha vuelto, nos dios tiempo. Hayner, Pence y Olette nos trajeron, pero tenemos que volver Cloud, puede estar en peligro. – explicó de forma apresurada.

-Hey, hey, calma Ventus, no entiendo muy bien lo que me dices. – dijo tomándolo de los hombros. –Trata de tomar algo de aire y cuéntame de forma más calmada que ha pasado.

Tomó algo de aire, tenía que calmarse, eso sí lo tenía caro. –Es Roxas.

-¿Qué pasa con Roxas?

-Sora y yo estábamos en medio de una entrega, pero salió mal, entramos a un territorio completamente enemigo, nos persiguieron. Fuimos a encontrarnos con Roxas y los chicos, pensamos que con ellos cuatro podríamos hacer algo, tal vez dar algo de batalla, pero Roxas decidió tomar mi lugar, dijo que nos iba a dar tiempo y le dijo a Hayner y a Pence que nos trajera contigo… ya casi pasan tres horas y Roxas no ha vuelto.

Escuchó con atención hasta que el menor dejase de hablar. -¿Qué sitio fue?, ¿a dónde fueron?

-Nunca jamás- dijo Sora esperando la reacción del mayor.

No necesitó escuchar más, tomo su celular, dejó a ambos chicos con dudas y camino a su habitación, esperando que le contestaran. –Zack, necesito tu ayuda- dijo en tono serio apenas le contestaron. –estoy en casa, tienes que venir. ¿Valentine está contigo?... tráelo también, nos hará falta- comenzó a buscar por su habitación, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba, después de todo él también pertenecía a los grupos de bajos mundos. Sus armas, -llamaré a Sephiroth, me debe un favor y voy a cobrárselo justo hoy… vale, te veo en unos minutos. –dijo terminando la llamada y saliendo de nuevo a la sala, con varios objetos en mano, viendo que los chicos seguían en la sala, esperando a que les dijese algo. –Ustedes dos van a quedarse aquí.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas Cloud?- preguntó Ven acercándose.

-También queremos ayudar- se quejó Sora.

-Ya han hecho suficiente- dijo serio dándoles la espalda. –Iré a buscar a Roxas,- continuó terminando de guardar todo. –Llamaré cada treinta minutos para saber si ha regresado o no. –Se giró de nuevo para verlos un momento sin decir nada. –Si por alguna razón no llamó en una hora llamen a Tifa. De cualquier forma será mejor que llamen a alguien para que se quede con ustedes.

-Pero Cloud…- iba a reclamar pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Llamen a Riku, es al único que pueden recurrir en este momento.

-Cloud… queremos ayudar.- dijo ahora Ven, con voz algo baja.

-No, Ventus, ustedes son los que ocasionaron este problema, no pueden salir, no por el momento. Si alguien los ve, lo que sea que haya logrado Roxas no va a servir de nada porque de nuevo podrían atraparlos. Van a quedarse aquí, los dos. Sora- dijo dirigiéndose ahora al castaño. –llama a tu madre, vas a quedarte con nosotros hasta que encontremos a Roxas.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ese último había dolido. Las cosas no habían salido tan bien como él esperaba, sabía incluso que era imposible que aceptaran su propuesta tan fácil, pero aun así todo eso dolía. Sentía la sangre salir de su nariz, posiblemente estuviese rota a menos que su suerte en verdad fuese mucha y sólo fuese un sangrado momentáneo. El ojo comenzaba a costarle trabajo el abrirlo, ya estaba hinchado, esos sujetos sí que trabajaban rápido, eso sería un moretón bien dejado y de adorno. Otro golpe a la mandíbula, escuchaba voces lejanas, pero ya no lograba reconocer a quien le pertenecían. Le habían preguntado por Sora y por Ventus, pero no les diría nada, al menos hasta que su oferta fuera aceptada de nuevo. –Tres días- escucho de repente, -tomaré tu oferta, dejaré en paz al otro chico, al castaño, si soportas tres días con nosotros. No lo buscaremos, nadie se enterara de esto y tú no dirás nada de nosotros ni de lo que viviste aquí.

Se esforzó por escuchar mejor, habían aceptado su oferta, asintió con algo de esfuerzo, era lo mejor que podrá hacer, eso y rogar porque su cuerpo soportase la tortura que estaba seguro le harían pasar.

-Entonces, podemos comenzar con esto.- dijo dándole un golpe completamente acertado en la quijada, lo que le valió un mareo y la casi pérdida de conocimiento. –Esto va a ser mu divertido.

Llegó azotando la puerta, estaba molesto, no quería ver a nadie, sólo quería despejar la cabeza un poco, pensar en que sitio podían tener a su hermano. En cuanto estuvo dentro avanzó hacia la cocina, quería un vaso de agua, necesitaba algo que le calmara.

-Cloud- en cuanto vio entrar a su hermano trató de aproximarse a él pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Ahora no Ven, tu hermano está algo alterado- dijo Zack, viendo como Sephiroth se sentaba en el sillón, acomodándose lo mejor que podía para descansar un poco. –necesita tomar un descanso primero.

-Pero, quiero saber que descubrieron, ¿lograron encontrar algo?, lo que sea.

-No logramos encontrar nada- dijo Sephiroth con voz cansada. –Estuvimos buscando toda la noche por cualquier barrio que pudiese estar, pero no logramos nada.

-¿Fueron a Nunca jamás?- preguntó Sora, acercándose a los otros dos. Quería acercarse directamente a Cloud pero temía que sólo le diese una evasiva o que ni siquiera lo notara.

-Fuimos- dijo Zack, -eso nos ocasiono algunos problemas, pero no logramos encontrar nada… Roxas no estaba en el sitio.

-Pero… ¡ellos son de ahí, fue ahí donde nos metimos!- dijo el castaño algo desesperado.

-Sora- Riku quien hasta el momento se había quedado al margen, sólo escuchando y tratando de ponerse al corriente de la situación. Aunque había visto el cómo estaban los dos menores no se había atrevido a preguntar, no al verlos tan ansiosos, y perdidos en sus pensamientos. –Debes calmarte.

-Pero Riku…

-¡Estas son las consecuencias de sus acciones!- exclamó ya cansado de todo eso, de ambos, de Ventus y de Sora. Había salido de la cocina y su mal humor y nervios no estaban de mejor forma. –Y somos nosotros los que tenemos que lidiar con ellas, así que no hagan el trabajo más difícil, sólo quédense quietos, en silencio y puede que así sirvan de algo. –dijo tomando camino a su habitación,- iré a dormir un par de horas, después voy a continuar la búsqueda.- comentó, más para Sephiroth y Zack que para los otros dos. – Sephiroth, puedes tomar la habitación de Roxas- dijo en tono bajo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Suspiró al escuchar al mayor, ya se imaginaba algo así. –Chicos- llamó a los menores quienes se habían quedado peor a como los habían encontrado –Cloud está demasiado estresado, el no tener ningún resultado le resulta por demás frustrante- dijo tratando de excusar al mayor,- además de la falta de sueño. Sólo denle un poco de tiempo. – puso su mano en un hombro de los chicos, para después tomar camino a la habitación del mayor. –También deberías ir a dormir Sephiroth- dijo antes de entrar por completo a la recámara.

-Ya oí, ya oí- contestó de mala gana, poniéndose de pie. –Chicos posiblemente también deberían descansar un poco, apuesto a que toda esta tensión los debe de estar matando. Al menos podrían tratar eso.- no comentó nada más y entró a la habitación del rubio.

Los tres se quedaron observando como los otros tres se iban. Riku sólo tomo algo de aire guiándolos a ambos de nuevo al sofá, iba a ser una mañana demasiado larga.

_Esto ha comenzado a alargarse, podría describir todo lo que me hicieron, con lujo de detalle, el dolor que sentí en ese momento y más, las burlas y malos comentarios que hicieron hacia mi persona, pero no le encuentro mucho sentido o mucha importancia, cada quien ha vivido lo que tenía que vivir, lo que si encuentro necesario de decir es que en cuanto regrese a casa, me sentía mejor, al menos ya no tenía que aumentar el dolor en mi cuerpo, mucho menos obligarme a soportar. Tampoco es como que lo recuerde todo, sólo sé que dormí, dormí muchísimo, necesitaba recuperar mi energía, toda aquella que me habían hecho gastar al soportar la tortura, también recuerdo que tuve miedo, mucho miedo de todo aquel contacto. Ventus y Sora se culparon por todo. Tienen una deuda conmigo, eso lo saben bien ambos, una deuda que no podrá pagarse tan fácil, pero también es una deuda a la cual yo no presto atención. Cloud pasó molesto con ellos dos casi el mismo tiempo en que yo tardé en recuperarme, lo cual vendría siendo un lapso de dos meses, dos largos meses en los cuales tuve que cuidar de mis heridas, tuve que seguir mis tratamientos, tuve que tratar de interactuar de nuevo con la gente y sobre todo tuve que obligar a mi hermano, con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento, para que desistiera en saber quiénes eran los que me habían hecho aquello. Fueron los niños perdidos, eso lo recuerdo, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que pueda ser capaz de recordar su rostro. Aunque las voces, las risas, todo el dolor estoy seguro que es algo que no podré olvidar, tampoco con los deseos suicidas que me hicieron adoptar, pero creo que por eso encajo bien en esta casa de locos. También yo lo soy un poco._

Dejó de leer, estaba sorprendido, había sido una historia larga pero que coincidía con todo con lo que el mayor le había contado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo.

-Esto es… bueno Roxas, sí que pasaste por cosas bastante malas.- contestó, dejando el compendio de lado acomodándose mejor en el borde de la cama. –No lo esperaba sinceramente.

-Quería que lo leyeras primero.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó viendo también al chico.

-Tienes el derecho a saberlo primero, antes que cualquier otro de la organización.

-Ya veo- dijo haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

Había estado recargado cerca de la ventana, al menos hasta que el pelirrojo terminara la lectura, al ver lo que hacía acercó a él. -¿qué pasa?

-Nada- dijo tomándolo de la mano para hacer que se sentara en sus piernas- me pareció que estabas algo decaído, además de que estabas alejado.

-Es porque quería darte algo de tiempo para que lo leyeras.

-Pues ya termine de leer, así que ya puedes estar cerca.- decía mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura, dándole algunos besos en el cuello y mejilla.

-Y ya estoy cerca, ¿no?- dijo disfrutando en parte de la atención que el otro le daba.

-Pero quiero tenerte más cerca y por más tiempo. –comentó manteniendo todavía el contacto. –Mi habitación esta ordenada, ¿por qué no dormimos aquí hoy?- preguntó continuando con los besos.

-Estaría bien, tiene un par de días que no dormimos aquí.

-Entonces está decidido, puede que hoy sea una buena noche.

-Puede.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pues... que les digo, sinceramente me costó algo de trabajo, pero sentía que si seguía escribiendo no iba a terminar nunca con la historia de Roxas, así que tuve que cortarle un poco. Pero quedé satisfecha con esto.

El siguiente capítulo, espero tenerlo terminado pronto. Así que nos estamos leyendo tal vez el próximo viernes ahora si, tal vez no. Ya veremos que sucede.

Drakarfox


	24. Capítulo XXIV

Pues, sé que no subí continuación la semana pasada, pero nada de inspiración y sin tiempo, lo de siempre creo. Pero aquí estoy, creo que es una buena forma de regresar a la historia, ya sin arco del pasado ni nada, Espero haber descrito bien las situaciones y aunque unas sean más largas que otras espero les agrade. Nos leemos abajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Sexo marca Strife**

-Roxas… no tienes que hacerlo- dijo después del beso que el rubio le había dado, él lo quería, de verdad que lo quería, pero no si el otro chico se sentía obligado a hacerlo. –No si no quieres, enserio.

-Está bien Axel, quiero hacerlo, en verdad que quiero- contestó dándole otro beso corto para comenzar a bajar de forma lenta por el cuerpo del mayor. Estaba recostado encima del pelirrojo así que eso podría darle más libertad justo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se deslizo con un intento vago de elegancia, llegando hasta el comienzo del pantalón, pasando de forma suave sus dedos por sobre la entrepierna del otro.

Axel sólo se concentraba en no soltar nada que pudiese usarse en su contra como diría el chico, o algo demasiado ruidoso, quería disfrutar, sí, pero no quedar tan en evidencia. -¿Qué planeas?- logró preguntar entre algunos jadeos.

-¿No es obvio?- planeo el lograr que sientas algo bueno, tal vez podríamos llegar al final.- dijo con una sonrisa y de lo más divertido por la situación, de forma demasiado pausada para el otro; fue desabrochando el pantalón, tomándose bastante su tiempo, jugando con esa zona sensible, llegando a pensar que tal vez, tal vez en verdad podría llegar al punto que él quería.  
-Roxas,- lo llamó con la voz algo ronca, comenzando a levantarse un poco. Quería ayudar un poco al otro, quería que se apresurara, quería sentirlo. –Roxas… hazlo, si vas a hacerlo, sólo hazlo.

El rubio asintió, librándose un poco de los pantalones del mayor, junto con la ropa interior, sería lo primero que haría, estaba completamente convencido de ello. Estaba por hacerlo, ya tenía el miembro del otro entre sus manos. –Entonces voy a hacerlo Axel- dijo acercándose, justo en ese momento sintió una punzada, una que le obligo a cambiar todo, a alejarse del mayor. Abrió los ojos.

Tardó un momento en ubicarse, saber donde estaba, estaba viendo hacia la pared, con unos brazos ajenos alrededor de su cintura. Sintió de nuevo la misma punzada que había sentido momentos antes, eso era malo. Lo reconocía, vaya que era malo y la cercanía del otro a su cuerpo no era lo mejor. Se lamentó por todo, sabía que se moría por hacerlo, por hacer eso con el otro, quería hacerlo en verdad, pero simple y sencillamente la oportunidad no se había dado. Sintió más acercamiento del cuerpo ajeno al suyo y un roce que también lo dejaba en evidencia, eso en verdad era malo. Con lentitud, sólo en busca de no despertar al otro, llevó sus manos a su entrepierna, sólo para comprobar que tan mala era la situación, apenas rozarla tuvo que morderse los labios, era demasiado mala. Pero en si no podía pedir más, ese había sido un sueño erótico, al menos la única parte que recordaba y que estaba seguro de haber soñado, porque seguramente hubiese llegado a más, a algo que, admitía, sólo había visto en la pornografía que había llegado a ver de forma ocasional y que en algunas ocasiones Sora y Ventus le habían recomendado. Tomó algo de aire tratando de calmarse, tenía que encontrar una forma de poder levantarse y conseguir calmarse.

-Roxas- escuchó que lo llamaron cuando iba a llevar a cabo su primer intento por levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- al menos agradecía que lo tuviese abrazado por la espalda, eso le permitía poder esconderse un poco más. Ya sabía que no debía de ocultarlo, al menos no tenía realmente esa necesidad, pero estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo explicarlo, sólo que estaba nervioso.

-Te mueves mucho- se quejó jalándolo un poco más hacía él, dejando así sin mucha posibilidad de seguir moviéndose. –Vuelve a dormir- dijo con voz adormilada.

-Pero… Axel- llamó tratando de soltarse de alguna manera para poder levantarse, claro que otro roce sucedió, no era muy buena idea que él estuviese tan cerca del pelirrojo, más cuando sentía técnicamente su parte trasera demasiado junta a la intimidad del otro. No, en definitiva no era buena idea para nada.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos, jalando otro poco al menor, él sentía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, claro que lo sentía, si hasta lo provocaba con más ímpetu. Eran roces pequeños, pero era a lo más que podía llegar, no podía moverse y tratar de restregarse más debido a que podían terminar mal y él no quería eso.

-Axel… vas a ocasionar algo, algo raro- dijo no encontrando otra palabra para describir lo que posiblemente iba a pasar si el otro seguía con eso.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó moviéndose ahora un poco, ya había sido descubierto así que ¿qué más daba?- Además tú tienes la culpa- dijo el momento que se acercaba al cuello del rubio para poder comenzar a besarlo de forma lenta.

-¿Yo?, ¿por qué tengo la culpa?- preguntó sin comprender la acusación del otro.

-Por todos los ruidos que estuviste haciendo mientras dormías- dijo cerca de su oído para después seguir con los besos, aumentándole algunas suaves mordidas.

Se sorprendió, si, se sorprendió y sentía vergüenza, demasiada y podía saberlo por el calor que comenzaba a sentir en su cara, maldita sea, estaba sonrojado o puede que todo el rostro lo tuviese rojo.

-Tienes las orejas rojas- dijo el otro con burla, entreteniéndose ahora con las mismas, ya podía imaginarse como tendría la cara. –Entonces, ¿reconoces que es tu culpa?- preguntó moviendo un poco sus manos de la cintura del otro a la cadera, acercándolas peligrosamente a la entrepierna del chico.

-¿No se supone que tú estabas dormido?- preguntó en voz baja, llevando sus manos por inercia a las del otro para evitar que llegase a la zona que seguía sintiendo más que despierta y algo adolorida, necesitaba darse atención a la voz de ya.

-Estaba dormido, sí, pero me despertaste, además me gusto el haberte escuchado de esa forma; tan sugerente.- dijo sonriendo al sentir las manos del otro sobre las suyas. -¿Qué es lo que no quieres que toque?- preguntó al otro, tratando de mover de nuevo sus manos, ya se imaginaba que era lo que podía encontrar, pero aun así quería confirmarlo.

-N-no, nada, nada… sólo, dame unos momentos para, para que pueda levantarme.- dijo tratando de incorporarse, claro que el otro no se lo dejaba tan fácil. – Axel.

-Vas a tener el día libre ¿cierto?- preguntó acercándolo de nuevo, había logrado separarse un poco de él.

-Si… ¿por qué?- preguntó todavía tratando de restringir el movimiento del otro.

-Puede que… le haya pedido el día a Säix –comentó restregándose esta vez sin nada de vergüenza –además, tú y yo tenemos un evento pendiente, supongo que puedes darte cuenta de que asunto es del que hablo. –dijo al momento que lograba mover por completo su mano hacia la zona que desde hace un momento quería llegar, sonriendo al sentir la dureza el menor. –Vaya, creo que sí que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-A-Axel-llamó con el tartamudeo de por medio, no, nunca había entendido porque alguien tartamudeaba, más bien había sido a causa de la sorpresa que le asalto al sentir el contacto en esa parte de su anatomía, apenas un roce.

-Apuesto a que esto está molestando un poco ¿no es así?- su voz se había vuelto más grave, sólo un poco, pero era notorio, -¿te parece si te ayudo?- preguntó regresando a la mordida en el cuello del otro, dejando esta vez las marcas de sus dientes.

-ngh- se quejó, era imposible no quejarse por una mordida de ese tipo. –pero… Axel, esto…

-Déjame hacerlo- pidió interrumpiéndolo, besando donde había dejado las marcas. –déjame ayudarte, déjame mostrarte que no hay que temer a esto, que podrá ser divertido para ambos- pidió, moviendo su mano para tratar de quitar la delgada barrera que lo separa de su objetivo, por ello agradecía que el otro sólo durmiese en ropa interior y con una playera, eso le permitía llegar a más con más facilidad.

-Axel- llamó, manteniendo la mirada en las manos del otro, sin perder detalle de lo que hacía. -¿Tú en verdad quieres esto?

-Lo quiero- aseguró- y tú también, quedaste en evidencia con tu sueño y con esto- dijo logrando meter por fin su mano a la ropa interior del otro, comenzando a poner algo de presión en el glande y uretra del otro. –Así que, ¿por qué no disfrutamos de este día libre?

-Pero Axel, han, han pasado muchas cosas, no tiene mucho que estábamos de luto y…- estaba buscando excusas, lo sabía, se sentía nervioso, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, pero también se moría por hacerlo y él lo sabía, Axel lo sabía, así que no podía ocultarlo.

-Piensa en una mejor excusa si en verdad no quieres hacerlo- le dijo entre besos, bajando su mano para al prepucio, comenzando con un movimiento ligero en el otro. –Además, lo único que logras con tus nervios es que comience a ponerme cómo estás tú- dijo pegándolo una vez más.

-Si… puedo sentirlo- y es que podía sentir perfectamente como el pelirrojo comenzaba a tener una erección, técnicamente la tenía rozando con su trasero, era imposible no notarla. –Axel…

-Déjame hacerlo- pidió de nuevo aumentando la presión en el miembro del chico, olvidándose por completo de la paciencia que se había prometido tener, de las posibles negativas del menor, sólo iba a hacerlo, iba a dejarse llevar y no pensar en los actos antes de hacerlos, siempre había actuado así y no veía la razón por la cual justo ahora tenía que detenerse a pensar en lo que podría hacer o lo que iba a pasar. –También lo quieres Roxas- repitió tratando de convencerlo por completo, sólo necesitaba una respuesta positiva, un sí, un movimiento de cabeza, un algo para poder seguir sin detenerse, para dejar de preocuparse de la situación. La tuvo.

Apenas escuchó al otro asintió, él también quería y eso lo sabía, ya no había forma de que se lo negara, si a Axel ni a él mismo. –Sólo… sólo vayamos con calma, ¿sí?- pidió dejándole total libertad al otro para moverse como quisiera, trataría de cooperar, eso era obvio, pero la inexperiencia que tenía podría serle un impedimento o eso pensaba.

-Tranquilo- dijo soltándolo y dándole otro beso en el cuello –iré con toda la calma posible- agregó mientras se movía para poder mover también al chico, dejándolo recostado boca arriba y poder posicionarse encima de él. –así que no te preocupes- dijo de último para comenzar a besarlo, alargando el beso, jugando con los labios del otro, mordiéndolos de forma suave y sintiéndose satisfecho al momento en que Roxas contestaba a todo lo que le hacía, rodeándole el cuello, bajando de forma lenta para rodearle la espalda. Le parecía tierno hasta cierto punto, más a causa de los ocasionales temblores que el otro tenía, se separó con una sonrisa en los labios. –No pienses en nada Roxas, sólo déjate llevar. –dijo comenzando a levantar la playera del rubio con claras intenciones de quitarla. –Esto no requiere de mucha ciencia… sólo de que seas impulsivo, de que te dejes llevar- dijo agachándose para besar su cuello una vez le hubo dejado el torso desnudo. Bajando a la clavícula, pensando en que otros sitios atacar para poder escuchar más de los dulces gemidos que el otro comenzaba a soltar. –Que no ahogues ni calles nada- le dijo al oído para regresar a lo suyo.

Había escuchado al otro, lo mejor que había podido, pero lo había escuchado, había dejado que le despojara de la playera sin ningún problema, estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar, disfrutaba de los besos, por el momento se sentía bien, le agradaba y lo daba a notar, perdió el control que había en sus garganta, en su boca. –nngh… hng…- había comenzado, él se sentía nervioso incluso algo avergonzado, pero parecía que al otro le gustaba escucharlo, le dio gusto. No se calló nada, iba a dejar que Axel le escuchase. Si le agradaba, eso significaba entonces que era algo bueno. Con torpeza llevó sus manos a la prenda del otro, iba a imitarlo y más vale que le perdonara si es que le llegase a molestar, pero seguiría los pasos que el otro haría para tratar de igualar aunque sea un poco la situación. Así que como pudo le quitó la prenda, pasando las manos de forma lenta por la espalda ajena, lo más que podía.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender, pasando por el pecho del contrario, sus costados, deteniéndose un poco en ellos, recordando que era donde Roxas sufría de algunas cosquillas, hizo algo de presión sacando una corta risa del otro, eso le gustaba y al menos le había servido para calmarlo un poco, bajó hasta su cintura deteniendo sus manos en el sitio aprovechando a darle algunos besos cortos para después bajar a su cadera y quedarse un rato entretenido en ese tatuaje que tanto le había gustado a causa del sitio. Dando suaves mordidas alrededor de él. Cómo lo amaba.

Sintió todo el recorrido que el otro hacía no pudiendo controlar el levantar de a poco la cadera, más cuando sintió que las manos comenzaban a moverse de nuevo, llegando a su ya desacomodada ropa interior. –No muerdas tanto- dijo con la voz un poco ronca.

-Me gusta morder- dijo con burla separándose un poco, dejando un último beso en la zona y separarse lo suficiente para ver al otro. –Pero de acuerdo, lo dejare por ahora. –comentó para ir quitando la ropa interior del chico, dejando que sus dedos rozaran primero con la pelvis del otro, jugueteando, descubriendo que algunos roces causaban un estremecimiento en el chico. Sonrió, otro punto que añadir a la lista. Siguió bajando yendo ahora a la parte trasera del chico, sintiendo como el otro levantaba más la cadera para dejarle espacio. –Tocarlo así es distinto- dijo sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo del chico, le gustaba sentir esa parte, al menos por ahora, también veía que el miembro del menor seguía apresado por la molesta tela, así que se centró en quitarla, acomodándose de forma tal para poder levantar las piernas del otro, deslizándola, quitándola y acariciando a su paso las mismas en toda su extensión. Cuando tuvo al chico libe de todo fue que volvió su mirada a su rostro. Intento, pero no pudo contener la risa que surgió en el momento, le encantaba como se veía pero el rubio estaba completamente sonrojado, a más no poder. –Hey, Roxas, no tienes porqué avergonzarte- dijo acercándose al chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- dijo tratando de cubrirse el rostro, buscando también cerrar las piernas, era de cierta forma vergonzoso estar así, más por ser la primera vez que estaba al completo desnudo frente a otra persona o en este caso, frente a Axel. –No fue a ti quien desvistieron por completo… más de esa forma.

-¿No te gustó?- le preguntó al oído, tocando de nuevo sus costados. –Aunque si me dices que no sabré que estas mintiendo.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?- preguntó todavía con parte del rostro cubierto.

-Por esto- contestó en cuanto llevó su mano a la intimidad del menor, -sigue igual, incluso puede que haya aumentado. –se acomodó de nuevo conforme tocaba al chico, obligándole a darle un espacio entre sus piernas, además de que así impedía que las volviera a cerrar. –Entonces- como pudo se deshizo también de su ropa, lo mejor que pudo para no dejar todo su peso sobre el menor-podemos comenzar bien con esto- le dio otro beso rápido y comenzó con lo suyo, seguir con la masturbación que había dejado pendiente en cuanto acomodó mejor a Roxas.

Todo eso era completamente nuevo para él, se sentía raro incluso incómodo en algún punto pero comenzó a tomarle algo de gusto, poco a poco con ayuda de Axel. Era obvio que el mayor si sabía lo que hacía y justo se lo estaba demostrando. Por ratos doblaba un poco las piernas, las manos dejaron su rostro, necesitaba de alguna forma tocar al otro, sentir que hacía algo, no quería quedarse sólo a recibir, quería hacer algo. Lo que fuese, por ello le tomaba de los brazos, paseaba sus manos por su espalda, algo. Incluso le ayudaba a su labor de darle placer, por ratos tratando de rozar al menos el miembro del otro, dando roces torpes o apenas perceptibles, teniendo que levantarse un poco para poder acceder mejor a esa zona y tomarla con más facilidad entre sus manos. Cuando lo hizo se quedó en blanco, no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-Lento- le dijo Axel al oído al ver que ya no se movía –justo como yo lo estoy haciendo, sin mucha fuerza, con un ritmo constante- le mordió el lóbulo mientras le daba la explicación. –Sólo lo suficiente para prepararlo y no tenga problemas para entrar- le dijo algo divertido, gustoso de ver las orejas rojas del chico.

-¿A- así?-preguntó al comenzar con los movimientos en principio lentos. Eso se decía fácil, lo de seguir el ejemplo pero cuando era con alguien ajeno, no lo era tanto.

-Exacto… así- dijo dándole un beso corto sin detenerse y sin buscar que el otro se detuviera. Necesitaba de algo que pudiese usar para facilitarle el hecho de entrar en el otro. Esperó, tenía que ser paciente, por ello cuando el líquido pre seminal del chico comenzó a salir sonrió aún más. Puso una de sus manos en la espalda del chico. –Roxas…- dijo en tono suave comenzando a recostarlo –acabamos de subir de nivel- le dijo divertido, tomando la esencia, -ahora, sólo trata de mantenerte relajado o esto nos llevara más tiempo- se acercó para comenzar a besarlo de nuevo-y será más difícil- tomo ambas piernas del chico, colocándolas primer alrededor de su propia cintura.

Al sentir lo que el otro hacía comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sabía perfectamente lo que se acercaba.-Axel…

-Calma Roxas, tú sólo confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?- decía al momento que llevaba sus dedos a la entrada del chico, rozando como primer acercamiento.

Se estremeció, demasiado contacto en una zona que normalmente no lo tenía, causando también tensión en sus músculos. –Calma, calma- le dijo Axel al oído –iremos lento- dijo siguiendo con el roce, tratando de introducir de forma lenta el primer dedo. Al sentir que comenzaba a entrar trató de mantener un solo ritmo, metiendo de a poco para volver a sacar.

-Se siente extraño- dijo mientras se abrazaba un poco al otro, tratando de ver de alguna forma lo que el otro hacía.

-Sólo avísame si duele- pidió besándolo una vez más, la única forma que se le ocurría en el momento para poder distraerlo. Consiguió lo que quería, al menos por el momento, el chico comenzaba a ceder al igual que su cuerpo, así que no le fue de sorpresa el poder avanzar más en cuanto a cómo preparaba al otro. No tuvo que esperar mucho para poder introducir un segundo dedo, ganándose en el proceso que el otro le encajase parte de sus uñas en su espalda.

-Eso duele- le dijo separándose del beso. Viendo al otro de forma fija.

-Perdona, perdona, trataré de hacerlo con cuidado, ¿está bien?- preguntó dándole cortos besos. El menor asintió, dolía, sí, pero nada que no pudiese soportarse. Así que sólo clavo más las uñas y apretó un poco los dientes buscando con ello soportar lo que pasaba.

Al ver lo que el chico hacía sólo atino a tratar de apresurar las cosas, se centró completamente en lo que hacía, en el movimiento de los dos dedos sintiendo que aunque fuese de forma lenta, el chico seguía cediendo, de momento metió un tercer dedo. Está bien, lo aceptaba, quería preparar bien al chico, pero se estaba llevando demasiado tiempo, más del que en verdad había planeado, así que con todo el perdón del menor iba a ponerle algo de prisa. Claro que se llevó su reprimenda, la cual iba a notarse perfectamente en su espalda y hombros, esas marcas eran profundas pero creyó que sí, que era lo menos que se merecía. Después de un rato, cuando tuvo listo al menor sacó los dedos dándole algo de alivio al rubio. –Roxas, voy a entrar ahora.

El chico tomo algo de aire, ya lo esperaba, en el fondo ya lo quería, así que asintió. –De acuerdo… pero, ¿de esta forma va a estar bien?- preguntó refiriéndose más que nada a la posición.

No pudo evitar reír ante eso. –Está bien, también es la mejor para ti, no tendrás que hacer mucho esfuerzo- dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz para, en el movimiento, acercar su miembro a la entrada del chico. –Tendré cuidado- prometió para provocar el primer roce.

Se sintió raro, como todo lo que había estado sintiendo hasta hace unos momentos, cerró los ojos con algo de fuerza. Abriéndolos al sentir que el otro se alejaba. En cuanto lo vio se sintió descolocado, tenía una sonrisa, incluso parecía verlo con algo de burla. -¿qué?

-No voy a hacerte daño- dijo con risas- así que relájate.

-Sólo hazlo de una vez- dijo parte avergonzado, parte nervioso. El mayor asintió para comenzar a entrar casi al momento, ganando como respuesta, y como se imaginaba, una especia de arqueada que trató de ser contenida. –Iré poco a poco- dijo todavía con el mismo tono, comenzando a entrar de a poco, a ratos más a ratos menos.

Dolía y lo único que atinaba a hacer era poner las manos cerca de la cadera del otro, queriendo marcar un ritmo más lento en cuanto entrara. –Tranquilo, tranquilo… -dijo tratando de que le permitiera seguir el ritmo que llevaba –déjame intentarlo de nuevo- pidió tomando con delicadeza las manos del chico. –Déjame volver a intentarlo- dijo continuando con el movimiento, procurando que Roxas se fuese acostumbrando poco a poco. Sentía las reacciones, así que se fue guiando por ellas. Cantó victoria internamente al lograr entrar por completo, apoyándose en la cama, dejando ambos brazos a cada lado del rubio para poder acercarse. –Está dentro.

-Si… ya lo sentí- dijo evitando cualquier movimiento. –es un dolor extraño.

-¿Es mucho?

-No, creo que ahora es soportable.

-Entonces… prepárate- dijo con cierta amenaza que también le resultó divertida, la cual causo que el otro se pusiera en alerta –en cuanto me mueva Roxas, no voy a detenerme por nada- dijo empezando con un movimiento lento.

-Oye, espera, prometiste llevar un ritmo lento.

-Sí, lo prometí, pero eso iba a ser al menos hasta que estuvieses listo, lo cual, ya estas- le dio una mordida en la oreja y aumentó con el movimiento que llevaba.

-Es… nngh- y con eso se fue todo intento de queja de su parte, sintió como sus piernas de pronto cambiaron de posición, ahora estaban sobre los hombros del otro, su cuerpo, sorprendentemente, mostraba una flexibilidad de la cual no era del todo consciente y ahora, justo en ese momento no sabía cómo sentirse con aquellas sensaciones. Pero al menos iba acostumbrándose a ellas. Una tras otra, sentía como las embestidas aumentaban y le agradaba, le gustaba y quería que siguieran así, que fueran más rápidas, más profundas. Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo causando que Axel diese un gemido más pronunciado que el resto, lo cual llamó su atención, se centró en el pelirrojo, en cómo se movía, en como lo veía, en como disfrutaba y por alguna extraña razón en el cómo sudaba. Llevó sus manos hacía el rostro del otro, tratando de apartar algunas gotas del camino, dejándolas después en sus mejillas, -más… nngh… más rápido- pidió con la voz algo entrecortada a causa de los movimientos que el otro daba. Recibiendo como respuesta el aumento en la velocidad que el mayor llevaba. Se sintió obligado a llevar la cabeza hacía atrás, sintiendo algo nuevo, algo mejor, más profundo, más certero. Bajó las manos llevándolas a las sábanas bajo de él. Tenía la necesidad de agarrarse de algo que no se moviese tanto.

Hizo lo que le pedía, no dudo ni un segundo. Sabía que ambos se estaban entregando al completo, o al menos eso había pasado por su cabeza en algún momento, porque justo en ese instante sólo estaba interesado en hacer que el menor llegara al orgasmo, en hacer que él también lo alcanzase. No fue cosa más que de algunos minutos más o tal vez fueron muchos más, no lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo, sólo sintió como el chico se tensaba de nuevo, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba de golpe después de llegar al punto máximo. Jadeaba tratando de sostenerse, sintiendo sus brazos temblar un poco al sostener por completo su peso, viendo fijamente al chico que también tenía una respiración acelerada, manchado como naturalmente lo había esperado. Sonrió, dando una risa también, dejándose caer de forma suave en el otro, sintiéndose feliz, por fin había llevado su relación con Roxas a otro punto. Eso era lo que había querido desde hace un tiempo.

Le rodeo con los brazos al sentir que se dejaba caer, -una buena… primera experiencia- dijo abrazándolo, cerrando un momento los ojos, todavía sentía raro tener al otro dentro de él, pero iba a dejarlo, no era como que le molestara.

-Me doy por bien servido con eso.- contestó divertido, rodeando al otro lo mejor que pudo para poder girarse y dejarlo encima de él.

-Sabes que terminaremos los dos sucios ¿verdad?- preguntó al sentir el líquido entre los dos.

-Tú ya estas más que sucio, tanto por dentro como por fuera- dijo con algo de burla. -¿quieres que lo saque?

Sintió algo de vergüenza al escuchar eso. –No era necesario que lo dijeras- contestó con un tono bajo de voz, escuchando después la pregunta. –Haz lo que quieras- dijo recostándose en el pecho del otro para evitar verlo. –Después de todo siempre haces eso.

-Eso es cruel Roxas- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda y parte de la cintura del otro.

-Hasta tú lo sabes.

-Sí, si.- se quedó callado, pensando un momento en una duda. –Roxas, ¿tú eres el gemelo bueno o malo?- preguntó todavía pensando un poco en ello.

-¿bueno o malo?, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Porque, no me malentiendas, ha sido un buen sexo, para ser tu primero ha sido muy bueno en verdad, pero tengo duda. Porque si tú eres el gemelo bueno, no me imagino como sería el sexo con Ventus si es que él es el gemelo malo. –dijo pensando que su razonamiento estaba dentro de toda lógica.

-Axel, cierra la boca.- dijo con un tono serio. A veces pensaba que al mayor se le ocurrían cosas muy, muy raras.

Sabía que bien podía ponerse a pensar en cómo habían llegado a esa situación, eso era más que seguro, pero no era como en ese momento le fuese muy importante. Simple y sencillamente no quería pensar en ello, porque sabía que todo iba a deberse ya fuera a una palabra del otro, una apuesta, una razón, incluso una mirada. Pero sería el más mínimo detalle el causante de que justo en ese momento se encontrara hincado en la sala, entre las piernas del otro, sintiendo perfectamente las manos ajenas en su cabeza para impulsarle e indicarle el ritmo que el otro quería que siguiese. Tal vez después se preguntaría el cómo había llegado a eso, pero por el momento sólo se concentraba en darle al otro el oral que le había pedido y juraba que iba a hacerlo gemir como el que más. Era una promesa y vaya que iba a cumplirla.

-… ngh… Ven- exclamó sin soltar los rubios mechones que estaban enredados en sus dedos. Amaba cuando el rubio se ponía así. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de picarle un poco el orgullo al menor para poder llevarlo a esa posición y demonios, le encantaba verlo de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados, con una mano sobre su hombría mientras usaba esa boca para algo más que los besos y hablar. Esa linda boca que le traía loco y que le hacía maravillas, mientras que la otra mano la mantenía en su pierna. Podía sentir, con su propio pie, la dureza del otro o al menos a eso lo incitaba, a que también comenzará a excitarse, después de todo eso había comenzado el juego. Sólo había bastado un "no creo que tus mamadas sean tan buenas como tus besos" para que el rubio se levantara del sillón, le obligase abrir las piernas para poder ponerse en medio de ellas y comenzar a bajar la cremallera, desabrochando también el pantalón. A veces el orgullo "Strife" le era de utilidad. -…hgg… nngh…. Así- dijo poniendo más presión en la cabeza del chico, tratando de que llegase más a fondo, que jugara más, que lo hiciera mejor.

Escuchó lo que el pelinegro decía, no era realmente como que pudiese hacer mucho, técnicamente tenía todo el miembro del otro dentro de su boca, llegando a su garganta, las arqueadas habían sido algo difíciles de tratar al principio, pero ya estaba logrando lidiar con ellas, pensó que tal vez podría hacer uso de su lengua también, después de todo a Vanitas parecía gustarle lo que hacía, al menos por lo que escuchaba, así que comenzó a moverla, tratando de seguir la forma del pene ajeno. Por momentos, cuando Vanitas lo soltaba un poco, lograba alejarse para así poder centrarse en el glande y causarle más al pelinegro. Había tocado su orgullo y le iba a hacer pagar. Por ratos se le ocurría succionar un poco, por ratos poner algo de presión, obviamente sin lastimar al otro. Si llegase a herirlo sabía que iba a quedarse sin sexo por al menos una semana, al menos hasta que el otro se recuperara y se le pasará el enfado. Así que tenía que tratar bien la zona. Por ello continuaba con lo que mejor sabía hacer, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, subiendo el ritmo, bajándolo también. Llevando sus manos a los testículos para tratar de incrementar las sensaciones. Fue con ello que en verdad logró lo que quería. –¡Ven!... hahh… ngh… ahh…continuó, por dios, continúa. –se sintió satisfecho, sumamente satisfecho. Mantuvo el ritmo, quería terminar el trabajo. No le costó mucho, tuvo que alejarse, sintiendo algo del líquido por su rostro, tendría que limpiarse, lo sabía, pero al menos le había demostrado un punto al otro. Trató de limpiarse con la manga de su chaqueta, después la lavaría. –Entonces- comenzó a decir recargándose en la pierna del otro, viendo que todavía disfrutaba del reciente orgasmo, -¿son buenas o no lo son?

Bajo la mirada para verlo, el rubio mantenía una sonrisa. –Lo admito, lo son- dijo algo agitado todavía, amaba a ese chico, en verdad que lo amaba.

-Dilo- le dijo con voz baja en su oído mientras detenía los movimientos de su cadera, viendo como el otro recargaba la frente en la fría pared, puso una de sus manos a lado de su cabeza. –Lo estoy esperando, dilo- repitió en un tono más amenazante.

-No… no voy a decirlo- contestó firme en su decisión. Sabía que no había sido del todo su culpa y por ello no iba a echarse toda la carga solo, había sido de ambos y eso el otro también lo sabía.

-Voy a obligarte a decirlo- dijo comenzando a moverse de nuevo está de vez de forma más brusca, disfrutando de las arqueadas que el otro tenía y de las veces que echaba la cabeza hacía atrás, fue en una de esas que le tomo del cuello, sintiendo como trataba de decirle algo, lo sentía por el movimiento de su garganta, acercándose, mordiéndole el hombro con fuerza. –Dilo, sabes bien que puedo hacerlo más rudo- dijo apegándolo más de la cadera con la mano que tenía en el sitio, dando una estocada con más fuerza, con más agresión, más a fondo. –No me retes.

-… No- repitió todavía con terquedad, no iba a ceder, su nombre, su orgullo estaba en juego y no iba a hacerlo, así consiguiese un fuerte dolor al día siguiente.

-Veremos quien termina cediendo.- tampoco tenía intenciones de rendirse, no iba a aceptarlo, merecía una disculpa, eso lo sabía, posiblemente también su pareja la merecía, pero no iba a ceder, no daría su brazo a torcer, porque sabía que Cloud cedería primero o dejaría de llamarse Sephiroth –tú sólo estas alargando más esto. –dijo retrocediendo pero sin salir por completo del otro, jalando más a otro de la cadera para que comenzara a inclinarse, ponía resistencia pero él no iba a dejarse vencer sólo con eso, después de unos forcejeos por fin lo tuvo como quería, con ambas manos en la pared, la cabeza gacha, inclinado como quería, haciendo que bajase otro poco para que sus caderas quedarán más alzadas. –Sólo dilo- repitió dando una embestida más profunda y rápida, ocasionando que el rubio levantase la cabeza de nuevo dejando escapar un fuerte gemido. –Ya no te queda nada por perder, sólo eres terco- decía mientras continuaba moviéndose. –Sólo tú estás desnudo, gimiendo como perra en celo, dejarte follar por quien decías ya no era tu novio- explico, sabía que con esas palabras no iba a lograr nada, seguramente sólo excitar más al otro y seguramente a él mismo. Pero tampoco iba a lograr nada si le hablaba con palabras dulces. Así eran sus reconciliaciones, sexo duro, palabras sucias, empotrar a Cloud contra lo que fuera, contra la mesa, contra el sillón, contra la pared. Pero en esa ocasión había sido algo mejor, había agradecido internamente por ese detalle en el edificio –Y a vista de cualquiera que levante la mirada- le dijo de nuevo mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en el trasero , sacando otro gemido -¿no te agrada que el edificio tenga ventanales?- preguntó tomándolo ahora de jalando algunos mechones rubios. –Aunque… si no lo dices, podremos hacer uso del balcón- amenazó divertido, sintiendo como el otro se tensaba. Detuvo sus movimientos, esperando a que el otro dijese algo, si lo hacía tal vez pensaría en cambiar de posición, sino bien podría moverlo a su gusto.

No podía arriesgarse a eso, le gustaba el sitio y lo que menos quería era quedar en evidencia, pero la oferta se escuchaba tentadora, no sabía si arriesgarse, trató de hacer memoria, ¿su vecino había salido?, no lo recordaba, aunque también estaba la opción de hacerlo después, cuando estuviese seguro que su vecino no estaba, además de que podría informar a los demás habitantes del edificio y eso podría traerle problemas. -… voy a decirlo- dijo resignado esperando con ello que el otro le soltase del cabello, al menos eso indicaría n avance. –Voy a decirlo- repitió.

Sonrió más que satisfecho por esa respuesta, así que le preguntó de nuevo -¿quién es tu dueño?

-… tú Sephiroth.

Oh si, le encantaba escucharlo de sus labios, sabía bien que al otro le encantaba decirlo, aflojó el agarre que mantenía en los mechones rubios, llevando la mano que mantenía en su cadera al trasero del otro. –No vas a volver a ignorarme de la forma en que lo has hecho ¿verdad?

-No… no voy a volver a hacerlo.

-Exacto, porque si lo haces de nuevo, te irá muy mal, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Si, lo sé.

-Bien- dijo dándole otra palmada, -eres un buen chico después de una reprimenda- dijo soltándolo por completo. Viendo como el otro bajaba de nuevo al cabeza, seguramente sintiendo algo de alivio porque ya no le tirase del cabello. –Pero sólo para cerciorarnos de que no vuelva a pasar,- salió de dentro de Cloud, acercándose a él para hacer que se levantara y tomarlo de la cintura –vamos a terminar esta lección- dijo dándole otra mordida esta vez en el cuello, abriendo el ventanal y comenzando a guiar al otro al balcón. Lo cual puso en alerta al otro. –Más vale que cooperes- dijo quedándose todavía detrás de él, tomando sus manos.

El rubio giró la cabeza dejándose guiar con algo de reticencia pero el otro. Sintiendo como lo tomaba de las manos y las ponía en el barandal. –Pero dijiste que ibas a hacerlo si no lo decía.

-Y ahora digo que es para reafirmar la lección- cuando dejo las manos del otro en el barandal volvió a tomarle de las caderas para inclinarlo de nuevo y dejarlo en posición, tal como lo tenía dentro. –Así que, terminemos con esto y podremos volver a entrar- dijo entrando de nuevo en el otro para continuar con su trabajo, con marcar al otro tanto por dentro como por fuera, los hombros, el cuello y la espalda ya estaban más que listas, también las piernas y ni qué decir del trasero del rubio. Si, Cloud Strife era suyo y eso iba a dejarlo más que en claro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi media noche, muero de sueño... espero poder subir capítulo la próxima semana, no tengo mucho que decir... nos leemos luego.

Drakarfox. 


	25. Capítulo XXV

Y aquí estoy después de... ¿dos semanas?, creo que si, pero volví, me quede algo atascada en este capítulo, lo admito, más porque no sabía como darle seguimiento, pero al final lo logré y espero que el siguiente capítulo no me cause tanto problema. Sin más aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.

**Capítulo XXV**

**La calma antes de la tormenta**

Había varias cosas de las cuales Roxas estaba por completo seguro, una era que la primera vez, fuese como fuese, dolía, en verdad que dolía y sobre todo no era tan mágica como se tenía pensada o como muchos la pintaban. No era que realmente le preocupara, pero pensaba que sería diferente, completamente diferente, pero que quedará claro, no se quejaba. Para nada. Sólo que hacerle entender eso a Axel era algo… complicado. Esa era la segunda cosa de la cual Roxas estaba por completo seguro. Picar el orgullo del pelirrojo en ese sentido era de los peores cosas que podría cometer, no sólo porque el otro se lo tomaría muy MUY personal, sino que también se encargaría de, tal como el mayor dijo, hacerle tocar el cielo así su cuerpo terminase pagando las consecuencias. Sin duda algo que nunca volvería a hacer, más porque esa semana había sido en verdad larga. La tercera cosa de la que Roxas estaba por completo seguro era de que; los tiempos de paz le hacían daño, muchísimo daño a la organización. Y es que las continuas reparaciones a ciertas salas de la organización lo dejaban todo completamente claro. Los trece miembros, sí porque Roxas también se había visto envuelto en algunas de las situaciones, necesitaban mantenerse ocupados casi todo el tiempo. Más por el hecho de que incluso los castigos que Xenmas o Saix les llegaban a imponer no servían de nada, y eso que eran castigos efectivos, pero cuando se habla de "una casa de locos" lo tradicional no suele funcionar. Había muchas cosas más de las cuales Roxas estaba seguro, pero esas eran las que más importaban en ese momento, pero sólo porque necesitaba entregar un reporte de la más reciente "travesura" en la cual se había involucrado de forma involuntaria.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto?- preguntó al pelirrojo que estaba acostado en la cama, mientras que el chico estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de explicar el desastre hecho en la cocina. Decir que simplemente las llamas de Axel habían ocasionado que el intento de comida de Luxord, Demyx, Marluxia y él saliera volando no era muy efectivo, tampoco lo era el comentar que Larxene molesta por tanto escándalo había tratado de callarlo con algunas descargas a todo aquel que se dejara y que Vexen, bueno, Vexen pasaba por el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado y había sido principal blanco. Y la única razón por la que estaba sufriendo era porque en su intento de huida Saix lo había interceptado, el resto, o casi el resto habían logrado huir, incluyendo a Axel.

-Fue a ti a quien le dijeron que lo hiciera, así que debes terminarlo.- contestó con mofa.

-También le dijeron a Luxord y a Demyx.- Se defendió.

-Entonces, sabes que si sus historias no congenian todos estaremos en problemas.

-¿Todos?- preguntó alzando una ceja y viendo al otro. -¿No sólo a los que Saix atrapó?

-¿De verdad crees que Saix no sabe quiénes estuvimos ahí? Larxene se dio a notar y ese tipo de "explosión" sólo pude ocasionarla yo.

-¡Entonces también deberías ayudarme!- exclamó indignado.

-No, te dijeron a ti y tienes que ser tú quien lo haga.

-… a veces te odio, que lo sepas.- contestó entre dientes para seguir batallando con la manera de correcta de describir todo lo que había sucedido. – Al menos dime que todos vamos a recibir el castigo ésta vez.- murmuró, no se creía capaz de soportar el solo. No después de ver a Luxord sufrir con eso.

-Seguramente, tal vez no. Puede que te manden con Zexion a ordenar la biblioteca, a los demás cosas peores, tal vez a Larxene la manden a disculparse con Vexen y ayudarle en sus experimentos, sin armas claro. A Demyx y a Luxord posiblemente los manden a limpiar la sala de tronos. Y a Marluxia, bueno no se me ocurre una forma en que puedan castigarlo a él. Ayudar a Säix tal vez.

-¿Y a ti?

Alzó los hombros –lo más seguro sea que limpie los pasillos, ya sabes todo lo doméstico.

-¿Todos los pasillos?

-Puede, puede que no, a lo mejor Saix se apiada de mí y sean sólo los de las habitaciones.

-Creo que estas muy acostumbrado a esto ¿verdad?- preguntó algo divertido.

-Sólo un poco, no es normal que estemos más de una semana sin misiones ni nada.

-Sí, sobre eso tengo duda. Creí que ya todo se había calmado, digo, ha pasado ya un mes. ¿No debería de haber un ritmo de trabajo normal?- preguntó rindiéndose ya con el reporte, sabía que no había una manera decente para explicar el cómo había terminado todo, al menos no una que pudiese convencer a Saix de que todo había sido un accidente o algo parecido.

-Debería, sí, pero el hecho de que las cosas se hayan calmado no significa que se hayan arreglado.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que esto es algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta?- preguntó manteniendo la mirada en el otro.

Giró un poco el cuerpo para ver mejor al menor. –Ven- pidió extendiendo un brazo para pedirle que se acercara. El rubio se levantó viéndolo algo curioso pero acercándose, primero sentándose para después recostarse bien a un lado del otro, sintiendo que el brazo le rodeaba ahora parte de la cintura.

-Entonces…

-Podría decirse que sí, estamos hablando de un momento de calma antes de una gran tormenta.

-A veces… sólo a veces, me arrepiento de haber entrado a la organización- dijo con voz calmada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado por esa confesión.

-Porque sólo hay problemas, uno detrás de otro. También son muchos reportes, muchas amenazas, mucha destrucción, toda una casa de locos. –agregó con una risa.

-¿Sí?, pues déjame decirte que tú encajas bien en esta casa de locos- dijo al momento que se giraba para poder abrazarlo mejor con ambos brazos y acercarlo más a él. –Y no tienes ni como negarlo.

-Bueno, soy tu novio, es obvio que encajo en esta casa de locos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que de estar del todo cuerdo, no estarías conmigo?

-Algo así.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Roxas, podría tomarlo como una amenaza y ya sabes que no reacciono bien a las amenazas. –le dijo en un susurro al oído.

-Ni a las amenazas, ni a las dudas sobre tu orgullo y hombría.- Comentó burlón.

-Vale, tú lo has querido. Hoy tenemos otro día libre y voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que me acabas de decir. No tienes escapatoria.

-Realmente… no es como si la quisiera.- Sí, Roxas sabía algunas cosas y podía presumir que estaba del todo seguro lo que cada una podía ocasionar, pero a veces, sólo a veces, era divertido provocar que algunas de ellas se dieran. Más si pasaban tres semanas desde la última vez que las había provocado.

Algo andaba mal, lo sabía desde hace unos días, Cloud lo había mantenido al tanto de toda la situación, desde el hecho de los pocos movimiento que había logrado avispar de la Organización, hasta los que había conseguido de los KM. Peor no les daba mucha importancia, él estaba, como le decían sus dos hermanos, en su momento de luna de miel con Vanitas. Y es que no era para menos, de verdad que estaban que derramaban miel e incluso a él le daba algo de vergüenza aceptarlo, pero era la verdad, ya, lo había hecho, no volvería a decir nada. Pero regresando al punto, debía de haberse estado más al pendiente de lo que pasaba con los grupos, con todos, porque lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, fuera de su casa, era toda una señal de que las cosas estaban mal, totalmente mal. –No sé si quiero preguntar.- dijo sin apartar la mirada del chico frente a él.

-No, no quieres, no preguntes.- contestó tratando de quitarse esa cosa pegajosa del cabello, ¿qué le habían dicho que era?, algo de dulce, con salado, algo que parecían pedazos de carne, pegamento y quien sabe que tantas cosas.

-Pero… enserio ¿qué diablos es eso?- preguntó tratando de tocar la sustancia que comenzaba a endurecerse en el cabello del otro.

-No lo sé, uno de los experimentos de Vexen, la pésima cocina de la organización, no tengo idea- contestó entrando al lugar sin alguna invitación ni nada, tomando camino directo al baño.

-¡¿Fuiste a la Organización?!- preguntó sorprendido, cerrando la puerta y siguiendo al pelinegro. Eso era raro, Vanitas no se acercaba a la Organización por nada del mundo, al menos no después de dejar endeudada hasta el alma.

-No fue por gusto.- contestó entrando al baño sólo para ver en qué condiciones estaba.

-¿Entonces por qué fue?, y ¿qué fue lo que te echaron?, estas escurriendo.

-No lo sé, no quiero saber, sólo quiero limpiarme- contestó comenzando a quitarse parte de la ropa, en verdad estaba bastante mojada, no quería saber de qué, podría vivir con la duda. –Tuve que ir por un encargo de Cloud.- comentó dejando la sudadera y la playera en un rincón para comenzar a aflojarse el cinturón y desabrochar los pantalones.

-¿De Cloud?- preguntó extrañado -¿hiciste algo que el molestara? Porque no encuentro razón alguna por la cual te mandará a ti.

-¿No te parece suficiente el hacerlo contigo el mayor tiempo posible? Después de todo tienes dos hermanos mayores sobreprotectores, si hasta Roxas participó en echarme todo esto, sólo alcancé a escuchar que había sido un intento fallido de comida.

Tenía que admitir que tuvo ganas de golpear al otro al escuchar su magnífica razón por la cual su hermano estaba molesto con él, pero tenía que aceptar que era cierto, Roxas y Cloud lo cuidaban demasiado. –Aja, si, como si Roxas también pudiese participar en eso.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó viéndolo, estando sólo en ropa interior –si hasta él me llevó al sitio correcto, justo para que me cayera la bomba y tal parece hasta participó en preparar lo que sea que haya sido esto.

-SI, como sea, seguramente ahorita con el baño se te va a quitar, pero ¿por qué te mandó Cloud?

Suspiró antes de contestar – Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas en las calles, parece que incluso en los barrios de mala muerte y ni que decir con… los KM- eso último lo dijo en voz baja, sabía que el rubio todavía tenía ciertas reacciones al escuchar hablar de ellos. –La Organización está haciendo uso de los sin corazón y los incorpóreos, pero no parece que consigan mucho, es como si los KM se hubiesen esfumado. ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

-No… Terra no ha llamado desde hace tres días.

-¿Has contestado algunas de sus llamadas o mensajes?

Negó con la cabeza- no, realmente no me siento preparado todavía para hablar con él.

-Entonces, volviendo al punto. El que estén tan calmados no les agrada mucho a la organización, así que han tenido que cobrar algunos favores… y hemos descubierto algo grande o al menos Cloud y Valentine lo han hecho.

-¿Y que ha sido eso grande que han descubierto?

-Están planeando un nuevo ataque.- dijo serio.

-¿Un nuevo ataque?

-Si, tal parece que por alguna razón de orgullo o de rencor, no lo sé muy bien, los KM quieren cobrarse lo que les hicieron.

-¿Orgullo, rencor?, no lo creo, no es por lo que los KM están regidos.- dijo totalmente convencido.

-Ven, Terra y Riku conocen muchas cosas que el resto de los integrantes no conocen, ni siquiera tú que antes formabas parte de ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pensemos en esto- dijo sentándose en el inodoro, bajando la tapa para poder estar más cómodo. –imagina que todos ustedes, todos los KM son seres de completa luz.

-No somos hadas.

-Ya lo sé, sólo sígueme la corriente, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo para sentarse en el borde de la bañera, escuchado lo que el otro tenía que decir. –Haber, aja, somos seres de completa luz.

Asintió para continuar- todos ustedes ven la vida de una forma, una muy limpia, muy linda donde creen que el bien lo es todo, que la justicia siempre va a aparecer y se respetara. Todos unos bienhechores.

-En serio, ¿de verdad crees que es así?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Sólo escucha. Todos ustedes han visto sólo el lado bueno de la humanidad o si quieres verlo de otra manera, han vivido en la "ignorancia" pero eso es sólo por los afortunados que han sido. Son ingenuos por creer que si la vida es buena es porque así tiene que ser. Las chicas piensan eso y Sora también. Tal vez tú ya no, pero antes lo pensabas. Se proclamaron héroes, sin saber la carga que eso conlleva. Un héroe al final de cuentas es humano y por tanto comete errores y actúa sin pensar en ocasiones.- Se tomó un momento para ver la reacción del rubio y después continuar. –Ahora piensa en todos los de la organización, incluyendo a Roxas, en seres compuestos totalmente por oscuridad, completa oscuridad. Ellos, cómo bien ya has de saber, han conocido un lado de la vida que seguramente tú ni siquiera has imaginado. Ellos han visto maldad, desgracia, traiciones, rencores, venganzas, sufrimiento y más recientemente muerte. Todos ellos crecieron de una forma distinta, la luz es fuerte Ven, eso todo mundo lo sabe. Pero la oscuridad también lo es, sólo que ella es más llamativa, algo mala a ojos de los "correctos". Porque puede llegar un punto donde la oscuridad puede ser tan densa que no permita que la luz ilumine más allá de tu propia nariz. Son opuestos pero equilibrados. Ahora, imagina que Terra y Riku son dos seres de luz, pero no son tan brillantes como ustedes, ellos tienen ese tinte oscuro. Eso Ven, sin duda es de lo más peligroso que puede haber.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, comenzando a comprender al punto al cual quería llegar el otro.

-Porque una persona que vive en un extremo o en otro es fácil de manejar, porque sus acciones son basadas en su propia forma de pensar, si alguien es bueno en su mayoría, todo lo que haga va a ser regido por ese bien, si alguien es malo en su mayoría, y usemos el termino malo sólo por comodidad, va a basar sus actos en maldad. Uno puede acostumbrarse a eso y no extrañarle, pero alguien que se encuentra en el centro, "equilibrado" va a basar sus acciones en lo que crea conveniente, en bien y en mal. Y eso hace que no sea fácil de saber lo que va a hacer. Porque no es obvio. Terra y Riku son así, pueden haber sido buenos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no hay que olvidar que son humanos, que todos lo somos y no nos es posible mantenernos todo el tiempo en un solo lado, siempre estamos en un tira y afloja en todo lo que hacemos, por eso es que tienen ese tinte oscuro, por eso es que ellos guardan rencor, quieren hacer pagar por la vergüenza que sufrieron, que les hicieron pasar.

-Pero, eso sólo les va a traer más problemas.- Exclamó viendo lo que para él era obvio.

-Sí, eso lo sabemos, pero ellos no lo ven. Muy pocos pueden ver las consecuencias de sus actos antes de hacerlos. Pero Ven de alguna forma, por muy raro que te suene, es correcto que lo hagan. Así es como crecen y no vuelven a cometer las mismas idioteces.

-Pero- empezó a decir al momento que se ponía de pie- van a meter en un lío a las chicas, a Sora, a Roxas…

-Y a ti- dijo manteniéndose tranquilo, todavía en el sitio. -También te están involucrando en esto aunque ya no estés con ellos. Y eso es porque la gente aún te asocia a ellos.

Se quedó callando procesando eso último, viéndolo por donde lo viera todo eso era malo. –Entonces.

-Entonces, Cloud supo de sus planes y me mandó a comunicárselo a la Organización, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, ya no sé quién más, quisieron que pagara mi deuda y me han dejado así. –Explicaba mientras se acercaba a la ducha para poder abrir la llave, dejando que corriera el agua y esperando a que saliera la caliente. –El punto es que logré decirle a Xenmas y tal parece que pronto le dirá a sus chicos- sin importarle que el otro todavía estuviese en el baño se quitó la ropa interior y entró a la regadera, sintiéndose más aliviado al sentir el agua caer y llevarse parte de lo que sea que le hubiesen echado. –Aunque estoy seguro que Roxas va a llamarte si conocen la otra parte de la información.

Se giró a ver al otro al escuchar eso. -¿Qué otra parte?

-Tal parece que Terra y Riku, incluso las chicas, están diciendo a ciertas personas que tú estás involucrado en esto, que tú estás diciendo que puedes meterlos hasta la organización sin ningún problema, que conoces bien el camino y así podrán infiltrarse con más facilidad.

-Eso es…

-Mentira, lo sé, lo sabe Cloud, lo va a saber Roxas y lo sabe Xenmas. Pero la cuestión es que no logro dar en la razón de los KM para decir eso. No sé bien que es lo que quieren lograr.

-Bien, entonces, para resumir. Todo este tiempo de paz y tranquilidad es sólo un pre para lo que en verdad se acerca.

-La calma antes que al tormenta Ventus, ¿acaso no lo has escuchado?- preguntó estirando el brazo para tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo un poco hacia la regadera. –Mejor ayúdame a quitarme todo esto primero y después veremos cómo resolver este problema.

-… vale, solo porque en verdad necesito algo que me pueda enfriar la cabeza. –Contestó comenzando a desnudarse.

-Y yo necesitó ayuda, voy a vengarme de Roxas, lo juró.

-¿Qué no mencionaste algo de la venganza hace poco?- preguntó al momento que entraba en la regadera.

-Pero la ventaja es que yo siempre he estado en el lado opuesto al tuyo, así que no es de extrañarse.

Negó de nuevo mientras levantaba los brazos para tomar algunos mechones negros. –Tú no tienes remedio.

-Y eso es lo que te encanta.

-A veces.

Todos estaban hablando del plan, no había fallas, incluso él sabía eso pero no le agradaba. Una pequeña voz, más que nada impulsada por su madre, le decía que todo eso estaba mal. ¿Por qué había de exterminar a ese grupo? Es decir ni siquiera habían buscado pelea, habían sido ellos quienes los habían provocado. Sí, aceptaba que su orgullo estaba algo herido, más que herido de hecho. Sí, sabía bien que habían sido golpeados, maltratados, amenazados, todos comenzaban a comentar acerca de esa derrota, los héroes y las leyendas habían sido derrotados por un grupo de personas inexistentes. Y eso le enervaba, hacía que su cabeza comenzará a calentarse y no escuchara de razones. Pero después de unos momentos volvía a pensar, ¿qué había de malo?, tal vez ya no era necesario que él se preocupara por ser el elegido, no tenía por qué seguir con esa carga, con la de tener que salvarlos a todos, tal vez podría mandar todo al diablo. También podría hacerle caso a su madre sobre lo de dejar de ser algo egocéntrico. Se levantó al ver que los demás también se alejaban tomando a camino a distintas partes del lugar, él fue camino a los sillones, necesitaba pensar. Esa maldita duda en su cabeza no lo dejaba pensar bien. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?, él lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas con los gemelos, disculparse y volver a su relación tal como la tenían antes de todo este desastre, pero ahora incluso estaban metiendo a Ventus, quien había de recordar ya no era parte del grupo. Se recostó en el sofá, poniendo una almohada sobre su rostro. Todo eso era muy complicado. Por un lado estaban sus ideales, por otro estaba el vengar a su orgullo herido. -¡Maldita sea!- exclamó dejando que el grito se ahogara en la almohada, él también era humano, también tenía problemas, también tenía dudas y sobre todo también tenía un lado bueno y un lado malo. Todos, y eso incluso Cloud se lo había dicho, cometían estupideces, unas más grandes que otras y él había cometido una bastante grande, lo sabía, pero es que la fama era algo con lo cual era difícil lidiar. El tener que cumplir órdenes, fue con eso que lo supo. Lo estaban tratando como un soldado y él no era eso, no era un soldado, era un chico idiota de 18 años, casi 19, que apenas estaba conociendo la verdad de las cosas, que apenas conocía el lado real de la vida y había llegado a una conclusión… no le gustaba. La vida de esa forma, esa realidad no le gustaba. Se sentó primero tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, de ordenarlos. Después de unos minutos de estar así se levantó y fue camino a la salida. Necesitaba hacer algo y no podía si se quedaba en el sitio. Salió del lugar sintiendo el aire que golpeaba su cuerpo, hacía frío, demasiado para su gusto. Se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a tomar rumbo a su casa, lo mejor sería hablar con quien pensaba estando solo, aunque todavía tenía duda de a quién debía llamar.

En cuanto entró a su hogar agradeció haberse dado prisa, conforme avanzaban las horas la temperatura bajaba. Corrió a su habitación, tal parecía estaba solo, eso era lo mejor, tomo una sudadera y se la puso de inmediato, quería entrar en calor de forma rápida. Cuando se froto los brazos lo suficiente como para volver a sentirlos, aunque realmente sabía que exageraba un poco, se sentó en la cama sacando el celular de los bolsillos y buscando el número que necesitaba. Se había decidido, iba a afrontar todas las consecuencias de sus acciones, posiblemente se llevaría un par de golpes, eso lo tenía seguro, pero era mejor eso a que el plan se llevara a cabo. Marcó el número de quien había elegido, sólo esperaba que pudiese ayudarlo.

-_¿Sora?- preguntó algo sorprendido –vaya, el problema sí que debe ser grave como para que me llames.  
_-Cloud… necesito tu ayuda.

_-Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene que ver con cierto par de gemelos revoltosos, problemáticos y dramáticos?_

Suspiró ante eso. –Sí, eso mismo. Crees que, ¿crees que podría hablar con ellos en tu casa?, ya sabes, decirles que quieres verlos y dejarme hablar con ellos allá.

_-Y ¿eso por qué?_

-Si les digo que quiero hablar con ellos no van a aceptarlo, diablos, estoy seguro que ni siquiera van a contestar mis llamadas, mis mensajes o dejar que me acerque.

_-Los conoces bien. _

-Entonces, ¿crees que podría reunirme con ellos allá?

_-Bueno… podrías supongo, no es como que tenga mucho inconveniente con eso, aunque ¿quieres que me quede también?_

-Sí, sería lo mejor o ellos terminarán yéndose.

_-De acuerdo, podría decirles que vengan mañana, a eso de las diez, ¿te parece bien?_

-Creí que eras de los que se levantaban temprano, así que, ¿por qué tan tarde?

_-… Sephiroth se levanta tarde y mañana se va a eso de las nueve de la mañana. _

-¿Sephiroth?, ¿no estaban peleados?

_-Pues, tuvimos una buena reconciliación. Como sea, esa no es la cuestión. Entonces te espero mañana temprano. ¿De acuerdo?_

-De acuerdo, gracias Cloud.

_-Si, si, mucho sentimentalismo, sólo, no lo arruines ¿quieres?, ya suficiente se ha hecho con los rumores que hay acerca de ustedes y mi hermano. Pero ya te diré mañana. Te dejó. –dijo para después colgar. _

Al escuchar que el otro colgaba se recostó en la cama, iba a ser un largo día mañana, sólo esperaba elegir bien las palabras para tratar con esos dos. Porque los conocía bien y un solo tropiezo con lo que iba a decir y podía mandar todo su trabajo a la borda. –A veces detesto que sean tan ellos.

Pues... no hay más que decir, espero la continuación sea la próxima semana, nos estamos leyendo.

Drakarfox


	26. Capítulo XXVI

Si, si, ya vengo con nuevo capítulo, pensé en agregar algo más pero me pareció que terminaba bien de esta forma, así que supongo aquí está... no hay mucho que tenga que decir, casi se acaba el fic, espero, no diré cuantos capítulos (siempre termino haciendo más de los que digo). Supongo que es todo, que lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo XXVI**

**Nuestra respuesta**

En un mundo utópico aquella reunión llevaría el ritmo que él había pensado y también que habría esperado, después de todo eso sería lo perfecto. No tendría que haber mentido, sólo podría haber llegado con esos dos, decirles que quería disculparse, que lo sentía y ellos simplemente lo perdonarían. Todo tan fácil y tan sencillo, tal vez algunos golpes en el brazo en plan amistoso, incluso puede que algunas palabras de rencor, pero nada que fuese tan grave. Si, esa sería una buena manera de solucionar los problemas, eso claro si se hablaba de un mundo perfecto, de una utopía. Porque justo en ese momento, donde tenía que esperar el instante exacto para salir a la sala donde se supone estarían todos reunidos, era que se daba cuenta que no era algo perfecto, que había tenido que mentir para poder reunir a esos dos necios que su discurso, el cual ya había practicado una buena cantidad de veces, seguía sin convencerle. Tomo algo de aire, sólo tendría que esperar el momento adecuado, ya fuese que Cloud le llamara, ya fuese que él lo decidiera, pero tenía que enfrentar a los gemelos y eso en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le daba algo de miedo.

-Llegaron temprano- dijo al momento que abrió la puerta, dejando que los gemelos entraran.

-Tú dijiste que llegáramos temprano. Además agradece, tuve que llamar a Roxas una hora antes para que pudiese despertarse a tiempo.- Reclamó al momento que entraba y se dirigía al sillón más cercano. Escuchando como Roxas bostezaba mientras entraba.

-Estaba realmente cómodo en la cama…- dijo para seguir a su hermano y sentarse junto a él –quería seguir durmiendo.

-¿Durmiendo o seguir con Axel?- preguntó con burla.

-¿Así qué estás en esa etapa de no querer separarte de él?

-Si bueno, ustedes dos ya tuvieron esa etapa, es justo que yo también la tenga- dijo recargándose mejor en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos. –Me duele la espalda.

-¿Sólo la espalda?- preguntó el mayor de los tres quedándose sentado frente a ellos.

-La espalda, la cadera, las piernas… creo que sólo eso.- contestó sabiendo bien a que se estaban refiriendo los otros dos.

-Roxas, deberías de decirle a Axel que se tome un descanso contigo.

-Quien debería de decirle a alguien que se tome un descanso con él es Cloud, mira como está el pobre, apuesto a que también te duelen ciertas partes del cuerpo ¿no es así?- preguntó viendo a su hermano mayor. –Deberías pedirle a Sephiroth que no sea tan brusco. –Tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de la situación, ya podía hacer bromas con más confianza a sus hermanos, ya no sentía tanta vergüenza, claro que su vida privada se quedaba como su vida privada y nada más.

-Bien, bien Roxas, ya sabemos que ya no eres virgen- dijo siguiendo el tono que sus hermanos usaban. –Así que deja de andarlo pregonando, no queremos saber cómo fue, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si bien qué quieres saber, no te hagas el desentendido- continuó con mofa, soltando una especie de carcajada para después quedarse callado en su posición relajada. –Entonces, ¿por qué querías que viniéramos?- preguntó sin moverse.

-Sí, también tengo esa duda. –secundó Ventus de forma calmada.

-Si… es algo un poco complejo lo que está pasando. Roxas, ¿Xenmas les dio la información que mandamos con Vanitas?

-Si- contestó todavía desde su posición, estaba realmente cómodo. –Tal parece que Ventus va a traicionarme y va a meter a los KM a la organización, ¿no es así Ven?- preguntó con mofa en la voz.

-Si, eso parece. Sobre todo que se andar muy bien en ese laberinto. En serio Roxas, ¿cómo le haces para no perderte?

-Práctica, me llevó una semana aprenderme bien el camino, bueno todos los caminos.

-¿Y esperan que yo me los sepa con sólo una vez que fui? y que cabe aclarar que me quedé completamente fuera.

-La verdad es que no comprendo que es lo que intentan lograr con hacer correr ese rumor. He de admitir que los KM han estado haciendo cosas que no me esperaba de ellos. –Comentó viendo a los gemelos los cuales seguían manteniéndose tranquilos.

-Tal vez… sólo quieran provocarnos, ocasionar que yo desconfíe de Ventus, obligarme a salir o bueno, obligarnos a salir e ir a enfrentarlos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Y crees que la Organización lo haría?- preguntó Ven viendo a Roxas.

-¿Tú crees que somos así?, podremos ser, en ocasiones, un montón de idiotas que solo buscan quitarse el aburrimiento, pero la impulsividad en estos casos no es algo que nos descontrole.

-Sólo cuando ven a Van acercarse a su territorio ¿no es así?

-Esa es otra cuestión Ven, todos sabíamos que Vanitas nunca iba a pagar lo que debía, así que lo mejor era hacerle pagar con nuestra propia forma.

-Después podrás reclamarles por lo de Vanitas Ven, ahora, creo que hay alguien que podría explicarnos lo que los KM están planeando.

-¿En serio?,- preguntó el mayor de los gemelos. -¿Y quién es?

Se levantó comenzando a acercarse a su habitación, el chico había querido esperar ahí. Antes de abrir la puerta se dirigió de nuevo a los dos que estaban en el sillón. –Sólo, no sean unos idiotas, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó abriendo la puerta, sin dejarles ver. –Anda, lo mejor será que lo hagas de una vez.

Estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que iba a decirles a esos dos, más que nada para evitar escuchar la plática que de un momento a otro se volvió algo íntima, vale que eran hermanos y si vale que él siendo su primo también sabía algunas cosas y había llegado a molestarlos también, pero ahora, después de la situación que habían pasado, no se creía ya con la misma libertad, por ello en cuanto Cloud abrió la puerta tomo algo de aire antes de ponerse de pie y salir a la sala, preparado (o eso creía él) para afrontar a los gemelos. Pero apenas se dejó ver pudo sentir la mirada de los dos, la de Roxas en especial que era más pesada, más molesta y posiblemente más peligrosa que la de Ventus. Y si, Ven también estaba molesto con él, pero creía que era más que estaba decepcionado.

-Hola chicos- saludó en un tono demasiado bajo para su gusto, pero no había logrado dar con una mejor forma para tratar de comenzar la conversación. Así que recurrió a lo más común y a lo más normal, un simple hola que esperaba lograra ablandarlos un poco, aunque sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Camino hasta la sala llegando por fin al sillón justo donde momentos atrás estaba sentado Cloud, en cuanto él tomo asiento el mayor fue con los gemelos para ocupar un lugar a lado de ellos.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir esperando a que alguno dijese algo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntó Roxas cruzándose de brazos, sin apartarle la mirada de encima, adiós a la posición relajada que hasta hace unos momentos había tenido. Se sentía completamente molesto con el castaño, a veces llegaba a pensar que no sería capaz de perdonarlo por todo lo que había hecho, más que a él, lo que le había hecho a Ventus.

-Roxas, yo de verdad lo siento ¿de acuerdo?, lamento en serio todo lo que sucedió, el no haber apoyado a Ven, demonios, incluso lamento el haber peleado contigo. Haberme centrado más en la "lealtad" que tenía que guardarle al grupo, fueron errores, errores muy grandes, lo aceptó. Pero ¿podrías darme al menos una oportunidad para redimirme?, lo siento mucho de verdad.- soltó las palabras de golpe, había estado pensando mucho en lo que iba a decir y sólo eso pudo ocurrírsele, tal vez pudo haber pensado en algo mejor, pero por el momento su cabeza no daba para más.

-… No- contestó, no estaba preparado para perdonar a Sora, no de una manera tan fácil, no después de todo lo vivido. –No creo que te merezcas una oportunidad después de lo que hiciste. –En un movimiento discreto llevó su mirada a su hermano, Ventus no había dicho nada, sólo se había mantenido observando a Sora, él sabía que su hermano era alguien más "noble" por así decirlo y sabía también que en ese momento la razón por la cual no dejaba de ver a Sora era porque estaba estudiando sus movimientos, sus expresiones. Sólo haría falta que el castaño mostrase verdadero arrepentimiento para que lo perdonara. Eso era lo que estaba buscando.

-Mira Roxas, de verdad, lo entiendo a la perfección, me deje llevar por todo, por la presión, por la fama, por mi ego, como quieras llamarlo. Pero entiende, alguien debía de sacrificarse. Tú no conoces lo que es sentir presión Roxas, que alguien te obligue a sacrificarte por un bien común…- y en cuanto dejo de decir todo aquello, supo que había hablado de más, muy de más. Sobre todo por la expresión que Roxas tenía en ese momento. Se estaba hundiendo él solo.

-Tienes razón Sora, ¿qué he de saber yo de sacrificio?, ¿de presión?, no lo sé, nunca he estado en una situación así.

-Roxas, yo…

-Si he estado en una situación así Sora, una en la cual estuvo tu vida de por medio.

-Y la mía- dijo Ventus hablando por primera vez desde que el castaño saliera. No podía dejar que la situación se saliera de control, así que mejor intervenir que apenas comenzaban. –También yo estuve involucrado Roxas y estoy seguro que no era eso a lo que Sora quería referirse… es cierto que esa situación fue difícil y demasiado complicada, pero a pesar de eso, tú no conoces lo que es estar en nuestro lado. –Se tomó un momento para hablar y para recordar también las palabras de Vanitas. –Desde ese día Roxas, tú has visto sólo el lado malo de la sociedad, del mundo y no porque hayas querido sino que es porque es lo que te ha tocado y realmente no es algo que me guste. Sé que muchas veces intentabas ver el lado bueno de todo, querías que las cosas mejoraran, pero la suerte nunca estuvo de tu lado.

-No creo en la suerte.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero a lo que me refiero es que ya sabes lidiar con ese tipo de presión, pero yo también era parte de los KM y sé lo que Sora quiere decir, la presión que sienten en ese lado, justamente "ese lado" es pesada, casi abrumadora, porque todos confían en ti, ya sea para que les ayudes, para que los salves, para algo. Y eso tarde o temprano termina por corromper a las personas. Es algo parecido al poder.

-Exacto, sabes que te estoy tremendamente agradecido por lo que hiciste por nosotros Roxas y sé que mi deuda sólo creció, de verdad que lo sé, pero… bueno, no hay excusa para justificar la razón por la cual me comporte como me comporte.

-Como un idiota egocéntrico.

-… Sí, eso mismo. Roxas de verdad que quiero redimirme con ustedes, volver a, no sé, a ser el trío que sólo hacía tonterías para divertirse, sin grupos, sin nada de problemas. – esperó a que el otro dijese algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Sólo estaba ahí, viéndolo con reproche, al menos el punto tal parecía ya lo había dejado en claro, pero todavía necesitaba aclarar un par más. –Ventus, lamentó mucho lo que te dije esa vez con Riku, ya sabes antes de… antes de aparecernos en territorio enemigo. No fue correcto.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, -déjalo así hombre, sé lo que pasaba, también estaba algo alterado aunque si, no lo niego, me hubiera gustado tener más apoyo de tu parte, pero las cosas ya pasaron y no es como que podamos cambiarlas. Por mucho que se quiera.

-Entonces… ¿puedo tomar eso como que aceptas mi disculpa?

-Supongo que si- dijo viendo de forma rápida a Roxas que seguía exactamente igual, molesto y sin decir nada.

-¿Nosotros dos estamos bien?

-No- dijo de forma calmada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendido, incluso Roxas se mostró igual de impresionado con él, era algo que no se esperaba escuchar.

-No puedo decirte que estamos bien, no puedo decirte que volveremos a tener esa confianza que teníamos de antes, tú quieres una oportunidad para tratar de arreglar las cosas, yo te digo que te la doy, no sé si Roxas también, pero no significa que acepte todo lo que me hiciste y que simplemente lo olvide. Tú bien lo sabes Sora, puede llevarte toda una vida formar un lazo de confianza y puedes destruirlo en tan sólo unos minutos.

En cuanto el otro dejo de hablar no pudo hacer más que asentir, tenía razón, demasiada para su gusto. Sabía que incluso con eso Ventus estaba siendo demasiado bondadoso, de haber sido él posiblemente su actitud fuese similar a la de Roxas también se negaría a siquiera escuchar la disculpa, de hecho podría decir que por ello iba por buena camino con esos dos, al menos lo habían escuchado. –Lo entiendo- dijo dejando sus pensamientos de lado. –Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Roxas- llamó su el mayor de los presentes, esperando a que también hablase, sabía que el castaño al menos merecía eso.

Suspiró, cuando Ventus se ponía así se sentía con la obligación de seguir el ejemplo, cosa de hermanos tal vez o bien podría ser sólo cosa suya, pero la cuestión era que ahora pensaba que el chico tal vez y si mereciera esa segunda oportunidad que pedía. –No te lo voy a dejar fácil.

-Lo entiendo.

-Así que más vale que te esfuerces, porque te juro Sora que no pienso olvidar nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hiciste. Tampoco prometo que pueda volver a tenerte confianza.

Asintió de nuevo, ya se lo esperaba, conocía bien a esos dos, pero no por ello las cosas se volvían más fáciles.

-De acuerdo, ya que eso está más que claro- comenzó a decir Cloud, ya había dejado que esos tres arreglaran sus problemas, al menos lo mejor que habían podido, ahora había otra cosa que tenían que aclarar. –¿Podrías decirnos Sora qué es lo que planean los KM con sus rumores?

-Es algo complicado.- comenzó a decir- ha sido idea de Terra y Riku, pero no comprendo muy bien que es lo que quieren lograr. Ellos han estado actuando algo raro.

-¿Raro cómo?- preguntó Cloud, tratando de conseguir una descripción más detallada, tal vez con eso podría darse una idea de que era lo que querían lograr.

-Parecen completamente obsesionados con conservar el renombre de los KM, los últimos días han sido difíciles.

-¿Muchos comentarios entre las personas?- preguntó con sarcasmo en la voz, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Ven y Cloud.

-… Si, algo así- dijo dejando pasar el sarcasmo –es algo tedioso de hecho, por donde quiera que pasas escuchas comentarios negativos, tal parece que el rumos de nuestra derrota se ha extendido por todos lados.

-Puedo imaginarlo, después de todo entraron a un territorio completamente alejado de sus dominios- meditó Cloud. –Eso puede provocarles problemas y tal parece es lo que ha hecho.

-Sí, Terra y Riku quieren callarlos, demostrar que todavía son capaces de cuidar a los demás, de mantener su estatus.

-¿Pero qué quieren lograr metiéndome a mí en todo eso?, todos saben que ya no formo parte del grupo, ¿no?

-No realmente, fue algo que quedó sólo como un rumor.

-… Tienes que estar jodiéndome. –dejo sin creérselo, en serio que toda esa actitud de los chicos era completamente nueva para él. –Debieron de hacerlo oficial, Terra y yo discutimos, hubo golpes, si hasta Vanitas intervino.

-Sí, eso lo sé también lo vi, pero no sé bien la razón por la cual no se hizo, Terra sólo dijo que lo mantendríamos en "secreto" o algo así.

-Bien pueden irse al carajo todos ustedes- dijo mientras se recargaba por completo en el sillón, dejando que la cabeza colgara un poco en el respaldo, llevando una de sus manos a sus ojos. –A veces pueden ser unos verdaderos cabrones.

-Eso lo sé, pero tengo una teoría, aunque no estoy de todo seguro de ella.- Dijo sin poder evitar rodar los ojos al ver la reacción de Ventus, esos dos eran dramáticos a más no poder.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó el mayor olvidándose por completo de su hermano que seguía maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Pienso que lo que quieren conseguir es que sean ustedes quienes se planten en nuestro territorio, al menos Roxas junto con la organización.

-¿Quieres decir que están usando a Ventus como señuelo?- preguntó Roxas quedándose en el borde del sillón. -¿De verdad ha caído tan bajo?

-A situaciones desesperadas…- dijo dejando la frase incompleta, técnicamente él sólo estaba haciendo lo que le habían mandado, pero eso era lo que había llegado a pensar. Al menos creía que ese iba a ser el objetivo al que estarían marcando.

-Sí, confirmado. Son unos verdaderos cabrones- dijo Ventus al escuchar esa teoría. -¿Y no llegaron a pensar que sólo sería yo quien me apareciera por el sitio?

-Puede que sí, pero ambos sabemos que ellos dos no van a dejarte solo.- dijo señalando a Roxas y Cloud –Y de alguna forma puede que sea eso lo que ellos quieran lograr, después de todo creo que son los únicos que están en un grupo distinto y… por lo más reciente, que están en pelea entre ellos. O sino al menos en ciertos desacuerdos unos con otros.

Se quedó meditando lo que el castaño había dicho, de alguna forma tenía sentido, más del que hubiera querido admitir, tenía que pesar en la mejor manera de actuar a esa pronta declaración de guerra. Estaba por preguntar qué era lo que los gemelos opinaban cuando Roxas se el adelanto.

-Iremos.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos quieren que vayamos, hablaré con Xenmas, el plan es que vaya sólo yo, pero sé de dos tipos que hacen oídos sordos de todo y que posiblemente me acompañaran. –Dijo pensando en Axel y en Demyx.

-Roxas, eso está bien, pero no podemos actuar lo loco y…

-Iré contigo- secundo el otro gemelo- Vanitas no me dejará ir solo tampoco, así que técnicamente seríamos cinco ya.

Suspiró, -chicos, no podemos llegar y responder a esa declaración de guerra sin un plan o algo por el estilo.

-Por eso irás tú también, ¿verdad?- preguntaron ambos al mayor.

-Después de todo hablamos de tus hermanos.

-Los cuales son menores, sólo para recordarte.

Y ahí estaba, la unión de esos dos para conseguir lo que querían. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez en señal de derrota, ya sabía que algo así no iba a poder ganarlo, esos dos podrían ser demasiado tercos.

–Creo que es obvio que Sephiroth va a acompañarme, a Riku no va a hacerle mucha gracia eso.

-No creo que a alguien vaya a hacerle gracia que nos presentemos por el sitio.

-Pero ya está decidido.

-Esperen, ¿van a ir entonces?- preguntó sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando, o esos tres eran muy valientes o muy idiotas.

-Iremos, claro que sí. Después de todo es una provocación directa para nosotros.- contestó Cloud poniéndose de pie.- Entonces tendré que hablarle a Sephiroth, sólo para que comentarle lo que planeamos.

-Yo tendré que hablar con Xenmas, sólo para que quede claro que la organización no estará participando en eso. Y seguramente también tendré que contarle a Axel. ¡Ah!, por cierto Ven, puedes decirle a Vanitas que ya puede acercarse sin problemas, podemos considerar su deuda como pagada.

-Sí, no creo que se acerque por un buen tiempo, todavía estaba batallando con lo que sea que le habían lanzado.

-Sí, si, como sea. Entonces si ya no hay más que decir me voy- dijo poniéndose de pie, siendo seguido por su gemelo. –Le dije a Axel que no iba a tardarme mucho.

-¿Axel se ha vuelto tu niñera?- preguntó con burla caminando hacía la puerta.

-Estamos hablando de Axel no de Vanitas.

-Ya váyanse los dos, no quiero escuchar de cómo sus respectivos novios los "cuidan"- dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos.

-Ya quisieras que Sephiroth fuera así contigo.- dijo Roxas ya estando fuera, todavía con la puerta abierta.

-Son tus celos los que hablan- secundo para soltar ambos una risa y por fin salir del lugar.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?- preguntó en cuanto los otros dos se fueron, había quedado fuera de escena, sólo observando que pasaba con esos dos rubios.

-Eso, Sora, ha sido una charla normal de hermanos y una buena reconciliación con esos dos. Has tenido suerte.- dijo para tomar el celular y llamar a Sephiroth. Había muchas cosas que planear.

.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pues, si todo va bien nos estamos el leyendo el próximo viernes... eso claro si el nuevo videojuego me lo permite, dioses, me he quedado tan clavada con él, pero trataré de hacerme un tiempo para escribir.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Drakarfox


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**Pues, volví, tarde una semana, lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero si las cosas van como hasta ahora, pues prometo que tendrán el otro capítulo el viernes, y ¡hey! que mejor que una actualización el miércoles y otra el viernes. Y he de decir que me ha costado trabajo poder terminar con el capítulo, porque quería poner un poco más, pero me pareció, al final, que lo mejor era poner esa continuación en el nuevo capítulo y... como veo las cosas puede que sean dos capítulos más para terminar el fic, ya por fin terminarlo. Pero, ya se los aclaro al final. Que disfruten el fic.**

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo XXVII**

**Nuestro intento de tregua**

Si tuviese que describir la situación en la que estaban podría decir sin ningún miedo a equivocarse o a que lo viesen mal, diría que era incómoda, demasiado para su gusto. De verdad, para nada le gustaba. Y no sólo por el hecho de estar en el piso de su cuñado, quien aún no olvidaba lo había amenazado sólo por si se le llegaba a ocurrir hacerle daño a su hermano. No. También tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaban con el chico a quien apenas hace menos de tres días le habían echado su patético intento de comida encima y por supuesto estar con el proclamado "traidor" Sephiroth, claro que hablaba de ellos y bueno, la palabra "traidor" no tenía mucho peso, sólo que era una forma de molestarlo y vaya que Xenmas se encargaba de eso cada que iba con ellos por algo de información, sin olvidar claro que el otro rubio estaba a su lado, era obvio que Demyx no iba a dejarlo solo y sinceramente eso lo agradecía, más porque justo ahora podía sentir la mirada del mayor de los Strife sobre él y es que tal parecía a Roxas le había parecido muy buena idea el llegar y sentarse en sus piernas sin ningún problema, argumentando un "si ellos pueden, yo también". Así que estaba ahí, en la sala de su cuñado mayor, con Demyx a su lado, con Cloud frente a él sin quitarle la mirada de encima, con Ventus burlándose de él, porque si, ya lo había visto que se burlaba y con Roxas sentado en sus piernas. Que mejor combinación que esa.

-¿Entonces tú plan es pararte frente a los KM y retarlos?- preguntó Sephiroth viendo a Cloud, tratando de que al menos le dijese que había otra parte del plan que aún no le contaba.

-Pues no. Es sólo llegar y ver qué diablos sucede con nosotros.- dijo en tono tranquilo, pero todavía observando a la pareja. No tenía realmente mucho problema con ello, pero a veces era divertido ver las reacciones de los susodichos, tanto si se trataba de Axel como si se trataba de Vanitas.

-Un plan suicida entonces. – dijo recargándose por completo en el sillón.

-Podría ser, pero veremos si quieren entrar en razón.- dijo Ventus también aportando al plan.

-¿Y si no quieren?- preguntó Demyx interesado en la manera que tenían los rubios de planear las cosas.

-Pasamos al plan b, el cual es actuar a lo bruto- dijo acomodándose mejor en las piernas del pelirrojo. –Después de todo no es como que ellos nos estén dando demasiadas opciones- dijo mientras seguía jugando con una cadena que llevaba como accesorio. De lo más tranquilo.

-Creo que no entiendo la definición de plan que ustedes tienen. –comentó el pelirrojo, dejando ya de preocuparse por la mirada de Cloud, abrazando al chico y halándolo hacía él.

-Bueno, es algo como que… muy nuestro estilo- comentó bastante tranquilo en realidad con todo eso. –Además, ustedes van a ir con nosotros ¿no?- preguntó al mayor. -¿Qué mejor apoyo que ese?

-Ustedes tres, creo que están contando mucho con nosotros.- Comentó Vanitas sin saber realmente si eso le preocupaba o no.

-De hecho, ustedes serían el apoyo- comentó Cloud mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a su habitación, sacando una mochila la cual parecía contener muchas cosas metálicas, puesto que sonaba al moverla. –sólo entrarán si es necesario, ya saben si las cosas se ponen complicadas.

-Espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo qué esperas que nos quedemos sólo como espectadores?- preguntó Sephiroth poniéndose de pie.

-Eso mismo- dijo pasando por completo de él, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, abriendo la mochila para sacar lo que podría servirle. –Supongo que tú eres bueno con estos ¿no Roxas?- dijo pasándole un par de cadenas y una manopla.

-Sí, me acomodo más con ellas- dijo tomando los objetos que su hermano le pasaba.

-Wow, wow, tú sí que crees mucho en las fantasías, más si crees que voy a dejarte enfrentarte a ellos sin intervenir. – reclamó Axel quitándole lo que acababa de tomar. -¿De verdad me crees capaz de eso?

-No, ya sé que no eres capaz de eso- contestó tratando de recuperar los objetos- pero vas a tener que hacerlo, después de todo es algo que estamos haciendo por nuestra cuenta.

-No, no y no, ni creas que voy a dejarte solo con algo así.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo Axel- dijo Cloud ignorando también los reclamos de su pareja, mientras buscaba que más podría servir. Tomando una especie de bastón. –Después de todo esto es idea de los tres, originalmente ustedes no estaban tan involucrados- dijo pasándoselo a Ventus. –Sé que no has usado mucho uno de estos, pero podría servir.

Asintió tomándolo para poder examinarlo y comenzar a familiarizarse con él. –Creo que podré arreglármelas con este.

-En serio, si te pones en el mismo plan que tus hermanos, juro que voy a golpearte- amenazó Vanitas viendo como el chico se veía bastante emocionado.

-Y si tú también te pones en plan de novio sobreprotector, ten por seguro que voy a tomarte como muñeco de prácticas para esto.

-¡Pero Ven, lo que ustedes tres quieren hacer es un acto idiota disfrazado de uno de valentía!- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-¡Eso, justo eso!- secundo Axel, señalando a Vanitas como otra muestra de que estaba de acuerdo con él. Demyx sólo los observaba, ahora pensaba que tal vez no había sido buena idea el acompañar a esos dos. Podría haberse quedado con su propio enano impulsivo, claro que le fallaba lo de impulsivo, pero bueno, lo de enano ya lo tenía.

-Sabes que no llegó a estar de acuerdo con nadie, pero ahora, justo ahora, estoy por completo de acuerdo con esos dos- dijo de mala gana el mayor. –Es una completa estupidez. Si las cosas están justo como dijo Sora, es más que probable que Terra y Riku estén por completo preparados y vayan con verdaderas intenciones de lastimar y no sólo para dejar un punto en claro.

-Y seguramente Aqua y Kairi tendrán algo preparado para dar apoyo a la batalla. –comentó Vanitas.

-Y ustedes quieren ir así sin más. Roxas sabes bien como trabajamos en la organización, ya tienes una idea más centrada de cómo hacer planes y como dejarte guiar en la batalla, no puedes simplemente actuar de forma tan impulsiva.

-Axel, ya basta, dijimos que vamos a hacerlo, así que no importa lo que digan, ninguno de los tres. Después de todo está es la manera en la que nosotros hacemos las cosas.- dijo teniendo de nuevo lo que su hermano le había dado, poniéndose de pie al igual que los otros dos, con intenciones de salir del lugar.

-Son libres de ir, son libres de quedarse, allá ustedes, pero no son libres de interferir. Así que si su plan llegase a ser ese, mejor desistir de él. –Comentó el mayor, para después salir con los gemelos. A veces, para ellos era demasiado pesado tener a esos chicos como sus parejas, de vez en cuando les salía la vena sobreprotectora y eso hacía más torpe su trabajo o cualquier cosa que decidieran hacer. Aunque claro, Roxas antes sólo tenía que soportar a dos de esos especímenes, ahora él también contaba con su propio chico molesto.

Ni bien terminaron de salir los chicos cuando los tres ya estaban frente a la puerta, intentando abrirla a la vez. – ¡Deténganse!- llamó la atención el único rubio que se había quedado en la habitación al ver el, para él, gracioso estado de paranoia en el que los otros tres habían entrado. –Si los tres intentan abrir la puerta a la vez, no van a lograrlo- dijo para ser él quien llevará a cabo esa tarea. –Listo, así ya podemos salir- los otros dos salieron a gran velocidad pero él detuvo a Axel. –Oye, quiero ayudar y eso, pero esto me está pareciendo más una situación de parejas que de equipo.

-Entonces, ¿vas a irte?- preguntó sin ninguna prisa por soltarse.

-Regresaré a la Organización, tal vez pueda lograr persuadir a Xenmas de que actuemos de alguna forma, ¿te parece?

Lo pensó un momento, no era tan mala idea, al menos no era la peor en la que el chico había pensado, así que podría funcionar. –Vale, ya sabes dónde estaremos, ¿no?- preguntó aunque sabiendo que eso ya era más que obvio.

-Entonces, los veremos allá.

-Hecho- después de eso fue detrás de los otros, no podía quedarse atrás.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haber actuado así, sólo tal vez. Pero no había ya razón por la cual echarse atrás, estaban frente a ellos, frente a los cinco chicos restantes de los KM, dos de ellos con expresiones demasiado tranquilas. Ahora debían de pensar bien en sus movimientos, ninguno se movía, al menos ninguno de los hermanos. Y podían estar seguros de que sus queridos acompañantes, alias novios celosos, tampoco se moverían, ellos iban a quedarse al margen hasta el momento necesario. Lo cual esperaban fuese en un muy buen rato.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Terra al verlos sin intención de comenzar algo. -¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo?

-Pues, en muchas cosas realmente- contestó Roxas, levantando los hombros para quitarle algo de tensión al asunto, tratando de que sonase más como broma. –Ya sabes algo como dejar de joder al prójimo por un impulso estúpido que se basa en no querer perder la fama de la cual gozan, claro sin olvidarnos de los beneficios que eso conlleva.

-Y justo así es como terminamos metiéndonos en problemas.- dijo Axel sólo para los otros dos al escuchar la respuesta del enano al cual tenía por novio. Roxas a veces podía ser impulsivo y esa impulsividad, aunque a veces la agradecía, los metía en problemas de vez en cuando.

-No, espera a que los otros dos digan algo, esos sí que son problemas- advirtió Sephiroth mientras se recargaba en el muro más cercano, imitando al pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos.

-En eso tiene razón, sería, ¿cómo decirlo?, cuando los tres están juntos, son un trío de idiotas. – afirmó Vanitas, después de haber visto también varias situaciones en que esos tres se habían metido por completo en problemas y demasiado grandes.

-También podría ser que dejen de ser unos completos idiotas egocéntricos, no sé, tal vez podría dejar de recalcar el hecho de que son los tan afamados "héroes", reputación que ustedes mismos se inventaron lo cual cabe recalcar, dio, eso hasta cierto punto es algo patético.- Siguió el hermano mayor, tratando de darle más hincapié a la "petición de Roxas.

-Y ya que estamos en eso, también podrían dejar de jalarme a cada puto problema que tengan, digo, no es como que sea de mi agrado el hecho de que me sigan asociando con un grupo tan estúpidamente problemático y voluble. – Finalizó Ventus. Cabe decir que en cuanto los tres terminaron de decir cada una de sus peticiones, algunas más creativas que otras, Riku ya estaba por explotar en ese momento. Terra los observaba de forma tranquila, como si no les hubiese escuchado, Aqua y Kairi estaban más que sorprendidas por lo dicho y Sora, bueno, Sora estaba tratando de mantenerse al margen, acababa de decirle a Terra que no quería tener una nueva discusión con sus primos, que lo único que buscaba en el momento era calmar parte de la culpa que sentía, que en realidad; no quería estar como sabía estaba el mayor. Sabía perfectamente que Terra sentía la culpa como una de las peores torturas, no por nada sus intentos por tratar de hablar con Ventus seguían sin descanso, lo seguía intentando una y otra vez, cada una con resultados completamente negativos, por eso había hablado solo con él, por eso le había dicho que si los Strife llegaban a presentarse en el lugar él iba a mantenerse al margen, como alguien neutral, como alguien que ya no quería saber de peleas, como alguien que estaba completamente arrepentido de sus actos.

-De verdad que esos tres son idiotas ¿cierto?- preguntó Axel no sabiendo muy bien qué tipo de expresión poner al escuchar lo dicho por todos los rubios.

-Sólo cuando están juntos. Estando separados son… cosas completamente distintas.- explicó Van.

-¿Cosas?

-Tú me entiendes Sephiroth, también lo has visto, Cloud tiene una forma rara pero demasiado fiable de conseguir información, no tanto como la Organización, pero funciona, también tiene un buen manejo de las armas. Roxas, bueno ya sabes cómo es Roxas, ¿no Axel?

Asintió, -mide bien lo que va a hacer, piensa demasiado las cosas, las analiza, le mueve mucho la curiosidad. A veces demasiado. Aunque en algunas situaciones llega a ser demasiado impulsivo.

-Eso mismo y bueno Ven, mi querido Ven es muy entregado también, demasiado leal a sus amigos, muy empático, pero también sabe defenderse, hay pocas cosas que pueden detenerlo cuando se ha decidido por algo y eso si es que hay suerte y lo detenemos, porque de verdad que no se logra con facilidad.

-Pero al estar juntos en un problema, sólo se dejan llevar por la situación,- empezó a hablar el mayor. –SI tú crees que lo que han hecho es malo, espera a que las cosas comiencen a calentarse.

-¿Saben?- comenzó a decir Axel – Debería de haber un tipo de advertencia, algo así como "Si no estás preparado para los posibles problemas que este enano va a causarte, no salgas con él" o algo por el estilo. Digo, tal parece que los Strife son demasiado problemáticos.

Los otros dos soltaron una risa al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo decía, de alguna manera era una buena idea. –Y que lo digas- comentó Vanitas sin quitar la mirada de los chicos frente a ellos. –A veces causan demasiados dolores de cabeza.

-Hagamos de cuenta que les llegamos a cumplir los caprichos- dijo Riku quedándose a un lado de Terra, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el mayor ante todo eso pero al menos él seguía batallando un poco para controlarse. -¿qué ganamos con ello?

-Simple, ustedes por su lado, nosotros por el nuestro, así de sencillo, ¿no te parece?- dijo Roxas sin dejar de mirarlo, digamos que todavía le tenía cierto rencor a Riku por la herida que le había hecho a Axel. Si, también tenía algo de esa pequeña vena sobreprotectora con su pelirrojo. –Todos en paz y completamente tranquilos.

-No creo que eso sea posible- dijo el castaño, tratando de controlar la situación, -nosotros sólo buscamos que las cosas sean como antes, que nuestros dominios vuelvan a establecerse. Sólo eso y nadie resultara herido.

-Todo estaba perfectamente bien, pero tal parece ustedes no han aprendido a compartir.- Comenzó a decir Cloud, así que tú eliges Terra, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, estamos más que preparados.- concluyó para comenzar a prepararse ya fuese a atacar o a irse del lugar de forma pacífica.

Suspiró, -supongo entonces que tendrá que ser por las malas.- dijo comenzando a prepararse. No era realmente lo que quería o tal vez sí, pero de una u otra forma sabía que todo iba a terminar en eso.

Las cosas para todos los que se mantuvieron fuera de eso pasaron demasiado rápido, un cambio de palabras, muy cortas a decir verdad, y de repente, tres de un lado y tres del otro se lanzaban a pelear, con golpes salvajes, demasiado para su gusto. Se pusieron de pie, en guardia, más al ver contra quien se enfrentaría cada uno. Era obvio que Riku iría directamente con Roxas, había todavía rencor entre ellos, así que no fue una gran sorpresa. Terra había ido directamente contra Ventus, eso sí que les había sorprendido un poco, demasiado. Mas a Vanitas que seguía permaneciendo en su sitio. Y finalmente quien se encargó de Cloud, del mayor de los hermanos fue Aqua, debido a que Sora se había mantenido al margen de todo. Los tres sabían que necesitaban entrar, más bien querían entrar pero también tenían que mantenerse al margen, al menos por un momento, al menos hasta que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Las cosas no tardaron en ponerse peor, había golpes, demasiado fuertes, demasiado secos, pero que al menos eran devueltos, Axel, Sephiroth y Vanitas sólo resistían, se mantenían al margen, con los puños apretados, con tensión en las mandíbulas, con ganas de entrar y golpear a todo aquel que se atreviera a lastimar a cualquiera de esos tres problemáticos. Había patadas, Axel casi cae en el impulso de ir por Riku en cuanto este le dio un rodillazo al estómago a Roxas seguido de un puñetazo a la mandíbula. Pero logró controlarse, al menos al ver que el rubio le devolvía el golpe. Había pensado que tal vez podrían detener un tiempo los entrenamientos, pero ahora veía que no, era mejor el seguir con ellas porque tal parecía daban resultado. Se percató que no era el único que lidiaba con lanzarse a defenderlos o no. Los otros dos estaban igual. Eso iba a ser realmente complicado.

La batalla era pesada, era una completa pelea callejera, ninguno esperaba que todo fuese arreglado por las buenas, pero en parte agradecía eso, podía desquitarse del chico sin culpa alguna, lo golpeaba lo mejor que podía, quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a Axel, pero maldita sea, Riku también le golpeaba, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que su labio se hincharía, eso iba a ser más que obvio, pero no iba a detenerse por esa nimiedad, si ninguno de sus hermanos lo hacía él tampoco.

Ventus se veía demasiado concentrado, mientras que Terra se contenía, era obvio que no quería lastimar al chico, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que pelear por su razón, por su verdad. Y es que eso era lo que hacían los buenos, los malos, todo el mundo ¿no?, pelear por lo que ellos consideraban correcto. Y para él, que las cosas siguieran igual era lo que consideraban correcto. Pero no podía evitar contenerse de forma inconsciente. Su cuerpo sabía que pelear con el menor no estaba bien, al igual que lo sabía su mente. Pero esa no era razón para quedarse de brazos cruzados, lo detenía, trataba de controlarlo, evitar dañarlo lo más posible, pero también los golpes se habían presentes.

Patadas, puñetazos, incluso algunos movimientos más que dignos de aquellos que practicasen alguna disciplina marcial se hacían presentes. Mientras que de un lado había sangre, algunas quejas y sobre todo varios sonidos de golpes que en verdad sorprendían a los demás, del otro lado estaban los puños y mandíbulas tensos, el control sobre sus propias personas. Todo con tal de no salir corriendo cada quien con su respectivo chico. Aunque todo eso termino en el momento en que la única chica que había libre de pelea decidió actuar. Kairi se estaba viendo demasiado presionada, la pelea era demasiado justa y eso la asustaba, porque todo podía perderse, porque eso podría significar el final. Por ello fue que decidió interferir y aunque Sora trató de detenerla justo en el momento de ver lo que sacaba, no logró hacerlo a tiempo. Uno, dos, tres disparos surcaron el aire, ni siquiera habían tomado en cuenta que alguno de los KM tuviese un arma, mucho menos una de ese tipo. Axel, Vanitas y Sephiroth corrieron apenas lograron visualizar que sacaba el arma, cada uno a proteger a quien consideraban más importante, también a quien tuviesen cerca. Y aunque era notorio que la chica no tenía experiencia disparando siempre estaba la "suerte del principiante" porque si, se había presentado justo en ese momento. Cloud al escuchar el sonido característico del arma tomo a Aqua de los hombros, reacciono por instinto y ambos quedaron en el suelo, con la chica encima de él, con la bala rasgando el aire, justo donde habían estado hasta hace unos segundos. Sephiroth llegó segundos después, haciendo a un lado a la chica, poco le importaba, tomando a Cloud en brazos, examinándolo, buscando alguna herida. Aqua apenas y reacciono cuando el otro la hizo a un lado, eso no estaba en los planes, al menos no que recordara, Kairi no tenía por qué tener esa arma, tampoco tendría que estar cargada, mucho menos debería de saber como dispararla. Por ello estaba sentada en el piso, con las manos en la espalda como soporte, sorprendida de lo que acababa de pasar, observando como Sora había logrado que la chica soltase todo lo que tuviese en las manos, tratando de sacarla en shock, porque había entrado en una especie de trance al momento de disparar.

Vanitas logró llegar con Ventus al tiempo que Terra se giraba a ver el sitio donde había salido el ruido, sin percatarse que el disparo pasaba justo a su lado, rozando, haciendo sangrar el brazo del rubio aunque Vanitas había logrado jalarlo de forma rápida. De no haberlo hecho así posiblemente hubiese dado directo a su hombro en lugar de haber terminado sólo como un rasguño. Y aunque la queja que en ese momento dio el rubio los alertó a ambos, Van se encargó de alejar al castaño del otro, manteniéndolo en un abrazo demasiado protector, buscando hacer presión en la pequeña herida, viendo, furioso, a Terra. Estaba cansado de toda esa situación. A penas veía que el otro estiraba el brazo para tocar al chico lo alejaba más. No iba a dejar que lo tocase, no ahora, tal vez nunca, pero por el momento se centró en Ven, lo alejó, dejándolo sentado, buscando algo que le pudiese amarrar al brazo. Necesitaba hacer presión aunque sólo se tratase de una herida superficial.

Axel trató de correr lo más que pudo, acercarse a Roxas lo más rápido posible, porque lo había visto, podría haber sido el único disparo certero que la chica pudo haber dado, un disparo que no iba a Roxas. Y sabía que el rubio había sido impulsivo, lo confirmo al momento que escuchó a Sora gritar el nombre de Riku, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que el chico iba a hacer, por ello fue que se apresuró. Porque de nuevo iba a ayudar a su primo, de forma indirecta pero iba a ayudarlo. Vio a la perfección como el menor abrazó a Riku, como buscó girarlo, como le dio protección, el impacto iría directo a la espalda de quien fuese que estuviese en ese lugar en ese momento. En definitiva no le agrado. Quería que Roxas fuese egoísta, él lo estaba siendo y no quería que él menor saliese herido. Tal vez fuese la adrenalina, tal vez fuese porque Riku lo vio, pero no importaba y sabía que nunca iba a saberlo, pero el chico se movió de nuevo, recibiendo él el impacto, al menos había sido en un lugar menos problemático a causa del movimiento. En cuanto el pelirrojo llegó a ellos dos se acercó a Roxas. Estaba aliviado, sólo tenía heridas de la pelea, heridas superficiales. Lo abrazó, había visto que Riku le había dicho algo, ¿Qué? No lo sabía, no le importaba, bien pudo haber sido un "gracias" o un "idiota" no le interesaba en el momento. Sólo sabía que en cuanto terminará de revisar a Roxas lo mataría él mismo por darle tremendo susto.

Todo pasó muy rápido, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar, todavía demasiado impresionados, afectados por lo que acababa de pasar. Al menos el silencio que de alguna forma se hizo presente se disolvió por completo al llamado de una persona. –Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.- dijo Xenmas acercándose al sitio, iba acompañado de Demyx, Säix y Zexion. –KM, lo que acaban de hacer, el usar armas de fuego en nuestra contra es más grave que una declaración de guerra simple. Ustedes, específicamente esa niña, quieren llevar esto hasta una muerte segura.- Se acercó a Terra, quien se mostraba más que sorprendido por su presencia. –Tú decides, tal parece eres el líder. – comentó con un tono demasiado tranquilo. –Justo ahora acabas de atacar a dos de nuestros integrantes, causaron también la muerte de nuestro miembro más joven. Así que tienes dos opciones, llevar todo esto hasta el punto de que un grupo elimine al otro o arreglarnos, los dos, de líder a líder.

Säix se mantenía junto a Xenmas, mientras que Demyx se acercaba a Roxas y Axel y Zexion a Vanitas y Ven, tratando de ayudar al pelinegro el cual posiblemente todavía sintiese la adrenalina, debido a que veía sus manos temblar.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, todo eso había ido demasiado lejos justo con lo último que hizo la chica, era algo que no se esperaba. Y ahora, justo que comenzaban las "negociaciones" sabía que sólo tenía esas dos opciones. Tomo aire, tratando de calmarse, -deberíamos hablar en privado- contestó comenzando a caminar hacía el sitio, si, lo mejor era hablar ellos solos.

Asintió siguiendo al chico, claro con Saix a su lado. –Posiblemente querrás que alguien más esté presente, ¿qué tal la chica?

-¿Kairi?- preguntó puesto que era la que estaba más cerca.

-No, me refiero a la otra, parece estar más calmada que la mocosa.

Asintió, esperando a que Aqua se acercará tenía la impresión de que sería una charla muy larga.

Apenas los cuatro desaparecieron dentro del lugar de los KM, las cosas fuera tomaron un camino demasiado obvio para todos. Cloud y Sephiroth se pusieron de pie. –En serio, estoy bien, de ja de inspeccionarme ¿quieres?- pidió lo más amable que pudo el rubio.

-No hasta asegurarme que en verdad estas bien, maldita sea quédate quieto.

-Sephiroth, en serio, déjame. Estoy bien, no me paso nada, no me golpearon demasiado, puedo caminar, puedo levantarme, ¿estás contento con eso?- preguntó quedándose de pie frente al otro con una expresión molesta.

El mayor se quedó callado, observándolo detenidamente. – No saldrás bien librado de esta y lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo tomándolo del brazo. –No me es del todo necesario decirte que lo que hicieron los tres fue algo totalmente estúpido.

-Ya, ya, ¿y qué vas a hacer?, no me digas que ahora te pondrás como mi madre- reclamó soltándose del agarre, quería ver como estaban sus hermanos.

-No, me pondré como tu novio, así que nos vamos justo ahora. –exclamó volviendo a sujetarlo.

-De eso nada, primero tengo que ver cómo están- dijo tratando de poner algo de resistencia.

-Están bien, los dos lo están, Ven fue herido pero según me pareció escuchar fue algo superficial, de todas formas Zexion ya está con él. Listo, no tienes que ir a verlos ni nada, he dicho que nos vamos así que nos vamos.

-Tú… si crees que voy a irme así de fácil estás completamente equivocado.- comentó para tratar de soltarse de nuevo

-Cloud, ellos están bien, tú y yo nos vamos. Así que deja de actuar de esa forma- no esperó a que el otro dijese algo más, afirmó más el agarre comenzando a jalarlo, se lo llevaría del sitio y ya lidiaría con él. Después de todo ya sabía que sus idioteces siempre traían consecuencias.

Se percataron de como el mayor se llevaba a su hermano, realmente ninguno pudo decir nada, sólo que estaban extrañados por esa escena. –Apuesto que lo corre en la mañana de nuevo- dijo tratando de poner algo de humor al asunto, siendo todavía atendido por Zexion en el brazo.

-Estás listo, al menos con esto se detendrá el sangrado, tampoco es como que haya sido algo demasiado grave- dijo Zexion, sintiendo a la perfección la tensión que comenzaba a sentirse entre esas dos parejas. –Creo que, hay que ir a ver cómo le va a Xenmas, ¿no crees Demyx?

-Sí, eso creo- contestó sabiendo bien que era lo que el otro quería evitar, así que, mejor seguirle el juego, tampoco quería estar presente en cuanto esos dos estallaran contra los pobres rubios. Le ayudó a levantarse y comenzaron a alejarse de forma lenta del sitio.

-Entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo le das tú Roxas?- preguntó poniéndose de pie también, tratando de evitar la mirada de Van.

-En la noche, después de las tantas recriminaciones que le dé va a correrlo.- dijo seguro de sí. En si él tenía más fácil la opción de evitar a Axel, puesto que este lo seguía abrazando de forma algo posesiva de la cintura. –Amm… Axel, crees qué, ¿crees que podrías soltarme?- preguntó tratando de soltar el agarre.

-No, de hecho nosotros también nos vamos.- dijo serio.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Que nos vamos, suficiente tenemos con que Xenmas haya llegado, nos darán un buen castigo Roxas así que lo mejor es irnos ahora, porque lo que menos quiero escuchar es a Säix con algún discurso suyo sobre que todos estamos para apoyarnos y eso.

-Axel, no te pongas también en plan sobreprotector como Sephiroth, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tú no te pongas entonces en plan de necio igual que Cloud, así que nos vamos.

-¿Y si no quiero irme todavía?- preguntó retándolo, más que nada porque todavía seguía con la cabeza caliente debido al encuentro.

-Te llevó así sea cargado al hombro y sabes que soy capaz, así que tú decides. – contestó observándolo de forma fija, ambos estaban un poco molestos, pero no era el lugar y realmente el momento para aclarar esa situación.

Suspiró al ver que lo mejor que podía hacer era cooperar. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nos vamos entonces- terminó accediendo. –Van, o mejor será que también te vayas y que cuides de Ventus, antes de que salga el molesto de Terra o esa idiota reaccione y vea lo que ocasiono su impulsividad. –dijo refiriéndose a Kairi. –Además podrías limpiarle la herida, porque no creo que sólo con eso este bien. –iba a decir algo más pero sintió como Axel comenzaba a jalarlo, en serio, vaya novios que se habían conseguido, los tres, porque también se había percatado de la mirada de Vanitas. Aunque ya se esperaban una reacción así, de hecho siempre les tocaba un buen regaño por algún acto impulsivo que hicieran, al menos de esa magnitud. –Ya voy, ya voy- dijo dejándose guiar por el pelirrojo. –Te llamó después Ven. –se despidió lo mejor que pudo para comenzar a tomar camino.

En cuanto vio que los otros se alejaban y por fin quedaba a solas con el chico, se colocó a su lado y lo tomo de la mano. –No quiero escenas, no quiero reproches, ni nada de eso, sólo quiero que te quedes callado y comiences a caminar, vamos a ir a mi casa, ni tus padres ni los míos están, así que será lo mejor para poder limpiarte esa herida. –dijo comenzando a caminar sin soltar al otro.

-Pero, mi casa también podría funcionar para eso y…

-Dije que nada de escenas ni de reproches.

Bufó molesto, pero mejor hacerle caso, de alguna forma creía que era lo que le debía, después de todo esos tres habían respetado la situación se habían mantenido al margen, así que tal vez lo mejor era dejarlos tomar el mando de la situación, dejarse regañar un poco y tal vez también dejarse mimar, porque era obvio que habría mimos, eso que ni qué. Y, además de eso, le estaba yendo mejor, de alguna forma, de lo que le fue a sus hermanos y a Riku, porque se veía que Sora estaba todavía demasiado exaltado. -¡Idiota!- fue el gritó que escuchó del castaño, si, sin duda Riku iba a tenerla más complicada.

Como si los golpes recibidos por Roxas no fuesen más que suficientes, ahora llegaban los de Sora y vaya que dolían, pero lo único que había atinado a hacer, además de cubrirse claro, había sido abrazar al chico, al menos justo antes de que lo empujase, quedando los dos en el piso. Con Sora encima de Riku, también abrazándolo e insultándolo sin parar. Tal vez la situación había sido demasiado riesgosa, al menos más de lo que cualquiera de ellos había esperado. Aunque tenía que admitir que el simple acto de Roxas, de tratar de protegerlo lo había dejado por completo anonadado. Hubiese seguido perdido en sus cavilaciones, pero un apretón demasiado fuerte para su gusto, justo en su costado el cual había sido herido le hizo caer en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y de que Sora encima de él, no era muy buena opción por el momento. –Sora, Sora. Estoy bien, tranquilo. Cálmate un poco y deja que me levante ¿quieres?, tengo que comprobar que tan profunda y grave fue la herida. –dijo sin soltar todavía al chico esperando a que se calmará un poco. Al menos supo que lo logró porque el otro comenzó a separarse de forma lenta.

-Cierto, lo siento… hay que revisar esa herida. –Podría decirse que sí, estaba al borde del llanto, aunque él consideró que era algo normal, después de todo cualquier persona normal hubiese reaccionado de esa forma al ver que alguien querido estaba a punto de recibir un disparo. Comenzó a levantarse de forma lenta, tratando de ayudar al otro a ponerse de pie. –Creo que tenemos un botiquín… ¡¿es muy grave?!- preguntó de pronto exaltado, si era muy grave, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿llevar al otro al hospital?, ¿tenían que suturar?, ¿y si era algo peor?

-Calma Sora, calma- dijo al ver que de nuevo se alteraba. –Puede ser a causa de la adrenalina, no lo sé, pero el dolor es, relativamente, soportable. No creo que haya sido demasiado grave, tal vez sólo algo parecido a la herida de Ventus.

-¡Pero está saliendo mucha sangre!- dijo al ver al playera del otro.

-Lo sé, lo sé, por eso tengo que revisarla- dijo mientras trataba de hacer presión, tal vez la herida sí que fuese superficial pero era demasiado escandalosa para su gusto, algo parecido a que te abrieran la ceja, sangraba mucho, -al menos podemos agradecer que Kairi no haya disparado nunca o en verdad estaría en problemas.

-¡Vamos a revisarte!, ¡llamaré a Aqua, ella sabrá que hacer!- dijo tomando al mayor de la mano y comenzando a guiarlo al lugar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero primero veamos que tan grave es, si no lo es demasiado, vayamos a casa ¿de acuerdo?, a la que nos quede más cerca- se sintió satisfecho al ver que el otro asentía, al menos lo había calmado un poco, sólo un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y aquí está. Como decía, puede que este sea ya el último capítulo complicado del fic, así que pues al menos dos capítulos más y esto se termina, ¿por qué?, muy simple porque ya es justo que se termine, pero también porque ya estoy escribiendo otro fic, ya saben de esas veces en que las ideas están dentro de la cabeza y te exigen que las saques al mundo, así que pues decidí ceder y ahora será un fic VanXVen, también habrá AkuRoku pero en segundo plano claro. Ya les diré el nombre en el siguiente capítulo porque todavía sigo pensando en el título. **

**En fin, si bien nos va los leo el miércoles. **

**Drakarfox **


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

Lamento en verdad si no subí continuación el viernes, pero de alguna forma creí que sería un capítulo corto y pues no, ha sido demasiado largo, pero heme aquí en jueves a dejarles otro capítulo, el siguiente es el epílogo, así que, sí. Podría decirse que ya casi hemos terminado con este fic y sí, ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo fic, les diré como se llama en el capítulo fina. Sin más les dejo la continuación del fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Casi te pierdo**

Apenas llegar a su piso pudo sentir como el agarre en su brazo se aflojaba, eso era lo malo, en todo el camino y vaya que era largo, el otro no lo había soltado, en parte era incómodo, en parte era humillante, así que se sentía molesto, de verdad molesto, pero decidió mantenerse con la boca cerrada, al menos por un rato más porque sabía que si decía algo, estando el otro como estaba, iba a haber una pelea y una peor de la que los otros habían presenciado hasta apenas unos minutos atrás. –Iré por tu botiquín- comentó en tono serio- espérame en el sillón.

Iba a reclamar, de verdad que iba a hacerlo, pero hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y sólo fue al sillón, relativamente había sido el que había salido con menos heridas, muchas menos heridas, así que no tenía caso revisarlo y curar las casi inexistentes heridas. Pero dejaría que Sephiroth hiciera lo que quisiese por el momento, al menos hasta que terminara por desesperarlo y eso causara otra disputa. Se quitó la chaqueta que el otro le había puesto encima y se froto la parte trasera del cuello, cerca de la nuca se sentía tenso y quería relajarse un rato, al menos ver una forma de poder lograrlo. Claro que no pudo pensarlo mucho porque sintió otro peso en el sillón de pronto. Suspiró, ya sabía lo que se venía, dejo que la mano que ahora estaba en su mejilla le ladeara el rostro, sintiendo una torunda con alcohol pasando por un pequeño rasguño cerca del pómulo.

-No hace falta decirte que lo que hiciste, hicieron- se corrigió- fue estúpido, ¿verdad?- preguntó dejando su mirada fija a la herida que limpiaba en ese momento.

-Fue similar a lo que tú hiciste cuando fueron a atacar a la Organización.- se defendió, manteniéndose quieto lo mejor que podía.

-Con nosotros no hubo disparos.- Refutó serio, tomando una bandita y poniéndola en el sitio que ya había limpiado. –ni peligro de matar a alguien.

Rodó los ojos, ese comentario le había pasado algo, demasiado, exagerado, no es como que de verdad pudiese haber llegado a mayores, así que tampoco había razón por la cual el otro debía de haberse preocupado. –Sephiroth no seas…- fue interrumpido por los labios ajenos.

-Ni siquiera vayas a decirlo- contestó dándole otro beso, uno más largo. – No te atrevas a hacerlo- continuó abrazándolo esta vez. –Esa chica no sabía usar el arma, no sabía siquiera como apuntar, de no haber reaccionado puede que hubieses salido herido, de forma grave, de forma superficial, no lo sabremos y eso me alegra, pero la vi cerca Cloud, trata de entenderme un poco.

Suspiró, bueno, no podía decir nada después de algo como eso.- vale, vale, lo siento. Si, lo que hicimos fue estúpido, temerario y eso no puedes negarlo, y por supuesto demasiado impulsivo. Pero podría decir que…

-Ni te atrevas a decir que era completamente necesario, porque ambos sabemos que no era necesario hacer algo como eso- reclamó, separándose de nuevo, tomando al oro todavía de los hombros.

-Ya, ya, no era necesario entonces, pero ve el lado bueno de todo esto, nosotros estamos bien.

-Sí, tu hermano con una herida en el brazo.

-Bueno, sí, él con una herida en el brazo.

-Y tú otro hermano a punto de sacrificarse para que Riku no saliera herido.

-Oye, mi hermano estaba dispuesto a salvar a tu primo, así que más respeto para Roxas por favor.

-Como sea, la cuestión es que ni creas que volverás a hacer algo así. Así tenga que amarrarte y dejarte encerrado en este lugar, créeme que soy capaz de hacerlo.

De alguna forma se sintió bien al escuchar eso, el ver que tu pareja esta en verdad preocupado por ti es algo que siempre va a animar a cualquiera. –Está bien, prometo que si vuelvo a pensar en hacer algo así, no pondré resistencia en lo que hagas.

-Pues más vale que no pongas resistencia desde ahora, porque voy a asegurarme de que no puedas salir de este sitio en un par de días.

-¿Vas a dejarme encerrado desde ahora?- preguntó algo incrédulo.

-No, al menos no encerrado del todo, sólo tal vez un poco adolorido, no a modo de reconciliación, sino que a modo de castigo. –concluyó dándole un beso corto en los labios. Y es que pesaba que después de tal acto "heroico", bien podría darle una advertencia al rubio de lo que podría haberle pasado. Advertencia que sabía no iba a ser el único en aplicar, porque estaba más que seguro que Vanitas y Axel también lo llevarían a cabo, después de todo no todos los días eras testigo de cómo tu compañero podría haber salido herido de gravedad.

Al llegar a casa, después de un trayecto en completo silencio, el cual sin duda le era de verdad incómodo, fue camino a la habitación de Van, claro el chico aun no lo soltaba así que seguía siendo arrastrado de alguna forma. Al entrar sintió como le empujaba hacía la cama, al menos no de manera tan brusca, pero si podía sentir que el otro seguía molesto y consideraba que estaba en todo su derecho. –Quítate la playera, tenemos que revisar esa herida- dijo en tono serio, yendo hacía el baño para ir por el botiquín, eso le llevaría un buen rato.

Asintió a lo dicho por el otro, quedándose sentado en la cama mientras se quitaba la prenda, tuvo algo de problemas debido a que parte de la tela comenzaba a quedarse pegada con la sangre, y aunque intento separarla de forma lenta termino por dejarla, necesitaba algo de agua para lograr despegarla y si llegaba a levantarse del sitio eso sólo iba a enfurecer al otro. Suspiró, ese era tal vez el punto más complicado a tratar. Decidió batallar otro poco, tratando de despegar de nuevo la playera cuando Vanitas entró de nuevo a la habitación. –Si intentas quitarlo de esa forma vas a lastimarte. –dijo al momento que se sentaba a un lado del chico, dejando el botiquín en la cama, sacando un poco de algodón y de alcohol. –Haber, déjame hacerlo.

Asintió de nuevo, dejando que fuese el otro quien terminara el trabajo, al menos no había explotado aún y no le había reclamado o gritado o algo por el estilo. Sentía como la tela era retirada y comenzaba a limpiarla, sintiendo un poco de ardor al sentir el alcohol entrar a la herida, siseando un poco a causa del ardor. –Arde- se quejó en tono bajo esperando no molestar más al otro.

-Pues tendrás que soportarlo- contestó sin verlo. Serio y totalmente concentrado en limpiar ahora por completo la zona para después tomar una gasa y una venda.

-Van, no tienes que estar tan molesto.

-Claro que tengo que estarlo y puedo estarlo.

-Pero no tanto.

-Ventus,- mala señal, nombre completo con ese tono sólo podrían significar problemas- si yo hubiese actuado de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste hoy; estoy completamente seguro de que estarías más que molesto conmigo, posiblemente te hubieses marchado desde hace ya un rato, sólo me habrías acompañado a casa, regañándome todo el camino para después dejarme solo. ¿No es así?

-… no tan así- se atrevió a responder, aunque bien sabía que Vanitas llevaba parte de cierto en como hubiese reaccionado.

-Si tan así y lo sabes, así que no me digas que no puedo estar tan molesto. Porque si, lo estoy. –Por fin termino de vendar el brazo del chico, por suerte no había sido algo tan problemático, sólo un roce, pero por su cabeza pasó una idea que no le agrado en absoluto, ¿si no hubiese sido sólo un roce?, ¿si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo?, tal vez el impacto habría dado por completo en el hombro del chico, tal vez no, pero era algo que en definitiva no quería averiguar, eso seguro.

-Lo siento- comenzó a disculparse, ya se esperaba algo así y sabía que no iba a ser el único que sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos, porque sabía muy bien que esas consecuencias iban a ser malas y de alguna forma le alegraba, nunca lo admitiría, que sus hermanos estuviesen en una situación igual o peor en la que él estaba en ese momento. -¿De acuerdo?, lamento haber actuado de forma tan impulsiva, pero de alguna forma tenía que haberlo hecho, sabes como soy cuando estoy con ellos dos.

-Sí, sí que lo sé, por eso a veces no quiero dejarte con ellos.

-Oye- llamó animándose a tomar el rostro del otro por las mejillas, la tarea de que lo perdonara iba a ser por demás complicada así que mejor apresurarse, al mal paso darle prisa; eso era lo que decían ¿no?, entonces a tomar de ejemplo ese refrán. –De verdad lamento haberte puesto en esta situación, lo digo en serio. Pero no puedo decirte que no volverá a repetirse, porque ambos sabemos que va a volver a pasar, sólo que puede que la siguiente vez me controle un poco. No puedo prometerte nada más.- terminó de decir mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa, una con la cual trataba de aligerar la culpa y disminuir el enfado del otro.

-Te va a costar más que eso el que quede en buenos términos contigo.- dijo después de unos segundos en que decidió sostenerle la mirada al otro.

-Lo sé- Un beso corto en los labios.

-Y por supuesto mucho más que eso.

-También lo sé- otro beso.

-Pero, vas por buen camino.

-Eso me alegra- un beso más.

Soltó una risa, estar molesto con ese chico era inútil, de alguna forma siempre encontraba la manera de que le perdonase, además de que sabía que él también había hecho sus actos estúpidos e impulsivos, así que no podía culpar del todo al rubio. –Ven acá- dijo abrazándolo, dejando el botiquín a un lado y recostándose en la cama, llevándose al chico sobre él. –Eres un tramposo.

-No lo soy, solo me esfuerzo en conseguir lo que quiero- otro beso.

-Pero ya tienes tus trucos.

-Claro que los tengo- beso- y siempre funcionan.

-Eso ha quedado claro. Vas a quedarte esta noche conmigo.

-Me lo imagine- beso- no ibas a dejarme salir ¿o sí?- beso.

-No, te tendré prisionero en esta habitación por al menos tres días.

-¿Con comida, agua y permiso para ir al baño?- beso

-Tal vez, puede que me lo piense y ni siquiera te permita salir a eso.

-No puedes ser tan malo- beso- si ya me vas a dejar aquí, al menos déjame salir para eso. –Beso.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo para eso. No voy a perderte de vista durante el tiempo que te quedes.

-Es un trato.- Beso.

-Un buen trato- ahora fue su turno de besar al otro, más largo, más profundo, en verdad que no lo perdería de vista y tampoco lo dejaría salir, poco le importaba que el mismo Cloud fuese a verlo, aunque no le preocupaba mucho. Sephiroth ya había comentado que era lo que le haría al chico en cuanto estuviesen en su departamento. Así que en cuanto se levantara dejaría ambos celulares fuera de la habitación, no iban a usarlos en un buen tiempo.

Apenas llegar a la Organización pensó que le venía una grande, estaba metido en problemas, muchos problemas. Todavía seguía al pelirrojo en silencio y de cerca, esperando todavía el momento en que le dijese algo, pero hasta el momento nada y tampoco quería indagar mucho. Al menos le había dado oportunidad de pensar en que podría decirle en cuanto estuviesen en alguna habitación de los dos. Porque era obvio que iban a las habitaciones, así que no se extrañó en cuanto quedaron frente a la habitación del pelirrojo, al menos le hubiese gustado estar en la suya, pero no quería pelear también por eso. En cuanto Axel abrió la puerta, manteniéndola así, esperando a que el chico pasase bufo un poco molesto. No planeaba escaparse, así que no tenía por qué quedarse fuera, esperando a que entrara, de todas formas iba a hacerlo. De todas formas le dio el gusto, quedándose de pie en medio de la habitación, girándose para ver al otro y como entraba y cerraba la puerta. Con seguro. No supo definir si era bueno o malo. –Axel, ya dime algo de una maldita vez- alcanzó a decir y es que se esperaba gritos, un regaño incluso algún golpe, pero no eso. Eso en definitiva sí que lo había sorprendido. Apenas termino de hablar Axel estaba abrazándolo, besándolo con algo de desesperación, si, en definitiva no se esperaba eso, por lo mismo tardó un momento en contestar pero después de un par de segundos ya estaba correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad, o al menos con la más que podía. Se abrazó al otro al sentir que hacia el agarre a su cintura más firme. De pronto ya no le intereso nada, no le importaba lo que había pasado, que estaba esperando algún regaño, que incluso estuvo a punto de tomar la herida por Riku, no importaba nada, sólo importaba pasar sus piernas por la cintura de Axel, más al sentir que este le tomaba ahora del trasero y le impulsaba para que pudiese cargarlo mejor.

Apenas sintió que Roxas le rodeaba la cintura lo llevó contra la pared, dándole un buen golpe en la espalda pero que no les obligo a separarse. Sólo tenía en claro una cosa, iba a darle a Roxas una de las sesiones más pasionales de sexo que habían tenido hasta el momento. El miedo de saber que pudo perder al otro seguía presente en su cuerpo, por eso necesitaba de alguna forma quedarse con la idea de que el chico seguía ahí, que a pesar de su estupidez en esa acción todavía seguía con él. Se separó un momento, mordiendo de paso el labio inferior del chico con fuerza, causándole una abertura y una queja del otro, soltándolo de forma lenta, dejando que las piernas del chico fuesen bajando de forma lenta.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó extrañado, viéndolo buscando, no iba a mentir, más de ese contacto y también alguna explicación a ese acto tan arrebatado.

-Estuviste a punto de hacer algo estúpido- dio comenzando a quitarle la chaqueta y la playera.

-Aja… pero ¿no tendrías que estar molesto?- preguntaba al momento que se dejaba hacer por el otro, levantando los brazos para que le quitase las prendas.

-Lo estoy.-Una vez se hubo desecho de la ropa del chico se quitó también la suya, específicamente la playera. Para después bajar las manos hacía el pantalón del chico, comenzando a desabrocharlo, mientras se acercaba a besarle el cuello. –Y mucho- concluyó dándole una mordida con demasiada fuerza, quería asegurarse de dejar una buena marca. Una que le durase un par de días.

-ngh… Entonces, por eso es que muerdes tan fuerte.

-Eso mismo- dijo pasando las manos por la cintura del chico, jugando con el resorte de la ropa interior de Roxas, dejando las manos un momento en el trasero del otro, apretando y acercando con eso más el cuerpo del chico al suyo. –Y voy a hacer mucho más. –empezó a bajar la ropa del chico, con calma, procurando dejar bastantes caricias en las piernas ajenas, al menos hasta donde la longitud de sus brazos se los permitía. Dejando las marcas del cuello y pasando a los hombros.

-Axel- llamó tratando de separar al otro de sus hombros, las mordidas que hacía dolían y necesitaba al menos de unos segundos para poder recuperarse.

-No Roxas- dijo llevando de nuevo las manos hacía el trasero del chico y levantarlo de nuevo, dándole a entender de que le rodeara de nuevo la cintura con las piernas.

Comprendió lo que el mayor quería que hiciera, así que volvió de nuevo a la posición en la que estaban hasta hace unos momentos. Abrazándolo de nuevo por el cuello también. -¿En serio planeas que lo hagamos en lugar de reclamarme, regañarme o algo?- preguntó todavía con duda sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

-En serio, pero podrías tomarlo como un castigo- sugirió hablándole al oído, buscando tenerlo más cerca, mucho más cerca. –Después de todo no planeo ser muy gentil contigo- advirtió besándolo de nuevo, acercándolo de nuevo a la pared, dándole otro nuevo golpe en la espalda contra la misma, olvidándose de nuevo de todo, sólo concentrado en recorrer el cuerpo de Roxas con rudeza, poniendo presión en distintas partes de su cuerpo, separándose por ratos para dejar de besarlo y pasar a morderlo de nuevo, quería dejar chupetones, marcas de mordidas, todo lo que pudiese para dejarle en claro al chico que lo que había hecho en verdad que le había preocupado, le había dolido, le había causado miedo. En cuanto se hubo asegurado que el chico estaba bien prensado a su cuerpo, comenzó a mover las manos, tanteando el cuerpo, buscando la entrada del rubio, quería comenzar a prepararlo, sin ocuparse mucho de que el chico estuviese excitado o no. Sólo prepararlo, sabía que se tomaría su tiempo y posiblemente sería doloroso para el otro, puesto que no tenía pensado usar nada como lubricante. Así que empezó con un pequeño masaje, moviendo su dedo de forma circular una vez hubo encontrado su objetivo, causando un sobresalto en el chico y algunos gemidos fuera de su garganta. Seguían siendo masajes aumentando de a poco las sensaciones al empezar a introducir su dedo, sólo la punta y poco a poco. Eso ocasiono que el agarre en sus hombros aumentara, podía sentir que las uñas del chico se le clavaban. Tal parecía también se llevaría sus marcas.

Roxas sólo soltaba gemidos y jadeos, esa era una forma rara de hacer todo aquello, al menos la más rara que habían tenido hasta el momento. Lo habían hecho ya una buena cantidad de veces, sí, pero normalmente siempre habían sido en la cama o en el piso, pero el punto era que siempre eran con él recostado no de esa forma, se mordió el labio al sentir a ese intruso entrar más a fondo, si, dolía pero por el momento era soportable. Sólo que si las cosas seguían así el dolor en cuanto terminaran más que "soportable" iba a ser totalmente un impedimento para que se pusiera siquiera de pie. –Axel…- llamó, buscando con sólo decir el nombre del otro que tuviese cuidado, que fuese más gentil en cuanto a lo que estaba haciendo porque no se creía capaz de soportar todo eso.

-Vas a tener que soportarlo Roxas.

-No, Axel… por favor…

-Si prometes no quejarte demasiado, puede que me piense el usar algo "adecuado" para esto.

Al menos con eso podía tener un poco de esperanza. O eso quería creer. Porque sin duda sabía que lo que seguía iba a ser por demás doloroso y complicado.

Estaba recostado boca abajo, abrazando la almohada y viendo hacía la pared. Le dolían las caderas y el trasero, además de que se sentía cansado y ni que decir que el peso sobre él no hacía más que cansarlo más. –Pesas- dijo en tono bajo sintiendo como Axel lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Ya lo sé, pero tendrás que tenerme así otro rato. –dijo ya más tranquilo, hablaba de forma suave y baja, después de todo estaban en un momento por demás íntimo.

-¿Vas a sacarlo o todavía no?-preguntó abrazándose un poco más a la almohada, sintiendo como el más mínimo movimiento del otro le ocasionaba una fricción más.

-No, todavía no- contestó dándole un beso en la nuca, -quiero quedarme otro rato así, quiero que aprendas que todo lo que hagas tiene sus consecuencias.

-Me lo has dejado claro, te lo aseguro.- dijo con un bufido. Sintiendo al momento que el otro lo soltaba de a poco, llevando una de sus manos a las del menor, buscando entrelazarlas. – Vas a tener que inventarle una buena excusa a Säix sobre el porque no voy a poder trabajar en un par de días. –comentó poniendo algo de presión en la mano del otro.

-Algo se me ocurrirá.

-Pues más vale o ambos estaremos en problemas.

-Ya los estamos de hecho, así que, qué importa si nos metemos en más.

-Axel, a veces eres muy despreocupado.

-¿Y eres tú quien me lo dice? Eres la persona menos adecuada para ello.

-Sí, sí, pero ya en serio. ¿Cuánto más vas a estar dentro de mí?

-Un buen rato más, ¿por qué?

-Estoy cansado, me duelen las caderas y algo más, posiblemente este irritado y quiero dormir.

-Pues entonces duerme, yo saldré cuando quiera hacerlo.

-A veces eres un bastardo.

-Solo a veces.

Apenas entraron al castillo, buscaron una habitación libre, poco les importaba que Terra y Aqua estuviesen con los sujetos de la organización o que Kairi estuviese todavía en shock en uno de los sillones, poco le importaba todo eso. Sora tenía como prioridad atender a Riku, les llevó un buen rato, primero en ver la gravedad de la herida, segundo en detener cualquier tipo de hemorragia que pudiese haber y finalmente buscar una manera de cerrarla. Por suerte, fuera de todo aquello de "la suerte de principiante" nadie había salido de verdad herido. Pero Sora seguía ensimismado en revisar a Riku, en procurar que no le hubiese pasado nada, en revisar todo lo que pudiese.

-Sora, Sora- llamó tomando al chico de las manos, buscando detenerlo. – Tranquilo, ya estoy bien, en serio.

-Pero… quiero asegurarme, quiero saber si… si estás bien- dijo con la voz medio entrecortada, todavía sintiendo la adrenalina del momento.

-Hey, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo?, estoy aquí, contigo. Sin ningún problema realmente grave.- dijo comenzando a secarle los ojos puesto que comenzaban a acumular un poco de lágrimas en las orillas.- Así que puedes estar tranquilo, al menos puedes estar seguro que ninguno de la organización va a venir a golpearme, mucho menos, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?, ¿Axel? Si Roxas se hubiese quedado en la posición que estaba, bueno, otra cosa sería.

Alejó las manos del chico mientras hablaba para poder abrazarlo, sin que fuese realmente de forma muy brusca, pero si con firmeza. –Evitaste que Roxas saliese herido.

-No podía dejar que se llevara toda la gloria… además, ver la expresión que tenía ese chico sólo me hizo pensar que tal vez tú tuvieses la misma expresión, pero no podía dejar que Roxas quedase como el héroe, no cuando se supone que lo somos nosotros.- Dijo tratando de bromear, pero si, el haber visto la expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo había sido el causante de que se decidiera a recibir él el impacto.

-Pero… tuve miedo Riku, en verdad, sin importar que vayas a pensar de mí en este momento puedo decirte que tuve miedo.

-Y eso lo sé Sora, yo también lo hubiese tenido, pero tranquilo, estoy bien. Sigo vivo- dijo separándose un poco y poder darle un beso en la frente. Buscando con ello calmar al castaño. No quería tenerlo alterado, al menos no estando él en esa situación.

-Sigo pensando en que habría pasado si el daño hubiese sido más grave- dijo viendo al mayor. –No sé que hubiese hecho Riku.

-Pero estamos bien Sora, eso es lo que importa.

-¿Pero y si no?... Riku yo… nosotros ya somos pareja, eso lo entiendo, nos hemos besado infinidad de veces, hemos salido, hemos tenido citas pero… no hemos estado del todo juntos.- Explicó bajando de a poco la mirada. –Yo… si esto volviese a pasar, no quiero arrepentirme de nada, ya sea que quien esté en peligro seas tú o yo o ambos.

-… ¿qué es lo que quieres decir entonces?

-Riku… ¿podemos estar juntos?, ¿en todas las expresiones?

-Entonces lo que quieres es…

Asintió, el lugar tal vez no fuese el adecuado, pero había una cama, ¿por qué? Porque había ocasiones en que los chicos se quedaban hasta muy tarde en el sitio y esa era una manera de poder recuperar fuerzas y energías, más que nada las veces en que los últimos trenes se iban y no lograban alcanzarlos. También estaban solos, con los demás completamente ocupados en otros asuntos o todavía en shock, así que era una buena oportunidad, no el lugar pero si el momento, o sino al menos a medias a causa de la herida del mayor. –Quiero… quiero hacerlo contigo- dijo bajando la voz conforme lo pedía. Sabía que pedía mucho en ese momento, esa herida no iba a dejar al otro moverse con mucha facilidad, así que tal vez en realidad si no era el momento adecuado, pero al sentir como el otro comenzaba a recostarlo le dio a entender justo lo contrario. Riku le beso, un beso dulce que trataba todavía de calmarlo, largo pero tierno.- Tendrás que ayudarme entonces, no puedo cargarte o algo parecido- dijo dándole otro beso, esta vez uno corto.

Asintió comenzando a sentir como la sangre se le subía al rostro. Pues ya había dicho lo que había dicho, así que no podía echarse para atrás. –De acuerdo… sólo, tendrás que guiarme, nunca he hecho esto.

-Yo tampoco, tendremos que irnos guiando los dos.- dijo dándole otro beso corto, de ahí pasar a las mejillas, al cuello y comenzar a subir la playera del chico. –Sólo déjate llevar y puede que lleguemos a algo- le susurro, esperando a que el otro subiese los brazos y le permitiera desnudarlo de forma lenta, al menos la parte del torso.

Se dejó hacer, se dejó llevar, permitiendo que el otro hiciese lo que quisiera, participando también aunque con la mayor delicadeza posible, lo último que quería era que la herida se abriera de nuevo y tener que batallar una vez más con eso. Sentía como Riku comenzaba a dejar una especie de camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, pasando por todo su torso, regresando de nuevo, esta vez a sus pezones, mordiéndolos de forma suave, lo que le causaba que, aparte de sentirse por demás extraño se arquease un poco. –Ahh… Riku- y procuraba cuidar su tono de voz, por ello era que apenas y se lograba escuchar lo que decía, todo era casi como un susurro y para Riku no había cosa más sensual que pudiese escuchar. Volvió de nuevo su atención al chico, succionando ahora la misma parte del cuerpo, quería que los pezones resaltaran, que se abultaran tanto por el trabajo que hacía como por la excitación que planeaba provocarle al otro, mientras sentía como Sora pasaba sus dedos en una caricia por demás gentil, confundida casi con un roce, por su espalda y hombros. –nngh… haah…- y esa voz tenue causo que se pegase más, que mientras atendía un pezón con la boca y otro con su otra mano; la mano libre jugase un poco con sus caderas, con la pelvis y comenzase a trabajar con el botón del pantalón del chico. Buscando darle más acceso, más libertad, pero sólo para introducir la mano en el momento en que lo decidiera, dejó su tarea con la boca un momento para subir de nuevo a los labios del castaño, también se sentía nervioso, tenía que admitirlo, pero en ese momento si no era él quien se mostraba seguro sabía que no iban a poder conseguir nada. –Aquí, Sora- dijo al momento que se separaba del beso, dejando ahora el otro pezón y tomando la mano de Sora y llevándolo hacía esa misma zona. –Voy a atenderte en otra zona, quiero que mientras sigas trabajando aquí.

Sólo se dejaba hacer, sólo podía dejarse hacer, así que cuando sintió que el otro dejaba su mano en su pecho comenzó a hacer lo mismo que había sentido el otro le hacía. No se sentía igual pero al saber que Riku lo observaba podía sentir también algo placentero. Aunque la sensación aumento al momento en que el mayor empezó a frotar su entrepierna con la de él, causando una fricción por demás deliciosa para él. –Riku…

-Eso Sora, no te detengas- decía refiriéndose a los movimiento que veía el otro hacía todavía en su pezón, decidiéndose a tomar la otra mano del chico y llevarla justo en el punto donde sus miembros se tocaban.- ¿Lo sientes Sora?, los dos lo disfrutamos y puedo asegurarte, al menos con lo que me he molestado en aprender, que lo disfrutaremos aún más.

No hizo falta que le contestara, estaba muy ocupado centrándose en sentir todo lo que podía, lo más que podía, por ello cuando la fricción termino apenas y pudo reaccionar, sobre todo porque era momento de que los pantalones desaparecieran. Levantó un poco la cadera sin dejar de atenderse a si mismo, sintiendo una vez más como Riku volvía a juntar sus manos, esta vez adentrándolas en sus interiores, claro que lo hizo una vez él también se hubo despojado de sus propios pantalones. Sintió el contacto de piel a piel en su miembro, la mano de Riku era caliente, demasiado caliente y eso sólo le causaba más y más jadeos, tuvo que llevar ambas manos hacia su erección y la de Riku, una mano estando en la suya, la otra buscando tomar la del otro. Sólo que cuando estaba por tomarla el otro le detuvo. –No Sora, no puedes descuidar la zona- dijo tomando la mano del castaño, llevándola a sus labios y dando un beso- tienes que seguir atendiéndote hasta que vayamos a otro nivel- dijo para volver a poner la mano del chico donde estaba hace un momento. Y aunque disfrutaba de lo que hacía, sabía que quería más, así que no tardó demasiado en deshacerse de la última prenda que ambos tenían, quedando a la par, desnudos y calientes. Los roces aumentaron, la unión también hasta el punto en el que ambos se quedaron quietos, sabiendo bien que era lo que seguía. El punto era como llegar a él.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó con la respiración acelerada, agitado, esperando a que el otro le dijese que hacer. O que se suponía que hicieran ahora, como tenía que ayudar o algo.

-Esto va a doler, así que trataré de hacerlo con cuidado y lento. Pero como no tenemos nada que hacer… voy a necesitar de tu ayuda aquí- dijo llevando sus dedos hacía los labios del otro, acariciando el labio inferior del chico con su pulgar, -¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si… lo estoy- dijo dejando que el otro metiese los dedos a su boca, por instinto o por lógica, no sabía bien que fue, comenzó a lamerlos, con demasiada concentración, viendo por ratos la mano del otro y de ahí a sus labio. No supo si tardó mucho o no, sólo supo que en cuanto el otro sacó sus dedos y los cambio por sus labios sintió una especie de corriente. Riku acababa de rozar su entrada con uno sólo de sus dedos, comenzó a sentirse acelerado, nervioso y adolorido, más cuando el dedo entró, no era normal, demonios que eso no lo era, pero aunque dolía y de verdad lo hacía, también se sentía incómodo, raro o al menos eso pensaba hasta que sintió un segundo dedo. No, eso sí que se sentía incómodo y raro, pero no creía que la sensación cambiase o aumentará, estaba equivocado. Llegó el tercero, con ese sí que gimió, llevó sus manos a los brazos del otro, todo eso se sentía tan extraño y dolía, pero de alguna forma comenzaba a sentir que necesitaba de más y su cuerpo se lo dejo más que claro al mayor, puesto que pedía más, succionaba los dedos del mayor, quería sentir más.

-Estás impaciente- dijo burlón al momento que sacaba los dedos, era momento para algo más grande.

-No… espera, se siente bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo agachándose dándole una mordida en la oreja –pero llegó el momento en el que te sentirás mejor.

Dejó que el otro le levantará las piernas para dejarlas en su cintura, era la mejor que se podía hacer por el momento, se adelantó tomando lo que tuviese bajo él en las manos, estaba seguro de que sería algo único, sí, pero también algo que le pasaría una gran factura en la mañana.

-Iré lento, lo prometo.- aclaró comenzando a acercarse a la zona preparada, tomo aire, iría lento, lo había dicho, así que comenzó con un roce, uno que hizo que ambos se sintieran bien, demasiado bien, Sora se arqueó un poco, Riku mordió su labio, si eso había pasado con sólo un roce ¿qué iba a pasar cuando entrara? Decidió averiguarlo, otro roce, comenzando a entrar o al menos intentándolo. Poco a poco, lento, tranquilo, lo más controlado que podía, escuchaba a Sora quejarse, gemir, jadear, incluso lo vio dejar salir un par de lágrimas, supuso que en verdad dolía una entrada así, pero no podía detenerse, se apresuró, se dio ánimos y por fin entró, al final entró. Sora dio una arqueada más pronunciada, Riku echó la cabeza hacía atrás eso se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien que no sabía muy bien que hacer. Trató de pensar, ¿tenía que moverse ya? Se moría por hacerlo, pero no sabía si el chico estaba listo, ¿lo hacía, no lo hacía? Trató de enfocar a Sora. El chico estaba con los ojos cerrados, apretando los dientes y con la respiración en verdad acelerada. Trataba de calmarse y poco a poco lo iba logrando. Logró enfocar también al otro. Fue el momento en el que las miradas se encontraron que Riku lo comprendió y empezó con un vaivén lento, tenía que encontrar su ritmo, los movimientos concisos, pero había algo que era seguro, aunque la primera vez no fuese la mejor, se sentía bien para ellos, al menos en ese momento.

Conforme se iban acostumbrando las embestidas aumentaban o disminuían, las sensaciones también, había placer y en algunos momentos los tonos de voz de ambos subían en intensidad, en otros sentían que la voz se les cortaba por lo que sentían. No hubo una masturbación después de la penetración, no hubo algún método que ayudase a que el castaño alcanzara el orgasmo, tampoco para que Riku dejase su esencia dentro del chico. Simplemente llegaron, uno después del otro, tratando de recobrarse, tratando de recordar que seguía en esos momentos. Sora consciente de que apenas terminaran al día siguiente estaría más que avergonzado, se había mostrado por completo a Riku, se había entregado totalmente a él. Y Riku sólo pensaría en que ahora de verdad que Sora sería sólo suyo y había que tomar responsabilidad de todo lo que había hecho, todo claro dependiendo de a lo que llegara Terra. Pero todo eso lo dejo de lado al momento de sentir que algo corría por su espalda, la herida se había abierto de nuevo. Suspiró, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de dentro de Sora. –Hay que cerrar la herida de nuevo.

El castaño asintió, poniéndose de pie, aprovechando que la sensación del momento seguía, en cuanto su cuerpo se relajara llegarían las molestias y eso sí que lo sabía, todo gracias a Ventus. –Iré por el botiquín. –Eso iba a llevarles un buen rato.

-Hablemos claro- dijo al momento que tomaba asiento en la habitación donde los había llevado el castaño, al menos contaban con una mesa y sillas, era algo así como una sala de juntas. –Lo que han hecho a mis chicos, el número trece y al número ocho ha sido un acto totalmente estúpido, ni heroico ni tenaz, sólo uno idiota.

-¿Y a qué es lo que quieres llegar?- preguntó observando al mayor, atento a sus reacciones, buscando alguna forma de averiguar qué era lo que quería.

-Oficialmente no nos conoces, no sabes de lo que cada uno es capaz. Nosotros en cambio sabemos todo de ustedes Terra, los malos momentos que han pasado Riku y tú, lo que puede hacer Aqua, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, las habilidades que tienen y que pueden aprender. Las habilidades de Sora de Riku, de Kairi, las tuyas. Sabemos que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo quien tiene las más altas posibilidades de vencer son Riku y tú, con un 76 y 79% por cierto cada uno. Si se enfrentasen a algunos de mis chicos, sobre todo los que están especializados en ataques de largo alcance sin duda ganarían, ellos tiene un porcentaje de triunfo de un 50 y 53%, lo cual no es mucho, pero si se enfrentaran como por ejemplo con Roxas, estando calmado y con la Organización al completo, las posibilidades del chico vendrían siendo de un 78%, igual que alguno de mis otros chicos que llegan a tener una probabilidad del 80%. Ahora que si hablamos de sus habilidades con la armas, Aqua y Kairi tienen un porcentaje de victoria más allá del 80%, cerca del 85%, pero tengo cerca de seis chicos que tienen un porcentaje del 87 al 94% de victoria.- explicaba con los datos que Säix le iba pasando. Claro que conocía lo que tenía y por supuesto que también conocía las habilidades de cada uno. –Así que no tiene mucho para ganar. Y si es en la puntería de la chica con armas de fuego, bueno Kairi tiene una probabilidad del 57%, mientras que la chica que la hirió en el momento que nos declararon la guerra en nuestro propio territorio tiene una probabilidad de herir a su enemigo de gravedad de un 96%. Podría continuar con todo esto, pero creo que el punto ha quedado claro ¿no es así? Con armas blancas somos peligrosos Terra, todos, absolutamente todos, pero con armas de fuego, ¿de verdad quieres enfrentarte a personas de los barrios de mala muerte armadas con eso?-preguntó viendo al otro, dejando un par de hojas sobre la mesa y pasándoselas a un Terra y Aqua que estaba sorprendidos por toda esa información.

-¿qué es esto?

-Todas y cada una de las habilidades de tus chicos, sus probabilidades de éxito, sus puntos débiles, sus rutinas, sus modos de entrenamiento, sus mejores tácticas de combate, todo está en esas hojas. Nosotros recopilamos información Terra, algo que ustedes nunca lograran, al menos no a nuestro nivel. Si quieres una pelea justa no vas a tenerla. Podemos tomar medidas contra ustedes gracias a esto. Así que, ¿qué te parece la idea de llegar a un acuerdo?

Estaba molesto, los conocían perfectamente, todo estaba en esos documentos, eso era obvio con sólo verlo. -¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

-Tienes dos opciones- dijo recargándose por completo en la silla, demasiado tranquilo para gusto de Terra. –la primera es que respetes nuestras normas, pondremos nuestros límites, tus territorios y los nuestros, habrá un punto neutral, pero si alguno de ustedes llegase a aparecerse en donde no les es permitido con intenciones hostiles de cualquier tipo ten por seguro que nos tendrán sobre él, nos tendrás en la entrada de este sitio con las intenciones de eliminarlos, apoderarnos de todo y te puedo asegurar que perderán.

-¿Y la segunda opción?- preguntó pensando en que podría ser peor. Ese tipo no se iba con juegos y eso le estaba irritando.

-Los KM se disuelven, con el paso del tiempo todos olvidarán a las leyendas y a los héroes.

Apretó los puños, pensando en que podría hacer, el grupo no podía disolverse, ellos cuidaban a las personas, los cuidaban justamente de chicos como la Organización. Pero no podía arriesgar a los chicos, ya había perdido a Ventus, no quería perder al alguien más. Se giró a ver a Aqua, la chica asintió, no había más opción, era eso o nada. –Aceptó la primera opción.

Xenmas sonrió, -buena elección- sólo quedaba decirle a sus chicos. –Confiaré en que les dirás al resto de los KM lo de nuestro acuerdo…- dijo poniéndose de pie junto a Saix, Demyx y Zexion seguían fuera de la sala –Ah y harías bien en reclutar de nuevo a Ventus, ese chico sí que logra mantener sus principios contra quien sea, incluso contra ustedes. – Y sin más salió de la sala, dejando a un Terra furioso, derrotado y a Aqua sorprendida por todo el rumbo que había tomado la situación. Tal parecía sus enemigos habían sido más de lo que esperaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero poder darles continuación mañana, pero si no puede que el sábado, no sé, todo dependerá de cuanta inspiración tenga y miren que últimamente he tenido bastante.


	29. Capítulo XXIX

**Y heme aquí, ya con el final de este fic. Si, este es el capítulo final de Inexistente, he de decir que me ha agradado todo lo que paso aquí, muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta aquí, por haber tenido la paciencia necesaria para esperarme los meses que deje sin actualización. Y claro por todos los reviews que dejaron, de verdad que los comentarios ayudan mucho a los escritores porque significa que alguien esta leyendo la historia y que a alguien le gusta y eso es maravilloso. En fin, les dejo el epílogo, espero les agrade. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo XXIX**

**Epílogo: **

**Las leyendas, los héroes, los inexistentes**

Era difícil esa misión, en verdad difícil, ¿cómo diablos podría esquivarlos a todos? No lo entendía, técnicamente eran tres de ellos detrás de esa única persona y aunque todo el mundo pensase que Axel, Demyx y él juntos eran un total fracaso, estaba equivocados, la cuestión era que ese tipo era de verdad escurridizo. Llegó al punto de reunión con los otros dos. -¿Lograron hallarlo?- preguntó tratando de ubicarse con lo que tenía alrededor.

-No, lo perdí en el barrio de las maravillas. – Comentó Demyx esperando que alguno de los otros dos hubiese logrado conseguir algo.

-Yo logré verlo en el barrio de la bestia pero al llegar al barrio de Halloween también lo perdí.- Explicó ahora Axel.

-A mí me pareció verlo entrar al Coliseo del Olimpo. –Dijo Roxas comenzando a moverse, posiblemente fuese a entrar al barrio de la Atlántida, tenían que evitarlo a toda costa. –Maldita sea tenemos que encontrarlo.

-Espera, espera sé de un sitio donde es seguro que lo encontremos- comenzó a decir Axel al momento que comenzaba a buscar la ruta. –Es seguro que irá con ellos. Así que ahí podremos tenderle una emboscada.

-Bueno, en realidad no tenemos nada que perder, después de todo no estaremos incumpliendo las reglas.

-Entonces vamos de una vez, si no lo atrapamos Xenmas va a desquitarse con nosotros. –dijo comenzando a caminar hacía el sitio acordado.

-Esas reglas, mira que nos ha hecho todo más sencillo.

-Pero sólo a nosotros Demyx, los KM siguen con su fama y con su gloria, pero técnicamente son nuestros faroles.- explicó Axel.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Xenmas, "habiendo alguien que llamé tanto la atención, nadie va a percatarse de nosotros".

\- Sí, sí, las leyendas y los héroes siempre van a opacarnos ¿no es verdad?

-Así es, pero al final de cuentas es así como trabajamos ¿no?- preguntó llegando por fin al sitio indicado. Comenzando a buscar a la persona que tanto se les escapaba. –De acuerdo, es seguro que venga a recogerlo, así que nos dividiremos para poder atacarlo en cuanto lo veamos aparecer.

-Roxas, ¿estás seguro que no habrá problema con ellos? Técnicamente estamos en su terreno, así que tendrían todo el derecho de echarnos.

-No Demyx, ellos ya no tienen ese derecho- dijo serio observando el lugar de reunión de los KM, -lo perdieron después del trato. –no dijo más, indico a Axel y a Demyx en que parte debían esperar, iban a atraparlo si o si, no podían dejar que se escabullera simplemente porque sí.

Lo había logrado, de verdad que lo había logrado. Había perdido a esos tres chicos y aunque tal vez no fueran los más veteranos sí que le había costado trabajo perderlos y es que eran demasiado plastas. Al menos ahora podía llegar de forma tranquila por Ventus, como todos los días hacía desde que había regresado con los KM. Ya había pasado cerca de dos meses desde la pelea de los Strife con ellos y un mes desde que Ven regresó, más por petición de su hermano que por gusto propio. Aunque debía de admitir que le había agradado el cambio que se había suscitado con los KM. Terra seguía al mando, sí, pero ahora era más cuidadoso, tenía que ver que las misiones que le llegaran se pudiesen cumplir en su territorio, no podía ir más allá de lo permitido, claro hablando sólo de un aspecto "laboral" como le había explicado Xenmas cuando por fin fueron a verificar que todos estaban al tanto del trato. Incluso él estuvo incluido, claro que para acompañar a Ventus, en ese momento el rubio todavía no regresaba con ellos pero aun así se le pidió que asistiese. También las armas habían sido totalmente prohibidas, toda arma blanca era permitida, sí, pero armas de fuego era lo peor que podrías hacer. Si alguien de la Organización, los Sin corazón o los Incorpóreos llegaban a ver a alguien de los KM con armas de fuego de nuevo iban a tomarlo como una declaración de guerra oficial. También estaban vigilados, todos y cada uno de ellos y eso tal vez era la parte que más detestaba de todo eso. Vale, entendía que al resto los vigilaran, incluso a Riku y a Sora que buscaban cualquier momento para escaparse y tener su momento de intimidad, pero ¿Ventus? Él no tenía porque ser vigilado y lo había tratado muchas veces con Roxas y con Xenmas, incluso había ido a charlar con Cloud para que el ayudara a convencerlo, aunque todas las veces quien le abría la puerta era un cabreado Sephiroth que le repetía, y citaba tal cual: "deja de venir a joder que me cortas toda la inspiración para follar" y después le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Si, ese lindo de Sephiroth le había dejado las cosas claras. Pero es que le molestaba sentir todas esas miradas sobre ellos cuando llegaba a salir con el rubio. Era sumamente molesto y lo peor es que parecía que a Ven no le molestaba para nada, ¡Incluso lo había aceptado!, eso no era normal. Y ahora, con esa última visita que había hecho a la Organización había tenido que salir corriendo, tal parecía Xenmas le estaba cobrando por una misión que había mandado a hacer, de gran valor monetario a decir verdad, y tenía que pagar, sí o sí. Y el problema era que no tenía dinero para ello y seguía sin tener dinero para ello. Así que por eso se había visto envuelto en esa persecución. Pero ahora podía tomar aire lo más tranquilo que podía, porque había llegado donde los KM, vería a su Ventus y se largaría de ahí con el chico a buscar un sitio donde no los observasen. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo al ver al chico salir, incluso una sonrisa, a pesar de que Ven iba con Sora en ese momento y con Riku con el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre detrás de ellos. Levantó la mano para saludar, viendo que los otros tres ya lo habían visto, Ventus iba hacía él y de pronto se detuvo, no entendía porque, al menos no al principio, al menos no hasta sentir esa mano en su hombro.

-Y así te hemos pescado Vanitas.- Esa voz era de Axel, mierda, mierda, mierda, se giró de forma lenta, pero ¡si los había perdido! ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso? Al menos podría escapar, si, no había duda sólo era él, pero de pronto sintió otra mano en su otro hombro. –Mejor que te atrapáramos o nos habría ido mal- voz de Demyx, maldita sea, una y otra vez maldita sea. –No te preocupes yo me encargaré de mi hermano en lo que tú atiendes tus asuntos con Xenmas.- voz de Roxas, si, oficialmente estaba jodido.

Se giró a ver a su hermano mientras tenía de fondo las quejas de Vanitas que era arrastrado por Axel y Demyx, le pareció escuchar un "venga mi muerte Ven" que le hizo ahogar una risa y rodar los ojos, ese chico era demasiado dramático. En cuanto llegó a los otros dos mostró una sonrisa. –Hola Ven, Sora.

-Roxas, es raro verte por aquí- dijo Ven también en tono calmado.

-Aunque supongo que tiene que ver con que se llevaran a Vanitas de esa forma ¿no?- preguntó el castaño viendo todavía como el pelinegro llevaba una expresión de miedo total. -¿Van a matarlo o qué?

Rió ante ese comentario, -no no, nada de eso, no dejaría a mi hermano soltero. Es sólo que es algo exagerado, digamos que nos debe algo de dinero y eso.

-Dalo por muerto- dijo Sora a Ven mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Si, justo estoy pensando en eso, creo que voy a tener que buscar a alguien nuevo, a lo mejor Zack se anima- contestó la broma. Desde que Ventus había regresado con los KM, la relación de Roxas y Ven con Sora había ido mejorando poco a poco. Aún tenían sus dudas y desconfianzas y Sora aún se esmeraba por recuperar al completo la relación con sus primos, pero al menos iba por buen camino, en cuanto con Ven, Roxas todavía ponía algo de trabas, pero no se rendía.

-Nah, tranquilo, va a regresar bien, esos chicos no van a hacerle nada, aunque no puedo responder por nuestro líder, ahí si no tengo ni idea de que vaya a hacerle.

-Bueno, supongo entonces que no voy a salir como él tal como quería.

-¿A dónde iban a ir?

-Tal parece encontró un buen sitio en Tierras del reino y quería que fuéramos, dijo que tal vez ahí no iba a sentirse tan observado.

-Si, eso seguro, -se quedó viendo a ambos chicos, Riku no se había acercado a ellos, mantenía cierta distancia y de alguna forma lo entendía, él hacía lo mismo con él. Sora era familia y Ventus era su hermano, pero no quería saber nada de los otros cuatro integrantes y eso se lo había dicho de forma explícita a los otros dos, a él no le importaba si los otros sufrían problemas o heridas, si estaban en peligro, nada de eso. Sólo acudiría al rescate de su hermano y primo, porque sabía que los otros dos también harían eso. Bueno de Sora lo dudaba sólo un poco pero de Ventus era más que obvio, se lo había demostrado, así que lo mejor era guardar las distancias. –Hay un sitio se llama "el campamento" está en Selva profunda, ¿les parece si vamos a tomar algo? Le puedo llamar a Axel, decirle donde estamos para que venga con Vanitas si es lo que quieres.

Se animaron al escuchar la oferta, aunque Sora se giró a ver a Riku, también quería que fuera, de verdad que sí, pero sabía que era lo que pasaba, se mordió el labio, quería estar con sus primos, pero también quería estar con Riku, ¿por qué no podía estar con ambos?

-Dile que vaya- dijo viendo como Sora se debatía entre si y no a la invitación. –Axel y Vanitas van a terminar yendo también, no sería justo que fueses el único que no tenga pareja. –Aunque tampoco le gustaba quedar como el malo de la película.

Asintió, agradecido con el otro. Dándole una sonrisa- gracias Roxas- y fue con Riku para tratar de convencerlo de que fuese con ellos.

-Eso ha sido algo muy lindo de tu parte. –dijo Ven sin creerse realmente que eso hubiese pasado.

-Bueno- comenzó a decir alzándose de hombros- el chico lo ésta intentando con ganas, lo menos que puedo hacer es ceder un poco.

-Y yo que te creía más con tendencia a ser como Cloud.

-Por favor, soy peor que Cloud y eso lo sabes. Él llega a perdonar más rápido.

-Claro, pero cuando en verdad se enoja…

-Bueno, bueno, no he llegado a ese nivel.

-Claro, ¿ves como no eres tan malo?- dijo jalándole la mejilla.

-Ya déjame en paz o no te invitaré nada.

-Roxas, tú no vas a invitar nada, quienes van a terminar pagando van a ser Riku, Axel y Van.

-Bueno, Axel todavía me debe una y Riku tiene que hacer méritos para que también volvamos a aceptarlo y Vanitas… bueno, si no tiene para pagar lo que debe a la Organización ¿crees en serio que va a pagar lo que consumas?

-Claro que va a hacerlo- dijo en un tono ofendido- Van me consciente mucho.

-Aja y sólo por eso va a pagar.

-Exacto, que no quiera pagar la misión con ustedes no significa que sea tacaño Roxas- explicó con una sonrisa, -significa que es avaro.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas. –Iba a comentar algo más pero la idea se le fue en el momento en que vio a Sora acercarse.- ¿Y bien?

-Dice que sabe dónde es, pero que necesita ir por algo de dinero a casa, así que nos alcanzará allá.

-Adivino, no quiere ser el único con nosotros tres. –Aclaro Ven.

-Eso mismo- tuvo que admitir- por eso, dije que nos alcanzara como en una hora o dos.

-Seguramente estará llegando con esos otros dos, ¿no es así?- preguntó Ventus a su hermano.

-Seguramente. Pero en fin, vayamos tomando camino, de mientras le mandaré un mensaje a Axel.

Durante el camino la conversación que los chicos llegaron a tener fue relativamente monótona, todo lo que tenían que decirse ya lo habían hecho anteriormente, en un momento más incómodo, pero eso ya había quedado solucionado. Una vez llegaron al lugar que Roxas había dicho buscaron una mesa, cerca de una esquina. –Entonces Ventus, ¿Terra ha hablado contigo?- preguntó a la vez que pedía una bebida y una para los otros dos.

-Hemos tenido algunas charlas, sí, pero realmente nada nuevo. Sólo cosas sobre el trabajo. Creo en realidad la última conversación en verdad larga que tuvimos fue cuando me pidió regresar.

-Sí, recuerdo eso. De hecho le costó mucho trabajo el sólo hecho de marcar tu número. Decía que eso era una reverenda estupidez porque lo último que podía hacer era el pedirte que regresaras. – explicó Sora recordando ese momento.

-Sí, recuerdo que le costó mucho trabajo decirlo por teléfono. Bueno al menos eso me pareció cuando por fin pude quitarle el celular a Vanitas.

-¿Y cómo por qué Vanitas tenía tu celular?- Preguntó Sora extrañado por eso. Roxas sólo escuchaba atento a todo lo que decía el menor.

Suspiró, -lo cito: "Debido a que la estupidez que hiciste merece un castigo, también te quitaré el celular durante los días que te quedes aquí".

-¿De verdad te quitó el celular?- preguntó Roxas sin creérselo.

Suspiró de nuevo. –Sí, de verdad me lo quitó.

-Espera, espera, no sólo te dejó en casa tres días sino que también te dejó completamente incomunicado.

-Sí, algo así.

-¿Cómo qué te dejo en casa?- preguntó Sora sin comprender muy bien a que se refería eso.

-Bueno, no me dejo salir de su casa por tres días, específicamente de su habitación. Fue demasiado cansado.

-Creo entender eso, Axel sólo me tuvo recluso un día, pero demonios que ese día dolió a más no poder.

-Sus novios son algo, mucho, muy posesivos, celosos y estrictos ¿no creen?- preguntó Sora viendo a los otros dos con demasiada atención.

-¿Y qué hay de Riku? ¿Él es todo un caballero que te permite hacer lo que quieras?

-Bueno… él.

-Es igual que nuestros chicos ¿no es así?- preguntó Ven divertido siendo secundado por su hermano.

-Apuesto lo mismo. Pero en fin, dime ¿qué más te dijo Terra?

-Fue algo cortante, dijo de forma directa "queremos que regreses con nosotros". Así de sencillo. No hubo más que eso. De hecho cuando llegamos a quedarnos solos simplemente me evita.

-No sabe cómo enfrentarte, para que pudieses regresar no sólo hizo falta la intervención de la Organización ni de Roxas, también Vanitas fue a hablar con él, de hecho se siente sumamente culpable por todo lo que paso, lo que ocasiono y también lo que ocasionamos. Por ello es que no puede verte a la cara… tampoco puede después de saber que estabas completamente enamorado de él sin ninguna piedad mando a diablo lo que sentías. Si te pones a pensarlo son muchas cosas.- termino de explicar el castaño, viendo como las bebidas se acercaban, agradeciendo que al menos pudiese mantenerse ocupado en otra cosa.

-Creo que esa parte la entiendo- dijo un poco sorprendido por lo dicho, pero encontrándole lógica poco después. –Tiene mucho sentido.

-Sinceramente si que lo tiene- secundo Roxas tomando también de su bebida. –Pero sé que en algún momento se va a animar a, en primera pedirte una buena disculpa y en segunda tratar de arreglar las cosas. Eso claro si es verdad le interesas.

Tomo aire para después beber un poco y ver a su hermano- Para ser sincero, ese tema ha dejado de ser una prioridad en mi vida.- dijo de lo más tranquilo. –Si Terra quiere quedar bien conmigo, que lo haga, si no lo quiere, no es como que en realidad me afecte, al menos ya no. Creo que una persona siempre llega a un punto en el que le toma importancia a las cosas que en verdad la merecen y al resto sólo las deja olvidadas.

-Entonces, ¿Terra ha pasado a segundo plano?- preguntó Sora sorprendido.

-Terra fue mi amigo, un muy buen amigo. Alguien a quien le tenía confianza, alguien a quien quería y alguien que me gustaba. Pero con todo lo que nos pasó no puedo simplemente esperar a que se decida y tener los brazos abiertos para él cada que quiera. No soy un juguete o un objeto que puede guardar y sacar cada que quieras. Y aunque las cosas se solucionen sé que no volverá a ser igual. Ya no volveré a confiar en él. Ya no lo hago de hecho y eso es porque cada que hago algo que me encarga creo que es sólo para deshacerse de mí, que es para mantenerme ocupado o que es una excusa, una trampa para volver a sacarme del grupo. Ya no volverá a gustarme, porque me dejó en claro que las cosas entre él y yo no van a poder pasar. Y no sé si volveré a quererlo, tal vez si, pero no con la misma intensidad. Todos los actos tienen consecuencias, algunas más dolorosas que otras, pero al final son eso.

Se quedó sin palabras al escuchar lo que su hermano decía, había crecido sin duda, de una forma muy distinta a la que lo había hecho él, pero había crecido y eso le hacía sentirse de alguna forma orgulloso de él. Siguieron charlando, más Sora y Ventus. Sabía que los chicos tardarían un buen rato más, posiblemente estarían a lo mucho media hora y después se irían, cada uno por su lado y es que los KM y la Organización no podían estar demasiado tiempo juntos en un solo sitio. Simplemente no había forma de que se llevasen bien. Por ello fue que ese detalle llamó su atención. Sora había crecido, ya no era el chico egocéntrico que creía ser en realidad el salvador, tampoco era el chico mimado que sólo quería que todo se le diese. Ahora era más centrado, sabía lo que había hecho mal y sabía también que debía de enfrentar las consecuencias de todos sus actos. Y que las cosas no eran para nada sencillas. Ventus también había dejado en claro que las cosas nunca son como antes, no pueden volver a serlo. Y le alegró comprender todo eso porque significaba que ahora se comprendían mejor, significaba que ellos tres demostraban perfectamente lo que los demás no creían posible. Los chicos llegaron poco después, entre charlas y algunas indirectas con malas intenciones pero que no pasaban de momentos incómodos o de risas Roxas sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

Tal vez la vida no había sido tan mala hasta ahora. Y tal vez todavía pudiesen existir tres tipos de personas en ese sitio. Porque aunque tuviesen dificultades, **una leyenda, un héroe y un inexistente ** podían convivir un buen tiempo sin intentar matarse o bueno, casi.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y este fue el final, es corto porque considere que todo lo que había que aclararse ya estaba aclarado, así que me despido de este fic. Esperando les haya agradado y que el concepto de que todos tenemos un poquito de bueno y un poquito de malo haya quedado claro. **

**Pero pues se acaba una historia y sigue otra, el próximo proyecto un fic Van X Ventus. Ya tengo el primero capítulo y voy a subirlo junto con este. El nombre "Serendipia". Nos leeremos después. Porque vaya que tengo otras ideas para un AkuRoku. Díganme, ¿qué opinan de omegaverse? Creo que me enfocaré en ello. Pero ya veremos. **


End file.
